


Speedy

by Shandu



Category: One Piece
Genre: A Guy who Got Lost and Search for the Way Home, But can't Find him Because of Bad Luck, Many Crazy People, Strange Things Happens Here, lots of fun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Nur ein armer Kerl namens Diandro, der es tatsächlich geschafft hat sich auf der Grand Line zu verlaufen. Leider gestaltet sich der Heimweg als wahre Odyssee, da Piraten, Marine und diverse andere Schreckgestalten einen immer wieder aufhalten.Auschnitt aus Kapitel eins.Es war ein langweiliger Tag an Bord der Sunny, bis zu dem Moment als etwas lebendiges und sehr schnelles in Lysop krachte, diesen mitriss und etwa 100 Meter weiter Backbord ins Meer klatschte.
Kudos: 1





	1. Die Strohhüte

Es war Langweilig. Den ganzen Tag über, nein eigentlich die ganze Woche schon, war nichts passiert. Es war warm, sonnig und das Meer verhielt sich ruhig.  
Ruffy saß oder vielmehr lag auf dem Löwenkopf der Sunny und starrte den Horizont an. Lysop hatte Wachdienst und Chopper musste dringend sein Behandlungszimmer aufräumen und entlüften, nachdem ihnen beim Spielen ausversehen eine von Lysops Explosionsstinkkugeln reingeraten war. Chopper sah echt zum schießen komisch aus mit dieser Gasmaske.  
Zur Strafe für diese Aktion hatte Nami Lysop dann in den Ausguck geschickt und Ruffy strengstens verboten sich diesem zu nähern.  
Seitdem lag Ruffy nun hier vorne auf der Galionsfigur und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Mit Sanji konnte er nicht spielen, der war mit irgendwas im Laderaum beschäftigt und hatte ihn ziemlich unsanft wieder rausgekickt. Zorro war zu verpennt, mit dem machte es keinen Spaß. Robin würde ihm wohl bloß raten ein Buch zu lesen, das tat sie immer und er lehnte immer ab.  
Brook war im Bad und reinigte seine Knochen. Alle Knochen einzeln mit einer Zahnbürste!! Als Ruffy mal gefragt hatte warum er nicht einfach duschte, meinte Brook.  
>Knochen sind wie Zähne, das kann man leider nicht einfach mit Wasser abwaschen und da ich keine gelb und schwarzfleckigen Knochen will, müssen sie abgebürstet werden. Willst du mir helfen? Dann halt mal eben kurz meine Rippe, damit ich besser an den Knorpel komme. Yohohoho.<  
Das machte er so alle 2 Monate einmal und es dauerte immer ewig, bis er das Bad verließ. Stören wollte ihn dabei keiner. Der Anblick war einfach zu... naja er war einfach nicht schön.  
Auch Franky war beschäftigt. Ruffy hatte nicht verstanden mit was aber es klang sehr technisch.  
Und Nami hatte zwar nichts großartiges zu tun aber fragen wollte er sie trotzdem nicht.  
Also lag er weiter auf dem Löwenkopf und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Hoffentlich würde ein Sturm aufziehen oder die Marine auftauchen. Das wäre endlich mal wieder etwas Spaß nach all den Tagen totaler Langeweile.

Weiter draußen auf dem Meer. Irgendwo von einem Punkt, von dem nicht einmal die Person die sich eben dort befindet weiß, wo dieser Ort eigentlich ist.  
„Scheiße ich hab mich total verlaufen. Warum musste ich auch die Eternelports Zuhause vergessen. Langsam geht mir die Kraft aus, wenn nicht bald mal Land kommt oder ein Schiff dann sauf ich hier jämmerlich ab.“  
Bei der Person die sich hier verlaufen hatte und am verzweifeln war, handelt es sich um einen Jungen Mann Mitte 20, mit kurzen Braunen Haaren, der in Turnschuhen und in Sportkleidung übers Meer rennt. Dies ist kein Scherz. Der Besagte rennt tatsächlich übers Wasser. Wie er das schafft ist vermutlich recht leicht zu erklären. Er ist einfach extrem schnell. Nicht nur schnell im Sinne von Ottonormalschnell, weil mir der Bus vor der Nase wegfährt. Der Bursche hat ein Tempo von knapp 160 km/h drauf. Möglicherweise sogar mehr, doch da es auf der Grandline keine Radarmessungen gibt, besonders nicht auf dem offenen Meer, wird sich das wohl nur schwerlich herausfinden lassen.  
„Ein Schiff? Ein Schiff! Oh bitte lieber Herrgott ihm Himmel lass es ein Schiff sein.“ Weit vorne in der Ferne hatte er einen dunklen Fleck ausgemacht und nach einigen wenigen Sekunden wurde ihm seine Hoffnung bestätigt. Es war ein Schiff. Leider ein Piratenschiff. Das war nicht wirklich gut aber er war seit fast 9 Stunden ununterbrochen am Laufen und ob er jetzt im Meer ersoff oder an Bord eines Piratenschiffes ging, mit der vagen Hoffnung nicht umgebracht zu werden, da war die Entscheidung ja eigentlich schon getroffen.  
„Hm... Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage wie ich da rauf komme. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach springen, am besten seitlich.“ Nachdem er das Schiff einige male umkreist hatte, die Mannschaft schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, zum Glück, sonst hätten die womöglich noch geschossen, nahm er Kurs auf das Deck des Schiffes.

„Was das wohl ist?“ Konzentriert starrte Ruffy aufs Meer. Ganz weit draußen bewegte sich sowas wie eine kleine Fontäne immer im Kreis um sie herum. Leider war es zu weit weg und viel zu schnell, als das Ruffy hätte erkennen können, was genau es war. Auch Lysop oben im Ausguck hatte dieses Etwas bemerkt, traute aber seinen Augen nicht. Mehrfach blinzelte er durch das Fernrohr aber es blieb dabei. Da rannte einer übers Wasser.  
„Leute! Leute kommt sofort an Deck, das glaubt ihr nie!“ Als Lysop schreiend vom Ausguck kletterte, wachte sogar Zorro aus seinem Dauertiefschlaf auf. Beinahe alle kamen an Deck. Nur Brook und Franky fehlten. Ersterer war noch im Bad und letzterer hatte vermutlich nichts gehört da unten im Maschinenraum.  
„Was ist den los Lysop, sind Marineschiffe aufgetaucht oder warum schreist du hier so rum.“ Suchend blickte Nami sich um, konnte aber absolut nichts entdecken, was irgendwie abnormal gewesen wäre.  
„Nein kein Schiffe, das ist etwas völlig unglaubliches.“ Inzwischen stand Lysop an Deck und wurde von allen Anwesenden angestarrt.  
„Und was ist es?“ Genervt klopfte Sanji sich den Staub aus seinem Jackett. Wenn die Langnase nicht bald anfing zu erzählen, würde er einfach umdrehen und weiter den Lagerraum ausmisten, unglaublich was sie alles für Schrott da unten hatten, wer brauchte den bitte 2 Kilo Säcke Hundefutter an Bord?  
„Ist es die Fontäne die uns umkreist? Weißt du was das ist?“ Dabei deutete Ruffy aufs Meer hinaus. Die anderen folgten seinem Fingerzeig aber von einer Fontäne oder auch nur etwas ähnlichem, war nichts zu sehen.  
„Fontäne? Oh ja genau die. Das ist ein Maaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!“ Gerade wollte Lysop die anderen aufklären, als ihn irgendetwas lebendiges mit voller Wucht traf, mitriss und etwa 100 Meter weit aufs Meer hinaus schleuderte.  
„Lyyysop!“ Chopper begann sogleich wild und verzweifelt kreischend im Kreis zu laufen, während die anderen nur völlig fassungslos dastanden und auf den Punkt starrten, an dem Lysop und das andere Etwas ins Meer gekracht waren.  
„Die Fontäne hat Lysop entführt!“ Anklagend deutet Ruffy auf den Planschenden Fleck an dem Lysop gerade wild paddelnd im Wasser trieb und anscheinend von irgendwas nach unten gezogen wurde.  
„Ich glaub das war ein Mensch.“ Merkte Sanji an und endlich lösten sich alle aus ihrer Schockstarre und begannen die Sunny zu wenden.

„Danke das ihr mich rausgezogen habt. Ich hab so meine Probleme mit dem Schwimmen.“ Nach erfolgreicher Rettungsaktion saß neben der Mannschaft, und einem nach Atem ringenden Lysop, auch ein gefesselter Mann an Bord.  
„Wir mussten dich herausziehen. Du hattest dich dermaßen fest an Lysop verkrallt, das es gar nicht anders ging.“ Was Zorro sagte stimmte. Auch wenn der Fremde Bewusstlos gewesen war, so hatte er sich doch dermaßen um Lysops Oberkörper festgekrallt, das es sowohl ihn, wie auch Sanji und Ruffy gebraucht hatte, um den Bewusstlosen von ihrem Kanonier zu lösen.  
„Der Typ wollte mich umbringen. Er wollte mich unter Wasser ziehen und ertränken!“ Lysop war wieder voll da und begann prompt damit den anderen anzuschnauzen.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich hab mich einfach aus Reflex am erstbesten festgehalten.“ Versuchte der Verursacher des ganzen Schlamassels ihn wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Ja aber mussten das unbedingt meine Arme sein?“ Das mit dem Beruhigen hatte nur mäßigen Erfolg aber immerhin schien sich der Langnasige durch die Entschuldigung etwas besser zu fühlen.  
„Sag mal, was sollte die Aktion eigentlich? Warum der Angriff und wo zur Hölle bist du überhaupt hergekommen?“ Bedrohlich baute Nami sich vor dem Fremden auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihr Blick lies verlauten, das jede falsche Antwort sehr schmerzhaft enden würde.  
„Das war kein Angriff, sondern nur ein dummes Versehen. Ich wollte eigentlich an Deck landen aber ich bin wohl etwas zu spät hochgesprungen und dann übers Ziel hinausgeschossen und wo ich herkomme... Nunja ich komme von der Insel Mexicali und wollte eigentlich nur auf die nächste Insel rüber aber ich hab mich ein wenig verlaufen fürchte ich.“ Leicht nervös unter dem Blick der Orangehaarigen Frau, erzählte er schnell die Kurzfassung seiner Geschichte. Was alle nur noch mehr verwirrte.  
„Ah verstehe.“ Meldete sich Ruffy zu Wort und ausnahmslos alle sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an.  
„Du verstehst das?“ Fragte Sanji fassungslos nach, der mit diesen Angaben nichts hatte anfangen können.  
„Nein.“ Gab Ruffy unumwunden zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Freunde haute es fast um bei dieser Aussage.  
KLONK „Sag nicht das dus verstehst, wenns gar nicht stimmt.“ Nami hatte ernsthaft gedacht Ruffy hätte es tatsächlich verstanden und dann sowas. Er musste endlich mal lernen erst zu denken und dann zu reden.  
„Tut mir leid Nami.“ Der Unbekannte beschloss beim Anblick dieser Szenen, das er, sollten diese Piraten ihn mitnehmen, niemals absichtlich etwas tun würde, was diese Frau aufregte.

„So jetzt mal etwas genauer bitte, ich versteh nämlich nur Bahnhof. Erstmal, wer bist du überhaupt?“ Nachdem Ruffy umfassend über Denken und Handeln aufgeklärt wurde, wand sich Nami wieder ihrem >Gast< zu.  
„Mein Name ist Diandro Gonzales und ich komme von Mexicalia. Ihr könnt aber auch einfach Speedy sagen, das tun eh immer alle. Wie heißt ihr?“ Diandro versuchte möglichst locker zu bleiben, bisher zumindest machten diese Piraten keinen sehr gefährlichen oder blutrünstigen Eindruck. Mit einer Ausnahme versteht sich. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie würden ihm helfen oder zumindest nicht von Bord schmeißen.  
„Ich stelle hier die Fragen.“ Wies Nami ihn gleichmal zurecht und das mit ziemlich viel Nachdruck in Form einer geballten Faust, die Diandro unwohl zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Aber Nami wir sollten ihm wenigstens sagen wie wir heißen. Es wäre unhöflich von uns, uns nicht vorzustellen.“ Warf Robin ein und leider musste Nami ihr da recht geben.  
„Ja hast ja Recht Robin. Als gut, ich bin Nami und ich bin die Navigatorin hier an Bord. Der Typ, in den du rein gekracht bist ist Lysop, unser Kanonier. Das hier sind Nico Robin, Sanji und Chopper. Der Penner da drüben ist Zorro.“ Damit zeigte sie auf Zorro der im Schatten des Mastes vor sich hin döste.  
„Hey!“ Gemeinter döste allerdings nicht so tief, als das er nichts mitkriegen würde.  
„Und das da ist unser Kapitän Monkey D. Ruffy. Wir haben noch zwei Mitglieder aber die sind gerade unter Deck.“ Ruffy grinste Diandro breit an.  
„Ähm. Hallo. Schön eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Diandro wusste nicht recht was er dazu jetzt sagen sollte. Das der Strohhut der Kapitän war, hätte er jetzt nicht so gedacht, der sah nicht gerade sehr autoritär aus. Moment. Strohhut? Verdammt wenn das was er dachte, richtig gedacht war, dann war das nicht gut.  
„Nächste Frage, wie zur Hölle kommst du von Mexicalia aus hierher? Die Insel ist meines Wissens nach nicht mal annähernd in der Nähe.“ Sie hatte alle Insel in der näheren Umgebung überprüft auf ihren Karten. Selbst die kleinen ohne direkte Magnetströmung aber die Insel von diesem seltsamen Fremden, war nicht dabei gewesen.  
„Naja wie gesagt, ich hab mich verlaufen.“ Gab Diandro kleinlaut von sich.  
„Wie kann man sich bitte auf dem Meer verlaufen? Das schafft ja nicht mal Zorro! Wo ist dein Boot oder Schiff oder was auch immer?“ Langsam bekam Nami das Gefühl, das der Typ sie nur verarschte. Meilenweit keine Insel in Sicht, nirgendwo ein Fahrzeug zu sehen und trotzdem saß da so ein Spinner an Deck und erzählte was von verlaufen!  
„Ich bin zu Fuß unterwegs.“ Das wurde ja immer verrückter. Jetzt war der also schon zu Fuß auf dem offenen Meer unterwegs. Klar und sie war ein 80 Jahre alter Opa in Verkleidung.  
„Wie zu Fuß?“ Sanji schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie ihr, während Lysop, Ruffy und Chopper damit beschäftigt waren, die Füße des Fremden in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
„Kann es sein, das du mal von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen hast?“ Mischte sich nun auch Robin in das Gespräch ein.  
„Ja hab ich, die Renn-Renn-Frucht. Ich kann schneller laufen als irgendwas anderes. So schnell, das ich sogar übers Meer rennen kann." Das hatte sie sich schon fast gedacht. Das erklärte dann auch warum er sich so an Lysop geklammert hatte und Bewusstlos gewesen war, als sie ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten.  
„Wie praktisch.“ Meinte Lysop nur. Wenn er sich vorstellte, er könnte so schnell laufen. Das wäre echt toll.  
„Ja ist es. Ich wollte auf die nächste Insel laufen aber ich hab leider den Eternalport zu Hause liegen gelassen und die Insel verfehlt. Ich hab umgedreht und versucht sie zu finden aber es nicht geschafft und deshalb bin ich einfach weitergelaufen und hab gehofft, irgendwann auf Land zu stoßen oder auf ein Schiff.“ Eigentlich machten diese Piraten einen recht netten Eindruck. Vielleicht konnte er ja tatsächlich einen Deal aushandeln. Laufen war nämlich erstmal nicht drin, er war total ausgepowert.  
„Und unser Schiff war das erste, das du gefunden hast Speedy. Hab ich recht?“ Daraufhin erntete Robin ein Nicken.  
„Das erklärt aber nicht warum du mich umgerissen hast.“ Meckerte Lysop wieder los. Jetzt wussten sie wer das war und wie er herkam aber nicht, warum er ihn fast ertränkt hätte.  
„Das war wirklich keine Absicht. Ich kann sehr schnell beschleunigen und laufen aber das mit dem Anhalten ist immer so eine Sache. Je schneller ich laufe, desto mehr Bremsweg brauch ich aber hier auf dem Wasser kann ich nicht einfach bremsen. Also bin ich auf euch zugelaufen und hochgesprungen. Ich wollte auf dem Deck landen und auf den Mast zielen aber ich hab mich etwas verschätzt.“ Ja eigentlich wollte er so abspringen, das er auf dem Deck aufkam und dann in den Mast reinlaufen. Das hätte zwar ziemlich wehgetan aber er war schon des öfteren mit Gegenständen kollidiert, da gewöhnte man sich irgendwann dran. Nach dem dritten Nasenbruch hatte er sogar raus gefunden, das es besser war, den Kopf wegzudrehen und nicht hinzusehen wogegen er lief. In diesem Fall hätte er das wohl besser mal getan.  
„Ziemlich verschätzt triffts eher oder seh ich wie ein Mast aus?“ Drauf gab es keine Antwort.

„Ok Leute, wir sollten besprechen was wir mit ihm machen.“ Nachdem die Fakten nun alle auf dem Tisch lagen, war es Zeit zu entscheiden, was sie mit ihrem ungebetenen Gast machen sollten. Sie konnten ihn schlecht die restliche Fahrt über gefesselt an Bord sitzen lassen.  
„Wenn ich dazu was sagen darf. Es wäre echt toll wenn ich bis zur nächsten Insel mitkönnte, von da aus komm ich schon zurecht. Ich mach auch keinen Ärger oder so.“ Warf Dinadro hoffnungsvoll ein.  
„Was wir hier machen und was nicht, ist nicht deine Entscheidung, sei still und bleib da sitzen.“ Wies Nami ihn an und drehte sich zu den anderen um.  
„Ok Speedy. Du bist witzig, du kannst mitfahren.“ Lachend saß Ruffy an Deck und begann die Fesseln zu lösen.  
„Oh, danke!“ Das ging schneller als erwartet, anscheinend waren das sehr freundliche Piraten. Überhaupt nicht wies in den Zeitungen immer beschrieben wurde.  
KLONK „Ruffy! Was hab ich vorhin übers reden und denken gesagt?“ Er nahm alles zurück. Dieser Schlag war extremst brutal gewesen. Bestimmt hatte die ihrem Kapitän gerade den Schädel zertrümmert.  
„Aber Nami. Wir könne ihn doch nicht hierlassen.“ Jammerte Ruffy los und rieb sich die Beule, die in etwa so groß war wie sein Kopf.  
„Da hat der Herr Kapitän recht.“ Warf Robin diplomatisch ein.  
„Ja kann ja sein aber sowas sollten wir trotzdem vorher besprechen. Außerdem müssen wir uns über die Entlohnung einigen.“ Fauchte Nami und jetzt wussten die anderen was eigentlich los war. Nami wollte Geld. Das war irgendwie klar gewesen.  
„Entlohnung?“ Fragend schaute Speedy zu ihr auf.  
„Ja genau. Immerhin müssen wir dich solange du an Bord bist mit durchfüttern. Und sowas kostete eben. Wie gedenkst du zu zahlen?“ Hoffentlich hatte der Kerl Geld dabei wenn nicht, musste sie sich was anders einfallen lassen.  
„Ich glaub ich hab noch 40 Berry in meiner Tasche, die kannst du gerne haben.“ Das Geld war ja eigentlich für sein Mittagessen gedacht aber hier draußen gab es sicher kein Restaurant, also war es ja ziemlich egal, ob er es der furchterregenden Amazone gab oder nicht.  
„Ist ja nicht gerade viel, hast du nicht noch was anders? Schmuck, Uhren, wertvolle antike Gegenstände?“ Mit 40 Berry kam man jetzt nicht allzu weit. Das war ja gar nichts.  
„Ich fürchte nein. Lässt du mich jetzt bitte los, dann geb ich dir das Geld.“ Bittend streckte Speedy seine gefesselten Hände aus und wartete ab. Nami überlegte einen Moment. Die Tasche war groß und vielleicht war da ja doch was interessantes drin.  
„Nein das hol ich mir schon selbst, am Ende hast du gelogen und da ist doch noch mehr in der Tasche.“ Damit schnappte Nami sich die Umhängetasche und öffnete sie.

„Hm. In deinem Geldbeutel sind wirklich nur 40 Berry.“ Missmutig steckte Nami sich das Geld in die eigene Tasche.  
„Was haben wir hier sonst noch drin. Ein Regenschirm, Strohhalme, ein Kriminalroman.“ Zählte Nami auf und legte alles auf den Boden neben sich.  
„Wozu die Strohhalme?“ Fragten Chopper und Lysop gleichzeitig und besahen sich mit Ruffy zusammen begeistert die Auswahl verschiedenfarbiger, schnörkelhafter Strohhalme  
„Hast du schonmal versucht bei Lauftempo 100 normal aus einem Glas zu trinken?“ Erklärte Speedy und Lysop nickte verstehend.  
„Dürfte ich den Krimi mal haben, ich glaub den kenne ich noch nicht.“ Robin interessierte sich da mehr für das Buch. Ihre Vorräte an Lesestoff waren fast aufgebraucht und da kam das hier ganz recht.  
„Ein ganzer Haufen Kugelschreiber. Warum zu Hölle schleppst du so viele Stifte mit dir rum?“ Etwas entgeistert kippte Nami gefühlte 40 Kugelschreiber aus der Tasche.  
„Ich vergess oft Sachen, deswegen schreib ich mir alles auf die Hand und die Stifte lass ich dann leider oft liegen. Da hab ich mir einfach einen Vorrat mitgenommen.“ Bedeutend zeigte Speedy auf seine Handfläche wo stand, Eternalport mitnehmen.  
„Das ist sehr schlau und vorausschauend.“ Meinte Lysop anerkennend und steckte sich die Hälfte der Stifte ein.  
„Hat ja nicht viel gebracht.“ Meinte Sanji und wartete ab was als nächste kommen würde.  
„Ja wie schön, was haben wir hier noch? Eine Stadtkarte, eine Kamera, ein klebriges Erotikheft. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH!!“ Kreischend warf Nami das Heftchen von sich und wischte sich angeekelt die Hände an der Hose ab.  
„Das ist nicht das was du denkst, da ist mir nurmal Limo drüber gelaufen!“ Versuchte Diandro sich zu erklären.  
„JA klar doch, das glaub ich dir aufs Wort. Du bist ekelhaft. Wieso schleppst du sowas mit dir rum?“ Fauchte Nami aufgebracht und instinktiv wichen alle einen Schritt zurück. Speedy hätte das auch zu gerne getan, er wäre sogar noch viel weiter weggegangen aber leider war er noch immer gefesselt.  
„Ich bin ein einsamer Mann und hab halt auch so meine Bedürfnisse.“ Ok das war jetzt vielleicht nicht die beste Antwort aber schlimmer konnte es kaum werden. Oder?  
„Damit eins mal klar ist. DIESES Bedürfnis wirst du nicht an Bord ausleben, sonst warst du mal ein Mann. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Brüllte Nami los und sie meinte es absolut ernst. Alle Männlichen Crewmitglieder gingen einen weiteren Schritt auf Abstand.  
„Absolut verstanden.“ Hektisch nickte Speedy und betete, das er das heil überstehen würde.  
„Schön. Ruffy, du kannst ihn losmachen. Er schläft unten im Junggenschlafsaal.“ Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Nami wieder völlig ruhig und entspannt. Ohne weitere Worte drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Liegestuhl.

„Sie macht mir Angst.“ Nachdem man ihn endlich befreit hatte, begann Speedy seine Sachen wieder einzusammeln und mit den 3 netteren Piraten zu reden. Das waren Lysop, Ruffy und Chopper. Sanji hatte sich in die Küche verzogen. Es wurde langsam Zeit fürs Essen und als er Speedys Magen mit Ruffys um die Wette knurren gehört hatte, war ihm das ziemlich deutlich bewusst geworden.  
„Sie macht uns allen Angst aber keine Sorge. Solang du sie nicht nervst, ist alles in Ordnung.“ Beruhigte Lysop ihn und half beim Einsammeln der Stifte und Halme.  
„Das mach ich sicher nicht.“ Seine Tasche war wieder vollständig. Mehr oder weniger. Sein Geld war er los, seinen Krimi ebenfalls. Was ihn ziemlich aufregte, denn er war damit noch nicht fertig und würde wohl die nächsten Tage nur darüber grübeln, wer den jetzt der Mörder war, und sein Heft fehlten noch.  
„Hat jemand mein Inspirationsheft gesehen?“ Suchend schauten alle übers Deck aber es war nirgends zu sehen.  
„Nami hatte es da rüber geworfen, es müsste irgendwo bei Zorro liegen.“ Dieser lag noch immer im Schatten des Mastes und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.  
„Hey Zorro aufwachen. Hast du sein Heft gesehen.“ Unsanft wurde Zorro geweckt als ihn Ruffy durchschüttelte.  
„Nein, keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es über Bord gegangen. Was weiß ich.“ Damit lehnte er sich wieder zurück und döste weiter.  
„So ein Mist, das war eine Sonderausgabe.“ Fluchend drehte sich Speedy um und folgte Chopper hinunter in den Schlafsaal  
„Hast du etwa noch mehr von denen zu Hause?“ Lysop und Ruffy folgten den beiden.  
„Klar, die geben jeden Monat ein neues raus. Da stehen tolle Artikel drin.“ Als ob er die wegen den Artikeln kaufen würde.  
„Was ist den das eigentlich für ein seltsames Heft und warum ist Nami deswegen so sauer?“ Frage Ruffy naiv nach und sowohl Lysop wie auch Dinadro kratzen sich verlegen die Nase. Was sollte man da jetzt auch sagen.  
„Das Ruffy, erkläre ich dir später mal.“ Winkte Lysop ab. Ruffy und Chopper zogen einen Schmollmund.

Als alle weg waren, grinste Zorro zufrieden und rückte das Heft unter seinem Gürteltuch zurecht.


	2. Basil Hawkins in Stadt

Alles in allem lief die Mitfahrt recht ruhig ab. Von dem üblichen Chaos mal abgesehen was hieß, Explosionen von Lysop oder Franky oder beiden. Die darauffolgenden Panikattacken von Chopper, der nach einem Arzt schrie. Den Streitereien von Zorro und Sanji und der Beendigung durch Namis eigenwillige Methoden der Streitschlichtung. Brooks dämliche Knochenwitze und Ruffy, der alles einfach lustig fand.  
Zu dem besagtem üblichen Chaos kam noch das hinzu, das Diandro „Speedy“ Gonzales erzeugte aber das fiel dabei kaum ins Gewicht.  
Dessen Chaosbeitrag hing zum größten Teil an Brook, den leider war Speedy in dem Fall recht schreckhaft. Bei ihm bedeutete Schreck nur leider nicht einfach einen kurzen Aufschrei und Sprung zur Seite, vorne oder sonst wohin, sondern er gab Fersengeld. Seine Flucht endete dann meist bereits 2 Meter weiter in einer Wand.  
Besonders das erste Zusammentreffen von Brook und Speedy war allen gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Das war kurz nachdem Nami ihr Ok gegeben hatte, das er bis zur nächsten Insel an Bord bleiben konnte und die anderen ihm seinen Zeitweiligen Schlafplatz gezeigt hatten.  
Da er fast einen ganzen Tag lang durchgehend gelaufen war, um nicht unterzugehen, nur um am Ende doch noch im Wasser zu landen, wollte sich Diandro nur kurz waschen. Leider vergaßen ihn die anderen vorzuwarnen, das im Bad ein Skelett mit seiner Knochenpflege beschäftigt war. Als Speedy die Tür öffnete, erblickte er daher ein fröhlich summendes Skelett, das seinen Schädel in der einen und eine Zahnbürste in der anderen Hand hielt und mit dieser gerade den Hinterkopf schrubbte.  
Die Folge war im gesamten Schiff als Panischer Schrei zu vernehmen, kurz darauf zischte etwas an Sanji vorbei, der aus der Küche gestürmt war und noch einen Augenblick später hörte man einen dumpfen Aufprall.  
Ruffy fand das ganze einfach nur irre witzig und Brook ging es allem Anschein ähnlich, da er sich nicht selten an Speedy anschlich und dann urplötzlich laut hinter diesem loslachte.  
Nami hatte aufgegeben zu zählen, wie oft es inzwischen bei ihnen rumste und Franky hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er als Prellbock herhielt.

„Willst du wirklich schon hier aussteigen?“ Vor etwa 2 Stunden hatte die Thousand Sunny die kleine Insel Stein erreicht. Woher der Name kam, war ziemlich einfach. Die Insel war im Prinzip nicht viel mehr als ein großer Stein. Die Insel gehörte eigentlich zur großen Hauptinsel Land aber da war die Marine zu stark vertreten, also hatte Nami hier anlegen lassen. Und ja, die Bewohner waren ziemlich unkreativ bei der Namensgebung.  
„Ja, tut mir Leid Leute aber ich hab nicht vor Pirat zu werden. Ich will bloß nach Hause zu meiner Familie und meinen Freunden. Die machen sich sicher schon Sorgen.“ Die würden sich definitiv Sorgen machen. Immerhin war er nun fast seit 3 Wochen Verschwunden, ohne dass irgendwer von denen wusste, wo er war. Seine Freundin Dolores würde sicher sauer sein. Vielleicht sollte er unterwegs noch Blumen besorgen. Seeeeehr viele Blumen.  
„Schade, es war echt lustig mit dir.“ Ruffy fand es wirklich schade. Ihr Gast hatte immerhin für viel Abwechslung gesorgt aber er wollte nicht. Zu dumm auch.  
„Ja ich dachte immer alle Piraten wären bösartige Mistkerle aber ihr wart eigentlich sehr nett.“ Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass das tatsächlich Piraten waren. Noch dazu welche, mit derbe hohem Kopfgeld. Der Marine musste da ein echt peinlicher Fehler unterlaufen sein.  
„Ich hab mich ein wenig hier umgesehen, von der Nordseite aus kann man Land bereits erkennen. Du müsstest problemlos rüber laufen können. Auf der Hauptinsel gibt es eine große Stadt dort findest du sicher eine Mitfahrgelegenheit.“ Robin war wie immer praktisch und vorausschauend.  
„Oder einen Eternalport.“ Warf Lysop ein und auch das war durchaus möglich. Obwohl es ein unverschämter Glücksfall wäre, hier einen Port direkt nach Mexicalia zu bekommen.  
„Besser nicht, am Ende vergisst er den wieder und landet nochmal bei uns. Das halten meine Nerven nicht aus.“ Seufzend hielt sich Nami den Kopf. Nicht das Speedy kein netter Kerl wäre aber das er jedes Mal wenn er sich erschreckte irgendwo gegen rummste, das war einfach nur entnervend.  
„Ich fänd das echt super.“ Klar das Ruffy da anderer Meinung war.  
„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, ich hab sogar schon Pläne für gepolsterte Wände gemacht.“ Meinte Franky, der tatsächlich einige Ideen in seinem Arbeitszimmer liegen hatte.  
„Die kannst du gerne gleich am Mast anbringen. Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Brook?“ Bei dieser Polsterung dachte Nami allerdings weniger an Speedy, den an Ruffy. Der in regelmäßigen Abständen von Sanji an den Mast gekickt wurde.  
„Der ist vorhin von Bord gegangen, wollte sich ein bisschen die Beine vertreten.“ Es blieb zu hoffen das Brook keinen Unsinn anstellte. Er war zwar bereits ein alter Knacker aber in seinem Hohlen Schädel genauso ein Spinner wie Ruffy.  
„Na dann, sagt ihm auf Wiedersehen von mir.“ Noch einmal winkend drehte sich Diandro um, um sich auf den Weg Richtung Hauptinsel zu machen. Er kam allerdings nicht sehr weit, den Brook stand urplötzlich direkt hinter ihm, zwischen seinem Knochenschädel und Diandro gerade mal noch 2 Zentimeter Abstand.  
„Wiedersehen Diandro. Yohohohoho.“ Laut lachend verabschiedete sich nun auch Brook.  
„Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!“ Trotz das er den Anblick inzwischen schon gewöhnt war, erschreckte Diandro sich noch immer, wenn das Skelett so unvermittelt auftauchte. Mit einem Riesensatz nach hinten schoss er davon.  
„Hahahahahaha.“ Ruffy, Lysop und Chooper lachten sich einen Ast ab.  
„Und weg ist er. Musste das jetzt sein Brook?“ Lautes Lachen war die einzige Antwort auf Sanjis Frage.

In Stadt, wie die Stadt auf der Insel Land hieß, und verdammt ja die Bewohner waren nicht nur unkreativ, die waren einfach grottig in der Namensgebung, studierte Basil Hawkins gerade seine Karten.  
Er war am gestrigen Abend am Hafen vor Anker gegangen, trotz dessen, das überall Marineschiffe patrouillierten. Seinen Karten nach würde er mit einer 86,49% Wahrscheinlichkeit unbemerkt an den Schiffen vorbeikommen und Proviant aufladen können. 92,07% wenn er die Fahne einholte. Diese Angaben waren vielversprechend genug um es zu versuchen und die Vorhersage hatte sich bewahrheitet, so wie alle seine Vorhersagen. Vermutlich dachten die Marinesoldaten, das kein Piratenschiff so dämlich sein würde, einfach an ihnen vorbeizusegeln und genau deshalb konnte er einfach an ihnen vorbeisegeln. Noch dazu während es hell war und sie jeder sehen konnte.  
Seine Leute hatten inzwischen fast alles was sie brauchten aufgeladen und würden vermutlich in den nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden auslaufbereit sein. Es wurde Zeit herauszufinden, ob sie unbemerkt auslaufen konnten oder nicht, immerhin war er nicht unbekannt und einige der Leute hier hatten ihn sicher erkannt. Hawkins mischte die Karten und zog drei hervor.  
„Sofortiges Auslaufen: Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt zu werden 97%.“ Das waren keine guten Zahlen er mischte erneut und zog wieder Drei.  
„Späteres Auslaufen: Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt zu werden 83%.“ Immer noch keine guten Zahlen aber schon etwas besser. Es war wohl nötig die Karten etwas genauer zu Rate zu ziehen. Gemächlich schlenderte Hawkins in eines der Straßencafés und setzte sich in der hintere Ecke an einen Tisch.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später und mit einem Kaffee vor sich, den seine Karten hatten ihm gesagt das es besser wäre etwas zu bestellen, wollte er nicht rausgeworfen werden, hatte Hawkins alle möglichen Optionen durch. Die besten Chancen die Insel wieder zu verlassen, ohne in einen Kampf oder eine Verfolgungsjagd zu geraten, lag darin in das Marktviertel zu gehen und dort auf die Person zu treffen, die ihm helfen würde. Ob sie wollte oder nicht spielte hierbei keine Rolle. Mit diesem Entschluss verließ er das Café, wo hinter dem Tresen gerade die Bedienung zusammenklappte. Ihre Kollegin hatte ihr soeben erläutert wer der seltsame Kerl war, den sie beabsichtigt hatte rigoros raus zuschmeißen.

Neugierig schlenderte Diandro durch die Stadt und sah in die Schaufenster. Es gab einiges was er kaufen musste für seinen Heimweg und einiges was er nicht kaufen musste, es aber gerne tun würde. Leider nur hatte er kein Geld, also Pustekuchen. Erster Punkt des Tages war daher Jobsuche.  
Irgendwas als Lieferjunge oder so, das wäre ideal, da würden alle anderen Boten abstinken. Außerdem konnte er gleichzeitig mehrere Botenjobs annehmen und es wäre trotzdem alles Pünktlich da. Da ließ sich für jemanden wie ihn schnell mal ein bisschen was verdienen. Gedacht, getan. Auf in die erste Pizzeria und nachgefragt.  
„Guten Tag der Herr. Was darf sein?“ Hinter dem Tresen stand ein fetter, äh netter, etwas älterer Herr, der kaum das die Tür zuging auch schon zur Stelle war.  
„Hätten sie ne Stelle als Auslieferer frei? Ich brauch dringend etwas Geld.“ Diandro kam gleich auf den Punkt. Außerdem könnte er hier eh weder was essen oder trinken. Momentan jedenfalls noch nicht.  
„Wir haben schon. Mit was sind sie unterwegs? Fahrrad, Pferd irgendwas anderes?“ Skeptisch schaute sich der Wirt den Hungerhacken vor sich an, sah nicht sehr vielversprechend aus.  
„Zu Fuß, aber ich bin schnell. Also so richtig schnell. Ernsthaft.“ Den skeptischen Blicken trotzend stand Diandro vor dem Wirt und wartete ab, der würde sich noch gewaltig wundern wie schnell, schnell sein konnte.  
„Wird sich zeigen. Der Kunde muss den Beleg unterzeichnen. Ist das Essen nicht innerhalb von 15 Minuten da, gibt es keinen Lohn und du kannst dich als gefeuert betrachten.“ Nun ja, er war ein fairer Mann und sollte die Bohnenstange doch seine Chance haben. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich schnell genug.  
„Das schaff ich locker.“ Was für ein reizender Arbeitgeber das doch war und so überaus höflich seinen zukünftigen Angestellten gegenüber, wenn er das Geld nicht dringend bräuchte, er würde ihm mal ordentlich was zu dem Bierfass sagen, das er sich offensichtlich unter die Schürze geklemmt hatte. Der probierte vermutlich mehr, als das er verkaufte.  
„Gut. Ich bin übrigens Heino. Das in der Küche meine Brüder Heinle und Heinz und als Bedienung mein jüngerer Bruder Sven. Wundere dich nicht über seinen Namen, unserem Vater Hein viel bei ihm nichts besseres ein. Er war immer schon etwas unkreativ.“  
„Aha!“ Also nach Diandros Meinung hatte der verehrte Herr Vater bei seinem Jüngsten den vermutlich größten Geistesblitz seines Lebens gehabt.  
Keine 10 Minuten später hatte Diandro 7 Lieferjobs bei verschiedenen Firmen. Natürlich wusste keiner das er nebenher für die Konkurrenz arbeitete, immerhin hatten die irgendwie alle ne Privatfehde laufen. Waren wohl alles verfeindete Familienunternehmen hier.

Der Marktplatz war sehr weitläufig und ziemlich überfüllt. Nicht nur mit Menschen, sondern auch mit Ständen. Für Hawkins sowohl Fluch als auch Segen. Die Marine hatte es inzwischen mitbekommen das er hier war, auch wenn sie sich absolut nicht erklären konnten wie er unbemerkt an Land hätte kommen können, dementsprechend wurde momentan die ganze Stadt durchsucht.  
Das dichte drängen des Marktplatzes war für Hawkins daher sehr hilfreich um unterzutauchen und da ihn hier zum Glück doch nicht allzu viele kannten, erregte er auch nicht übertrieben Aufmerksamkeit. Leider allerdings hielten ihn wohl auch sehr viele, insbesondere Frauen, für einen Jahrmarktswahrsager, der ihnen für ein paar Münzen die Karten legen würde.  
Teilweise lag das wohl auch daran, das er in der Nähe eines Straßenfestes, inklusive Karussell und Losbude saß und sich selbst die Karten legte.  
Die Person die er suchte war bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht aber die Karten hatten vorhergesagt er würde sie hier treffen. Und die Karten hatten noch nie geirrt.  
„Würden sie mir vielleicht die Karten legen? Wissen sie, wir wollen bald heiraten und möchten wissen ob uns das Glück ins Haus steht.“ Schon wieder so ein nerviges Pärchen. Die wurden aber auch nicht weniger und ignorieren hatte sich leider nur als bedingt hilfreich erwiesen. Diese Frauen waren furchtbar hartnäckig.  
„Hallo? Was ist den jetzt mit unserer Zukunft?“ Äußerst hartnäckig und zudem lästig. Hawkins beachtete sie nicht und zog die letzte Karte.  
„Interessant. Der Narr, ein Sorgloser Bursche. Neun der Münzen, ein Finanzieller Gewinn. Ass der Schwerter, das Einsetzen aller Fähigkeiten.“ Das könnte interessant werden. Mal sehen wen ihm das Schicksal da zur Hilfe schickte.  
„Oh Liebling hast du gehört? Wir werden Sorglos und reich sein.“ Das Pärchen verschwand wieder. Das die Vorhersage nicht ihnen gegolten hatte, schienen sie gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„Wo verflucht noch eins ist diese dämliche Straße?“ Fluchend ging Diandro über den Marktplatz. Bis jetzt hatte er alle Bestellung innerhalb von Rekordzeiten ausgeliefert aber diese hier machte Zicken. Langsam kam er sich verarscht vor. Vermutlich gab es diese Straße gar nicht. Andererseits, vielleicht war es ja keine Normale Straße.  
„Karussellstraße. Gebäude Drei. Vielleicht ist das ja auf dem Jahrmarkt irgendeine Bude?“ Das er da nicht eher draufgekommen war. So einfallslos wie die Leute waren, hatten die doch garantiert die Straße bei dem Karussell so getauft.  
Tatsächlich war es auch so. Gebäude Drei entpuppte sich als Geisterbahn. Zufrieden ging Diandro drauf zu um die Pizza abzuliefern.  
„Du solltest ein Los kaufen. Das Glück steht auf deiner Seite.“ Überrascht sah er den Kartenleger an, der auf der Bank saß.  
„Öm? Ich?“ Ein Los kaufen? Ok da hinten war ne Bude und der Hauptgewinn war echt nicht von schlechten Eltern aber die Chancen das er tatsächlich was zog, waren abartig klein. Andererseits kostete ein Los bloß 10 Berry und wenn er echt was gewinnen würde und wenns bloß son oller Notizblock war, dann hätte sich das schon gelohnt. Der Pizzabesteller konnte sicher noch warten. Der lief ja nicht weg.  
„Na mal sehen wie viel Glück ich wirklich habe.“ Mit wenig Erwartung öffnete Diandro das Los und glotzte eine ganze weile nur auf das Ergebnis. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und glotze ebenso fassungslos die Preisliste der Losbude an. Dann wieder das Los, die Bude, das Los, den Wahrsager, der allerdings nicht mehr da war, noch einmal das Los und ging dann etwas bleich im Gesicht, zu dem Verkäufer.  
„Ich glaub, ich hab den 100.000.000Berry Hauptgewinn gezogen.“ Das war ja sowas von krass! Gut, das er sich dieses Los gekauft hatte. Er musste dem Kartenleger unbedingt danken für diesen Tipp, wenn er ihn den fand.  
„Komm mit ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden.“ Ok, das mit dem finden hatte sich erledigt.  
Hastig schritt Diandro aus und holte zu dem Fremden auf, hoffentlich wollte der jetzt nicht irgendwie sowas wie nen Gewinnanteil haben. Wenn ja, dann sagte er vermutlich zu jedem, das er ein Los kaufen sollte und hatte nur darauf gewartet, das tatsächlich einer gewann.  
„Sag mal, wusstest du wirklich das ich gewinnen würde oder war das nur ne Masche? Wenn du nämlich hoffst ich teile jetzt dann hast du einen Schaden.“ Dieser Typ war ziemlich merkwürdig, am Ende führte der ihn in eine abgelegene Seitengasse und zückte dort sein Schwert. Andererseits sah er nicht gerade Blutrünstig aus. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch mehr Zukunftsvorhersagen. So ein bisschen Vorwissen was noch auf ihn zukommen würde, wäre nicht schlecht.  
„Die Karten sagten dir einen großen Gewinn voraus. Das Geld gehört dir, sieh es als deine Bezahlung an.“ Wenn es nicht nötig war Gewalt anzuwenden, dann tat Hawkins das auch nicht und in diesem Fall war es absolut unnötig. Der Junge neben ihm würde ihm helfen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie genau er das tun würde.  
„Ah sehr gut. Moment, wieso bitte Bezahlung?“ Hatte der gerade was von Bezahlung gesagt? Das musste ja was mächtig schweres und wichtiges sein, wenn er ihm dafür so indirekt 100.000.000Berry verschaffte. Oder etwas mächtig gefährlich und selbstmörderisches.  
„Weil du etwas für mich erledigen wirst.“ Hawkins betrachtete den Burschen neben sich, er war wirklich sehr gelassen und unbekümmert. Er schien sich schnell in der neuen Situation zurechtzufinden und nahm das Schicksal wie es kam. Das war gut.  
„Aaaha. Und was werde ich erledigen und warum sollte ich das bitte tun?“ Diandro schwörte, wenn der Typ ihm jetzt mit nem Auftragsmord oder sowas in der Richtung kam, dann wäre er weg noch bevor der gucken konnte wohin. Im übrigen konnte der ihn schlecht zu etwas zwingen.  
„Was du erledigen wirst, bereden wir an einem anderen Ort doch zieh eine Karte. Sie zeigt dir was geschieht wenn du es nicht tun solltest.“ Damit hielt Hawkins ihm das Tarotdeck hin und Diandro zog misstrauisch eine Karte irgendwo aus der Mitte.  
„Der Tod.“ Ja der Tod grinste ihm von der Karte herauf an. Das war eine mehr als deutliche, unterschwellige Botschaft.  
„Und wenn ichs tue?“ Der Wahrsager hielt ihm wieder die Karten hin und Diandro zog eine weitere.  
„Ein Typ mit nem Stock in der Hand?“ Diandro kannte sich mit Karten nicht wirklich aus, er hatte jetzt eigentlich fast erwartet das auf der Karte sowas wie das Leben abgebildet wäre. Das hätte echt gepasst.  
„Page der Stäbe. Ein Zeichen der Reise.“ Erklärte ihm Hawkins und nahm die Karte wieder zurück um das Blatt neu zu mischen.  
„Das ist echt unheimlich.“ Woher wusste der bloß das er noch eine Reise vor sich hatte? Der kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Gruseliger Typ.

„Ich soll also allen ernstes Zwei Kriegsschiffe, samt Besatzung und nochmal Hundert Soldaten an Land ablenken, damit du aus dem Hafen rausschippern kannst?“ Der Wahrsager hatte sich als Basil Hawkins vorgestellt und war ein ziemlich berühmter Pirat. Und allem Anschein nach hatte er gerade ein Problem mit der Marine. War eh verwunderlich das die noch so ruhig waren.  
„Ja das sollst du.“ Hawkins nickte. Sein angeheuertes Ablenkungsmanöver hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht.  
„Seh ich lebensmüde aus? Sowas mach ich nicht, die bringen mich um!“ Echt, er war ja nicht gerade ein Angsthase aber blöd war er auch nicht. Und wenn er noch so schnell war, bei der Menge an Soldaten, konnte das trotzdem ins Auge gehen.  
„Der Tod schwebt nicht über dir, du wirst heute nicht sterben.“ Gelassen betrachtete Hawkins seinen Gegenüber. Interessanterweise schien der Junge kein Problem damit zu haben, die Marine auszutricksen. Lediglich das Ausmaß schien ihn zu schrecken.  
„Nein, aber wahrscheinlich werd ich gefangengenommen und sterbe morgen dann auf dem Schafott oder so.“ Dieser Hawkins hatte ja die Ruhe weg. Schön wenn er heute nicht starb aber was war mit morgen oder übermorgen?  
„Die Karten sagen dir eine weite Reise voraus und viele Abenteuer. Du wirst nicht gefangen werden.“ Der Weg dieses Jungen war wirklich interessant. Seine Karten waren voller Möglichkeiten und Wege. Seinen Tod jedoch konnte er nirgends sehen.  
„Weil die Karten das sagen oder wie?“ Diandro blieb skeptisch. Der Kerl redete mit Karten und sagte die Zukunft vorher. Entweder war er echt ein Hellseher oder er war PlemPlem. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden was davon eher zutraf.  
„Meine Vorhersagen treffen immer ein.“ Erläuterte Hawkins ruhig.  
„Sagst du. Aber du bist Pirat und könntest mich auch anlügen.“ Hawkins sah auf. Der Junge war schlagfertig und nicht dumm. Ein wenig konfus vielleicht aber das war durchaus amüsant.  
„Ich könnte dich auch töten doch das wäre mir nicht zuträglich. Jedoch rate ich dir mir zu helfen, sonst wird es unglücklich für dich ausgehen.“ Die Bedienung wurde langsam aufmerksam. Sie musterte ihn seit ein paar Sekunden schon auffallend eingehend. Es wurde Zeit, das Gespräch hier zu Ende zu bringen.  
„Lässt du mir in der Sache überhaupt eine Wahl?“ Diandro seufzte laut auf. Mit diesem Kerl zu diskutieren war echt stressig. Der war so undurchschaubar. Mit dem würde er nicht Pokerspielen wollen.  
„Nein.“ War die knappe Antwort Hawkins, auf diese eigentlich eher rhetorische Frage.  
„Toll. Kann ich wenigstens noch vorher einkaufen gehen? Ich schätze nach der Aktion kann ich mich hier nirgends mehr blicken lassen.“ Obwohl, wenn er sich verkleidete dann vielleicht schon. Am besten ein roter Anzug und Maske, nein besser einen Helm mit einem gelben Blitz drauf.  
„Tu was immer du willst. Doch solange ich noch im Hafen bin, wirst du diese Stadt nicht verlassen.“ Diandro horchte auf. Da war ein Punkt den er noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Hawkins konnte die Stadt nicht verlassen, er schon. Was sollte ihn als daran hindern einfach wegzugehen?  
„Hm und wie willst du das kontrollieren? Ich könnte einfach abhauen.“ Stellte er auch sogleich die Frage. Besser war immer zu wissen ob der andere nicht noch einen Trick auf Lager hatte. Wie hieß es so schön, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.  
„Ist das ne Vodoopuppe? Alter ich glaub nicht an sowas! AAAUUUU! Verdammter scheiß, gib mir sofort diese Puppe!“ Zuerst hatte Diandro nur mit Unverständnis auf das kleine Strohpüppchen reagiert. Er war nicht abergläubisch und nur weil einer drohte, ne Nadel in eine Strohpuppe zu piken, würde er nicht sputen. Leider allerdings war die Sachlage hier ein wenig anders. Denn anscheinend war Voodoo doch nicht so absurd und es war echt unangenehm eine Nadel in den Arm gerammt zu kriegen.  
„Ich werde sie auflösen, sobald ich auf offenem Gewässer bin.“ Schnell hatte Hawkins die Puppe wieder verschwinden lassen, als Diandro halb über den Tisch gesprungen war, um sie ihm wegzunehmen. Er hatte das kommen sehen, sonst hätte es der Bursche tatsächlich geschafft ihn zu überraschen.  
„Mist. Wie soll ich die den eigentlich ablenken?“ Diandro gab sich geschlagen. In dem Fall blieb ihm echt nichts anderes übrig. Nur wie lenkte man so viele Soldaten ab, ohne gleich auf einem Fahndungsplakat zu landen?  
„Das ist deine Sache. Du wirst einen Weg finden.“ Damit stand Hawkins auf und verließ das Lokal. Die Marine würde bald hier sein, es war besser zu verschwinden.  
„Warum muss ich eigentlich auf alle Verrückten Piraten dieser Welt treffen. Echt, ich bin seit 3 Wochen auf See und hab schon 2 Novas an der Backe. Das Schicksal hat nen schrägen Humor.“ Sprach Diandro zu sich selbst und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.  
„Deine Reise hat erst begonnen. Das Schicksal hat noch viel vor.“ Meinte Hawkins wissend und ging seiner Wege.  
„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?“

Eine neue Wasserflasche und Energieriegel. Eine Flasche Rum, den er würde sicher einen guten Schluck brauchen nach der Aktion gleich. Neuer Lesestoff, nicht das er viel lesen würde, eher ansehen. Pflaster, ein Fotoapparat, neue Klamotten und ein Lockport. Damit und mit den wenigen Sachen, die er vorher schon hatte, also ein paar Kugelschreiber und verdrehte Strohhalme, war seine Reiseausrüstung wieder komplett. Der Lockport war zwar für seinen Heimweg nicht hilfreich aber wenigstes fand er so zur nächsten Insel, wenn er sich den wieder verlaufen sollte.  
Alle Besorgungen waren erledigt und er hatte sogar ein Schiff gefunden, das ihn eine Insel näher an seine Heimat bringen würde. Es wurde Zeit, seinen Job zu erledigen und dann von hier zu verschwinden.  
Seine Sachen hatte er schon mal an Bord gebracht. Die Tasche wäre nur hinderlich.  
Den was er vorhatte, war gewagt und er wollte nicht ausversehen irgendwo hängen bleiben oder etwas verlieren.  
Als er den Hafen erreichte, in jeder Hand eine Farbdose haltend, sah er sich kurz um, zog sich das Halstuch übers halbe Gesicht und sprintete dann in Richtung des ersten Kriegsschiffes los, das vor der Insel Patrouillierte.

„Fangt diesen unerhörten Bastard aber plötzlich! Wie kann er es wagen ein Schiff der Marine mit unflätigen Worten zu beschmieren!“ In großen, leuchtend orangen Farben, prangten unzählige äußerst derbe Worte auf dem Kriegsschiff. Der Kapitän von eben diesem war am explodieren, während Diandro hoch oben auf dem Mast saß und ihm zuwinkte.  
Auch das andere Kriegsschiff war von ihm verschönert worden und hatte Kurs auf dieses hier genommen. Die beiden Kapitäne und ihre Soldaten waren echt angepisst.  
„Damit wären die beiden Kriegsschiffe schonmal erledigt, fehlen noch die Soldaten an Land.“ In rasanter Geschwindigkeit und verfolgt von zwei sehr wütenden Marinekapitänen, filzte Diandro zurück in den Hafen.  
Kurze Zeit später herrschte ein heilloses Chaos in der Stadt. Überall waren die Straße und die Hauswände mit farbigen Streifen versehen, als ob ein Kind mit einem Pinsel durchgelaufen wäre. Der Vergleich stimmte auffallend, nur das es kein Kind, sondern Diandro war und er keinen Pinsel sondern Farbdosen benutzte.  
Die komplette Marine und die örtliche Polizei jagten inzwischen hinter dem Schmierfinken her aber fangen konnte ihn bisher noch keiner. Dem Schiff, das während dieser Hetzjagd aus dem Hafen auslief und nach Osten schwenkte, wurde derweilen keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt.  
Circa eine Halbe Stunde, und zwölf Farbdosen später, fand Diandro das es reichte und machte sich aus dem Staub. Das ganze hatte ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht. Obwohl es ziemlich gefährlich war.  
Aber gut, er hatte seinen Teil eingehalten. Blieb zu hoffen das Hawkins sich auch daran halten würde und ihm nicht noch mehr Nadeln rein pikste.

Die Marine und auch die Polizei suchten noch lange nach dem Vorfall den Täter, konnten aber nirgends eine Spur von ihm entdecken. Lediglich leere Farbdosen und die wildesten und teilweise sehr vulgären Schimpfwörter an den Wänden und an zwei Kriegsschiffen, zeugten noch Wochen später von den Taten des rasenden Wiederlings.


	3. Trafalar Law und Crew

Endlich war er wieder unterwegs, nachdem ihn der Regen fast eine ganze Woche lang auf der Insel gehalten hatte. Was für ein Scheißwetter. Natürlich hätte er auch bei Regen loslaufen können aber erstens hatte er keine Ahnung, wie groß die Wolkenwand war und zum zweiten war es ekelhaft wenn einem das Wasser senkrecht ins Gesicht klatschte.  
Auf La Gota, wie die Insel auf die er per Schiff gereist war hieß, hatte es zum Glück einen kleinen Handelshafen gegeben. Das war ganz praktisch um sich über die Schifffahrtsrouten und nächstliegenden Inseln zu erkunden. Mitgefahren war er bei keinem dieser Reiseschiffe. Die waren zu teuer und zu langsam. Wo die eine Woche brauchten, war er in spätesten 2 Tagen da und solange die Inseln nicht weiter als einen Vier Tages Run entfernt waren, sparte er sich lieber das Geld. Bei weiteren Strecken würde er dann wohl oder übel ein Schiff nehmen müssen.  
Das war schon damals, als er von Mexicalia gestartet und sich dann verfranst hatte, so eine Tortur gewesen. Neun Stunden Dauerlauf waren an sich nicht schlimm aber wenn man keine Ahnung hatte wo man war oder wann eine Insel auftauchte, dann war das Scheiße. Davon abgesehen hatte er die Tage davor schon durchgemacht, weil Ombre seinen 35sigsten feierte.  
Im Moment war er nun auf dem Weg Richtung Arrivlrereon oder so ähnlich. Wenn er jemals den Typen traf, der sich diesen Namen ausgedacht hatte, dann würde der sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Als er in La Gota nach einem Port oder anderen Fahrmöglichkeiten gefragt hatte, hatte er sich fast einen Knoten in die Zunge gehaspelt und die Bewohner dort hatten sich halb zu Tode gelacht.  
Das Wetter war zum Glück gut und weit und breit keine Probleme in Sicht. Dieser Hawkins hatte auch Wort gehalten und in nicht weiter mit seiner Mistverdammten Voodoopuppe gepiesackt. Genaugenommen war er eigentlich ganz in Ordnung gewesen. Immerhin hatte er ihm indirekt einen Haufen Geld beschafft. Nicht ganz uneigennützig aber hey, er würde sich da sicher nicht weiter drüber beschweren.  
Kurz suchte Diandro den Horizont nach irgendwelchen Hindernissen ab, dann wand er sich seinem Rucksack zu und begann nach den Keksen zu graben. Das auch immer die Sachen die man grade brauchte ganz unten waren. Ein Mysterium der Welt.

Es wurde mal wieder Zeit. Die Luft war stickig und warm und Bepo lag schon hechelnd am Boden. Luftaustausch war angesagt und so begann das U-Boot der Heart Piraten langsam gen Wasseroberfläche zu steigen. Sehr zur Freude der Mannschaft und Erleichterung Bepos.  
Penguin hatte ihm mehrfach geraten doch mal sein Fell zu scheren oder einfach den Overall auszuziehen. Bei erstem war Bepo entsetzt auf Abstands gegangen und beim zweiten meinte er nur, das er doch nicht nackig raumlaufen könne.  
An der Oberfläche war alles ruhig und durch das Teleskop war weit und breit kein Marineschiff oder andere Piraten zu sehen. Lediglich ein Wal blies eine Fontäne in den Himmel.  
„Sobald das Auftauchen abgeschlossen ist, öffnet alle Luken und erneuert die Pressluftladung. Ruft mich wenn irgendetwas sein sol…“ Law kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden.  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! Eine Erschütterung, begleitete von einem durch alle Decks und Räume ziehenden Nachhall, jagte durch das U-Boot. Sofort sprang die Sirene an und die Notfallbeleuchtung aktivierte sich und ließ einige Besatzungsmitglieder, die Nachtschicht gehabt hatten, erschrocken aus den Betten fallen. Selbst Law entglitten für einen kurzen, wirklich sehr kurzen Moment seine Gesichtszüge. Hätte man eine Proviekamera mit was weiß ich wie vielen Bildern pro Sekunde gehabt, es wäre vielleicht auf einer Handvoll davon zu sehen gewesen.  
„Was war das? Shachi?“ Völlig ruhig, obwohl um herum das Chaos ausgebrochen war, stellte Law diese Frage an Shachi, der dafür zuständig gewesen war nach Gefahren zu sehen, bevor sie auftauchten.  
„Es hat sich angehört als wären wir von einer Kanone getroffen worden aber ich hab vorhin alles kontrolliert, da draußen war und ist absolut nichts.“ Verteidigte sich der Angesprochene und suchte erneut den Horizont nach den Feinden ab, die sie gerade angegriffen hatte. Entdecken konnte er jedoch nicht das geringste.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“ Sie waren eindeutig von etwas getroffen worden. Ob es sich um einen Angriff gehandelt hatte oder um etwas gänzlich anders konnte Law jedoch nicht sagen. Fakt war, die Erschütterung war stark genug um ein Tonnenschweres U-Boot zu erschüttern aber nicht heftig genug, um mehr als eine oberflächliche Beschädigung zu verursachen. Ergo, keine normale Kanone.  
„Ja, Kapitän.“ Da draußen war nichts das schießen konnte. Gar nichts, nur ein Wal und der war auch schon weg. Vielleicht hatte sie der Wal aber auch gerammt, nur warum sollte der das tun?  
„Wir gehen raus und sehen nach was da passiert ist. Bepo, Penguin mitkommen und macht diesen Lärm aus.“ Damit wand Law sich ab und ging nach oben. Vielleicht fand sich ja ein Hinweis darauf, was genau da gerade passiert war. Bepo und Penguin folgten im eiligst, während Shachi hektisch nach dem Knopf suchte, mit dem sich der Alarm ausschalten ließ.

„Ist der Tot?“ Genau wie alle anderen war auch Minas an Deck gekommen, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, das tatsächlich keine feindlichen Schiffe in Reichweite waren. Der Aufschlag war allem Anschein nach von einem einzelnen Mann verursacht worden, der gegen das Schiff gestoßen war. Zu Anfang wollte niemand glauben, das ein solcher Einschlag nur durch den Aufprall eines Menschen zustande gekommen war aber es war die einzige Erklärung. Unter den vielen Theorien was passiert war und wie der Typ hier hergekommen war, war Shachis These, das ihn irgendjemand mit einer Kanone abgeschossen hatte, die gängigste.  
„Nein, ich glaub der ist bloß Bewusstlos. Siehst du, er röchelt ganz leise.“ Penguin hatte begonnen den Fremden einer Oberflächlichen Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Das erste auffällig was ihm ins Auge stach, war die Tatsche das der Kerl noch lebte. Nach der Aufprallwucht ein echtes Rätsel.  
„Bei dem was von seiner Nase übrig ist kein Wunder.“ Meinte Shachi nur und ging neben seinem Kumpanen in die Hocke. Die Nase sah echt schlimm aus. Irgendwie zermatscht.  
„Interessant.“ Law hatte dem Fremden nur einen flüchtigen, wenn auch recht irritierten Blick zugeworfen und dann das Außendeck in Augenschein genommen. In der massiven Stahlummantelung prangte eine große, wirklich sehr große Delle. Das letzte Mal als sein Schiff so ausgesehen hatte, waren sie von einem Seekönig gerammt worden, der anscheinend nicht gewusst hatte, das man Boote mit Seesteinbeschichtung nicht Angriff.  
„Kapitän? Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?“ Shachi riss Law aus seinen Überlegungen was genau passiert war, das ein Mensch mit einer solch enormen Wucht in sein Boot geflogen kam und das Ganze auch noch überlebte.  
„Welche Verletzungen hat er?“ Mit etwas Glück waren einige der Organe noch brauchbar und nicht bei der Wucht zerquetscht oder von Knochensplittern zerstört worden.  
„Naja also er ist soweit in Ordnung, bis auf den Nasenbeinbruch und die Tatsache, das er Bewusstlos ist. Er wird heftiges Schädelbrummen haben wenn er zu sich kommt.“ Das war unerwartet. Bei diesem Aufprall hätte definit mehr passiert sein müssen. Der Bursche hatte anscheinend einen äußerst robusten Körper. Eine Art Unsichtbaren Airbag.  
„Sonst nichts? Keine gebrochenen Knochen, Quetschungen oder Frakturen?“ Das Ganze war äußerst interessant. Nicht nur überlebt, sondern auch noch fast unbeschadet. Vielleicht ließen sich da ja neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen.  
„Sieht nicht danach aus.“ Vermutlich würde sein Kapitän ihn für ein paar Untersuchungen dabehalten und womöglich auch für das ein oder andere Experiment. So glücklich der Kerl wohl normalerweise über seinen Aufprallsicheren Körper war, so unglücklich würde er die nächsten Tage deswegen sein.  
„Sehr interessant. Bepo, bring in runter in unsere Zelle und pass auf ihn auf. Minas, such dir ein paar Leute zusammen und Beult das Deck wieder aus.“ Ohne weiter auf seine Crew zu achten, ging Law wieder hinab ins Boot. Bepo schnappte sich den Fremden und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, bevor er ebenfalls nach unten verschwand. Der Rest machte sich Schulterzuckend daran, die Beule aus dem Stahl zu hämmern.

„Aua.“ Das war ein ordentlicher Schlag gewesen. Zumindest vermutete er das, den sein Schädel wummerte doch ziemlich heftig und dieses Gefühl kam ihm doch ein klein wenig bekannt vor, das hatte er jedes Mal wenn er nicht rechtzeitig bremste. Woraus sich jetzt allerdings die Frage ableitete, wogegen er bitte gelaufen war. Das Meer war frei gewesen und unsichtbare Wände mitten auf dem Wasser gab es nicht. Vermutlich nicht.  
„Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?“ Gute Frage, blöde Frage, nächste Frage. Das war ganz eindeutig eine Zelle. Eine Fensterlose Metallzelle um genau zu sein und ein Eisbär im Overall als Wache.  
„Mist. Mutter hat immer gesagt dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde. Ich hör noch ganz genau ihre keifende Stimme, >Pass auf wo du hinläufst, sonst machst du dir beim nächsten Zusammenprall was im Hirn kaputt.< Jetzt ist es soweit. Ich sehe Eisbären in orangen Anzügen.“ Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf musste kaputt gegangen sein. Solche Wahrnehmungsstörungen waren echt nicht normal und die durch Alkohol waren niemals so realistisch.  
„Entschuldigung.“ Meinte Bepo nur beschämt und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Ah, sprechende Eisbären auch noch. Is ja toll.“ Jetzt führte er schon Selbstgespräche mit Imaginären Bären, was kam als nächstes? Nilpferde im Tütü, die mit ihren kleinen Feenflügeln durch den Raum flatterten?  
„Du bist wieder wach, gut. Wie geht es dir?“ Von Diandro unbemerkt hatte sich die Zellentür geöffnet und ein junger Mann, der offensichtlich die letzten Nächte durchgemacht hatte, war eingetreten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen aber irgendwo hatte er den schon mal gesehen.  
„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an als ob einer mit nem Hammer draufgehauen hätte, meine Nase pocht und ich hab Halluzinationen. Ich sehe sprechende Bären.“ Am besten man stellte von vornherein klar, dass man wusste, das etwas nicht stimmt. Verrückte die wussten das sie verrückt waren, waren in fremder Augen weniger Verrückt.  
„Das ist mein Vice Bepo und er ist durchaus real.“ Dieser Kerl war doch mal ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Forschungsobjekt. Soweit schien es dem tatsächlich gut zu gehen, das war sehr interessant. Vielleicht lies sich diese Robustheit irgendwie nutzbar und übertragbar machen.  
„Entschuldigung.“ Ob sich Bepo jetzt dafür entschuldigte, das er nicht imaginär war oder für etwas anderes, sei dahingestellt.  
„Ähhh! Ok, dann bin ich beruhigt. Wo bin ich eigentlich und wer sind sie?“ Gut er hatte keine Halluzinationen und mit seinem Kopf war alles in Ordnung. Zumindest innerlich. Das äußere war vermutlich nicht in Ordnung, so wie sich seine Nase anfühlte musste die die dreifache Größe haben.  
„Ich bin Trafalgar Law und dies ist mein Schiff. Das ich dich noch nicht über Bord geworfen habe liegt im übrigen einzig daran, das dein Körper Interessante Eigenschaften aufweist, die ich näher untersuchen will.“ Damit begann Law seine Tasche zu öffnen und eine beachtliche Zahl an Spritzen, Probenröhrchen und einigen Gerätschaften hervorzuholen, die ich weder näher beschreiben kann, noch will.  
„Bepo, sei so gut und halt ihn fest während ich einige Proben nehme.“ Diandros panischen Blick nahm er mit großer Freude zur Kenntnis. Und dabei waren fürs erste nur ein Paar Blut, Haut und Gewebeproben angesagt.  
„Aye Kapitän.“ Bepo stand dagegen völlig unbeeindruckt von allem auf und ging mit ausgestreckten Armen auf den hektisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchenden Gefangenen zu.  
„Bleib weg von mir! Ich nehm alles zurück! Ich bin ganz und gar nicht beruhigt!“ Leider hatte der Raum keine Fenster und die einzige Tür lag hinter dem Verrückten Wissenschaftler mit seinen Monsterspritzen. Abgeschlossen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit. Das war das Ende.

„Haltet ihn fest!“ Diandro hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich nicht von dem Bär fangen zu lassen, dem Psychopathen auszuweichen und aus dem Raum zu flüchten. Letzteres hatte er so einem Komischen Mützenträger zu verdanken, der die Tür aufgerissen hatte.  
Law war mächtig sauer auf Penguin deswegen. Auch wenn der es nur gut gemeint hatte. Bei dem ganzen Lärm da drin dachte er, das es zu einem heftigen Kampf gekommene war, und sein Kapitän Hilfe bräuchte. Also hatte er die Tür aufgerissen, mit der Absicht den Fremden anzugreifen, als ihn derselbe einfach umrannte und den Gang hinabrauschte.  
„Wo ist hier bloß der Ausgang?“ Diandro derweil war auf der verzweifelten Flucht zum Ausgang, der einfach nicht auffindbar war. Allgemein war das ein sehr seltsames Schiff. Ganz aus Eisen und ohne die Typische Schaukelbewegung.  
Egal wohin er rannte, irgendwie lief alles im Kreis. Ständig tauchte die Besatzung aus irgendwelchen Türen oder Gängen auf und dieses ganze im Zick Zack Gerenne auf engstem Raum, war alles andere als leicht. Das Manövrieren brauchte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, wollte er nicht ausersehen in eine plötzlich aufgehende Tür, die Wand bei einer Biegung, oder in einen seiner Verfolger rennen.  
„Durchsage an alle. Schließt alle Türen und bleibt selbst auf dem Hauptgang.“ Law war diese Fangenspiel Leid und war in den Kontrollraum gegangen. Sie waren circa Hundert Meter tief unter der Wasseroberfläche. Ihr >Gast< konnte nicht fliehen, nur schien er das nicht zu wissen. Zeit ihn festzusetzen und ihm die Ausweglosigkeit klar zu machen.  
Wie es befohlen wurde, tat die Crew und bald schon waren alle Türen fest verschlossen. Diandro sah sich einem Problem gegenüber. Er hatte noch immer nicht den Ausgang gefunden und der einzige Gang war voller Feinde.  
„Das ist jetzt gar nicht gut. Äh, könntet ihr mich nicht einfach raus lassen und wir tun alle so als ob wir uns nie begegnet wären?“ Kurz nach der Durchsage musste Diandro seine Flucht stoppen, da er komplett umzingelt war und zu seinem Leidwesen tauchte der Psychopath auch auf.  
„Dafür sind deine Eigenschaften zu vielversprechend. Ich gebe dir aber Zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, du tust alles was von dir verlangt wird und machst keine Zicken oder Zweitens, ich töte dich und mache meine Untersuchungen an deiner Leiche. Erstes wäre mir lieber. Lebende Objekte bieten sehr viel aufschlussreichere Erkenntnisse.“ Der Geschwindigkeit nach hatte sein neuestes Forschungsobjekt wohl Teufelskräfte. Es war immer spannend zu sehen, was dieses Früchte mit der Körperphysiologie anstellten. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte er einzelne Aspekte isolieren und zur Verbesserung seiner eigenen Leute einsetzen? Immerhin war es Vegapunk ja auch gelungen, den Laserbeam von Kizaru in eine Maschine zu kopieren.  
„Kann ich Nummer Drei nehmen? Ich werde nicht getötet und es werden keine Experimente gemacht?“ Einen Versuch war es wert.  
„Nein. Aber ich verspreche dir, das ich dich freilasse, sobald wir Mankroll erreicht haben. Was in etwa vier Wochen sein wird.“ Wenn dann noch etwas zum Freilassen übrig war versteht sich.  
„Mein Leben ist Scheiße.“

„Warum den so nervös? Ich nehm doch fürs erste nur ein paar kleine Proben?“ Da ihm ohnehin keine andere Wahl gelassen wurde, war Diandro gefolgt, als man ihn in den Behandlungssaal geführt hatte. Hier saß er nun, oder vielmehr lag er, auf einem kalten Behandlungstisch, die Arme und Beine festgebunden und ihm gegenüber ein Wahnsinniger. Das er inzwischen wusste woher er den Kerl kannte, machte es auch nicht erträglicher. Chirurg des Todes klang nicht so gut.  
„Ist das ne Fangfrage? Diese Spritze ist so groß wie mein Arm und sie sind alles andere als Vertrauenerweckend!“ Das war ein Pirat! Der killte Menschen und wollte an ihnen, an ihm im Moment, rumexperimentieren. Was immer auch darunter zu verstehen war. Wie bitte sollte man da nicht nervös sein?  
„Nicht Übertreiben ja! Ich bin zufälligerweise einer der besten Ärzte dieser Welt Mister Gonzales.“  
„Jaaaa. So sehen sie auch aus.“ Seit Tagen, nein Wochen nicht geschlafen, ganz offensichtlich sadistisch veranlagt und Spaß hatte der auch noch daran. Wenn das ein guter Arzt war, dann wollte er den schlechten niemals begegnen.  
„Stillhalten.“ Ohne weiter drauf einzugehen, packte Law den rechten Arm und setzte die Spritze an.  
„Ich habs mir doch anders überlegt! Lasst mich los. Hilfeee! Hilfeeeee! Auuuu!“ Fast schon verzweifelt riss Diandro an den Fesseln, was ihm absolut nichts brachte und kurz darauf hatte er die erste von vielen Nadeln im Arm.  
Stunden und etliche Spritzen später sah Diandro aus wie ein Nadelkissen auf zwei Beinen und genauso fühlte er sich auch.  
„War das jetzt so schlimm?“ Da sein Gast keine Anstalten machte wieder abzuhauen hatte Law ihn losgemacht. Die Proben würden fürs erste reichen und ihm in den nächsten Zwei Tagen genug Arbeiten geben.  
„Ja. Und ihre Hände sind übrigens eiskalt. Genauso wie dieser Tisch.“ Einschüchtern lies sich Mister Gonzales ja so gar nicht. Das war doch mal unterhaltsam. Mal sehen wie er sich verhalten würde, wenn es darum ging, sich seine Organe näher anzusehen.  
„Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen oder auch nicht. Bepo bringt dich in dein vorübergehendes Quartier. Mach keine Probleme, sonst landest du in einer Arrestzelle.“ Während Bepo Diandro wegführte, begannen Law, Shachi und Penguin damit, die Proben zu analysieren.  
„Das ganze Ding hier ist ne einzige Arrestzelle.“ Murmelte Diandro derweil vor sich hin. Wenigstens hatte der Typ ihm seine Nase wieder eingerenkt.

Die Proben hatte einige Aufschlussreiche Dinge hervorgebracht. Anscheinend hatte die Teufelsfrucht nicht nur Mister Gonzales Beine schneller gemacht, sondern seinen gesamten Stoffwechsel. Eigentlich müsste er jedes seiner Körperteile mit enormer Geschwindigkeit bewegen können. Auch in Verbindung mit Krankheiten hatte diese Frucht so ihre Wirkung.  
Als er in eine der Blutproben ein paar Krankheitserreger getan hatte, waren die Antikörper in Sekundenschnelle über entsprechende hergefallen und hatten sie vernichtet. In einem Aktiven Kreislauf könnte sich das natürlich anders verhalten. Nämlich so, das die Krankheit in Sekundenschnelle im ganzen Körper verteilt war.  
Ob es sich mit Medikamenten ähnlich verhielt, und diese einfach abgebaut wurden bevor sie wirkten oder im Gegenteil eine sofortige Wirkung hatten, war schwer zu sagen aber das konnte er ja gleich testen.  
„Guten Morgen Mister Gonzales.“ Und da war die Testperson auch schon.  
„Das kann ich leider nicht erwidern. Diese Lächeln macht mir Angst. Was wird heute passieren?“ Ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl.  
„Nur ein paar kleine Reaktionstests.“ Meinte Law und begann ein Paar Gläser mit verschiedenen Pillen hervorzukrammen.  
„Ah gut. Ich hab tolle Reaktionen.“ Was das wohl war? Vielleicht musste er Dingen ausweichen oder rechtzeitig auf irgendeinen Knopf drücken. Ha, da würden die sich wundern. In solchen Sachen war er unschlagbar.  
„Der Kapitän meinte damit eher deine Reaktion auf bestimmte Medikamente.“ Flüsterte ihm Shachi zu, mit dem er sich in den vergangen Tagen halbwegs angefreundet hatte. Sowie auch mit Minas, der öfter mit ihm Poker spielte. Die anderen waren ihm entweder zu dumm dazu oder im Fall seines Kapitäns zu gut. Wenigstens ein paar Leute auf diesem Boot, die nicht gemeingefährlich waren.  
„Oh.“ Das war jetzt nicht so die Art von Reaktionstest die er mochte.  
„Nimm diese Tabletten ein.“ Law schob ihm eine kleine weiße Pille, zusammen mit einer Wasserflasche zu.  
„Was genau ist das?“ Misstrauisch beäugte Diandro die Pille. Am Ende war das noch sonst was.  
„Ein Schlafmittel.“ Ja das war ja sehr Sarkastisch. Das sollte er mal lieber selber einnehmen. Dann schluckte er die Tablette schnell runter. Die Drei Piraten schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was kuckt ihr alle so gespannt? Als ob die so schnell wirken >schnaaarchhhh<..... würden.“  
„Wow!“ Kam es gleichzeitig von Shachi und Penguin, als Diandros Kopf einfach so zur Seite kippte als er einschlief, nur um kaum eine Sekunde später wieder hellwach zu sein.  
„Sehr interessant.“ Law war davon ganz begeistert, was sich bei ihm allerdings nur dadurch äußerte, das er wie wild etwas in sein Notizbuch schrieb.  
„Was den?“ Was hatten die den auf einmal. Es war doch überhaupt nichts passiert! Oder doch?

Diese Art von Test zog sich noch einige Tage hin. Manche der Pillen hatten kaum Wirkung. So wie das Beruhigungsmittel zum Beispiel. Auch die meisten Krankheiten waren aushaltbar. Zum Glück kam ihm Trafalgar nicht mit irgendwas gemeingefährlichem wie Ebola oder so. Konnte aber auch daran liegen das er sowas nicht in seinem Labor hatte.  
Trotzdem waren die meisten Krankheitstest ziemlich unangenehm. Einmal bekam er am ganzen Körper heftigen, juckenden Hautausschlag , ein anders mal wurde ihm so dermaßen schlecht, das er fast auf Penguin gekotzt hätte. Zum Glück hielt der ihm rechtzeitig einen Eimer hin.  
Andere Sachen dagegen waren nur für die Piraten ein Graus. So wie der Test mit verschiedenen Drogen.  
Er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr groß dran erinnern was genau passiert war aber dafür der Rest der Crew.  
Angeblich war er wie ein Bekloppter lachend durch die Gänge gerast, in einem Tempo das man ihn nur noch als vorbeihuschenden Farbklecks gesehen hatte. Einige meinte sogar, er wäre an den Wänden und Decken hoch gelaufen. Zwischendurch hatte er die Kombüse auf der Suche nach Schokolade in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Ebenso wie alle anderen Räumen.  
Selbst Laws Kajüte und die Behandlungsräume waren nicht verschont geblieben, was den Besitzer beinahe zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder waren über den Haufen gerannt worden und einer war vor Schreck eine Treppe hinab gestürzt, als er ausweichen wollte.  
Normalerweise wirkten diese Drogen etwa Sechs Stunden. In diesem Fall war der Spuk zum Glück schon nach etwa einer wieder vorbei. Diandro kippte einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen mitten im Gang um und schlief tief und fest. Er war danach für Stunden nicht mehr wachzukriegen.  
Nicht mal als in Minas an einem Fuß packte und kopfüber durch das halbe Schiff zu seinem Zimmer brachte, wachte er auf.

Die letzte Woche war angebrochen und da Law alle Test und Versuche abgeschlossen hatte, war es Zeit sich Mister Gonzales mal von innen anzusehen. Er musste sehr leistungsfähige Organe haben, um einen solchen Stoffwechsel aufrechtzuerhalten und aus den vorherigen Untersuchungen war auch schon hervorgegangen, das er einen Ruhepuls von unglaublichen 160 hatte. Mister Gonzales Herz würde sehr Aufschlussreich sein.  
„Was kommt jetzt noch? Parasiten? Gifte?“ Hoffentlich keine Parasiten. Mit Zecken und Würmern wollte er nichts zu tun haben. Seine beiden Begleiter hatten leider nichts dazu gesagt was ihr Kapitän vorhatte. Was an sich schon kein gutes Zeichen war.  
„Nein, nur eine Vivisektion. Peng, Shachi, haltet ihn bitte kurz fest.“ Sofort packten die beiden Diandro an den Armen und hielten ihn zwischen sich fest. Das war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Was ist eine Vivisektion?“ Irgendwie hoffte Diandro das er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Leider bekam er sie doch.  
„Eine Autopsie an lebenden Tieren oder Menschen in deinem Fall.“ Für einen Moment war Diandro so geschockt, das er keinen Ton rausbrachte.  
„WAS??“ Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte kreischte er los und versuchte wegzukommen. Leider hielten in Shachi und Penguin so fest, das er den Boden nicht berührte.  
„Keine Panik Speedy, Kapitän Law weiß schon was er tut.“ Da konnte Penguin noch so aufmunternd lächeln, das beruhigten ihn nicht im geringsten. Der Irre hatte vor ihn lebendig zu sezieren! Ohne Narkose oder sonst was, weil diese Mittel eh keine große Wirkung hatten.  
„Das bezweifle ich aber gewaltig. Hey mach keinen Scheiß, steck das Schwert wieder ein!“ Panisch sah Diandro zu, wie Law sein Riesenschwert zog und Anstalten machte ihn aufzuschlitzen.  
„Beruhige dich. Room.“ Die große blaue Kuppel nahm Diandro überhaupt nicht war und sie interessierte ihn im Moment auch überhaupt nicht.  
„Du willst mich aufschneiden! Wie soll ich mich da beruhigen?“ Law legte an und Diandro kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Ahhhh! Ich sterbe! Moment?“ Er hatte einen Luftzug gespürt und etwas kühles aber sonst ging es ihm gut. Vielleicht hatten ihn diese Arschlöcher nur verarscht. Shachi und Penguin ließen ihn auch wieder zu Boden und langsam blinzelte Diandro zu Law. Der ein Herz in der Hand hielt.  
„Du hast mir das Herz raus geschnitten.“ Stellte Diandro ruhig fest. Seine zwei Wärter atmeten erleichtert auf, anscheinend hatte ihr neuer Freund das ganze doch besser aufgenommen als erwartet.  
„Ja das habe ich.“ Ohne aufzusehen antwortet Law, der fasziniert das Herz in seiner Hand betrachtete, das mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit schlug.  
„DU HAST MIR DAS HERZ RAUS GESCHNITTEN!“ Erschrocken zuckten Shachi und Penguin zusammen, als Diandro los brüllte.  
„Du bekommst es später wieder.“ Winkte Law lapidar ab und widmete sich dem Organ, um es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
„DAS IST MEIN **HERZ** AN DEM DU DA RUMSPIELST!“ Shachi und Penguin hatte inzwischen ihre liebe Mühe Diandro zurückzuhalten, der versuchte vorzustürmen, um Law eine reinzuhaun. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen glühte schon durch die ständige Reibung und Shachi konnte nur deshalb vermeiden das Diandro vom Fleck kam, weil er sich mit den Beinen um eine Rohrleitung gewickelt hatte. Von einem Momet auf den anderen brach Diandro dann aber vor Schmerzen zusamen und hielt sich die Brust.  
„Hör auf zu schreien oder ich mach das nochmal.“ Warnte ihn Law, der demonstrativ seine Hände um das Herz legte, um zuzudrücken.  
„Du bist ein elender Sadist.“ Keuchte Diandro schlecht gelaunt.  
„Danke, das wusste ich schon.“

Law hielt sein Wort und gab Diandro sein Herz zurück und auch alle anderen Organe die er sich nacheinander zur Anschauung genommen hatte. Er war sogar so nett ihm ein paar der Ergebnisse seiner Untersuchungen zu kopieren und mitzugeben, als er ihn auf der Insel Mankroll freiließ.  
Darunter auch eine komplette Krankenakte. Als ob Diandro jemals wieder zu einem Arzt gehen würde. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen eine Arztphopie entwickelt. Selbst wenn er im Sterben liegen würde. Er würde seinen Lebtag keine Praxis mehr betreten. Allein der Gedanke bereitete ihm Unbehagen.

Law dagegen war sehr zufrieden. Seine Forschung hatte ihm geholfen einige neue Beruhigungsmittel und Medikamente zu entwickeln, die eine besonders schnelle und starke Wirkung hatten. Was er mit den restlichen Daten machen würde, wusste er noch nicht aber dafür würde sich früher oder später sicher eine Verwendung finden.


	4. Kuzan, der blaue Fasan

Diandro hatte sich sich nicht lange auf Mankroll aufgehalten. Da der Psychopathische Doktor auch noch hier war und Vorräte auffüllte, wollte er so schnell wie möglich weg. Seine Vorräte waren schnell aufgefüllt und zum Glück lag die Nächste erreichbare Insel auch nur 3 Tage entfernt. 3 Tage bei seiner Geschwindigkeit wohlgemerkt. Was das für eine Insel war, war ihm dabei pipegal. Hauptsache weg von hier.  
Die Krankenakte die er freundlicherweise überreicht bekommen hatte, hatte er ohne sie anzusehen in den Rucksack gestopft. Es reichte schon das er diese ganzen Experimente über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Da wollte er auch nicht noch drüber lesen. Am liebsten würde er diesem Trafalgar mit seinem Grusellächeln eine Pfanne über den Schädel ziehen. Eine Gusseiserne, harte, große Pfanne, wie sie seine Mutter immer für die Bohnen verwendete. Andererseits würde er ihm damit vielleicht sogar noch einen Gefallen tun. Wenn der danach im Koma lag, konnte der sich glatt noch ausschlafen und war danach noch irrer drauf.  
Nunja, wenigstens eine kleine Rache hatte er gehabt. Bevor er endgültig abgehauen war hatte er alle Kaffeevorräte des Schiffes geplündert und entsorgt. Er wünschte Law einen wundervollen, laaangen Entzug.  
Bei dem Gedanken überlief Diandro ein kalter Schauer und er gab nochmal etwas Gas. Die Insel hinter ihm wurde immer kleiner und langsam konnte er sich etwas entspannen. Hoffentlich traf er in nächster Zeit nicht wieder auf irgendwelche Piraten, die ihn gefangen nahmen.

Herrliches Wetter, klare See. Es war doch immer wieder wundervoll entspannend einfach durch die Gegend zu Radeln und das tat Kuzan sehr häufig. Zum Leidwesen Senghoks, der jedes mal am ausrasten war, wenn Kuzan nicht da war, wo er eigentlich sein sollte und nicht an die Teleschnecke ging, weil er gerade ein Nickerchen machte. Fast so schlimm wie Borsalino, der ständig die Abhörschnecke zum anrufen benutzte, die natürlich nicht funktionierte.  
Laut Senghoks Meinung war ohnehin nur Sakazuki der einzig verlässliche. Darauf konnte Kuzan aber jedes mal kontern, das er zumindest noch nie seine Teleschnecke gekillt hatte. Das war Sakazuki nämlich durchaus einmal passiert, als er sich bei einem großen Piratenangriff in Lava auflöste, woraufhin die Teleschnecke in seiner Hand das Zeitliche segnete. Armes Ding.  
Was keiner wusste. Kuzan machte keine Nickerchen. Hatte er noch nie. Er döste nur leicht vor sich hin und das eigentlich ständig, den er war dauernde müde. Zum Glück fiel das allerdings nicht auf, die Leute dachten nur er wäre übermäßig gelassen und durch absolut nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Das er immer halb am einpennen war, daran dachte keiner. Besonders nicht wenn sie wussten das er ein Admiral war, von denen erwartet man schließlich, das sie aufmerksam waren.  
Und das er die Teleschnecke nicht hörte, weil er sie immer einfror wenn er sich hinlegte, darauf würde auch keiner kommen. Schließlich war er Admiral und als solcher immer und allzeit bereit.  
So wie im Moment auch. Kuzan radelte übers Meer und döste vor sich hin. Von seiner Umgebung bekam er nichts mit, was auch nicht tragisch war, es gab nichts in seiner Umgebung, außer endlos viel Wasser und den Horizont. Manche Leute Schlafwandelten, Kuzan Schlafradelte. Mehr oder weniger, den er schlief ja nur halb.   
Manche Menschen würden das nicht aushalten aber Kuzan war es gewöhnt. Er hatte diese Problem schon immer und sich damit arrangiert. Solange nicht etwas absolut wichtiges anstand, was seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, ein Kampf zum Beispiel, dann döste er vor sich hin. Wirkte auf andere zwar immer unaufmerksam, weshalb er in der Schule immer Probleme mit den Lehrern hatte aber egal. Da die Hälfte der Schüler die Fächer im Halbschlaf hinter sich brachten, war er nie besonders aus der Reihe gefallen.  
„Langsam wird mir mein Körper zu schwer, ich leg mich wohl besser ein wenig hin.“ Begleitet von einem langen Gähnen begann Kuzan sich eine Insel aus Eis zu erschaffen und legte sich hin. Zeit neben dem Geist auch den Körper ruhen zu lassen.

„Boaa! Ist das ein Eisberg?“ Begeistert änderte Diandro seinen Kurs und hielt auf die im Meer treibenden Eisscholle zu. So was sah man nicht alle Tage und ein wenig Abkühlung und Ruhe würden sicher nicht schaden. Nicht das ihm der Fahrtwind nicht kühl genug wäre aber das war absolut nicht dasselbe wie Eis und Schnee.  
„Yeaahh...“ Kaum auf dem Eisberg angekommen, warf sich Diandro in den nächstbesten Schneehaufen, genauer gesagt, knallte er in einen rein. Das mit dem abbremsen war immer wieder eine Herausforderung.   
Saukalt und Sauerfrischend. Und barfuß über das Eis zu laufen war eine Wohltat für die Füße. Besonders wenn sie seit Tagen in den selben Schuhen steckten und ständig in Bewegung waren. Seine Schuhe würden hervorragende Chemische Waffen abgeben. Der Schweißgeruch haute jeden um. So langsam allerdings sollte er sie dann doch wieder anziehen, bevor seine Zehen noch von Blau zu Schwarz wechselten.  
„Hm? Ist das ein Fahrrad oder bin ich bekloppt?“ Erst jetzt hatte sich Diandro die Eisscholle etwas genauer angesehen und neben einigen Eishügeln, anders konnte man das nicht nennen, stand ein Fahrrad. Und da dieses auch bei mehrfachem blinzeln genau da blieb, konnte Diandro das bekloppt sein ausschließen.  
„Ahh!! Da liegt ein erfrorener Mann!!“ Nachdem er auf das Rad zugegangen war, sah er neben diesem, einen mit einer leichter Eisschicht überzogenen Mann liegen. Da hatte irgendwer, irgendwem die letzte Ruhe erwiesen und diesen Toten Kerl aufgebahrt!  
„Immer mit der Ruhe Junge. Was schreist du denn so rum?“ Besagte Leiche begann sich zu regen und zog sich die Schlafmaske aus dem etwas verpennt wirkendem Gesicht.  
„Oh, sie sind ja gar nicht tot. Verzeihung. Hab ich sie jetzt aufgeweckt?“ Herr je war das ein Schreck. Er dachte schon, er hätte auf einem Friedhof einen Kurzurlaub eingelegt. Dabei wars zum Glück nur ein Schlafender. Obwohl der schon irgendwie Tot aussah. Mit dieser Eisschicht auf dem Gesicht wirkte er ziemlich fahl und kalt und... Leichenhaft halt.   
„Ach nein. Ich war schon wach.“ Winkte Kuzan ab und drehte sich auf die Seite, um den Jungen Mann vor sich besser ansehen zu können. Der Bursche wirkte ein klein wenig irritiert.   
„Dann ist ja gut.“ Wer oder was war der Kerl da eigentlich? Ein Pirat schon mal nicht, er hatte sich extra alle aktuellen Fahndungsplakate angesehen und der war nicht dabei gewesen. Ein Normaler Mensch war das aber definitiv auch nicht. Normale Menschen schliefen nicht auf Eisbergen irgendwo mitten im Meer und das nur bekleidet mit nem dünnen Hemd.   
„Ich sehe nirgends ein Schiff, wie bist du denn auf meinen Eisberg gekommen?“ Abwartend sah Kuzan seinen Besucher an. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich auf der Grandline jemanden zu treffen, der auf skurrile Weise reiste, er selbst war da ein gutes Beispiel. Dennoch hatten die meisten Menschen schon irgendeinen Untersatz. Selbst wenn es nur ein Fahrrad war.  
„Zu Fuß. Sagten sie ihr Eisberg?“ Hieß das jetzt der schlief nicht nur hier, sondern das Ding war sein Schiff? Wo war den da der Antrieb? Der konnte doch nicht ziellos einfach übers Meer schippern? Da stand allerdings immer noch ein Fahrrad, vielleicht bewegte der diesen Brocken ja per Muskelkraft.   
„Ja. Ich war etwas Müde und hab in mir deshalb gemacht.“ Er hatte ihn sich gemacht? Weil er Müde war! Ok das war echt krass. Der konnte Eisberge machen, das hieß jetzt dann aber das er mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs war, was anderes gabs hier ja nicht. Der Kerl hatte garantiert Teufelskräfte.  
„Oh äm. Schöner Berg. So gemütlich ähh... frostig. Ist das nicht etwas kalt so am Boden ohne Unterlage?“ Bloß nichts beleidigendes sagen. Am Ende würde der ihn noch einfrieren. Wenn er einfach so Eisberge machen konnte, dann sicher auch noch mehr. Bei seinem Glück war Mister Frost da wieder so ein Psychopath.   
„Nein ich finde das sehr angenehm. Außerdem kann ich so die Beine entspannen.“ Kuzan war wie immer schon völlig entspannt, während sein Gegenüber leicht nervös wirkte. Es war vielleicht angebracht sich vorzustellen, bevor der Junge noch sonst was dachte.  
„Ich bin übrigens Admiral Kuzan. Der Blaue Fasan. Wie ist dein Name und was machst du hier?“ Der Kerl war Admiral??? Das hätte er jetzt als letztes gedacht. Der sah nicht aus wie ein Admiral, nicht das er bis jetzt je einem begegnet wäre aber irgendwie hatte er sich so einen Admiral anders vorgestellt. Etwas würdevoller und wacher.

„Was für Kurven!“ Nachdem auch Diandro sich vorgestellt hatte, waren die beiden Kerle ins Gespräch gekommen. Besonders an einem Thema hatten beide ein ähnliches Interesse und dieses beinhaltete eine gewisse Zeitschrift.  
„Das ist noch gar nichts, blätter mal weiter auf Seite 23, da ist ein Ausklappbild.“ Nebeneinander saßen Kuzan und Speedy auf dem Eis und blätterten sich durch die einzelnen Bilder. Für Kuzan war das Treffen eine nette Abwechslung, zumal die meisten immer irgendwie steif wirkten, wenn sie wussten mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Speedy machte hier jedoch eine Ausnahme, ihn schien diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht zu verunsichern oder gar zu beeinflussen.  
Für Speedy dagegen war das ganze einfach ein entspanntes Gespräch, ohne das man Angst haben musste, das ein Skelett auftauchte, man von seltsamen Kartenlegern erpresst oder gar als Versuchskaninchen benutzt wurde.  
„Oh, oh, oh... Ob die mal mit mir ausgehen würde?“ Kuzan hatte das Ausklappbild gefunden und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihm da auf drei prallen Seiten bot.  
„Du bist ein Admiral. Ich glaub so ziemlich jede Frau würde mit dir ausgehen.“ Ernsthaft. Der war einer der höchstgestellten Männer dieser Welt! Welche Frau würde da schon nein sagen?   
„Das stimmt allerdings. Der Titel hat seine Vorteile.“ Da hatte Speedy durchaus Recht. Sobald die Damen erfuhren das er ein Admiral war, waren sie Feuer und Flamme. Zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Ausnahmen wie die süße Navigatorin der Strohhüte, bestätigten die Regel. Wussten die Ladys allerdings nicht wer er war, wurde er in dem meisten Fällen abgewiesen.  
„Ach es gibt da Nachteile? Stört es eigentlich wenn ich etwas auf der Stelle laufe? Mir friert hier gleich der Hintern ab.“ Welche Nachteile könnte ein Admiral schon haben. Gut er musste Piraten bekämpfen aber das mussten alle Marineangehörigen. Vielleicht musste er ja als Admiral den ganzen Papierkram erledigen. Das wäre definitiv ein Nachteil.  
„Nur zu Speedy. Nur zu. Oh das ist ja ein hübsches, junges Ding.“ Während Speedy aufstand und auf der Stelle trat, was in seinem Fall eine enorme Reibungshitze verursachte, blätterte Kuzan weiter.  
„Sollte ein Admiral der Marine nicht etwas mehr öm... naja. Anstand zeigen? Ein Admiral der öffentlich Frauen angräbt und Schmudelheftchen liest, ist sicher nicht das Image, das die Marine gerne hätte.“ Ohne damit aufzuhören auf der Stelle zu laufen, denn es war wirklich schweinekalt und in den letzten Minuten hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sein Arsch wäre nicht mehr vorhanden, redete Diandro weiter.  
„Wo liegt das Problem. Du liest die Dinger ja auch?“ War Kuzans Erwiderung darauf. Warum sollte er auch damit aufhören, schöne Frauen nach einem Date zu fragen?   
„Das ist was anderes. Ich bin ja kein Admiral.“ Er war keine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit, sondern bloß ein einfacher Zivilist. Wenn er Frauen anbaggerte, würde das höchsten seine Freundin interessieren, die dann mal ganz schnell, ganz rabiat werden würde.   
„Solln die Leute denken was sie wollen. Mein Motto war schon immer Schlampige Gerechtigkeit. Übrigens erzeugst du zu viel Reibung. Das Eis unter dir schmilzt.“ Das Motto passte. Er sah echt ziemlich schlampig aus und sowas war für den Schutz der Welt und die Durchsetzung von Recht und Ordnung zuständig?  
„Hoppla.“ Erst einige Sekunden später bemerkte Diandro das Wasser unter sich. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war er wieder auf dem festen Eis und Kuzan fror das, was unter seinen Füßen geschmolzen war, wieder ein.

„Sag mal, kannst du eigentlich auch Eis machen?“ Nach ausgiebiger Betrachtung diverser Bilder hatte Diandro seinen Proviant hervorgeholt und teilte seinen Vorrat an Energieriegeln freundschaftlich mit Kuzan. Dieser hatte angeboten einen Fisch zu besorgen, und Sushi zu machen. Kuzan hatte auf seinen Radausflügen nie viel dabei und so hatte er gelernt Fische im Meer tiefzukühlen und dann aufzusammeln. Danach taute er sie einfach wieder auf zerschnipselte sie und kippte etwas Sojasoße darüber. Fertig war das Mittagessen. Diandro hatte dankend abgelehnt.  
„Falls es dir entgangen ist, du sitzt auf einem Eisberg.“ Demonstrativ breitet Kuzan die Arme aus. Was dachte Speedy eigentlich wo er hier die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte?  
„Nein nicht dieses Eis. Ich meine Eis. Zum essen.“ Speiseeis? Konnte er Speiseeis herstellen? Diese Frage hatte Kuzan noch keiner gestellt. Nicht mal er selbst war darauf gekommen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Hab das noch nie probiert.“ Etliche Versuche später hatte Kuzan es tatsächlich fertiggebracht etwas zu erschaffen, das zumindest aussah wie Vanilleeis. Diandro stellte sich freudig als Vorkoster zur Verfügung.  
„Es sieht aus wie Schnee. Es hat die Konsistenz von Eiscreme uuuund es schmeckt nach nix. Schade.“ Es sah herrlich nach Vanille aus aber es hatte den nichtssagenden Geschmack von Wasser. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
„Wasser ist eben Geschmackslos und ich kann keinen Geschmack herstellen.“ Auch Kuzan war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Er mochte Eis sehr gerne. Besonders Fruchteis. Leider gab es nicht viele Eisdielen auf der Grandline. Selbst welches herstellen zu können, wäre wundervoll gewesen.  
„Hm ich hab ne Idee. Los mach daraus mal was.“ Diandro hatte einen Einfall. Kuzan konnte vielleicht keinen Geschmack herstellen aber wenn er einfach Wasser mit Geschmack eineiste, dann müsste das ja eigentlich gehen. Damit drückte er ihm einen Pappbecher mit Strohhalm in die Hand. Diese Art von Bechern wie man sie in Fast Food Restaurants kriegt.  
„Wieso hat dieser Strohhalm so viele Drehungen?“ Etwas irritiert betrachtete Kuzan das Giftgrüne Ding vor sich, das sich Spiralförmig nach oben drehte.   
„Weil die Normalen, geraden mir zu öde sind. Los komm, jetzt mach mal Eis.“ (Ein stinknormaler Strohalm hätte es natürlich auch getan aber ehrlich, wenn man sich entscheiden kann zwischen einem normalen und einem, der Spiralen und Lopings macht, was würdet ihr dann nehmen?)  
„Du weißt das man normalerweise keinen gelben Schnee essen soll?“ Kuzan war fertig und hatte den Deckel abgenommen um zu sehen wie das Ergebnis war.   
„Wieso nicht? Oh Uärg. Man du bist widerlich. Das ist Orangensaft und nichts anderes.“ 

„Hatschie!“ Die 2 Minuten Grippe hatte begonnen. Bei dem Klima hier war das kein Wunder.   
„Du solltest aufhören das Eis zu essen.“ Meinte Kuzan und nahm den Becher wieder zu sich. Diandro und er hatten sich, was das auslöffeln des Bechers betraf, darauf geeinigt sich abzuwechseln. Die Löffel hatte Kuzan hergestellt. Seiner hielt ewig, der von Diandro musste regelmäßig erneuert werden, weil er wegschmolz.  
„Ach was. Krankheiten dauern bei mir nie lange. Ist sogar Medizinisch bewiesen.“ Wenigstens etwas, wofür sich die Untersuchungen gelohnt hatten.  
„Ich war vor kurzem bei einem... Arzt. Ja einem Arzt. Hab sogar ne Akte bekommen.“ Einem psychopathischen, experimentierfreudigen, verrückten Arzt, mit kalten Händen. Der nicht fragte ob man untersucht werden will aber das musste Kuzan nicht wissen. Davon abgesehen würden den kalte Hände wohl als allerletztes stören.  
„Ich setze in Ärzte keine Hoffnungen mehr. Bisher hat noch keiner helfen können.“ Meinte Kuzan deprimiert und löffelte weiter das Orangeneis, während Diandro seine Tasche nach der Akte durchwühlte.  
„Ach bist du krank? Siehst nicht danach aus.“ Gut er sah etwas unterkühlt aus und verschlafen aber das erste war bei einem Eismann wohl normal und das zweite konnte man ausschlafen.  
„Schlafkrankheit.“ Ok, man konnte das zweite nicht ausschlafen.   
„Ach deshalb so verpennt. Versuchs doch mit Schlafmittel.“ Musste wohl ne andere Art von Schlafkrankheit sein als bei diesem Law. Den Augenringe hatte Kuzan keine.  
„Haben mir alle anderen Ärzte auch verschrieben, funktioniert aber nicht.“ Bisher hatten wirklich ausnahmslos alle Ärzte einfach gesagt, er solle ein Schlafmittel nehmen und gut war. Keiner nahm ihn ernst wenn er sagte, das er noch nie im Leben richtig geschlafen hatte. Das war auf Dauer frustrierend.  
„Du bist doch Admiral.“ Diandro hatte soeben einen genialen Einfall bekommen, wie er sich an Law für die vergangenen 4 Wochen rächen konnte.  
„Ja, was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?“ Diandros grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Der Arzt bei dem ich war, der war Pirat.“ Mal sehen wie sich Doktor Trafalgar einem Admiral gegenüber verhielt. Ob der dann immer noch so überheblich und gelassen sein würde?  
„Und?“ Kuzan verstand das ganze wohl noch nicht ganz.  
„Naja, er ist einer der besten Ärzte der Welt, du könntest dich kostenlos untersuchen lassen und wenn er nichts rausfindet, frierst du ihn ein.“ Und wenn er was raus findet am besten trotzdem.  
„Oh, oh, oh. Diese Akte die er dir da geschrieben hat ist wirklich beeindruckend. In welcher Richtung ist der den?“ Nach kurzem Überlegen kam Kuzan zu dem Schluss, das es einen Versuch wert war. Wenn das ganze tatsächlich nichts brachte, konnte er die Piraten immer noch gefangen nehmen, damit würde er dann zumindest Senghok besänftigen, wenn er von seinem Ausflug wieder zurückkam.  
„Hat vor etwa nem halben Tag bei Mankroll angelegt und wollte glaub ich Morgen wieder abreisen.“ Seine Akte war beeindruckend? Vielleicht sollte er das Ding bei Gelegenheit doch mal durchlesen.  
„Das ist nicht weit. Vielleicht statte ich seinem Schiff mal einen Besuch ab.“ Nachdenklich schaute Kuzan übers Meer und kratze die Reste aus dem Eisbecher.  
„Er hat ein U-Boot.“ Warf Diandro ein und klappte seinerseits die Akte auf.  
„Auch kein Problem, ich friere es einfach ein, dann treibt es nach oben.“   
„Super, schreib mir dann was dabei raus gekommen ist und jetzt gib mal wieder den Becher her.“  
„Hey! Du hast ja alles aufgefuttert!“

„Cool, nach diesen Ergebnissen kann ich anscheinend nicht nur meine Beine so schnell bewegen, sondern alles an mir. Was das wohl bedeutet?“ Nachdenklich blätterte Diandro sich durch die Seiten der Krankenakte. Den Teil, wie er auf welche Krankheiten oder Medikamente reagierte, übersprang er dabei gekonnt.  
„Du hast dir diese Akte noch überhaupt nicht durchgelesen?“ Warum hatte Speedy sich überhaupt untersuchen lassen, wenn er die Ergebnisse ohnehin nicht las?  
„Nö. Wozu auch? Ich hab die ganzen Tests ja mitgemacht, da dacht ich, ich muss nicht auch noch drüber lesen.“ Was für eine Logik dieser Bursche hatte aber im Prinzip hatte er auch irgendwo recht.  
„Nun ich schätze, dieser Satz bedeutet, das du eben alles schneller bewegen kannst.“ Meinte Kuzan dann und stand auf, um sich zu strecken.  
„Ja aber was heißt das jetzt?“ Diese Aussage war ja so überhaupt nicht hilfreich.  
„Frag doch den Arzt.“ Diese Aussage war noch viel unhilfreicher.  
„Sehr komisch.“ Kuzan beachtete ihn nicht weiter und schlenderte stattdessen zu seinem Rad hinüber.  
„Was wird das?“ Als Diandro begann mit seiner Faust immerzu auf den Boden einzuschlagen, sah Kuzan neugierig auf.  
„Ich teste was aus.“ Meinte Diandro nur knapp und die Faust sauste immer schneller auf das Eis nieder, irgendwann erinnerte das ganze mehr an einen Presslufthammer.  
„Geil, jetzt weiß ich was der Satz bedeutet hat.“ Zufrieden grinste Diandro über beide Ohren und betrachtete das Loch, das er in den Boden gehämmert hatte.   
„Mit ein bisschen Training könntest du durch diese Fähigkeit zu einem sehr gefährlichem Gegner werden.“ Durchaus interessiert betrachtete auch Kuzan das Loch. Speedy musste es nur schaffen seine Geschwindigkeit kontrollierter einzusetzen, dann würde ein Schlag von ihm verdammt heftig ausfallen.   
(Wir erinnern uns hierbei mal an Foxy, wenn er seine Slow Frucht einsetzt und dann zuhaut. Das hat auch immer böse für den Gegner geendet. Hier haben wir mal keine verzögerte Wirkung, sondern können das Ergebnis sofort begutachten, wenn es denn nicht meilenweit davon geschleudert wird.)  
„Meinst du? Das wär vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt! Hab noch ne lange Reise vor mir.“ 

Kuzan und Diandro verabschiedeten sich einige Minuten später voneinander. Kuzan fuhr auf seinem Rad Richtung Mankroll und Diandro raste zu Fuß dem Enternalport Richtung Dune nach.  
Auf Dune gab es einen Marinestützpunkt und Kuzan war so freundlich gewesen ihm ein Schreiben mitzugeben, das er dort ohne Entgelt für ein paar Tage unterkommen dürfte.  
Außerdem durfte er an dem Training teilnehmen. Diandro hatte danach gefragt, denn falls er wieder irgendwelchen Piraten begegnete, wollte er sich zumindest ein bisschen verteidigen können. Außerdem meinte Kuzan das es helfen könnte seine Teufelskräfte etwas weiter auszubauen.  
Im Gegenzug hatte Diandro ihm das Erotikheft geschenkt. Kuzan hatte sich außerordentlich darüber gefreut.

Dune erwies sich als Wüsteninsel. Hätte er sich bei dem Namen eigentlich schon denken können.  
Die Soldaten auf dem Stützpunkt waren ziemlich überrascht als ihnen Diandro den Brief überreichte aber da es eindeutig Admiral Aokijis Unterschrift war, wurden keine weiteren Fragen gestellt.  
Jedoch musste Diandro versprechen das er während des Trainings auch tun würde was der Kommandant verlangte und zwar ohne zu murren. Immerhin waren sie hier eine ordentliche Basis.

Trafalgar Law hatte vor einer Stunde ablegen und tauchen lassen. Die Insel Mankroll bot kaum etwas das einen längeren Aufenthalt gelohnt hätte.   
Während die Mannschaft im Aufenthaltsraum saß und Karten spielte, hatte er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und studierte seine neuesten Forschungsergebnisse.  
Zumindest war das der Plan, denn leider machte ein heftiger Ruck ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Allem Anschein nach waren sie auf Grund gelaufen.  
„MINAS!! Bist du schon wieder am Steuer eingepennt?“ Laut hallte Shachis Stimme durch das U-Boot.   
Als Law, Shachi, Penguin mit Bepo im Schlepptau den Steuerraum betrat, war Minas dabei wie wild im Kreis zu lenken, was auch erklären würde, warum alles im Boot nach links kippte.  
„Eiswand direkt voraus Kapitän.“ Tatsächlich war vor dem U-Boot eine massive Eiswand aufgetaucht, die ihnen den Weg Abschnitt. Auch hinter und neben ihnen, ja sogar unter ihnen war eine. Und die die unter ihnen war, wurde langsam höher und zwang sie zum auftauchen.  
Als das U-Boot komplett aufgetaucht war, riss Law sofort die Luke auf und machte sich zum Angriff bereit. Vor Schreck hätte er sein Schwert dann aber fast wieder fallen gelassen, als er direkt vor sich auf dem Eis Admiral Aokiji stehen sah, der seelenruhig ein Erdbeereis schleckte.


	5. Alltag auf der Marinebasis

Kommandant Fabian Schromm, von der Marinebasis Dune, Ausbilder von momentan 32 Rekruten, hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Bursche nur Probleme bringen würde. Trotzdem hatte er zugesagt, ihn an der Ausbildung teilhaben zu lassen, da das neue Ausbildungsjahr ohnehin erst angefangen hatte. Jetzt, eine Woche später, wusste er, das er mit seiner Einschätzung richtig gelegen hatte.  
Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Der Kerl hatte gute Anlagen, das musste er zugeben aber er hatte nicht den gierigsten Ansatz von Disziplin oder Respekt und leider Gottes schien diese Einstellung bisweilen auf die anderen Rekruten abzufärben, denen er bereits mühevoll entsprechendes eingeflößt hatte. Auch wenn sie immer wieder aus der Reihe tanzten und an ihren Rang erinnert werden mussten. Dieser Gonzales setzte dem ganzen allerdings die Krone auf.  
Laute Strafdrohungen und anbrüllen brachten bei dem Kerl auch nichts, außer saloppen Bemerkungen, wie ob er ein Aggressionsproblem hätte, ein Mundspray wolle oder jemand ein Taschentuch zum Speichel abwischen hätte. Diese Aussagen wiederum fanden die restlichen Rekruten immer sehr witzig.  
Aus diesem Grund hatte Schromm auch entschieden Rekrut Gonzales zusätzlichen zu den normalen Trainingseinheiten, ein paar zusätzliche Stunden spezielles Einzeltraining, unter seiner persönlichen Leitung zu geben. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, dem Bürschchen ein paar Manieren beizubringen und für das normal Training hatte er auch eine nette Idee, die Mister Gonzales sicher zu mehr Disziplin verhelfen würde.

„35 Sit-ups ihr habt 2 Minuten Zeit. Machen sie sich bereit ich stoppe die Zeit. Rekrut Abdel, binden sie Rekrut Gonzalles noch diese Bleigewichte um den Oberkörper.“ Zufrieden betrachtet Kommandant Schromm, wie sich Gonzales Gesicht von entspannt, gelangweilt, zu verwirrt und geschockt wandelte, während ihm Abdel die Gewichte umschnürrte. Bisher hatte Gonzales alle Trainingsmaßnahmen anstrengungslos erfüllte, einfach indem er seine Teufelskräfte nutzte, heute würde er mal wirklich etwas tun müssen.   
„Wunderbar. Wer es nicht innerhalb der Zeit schafft, darf die Nacht im Freien verbringen. Die Zeit läuft ab jetzt.“ Da die Temperaturen in der Nacht auf etwa -10 Grad sanken, wollte natürlich niemand freiwillig draußen schlafen müssen und so beeilten sich alle Rekruten die Anforderung zu erfüllen.   
Zu Schromms Freude hatte Rekrut Gonzales die Sit-ups diesmal nicht bereits nach ein paar Sekunden fertig, sondern musste sich, dank der Gewichte, genau wie der Rest anstrengen. Zumindest hatte er nun die Lösung gefunden, wie er zumindest für diesen Bereich der Ausbildung für eine ausgeglichene Trainingsbasis sorgen konnte. Den Rest würde er auch noch schaffen und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.  
„Wie ich sehe haben es alle geschafft. Hervorragend. Für heute ist Schluss, sie können sich nun zurückziehen. Rekrut Gonzales, sie bleiben noch.“ Die Drohung hatte gezogen, alle Rekruten hatten die Angaben erfüllt. Sogar Gonzales hatte es geschafft, obwohl es die ganze Zeit aussah, als würde er gleich einfach flach liegenbleiben und nicht mehr hochkommen.

„Das mit den Gewichten war voll unfair Mann!“ Das war Folter, diese dämlichen Bleigewichte hatten ihn fast erdrückt, was fiel diesem dämlichen Schrommel Bommel bloß ein, ihm die Dinger umbinden zu lassen? Das war doch garantiert nicht legitim!  
„Wenn überhaupt heißt das Sir und im übrigen ist es wohl eher unfair, sie ohne diese Zusatzgewichte trainieren zu lassen. Falls es ihnen nicht passt, können sie sich gerne ein Paar Seesteinhandschellen umlegen lassen und jetzt stehen sie gefälligst gerade, sonst lass ich sie gleich nochmal 35 Sit-ups machen. Ist das klar?“ Kein Respekt vor den Vorgesetzten dieser Bursche aber das würde sich jetzt gleich ganz schnell ändern. Jetzt wo er endlich herausgefunden hatte, wie er das Training für ihn tatsächlich zu einer anstrengenden Tätigkeit werden lassen konnte.  
„Ja, klar.“ Kam es angesäuert von Diandro, dem die neue Trainingsmethode definitiv nicht zusagte. Auf den abwartenden, drohenden Blick des Kommandanten hin, fügte er dann noch schnell ein Sir an den Satz an. Nicht das er ihn tatsächlich nochmal mit diesen Gewichten auf den Boden schickte.  
„Na also, es geht doch. Nun, sie fragen sich sicher warum ich sie noch einmal habe zurückrufen lassen.“ Fragen tat sich Diandro das schon aber wissen wollte er es nicht unbedingt. Obwohl, womöglich hatte es ja etwas mit dem Sand zu tun, den er im Zuge eines Scherzes in die Schuhe und alle Klamotten von Ausbilder Stelzer gefüllt hatte.  
„Was immer es ist, ich wars nicht und war auch nicht dran beteiligt.“ Wehe wenn er rausfand das die anderen wieder gepetzt hatten. Dann würde er das auch machen. Zum Beispiel das Ayman das mit den verstopften Toiletten war und Farid das XXL Poster von Stelzers Oma aufgehängt hatte, die ihren Enkel gerade abknutschte. Allgemein war es ja ohnehin so, das sich die Rekruten versuchten damit zu übertreffen, den Ausbildern Streiche zu spielen. Besonders Stelzer war ein ungemein beliebtes Ziel. Aber das konnte Schromm ihm nicht anhängen. Das war schon bevor er hier angekommen war so.  
„WAS?? Was haben sie jetzt wieder angestellt?“ Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten was der Kerl jetzt wieder getan hatte. Als ob die Rekruten zu Anfang ihrer Ausbildung nicht schon genug Dummheiten parat hatten, wenn man mal nicht hinsah.  
„Äh, nichts nichts. Äh Sir. Wirklich nicht. Öhm sie wollten mir gerade sagen warum ich noch hier bin.“ Oh verdammt es ging gar nicht um den Streich. Ablenkungsmanöver aber schnell.  
„Ah ja genau. Da sie durch ihre Teufelskräfte den anderen Rekruten gegenüber im Vorteil sind, werden sie ab jetzt bei allen körperlichen Trainings diese Gewichte tragen. An den Schwimmtrainings, zu denen sie immer frei hatten, werden sie sich ab sofort bei mir für ein Spezialtraining melden, ebenso an jedem Mittwoch pünktlich um 4 Uhr morgens.“ Um das, was auch immer Gonzales oder einer der anderen angestellt hatten, würde er sich später noch kümmern. Heute hatte er einfach nicht mehr den Nerv dazu.   
„Aber...“ Versuchte Diandro einzuwerfen wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
„WAS ABER? Sie haben sich schriftlich dazu bereiterklärt für 2 Monate als Rekrut in dieser Basis zu dienen. Sie werden tun was ich sage.“ Innerlich musste sich Kommandant Schromm für diese schriftliche Zusage und Einverständniserklärung selbst loben. Wenn Gonzales einfach abhaute oder den Dienst verweigerte, würde er automatisch als Deserteur gelten und musste mit entsprechenden Konsequenzen rechnen. Das wusste Gonzales auch, den er hatte es ihm erklärt. Nachdem er unterschieben hatte natürlich.  
„Ja.“ Mist auch. Mit diesem dämlichen Vertrag hatte der ihn voll in der Hand. Er hätte das ganze genauer durchlesen sollen, bevor er seine Unterschrift draufgesetzt hatte. Merke, immer das Kleingedruckte lesen.  
„Ja was? Ich höre.“ Endlich zogen die Erziehungsmaßnahmen. Diese Gewichte waren Gold wert. Ab jetzt würde es hier anders zugehen. Das wars mit dem leichten Leben hier für Gonzales.  
„Ja Sir.“ Gab Diandro zerknirscht von sich. Als er hier angefangen hatte dachte er noch, das er sich ein paar lockere Tagen machen konnte. Das bisschen Training war nichts für ihn. 10 Meilen laufen. Kein Ding. Das war lachhaft. 10 Meilen mit diesen Gewichten allerdings würden die Hölle auf Erden werden.  
„Herrlich. Sie dürfen nun ebenfalls gehen. Ach ja. Falls ich raus finde, das sie wieder irgendeinen Unsinn angestellt haben, gibt das Straftraining.“ 

„Heute hat dich der Kommandant ja mal voll dran gekriegt.“ Diandro war in dem Schlafraum angekommen. Es war üblich das sich immer etwa 20 Rekruten einen teilten. Das konnte sehr unterhaltsam sein. Aber auch sehr nervig. Besonders da einige schnarchten oder auch im Schlaf redeten oder furzten oder andere unangenehme Dinge.  
„Ach sei doch still.“ Beleidigt stapfte Diandro auf sein Bett zu, während die anderen lachten.  
„Jetzt wo dus sagst Ayman. Ich hab dich echt noch nie schwitzen sehen Diandro. Tut gut was?“ Wieder brachen alle in dröhnendes Gelächter aus.  
„Hört auf zu lachen, ich find das echt unfair mit diesen Gewichten.“ Ja diese dämlichen Gewichte. Es hätte so eine schöne entspannte Zeit werden können aber nein, der Kommandant musste ja auf solche scheiß Ideen kommen.  
„Du hast auch immer gelacht wenn wir Dauerlauf hatten und du bereits nach ner halben Minute fertig warst. Du hast dich nicht mal anstrengen müssen im Gegensatz zu uns.“ Ok, an der Aussage war was dran aber es war trotzdem unfair.  
„Genau Diandro. Jetzt ist es ausgeglichen. Jetzt darfst du dich auch zu Tode schwitzen und mit Muskelkater rumrennen.“ Und wieder war schallendes Gelächter zu hören.  
„Tolle Vorstellung. Ich freu mich ja so dermaßen.“ Hörte man den Sarkasmus? Ja man hörte ihn mit Sicherheit.   
„Was wollte Schromm eigentlich noch von dir? Hat er das mit dem Sand rausgekriegt?“ Das er sich da in gewisser weise selbst verraten hatte, sagte Diandro lieber nicht.  
„Nein. Ich muss jetzt während eures Schwimmtrainings und jeden Mittwoch zu ihm und irgendein Spezielles Training machen.“ Vermutlich würde in Schromm wie einen Packesel beladen und dann einmal quer durch die Wüste laufen lassen. Tolle Vorstellung. Warum nochmal hatte er Kuzans Rat angenommen und sich hier gemeldet?  
„Mein Beileid. Ich glaub echt der hat vor dich zu einem Elitekämpfer hoch zu drillen.“ Ah ja, deswegen hatte er den Rat angenommen. Um Kämpfen zu lernen und sich gegen die Piraten und die ganzen anderen Verrückten auf den Meeren wehren zu können. Aber musste das den wirklich so anstrengen werden wie heute?

„Los los Männer. Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen.“ Heute war ein Gewaltenmarsch angesagt. Von der Basis in das 3 Stunden entfernte Fischerdorf und wieder zurück. Allerdings nicht die leichte Strecke sondern Querfeldein.  
„Ich glaub ich sterbe gleich!“ Eigentlich wäre Sterben gar nicht so schlecht. Dann wär das ganze hier wenigstens vorbei. Es war die reinste Qual mit diesen Zentnerschweren Bleiplatten an den Beinen und diesem ebenso schweren Ranzen auf dem Rücken, durch eine Steinwüste zu latschen.  
„Auf gets Gonzales. Nicht so lahmarschig, sonst sind sie doch auch immer der erste am Ziel.“ Der hatte leicht reden. Das machte Stelzer doch mit Absicht. Das musste die Rache wegen dem Sand sein, warum sonst sollte der die ganze Zeit hinten bei ihm rumrennen und ihm ins Ohr brüllen?  
„Kann ich nicht ein paar der Gewichte ablegen?“ Vermutlich würde die Antwort nein lauten aber wenigstens fragen musste man doch?  
„Nein können sie nicht und jetzt vorwärts Marsch.“ Diandro stöhnte laut auf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er hatte die Erfahrung bisher noch nie gemacht aber es stimmte was man sagte. Sport war Mord. Eine Erkenntnis auf die er hätte verzichten können. Genauso wie auf die Erfahrung eines Muskelkaters, den ihm Stelzer freudig grinsend vorhergesagt hatte.  
„So ihr Weicheier. Wir machen eine halbe Stunde Rast und dann geht’s wieder zurück zur Basis.“ Ein Kollektives aufseufzen hallte durch das Fischerdorf und alle Rekruten ließen sich wo sie waren einfach zu Boden fallen.  
„Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht zur Marine zu gehen? Ich muss besoffen gewesen sein als ich mich eingeschrieben hab.“ Kam es irgendwo aus der Menge.   
„Ich auch Gerlo. Ich auch.“ Antwortete eine weitere Stimme. Ebenfalls aus der Menge die da lag.   
„Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr. Ist das normal?“ Fragte Diandro in die Runde. Während er weiterhin bewegungslos am Boden lag und in den Himmel starrte.  
„Hör du mir bloß auf. Ich wünschte ich würd sie nicht mehr spüren. Ich hab Blasen auf den Blasen auf den Blasen.“ Erklang es von rechst neben ihm. Der Stimme nach wohl Abdel.   
Die einzigen, denen der Marsch wohl überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hatte, waren Ausbilder Rainer und Stelzer. Die sahen aus, als hätte sie gerade einen erholsamen Spaziergang hinter sich.  
Genau eine halbe Stunde später scheuchten die beiden begleitenden Ausbilder sie wieder auf die Beine und unter lautem Stöhnen und fluchen ging es zurück durch die Wüste.

Die nächsten Tage liefen in etwa ähnlich ab. Lange Märsche, Liegestütze und an Wänden hochklettern, also ziemlich dämliches, nutzloses und verdammt anstrengendes Zeugs.   
Alles auch noch mit Gewichten. Zumindest erste Erfahrungen mit dem Gewehr wurden gemacht. So ziemlich der einzige Lichtblick in dieser Hölle.  
Die Zielgenauigkeit ließ bei ihm sowie auch bei allen anderen noch sehr zu wünschen übrig.   
Allerdings musste Diandro zugeben, das so eine Waffe schon was hatte. Es war ein tolles Gefühl wenn man sie hielt und dann abdrückte. Auch wenn er die Zielscheibe nicht mal ansatzweise getroffen hatte. Man fühlte sich gleich so viel stärker und mutiger mit dem Ding.  
Morgen würde dann dieses ominöse Spezialtraining mit Kommandant Schromm beginnen. Was genau ihn da erwartete, wusste er immer noch nicht und das machte ihn nervös.  
„Die Post ist da.“ Für den Moment waren alle Blasen, Muskelkater und anderen Blessuren vergessen. Alle stürzten sich förmlich auf den armen Soldaten, der dazu abgestellt war, die Post zu verteilen, die die Rekruten von daheim bekommen hatten. Nicht alle kamen von dieser Insel und eine Teleschnecke hatten nur die Ranghöchsten hier.  
„Oh man, meine Mutter hat mir Unterhosen geschickt!!“ Diandro konnte vollstens verstehen, warum dieser Junge die Marine seinem Zuhause vorgezogen hatte.  
„Impf hm Kepfsse pfkomn.“ Bei diesem Krümelmonster da konnte er es nicht verstehen.  
„Hey Doli hat meinen Brief bekommen!“ Als er die Formulare unterzeichnet hatte, die ihm der Kommandant nach seiner Ankunft überreichte, hatte man ihm auch gesagt das es hier eine Poststation gab, damit die Rekruten mit ihren Familien in Kontakt bleiben konnten.   
Bisher hatte er zwar oft daran gedacht das sich seine Freunde Sorgen machen würden aber daran, ihnen einfach mal von irgendeiner der Insel einen Brief zu schicken, darauf war er nicht gekommen.  
Nachdem er allerdings so direkt darauf hingewiesen wurde, hatte er das sofort nachgeholt.   
„Wer ist Doli?“ Das war der Nachteil wenn man sich mit 17 anderen einen Raum teilte. Keine Privatsphäre und der dicke Briefpacken erregte Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Meine Freundin. Eigentlich heißt sie Dolores aber Doli klingt viel besser.“ Ach ja seine Doli. Und dem Briefinhalt nach hatte sie sich kein Stück verändert. Die ersten drei Seiten bestanden aus wüsten Beschimpfungen, warum er den so lange gebraucht hatte um ihr Bescheid zu sagen und das sie sich Sorgen gemacht hätte, er wäre verunglückt und ersoffen.   
Danach kam eine Seite wo es nur hieß sie wäre erleichtert und das er das mit den Drohungen auf den ersten Seiten nicht ernst nehmen sollte. Es waren einige Drohungen gewesen. Von Erschlagen mit Bratpfannen bis hin zur Entfernung gewisser Dinge. Männlicher Dinge. Dolores hatte wirklich ein wildes Temperament.  
Die letzte Seite war allerdings die interessanteste. Anscheinend war es tatsächlich so, das Frauen auf Uniformen standen. Jedenfalls schien Doli äußerst angetan von seiner Entscheidung zur Marine zu gehen, auch wenn es nur für eine Grundausbildung war.   
„Uh die scheint dich ja sehr zu vermissen. Was die so alles schreibt!“ Diandro hatte nicht bemerkt wie sich Farid von hinten angeschlichen und einfach mitgelesen hatte.   
„Hey, das ist mein Brief besorg dir selber ne Freundin!“ Das was da stand war Privat. Mehr als Privat, das hatte keiner von den anderen zu lesen.  
„Ich hab ne Freundin. Sogar ne superhüpsche!“ Farid ging sofort zur Verteidigung über und unterstrich seine Worte, indem er mit den Händen die Oberweite nachbildete.  
„Ja klar.“ Die Größe war ziemlich übertrieben, daher war es nicht verwunderlich das ihm keiner glaubte.  
„Ernsthaft. Sie hat zwar etwas viel am Hintern aber dafür einen echten Atombusen. Da kann deine Doli nicht mithalten.“ Dies sollte der Beginn eines langen Männerabends sein, bei dem es um Frauenvergleiche ging, wer den nun die heißeste Freundin hatte und ähnliches.  
„Sie hat zwar keine Riesenbrüste aber ich find sie genau richtig. Faustgroß sodass man sie richtig schön in die Hände nehmen kann.“ Oh ja, Dolis Vorbau war zwar klein aber oho.   
(Stellt euch ab hier nun bitte einen mehrzeiligen Piiiiiiip Ton vor, denn anders als die Jungs dort haben wir noch sowas wie Schamgefühl. Daher werden alle genaueren Beschreibungen von Dolores im allgemeinen und ihrer Brüste im Speziellen, zensiert.   
Für alle die kein Schamgefühl haben und das gerne wissen wollten, Pech gehabt.)

Kommandant Schromm wartet auf dem Kampfplatz. Man möchte meinen, jemand der die Renn-Renn-Frucht gegessen hat, würde es schaffen pünktlich zum Appell zu erscheinen. Besonders wenn er ganz genau wusste wann und wo er zu sein hatte.  
Dieses undisziplinierte Verhalten musste er dem Burschen unbedingt austreiben. Immerhin hatte er es schon mal geschafft den Jungen etwas auszubremsen. Seit er bei jedem Training die Gewichte tragen musste, war er weitaus ruhiger geworden und muckte nicht mehr ganz so oft auf. Natürlich konnte das auch daran liegen, das er sich nun genauso anstrengen musste wie die normalen Rekruten und einfach keine Kraft mehr für sowas hatte.   
Nur das lose Mundwerk, das hatte er nicht in den Griff bekommen, da war und blieb Gonzales ein Härtefall sondergleichen.   
„Wo bleibt der Kerl nur wieder?“ Oh er würde auf die harte Art lernen das man hier gefälligst pünktlich zu sein hatte. Für jede Minute die er hier zu spät erschien, würde er ihm eine halbe Stunde extra aufbrummen. Beim nächsten mal würde er es sich zweimal überlegen,ob er sich drückte.  
„Ach, haben sie es doch noch geschafft Gonzales? 17 Minuten zu späht. Sie werden daher 3 einhalb Stunden länger bleiben.“  
„WAS! Wieso?“   
„Wenn ich eine Anweisung gebe haben sie mit Jawohl Sir zu antworten aber um ihre Frage dennoch zu beantworten. Wenn es der angeblich schnellste Läufer dieser Welt nicht schafft, pünktlich zu sein, dann braucht er offensichtlich mehr Training. Übrigens werden sie für jedes Wiederwort und jede Respektlosigkeit, noch einmal 10 Minuten länger bleiben.“ Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar, es war selten das Gonzales mal sprachlos war.  
„Sklaventreiber.“ Nuschelte Diandro mit Verzögerung in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und folgte Schromm auf das Übungsgelände.   
„Wie war das?“ Wenn der Bursche jetzt das richtige sagte, dann würde er das ganze mal gekonnt überhören. Wenn nicht, dann würde dieser Tag für ihn sehr unangenehm werden. Noch unangenehmer als er ohnehin schon werden würde.  
„Ja Sir.“ Mist verflucht, verdammter, scheiß Hommel.   
„Wunderbar, fangen wir an mit einem kleinen Aufwärmtraining und danach beginnen wir den Hindernislauf. Sie dürfen sogar ohne Gewichte laufen.“ Na da hat aber einer nochmal Glück gehabt. So langsam lernte Gonzales ja doch noch Respekt.  
„Oh Super. Ich meine, ja Sir.“ Vielleicht wurde dieses Training ja doch noch ganz angenehm. So ein bisschen Hindernislaufen konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein. Sogar ganz ohne die dämlichen Gewichte. 

Diandro nahm alles zurück. Hindernislaufen, selbst ohne Gewichte, war schrecklich. Kommandant Schromm hatte allen ernstes ein ganzes Kiesfeld mit Stolperdrähten, Fallgruben und plötzlich aus dem Boden hochschnellende Holzplatten verminen lassen.  
Und über das gesamte Feld verteilt lagen 30 Murmeln irgendwo am Boden rum, die Diandro aufsammeln sollte. An sich wäre es ja sogar noch möglich gewesen, sich langsam Schritt für Schritt über das Feld zu schleichen und die Dinger zu suchen. Nur dummerweise hatte Schromm sein Gewehr mit Knallkörpern geladen und feuerte ihm jedes mal einen explodierenden Knallfrosch unter die Beine, wenn er zu lange stehenblieb.  
Bilanz nach 4 Stunden: 19 Murmeln gefunden, 18 Fallgruben von unten begutachtet, 23 Holzplatten geküsst, einen Knallfrosch im Hosenbein gehabt und gefühlte 100 Stolperdrähte entdeckt.   
„Warum genau muss ich das eigentlich machen? Äh Sir?“ Wozu dieser Minenlauf gut sein sollte, entzog sich völlig seiner Kenntnis. Der einzige der hier irgendwas davon hatte war ja wohl Schromm, der sich sicher insgeheim einen Ast ablachte, wenn er mal wieder Kopf voran über einen dieser Drähte stolperte.  
„Um ihre Auffassungsgabe und Reaktion zu verbessern.“ Es war klar gewesen das Gonzales den Sinn dieser Übung nicht verstand aber man musste sagen, er stellte sich besser an als erwartet. Zumindest was die Fallgruben anging hatte er den Trick schnell raus, wie er nicht mehr reinfiel. Den Rest würde er früher oder später auch noch lernen.  
„Hä?“ Vermutlich eher später.  
„Sie sind schnell aber sie erkennen Gefahren zu spät und können auch nicht darauf reagieren. Geschweige den Stoppen, wenn ein Hindernis plötzlich auftaucht.“ Er sagte es immer wieder zu jedem neuen Rekruten, der sich sonst was auf seine Muskeln einbildete, Kraft war nicht alles. In diesem Fall war eben Geschwindigkeit nicht alles.  
„Wie sollte ich denn bitte auf einen Stolperdraht reagieren, wenn ich den doch erst bemerke, wenn ich drüberflieg?“ Was dachte sich Schromm denn dabei? Wie sollte man denn bitte reagieren, wenn einem die Füße weggerissen wurden? Diese Scheiß Drähte waren so dünn, die sah man nicht mal, wenn man direkt davor stand! Da gab es nichts zu reagieren!  
„Sie könnten sich im Fall auf die Handflächen stemmen und dann wieder in einer Bewegung zurück auf die Beine springen. Oder den Sturz wenigstens so abrollen, das sie nicht Gesicht voran im Dreck landen.“ Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob die Rekruten tatsächlich so dumm waren oder nur so taten. Man möchte doch meinen das einer nach, was waren es? 56, 60 Stolperdrähte? Ja das dürfte etwa hinkommen, gelernt hätte, seitlich zu fallen und über die Schulter abzurollen, anstatt platt nach vorne überzukippen.   
„Seh ich aus wie ein Akrobat oder was?“ Ok, auf das zweitere, darauf hätte er auch kommen können, zugegeben, das war sogar ihm peinlich. Aber einen Salto bekam er doch nie im Leben hin!   
„Sagten sie etwas Gonzales?“ Aufmüpfig bis zum Schluss aber wenigstens versuchte er zu lernen. Das es ihm unangenehm war, das er auf die Antwort nicht alleine gekommen war, sah man ihm ja deutlich an. Das war ein sehr guter Anfang.  
„Nein Sir, hab nichts gesagt.“ Dieser..., dieser... Arrrrrg!  
„Schön dann suchen sie mir mal die restlichen Murmeln ein, danach ist Mittagspause.“ Sagte der erbarmungslose Kommandant und feuerte einen Knallkörper ab.

Was die restlichen Trainingstage anging, so dachte sich Schromm immer neue Übungen, aus Diandros Sicht eher Foltermethoden, aus. Dummerweise musste er auch zugeben, das es tatsächlich etwas brachte. Natürlich würde er das niemals laut vor Schromm zugeben.  
Neben dem Hindernislauf mit Stolperdrähten, Fallgruben und aus dem nichts auftauchenden Wänden, unglaublicherweise schaffte er es inzwischen sogar bei der Hälfte davon rechtzeitig zu stoppen, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte wie er das machte und deshalb in die andere Hälfte immer noch rein knallte, hatte Schromm sich auch neue Fallen ausgedacht.  
An einem Tag waren auf dem inzwischen wohlbekannten Kiesfeld überall verteilt Körbe mit Golfbällen. Wozu diese Dinger gut waren, wusste Diandro nicht. Als er aber beim Murmelsuchen auf einen Auslöser trat und einer der Körbe hochschnellte, fand er sich unversehens in einem Golfballhagel wieder und man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber die Dinger waren scheiß schmerzhaft wenn man damit bombardiert wurde.  
Heute führte Schromm die von ihm als Rapid-Fangball genannte Übung ein.   
„89, 99, 100. Ok Gonzales, hoch mit ihnen. Bis die anderen Rekruten eintreffen, können sie Pause machen.“   
„Darf ich fragen warum die anderen kommen, Sir.“ Irgendwann hau ich im dieses Sir noch ins Gesicht. Ich schwöre es!  
„Weil wir heute Werfen und Fangen spielen werden. Raten sie mal wer die ganzen Tennisbälle hier fangen darf.“ Damit deutete Schromm auf die rund 20 Körbe die im Halbkreis um eine Außenmauer der Basis aufgestellt waren und die Tennisschläger, die daneben lagen.  
„...!“ Das würde ein schmerzhafter Tag werden, mit vielen blauen Flecken.  
Es wurde ein schmerzhafter Tag. Denn die anderen hauten mit Begeisterung die Bälle auf die lebende Zielscheibe namens Dinadro Gonzales. Ziel des ganzen war es für Diandro, möglichst viele Bälle zu fangen und in das große Netz über sich zu befördern.   
Laut Schromm sollte das seine Teufelskraft weiter ausbauen und dafür sorgen, das er mit dem Armen genauso schnell wurde wie mit dem Rest.  
Eine andere Art des ganzen war das Rapid-Ausweichen. Wo die anderen Rekruten mit großer Begeisterung Wasserbomben werfen durfte, die Schromm in einem Spielwarengeschäft extra hierfür besorgt hatte.   
Nach den ersten beiden malen die Diandro dieses Spiel spielen durfte, musste er sich abends nicht mehr duschen. Dann wurde es besser.  
(Wenn ihr wissen wollt was mit besser zu verstehen ist, erinnert euch an Matrix. Nur mit Wasserbomben statt Pistolenkugeln und generell mehr Bewegung, denn hier fliegen deutlich mehr Geschosse durch die Luft.)

Die Zwei Monate waren endlich vorbei. Der Vertrag damit erfüllt und Diandro konnte die Basis verlassen ohne als Fahnenflüchtig zu gelten und Steckbrieflich gesucht zu werden. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt auf seiner Heimreise.  
Am Tag vor seiner Abreise wurde er allerdings noch einmal in Kommandant Schromms Büro zitiert. Durchaus möglich das der ihn überreden wollte komplett der Marine beizutreten aber das würde er nicht tun, egal was Schromm auch versuchen würde.  
„Morgen ist ihre Zeit als Teilzeitrekrut vorbei Mister Gonzales, daher würde ich da gerne ein Paar Dinge besprechen.“  
„Ich werde nicht beitreten klar Sir!“ Verflucht dieser verdammt Schromm hatte ihm dieses Sir so sehr rein geprügelt, das er das nicht mehr wegbekam! Das würde ewig dauern sich das wieder abzutrainieren.  
„Nun, das ist aber sehr schade, da sie doch so enorme Fortschritte gemacht haben, sie könnten es mit ihren Fähigkeiten weit bringen.“ Das würde sich so hervorragend in seiner Akte machen, wenn er einen Offizier oder Höheres in seiner Ausbildung vorweisen könnte und zumindest was die körperlichen Fähigkeiten angeht könnte der Junge das schaffen.  
„Verzichte dankend Sir.“ Die Vorstellung vielleicht Admiral zu werden hatte was aber das würde bedeuten, das er dieses Training noch locker 3 Jahre mitmachte oder länger und dann musste er ständig irgendwelchen Piraten nachjagen und kämpfen. Da hatte er ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust dazu.  
„Nun das ist aber sehr schade, dann muss ich jetzt leider fragen, was genau es damit auf sich hat und bitte keine Ausflüchte, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das sie das sind.“ Damit legte Schromm einen Steckbrief auf den Tisch. Das Bild darauf war extremst unscharf, genaugenommen konnte man bloß einen leicht verwischte Farbklecks erkennen. Darunter stand, Gesucht: Der Rasende Sprayer. 800.000 Berry.  
„Äh!“ Dreimal verfluchte Scheiße!  
„Ich höre?“ Abwartend faltete Kommandant Schromm die Hände und fixierte seinen Gegenüber. Wehe wenn Gonzales das nicht erklären konnte.  
„Das war nicht so wies in den Zeitungen stand!“ Natürlich hatte er in den Zeitungen von dem Vorfall gelesen aber das die gleich eine Belohnung auf ihn aussetzen würden, nur wegen dem bisschen Farbe!  
„Sie haben zwei Marineschiffe und eine halbe Stadt mit Obszönitäten sondergleichen verunstaltet.“ Meinte Schromm betont ruhig und ließ Gonzales nicht aus den Augen, der sichtlich nervös wurde.  
„Ich wurde erpresst.“ Die Wahrheit sagen. Am besten einfach die Wahrheit sagen, das wird schon schiefgehen.  
„Sie wurden erpresst das zu tun? Wer sollte so was bitte machen?“ Warum und womit wollte Gonzales denn erpresst worden sein? Der hatte doch gar nichts womit man ihn erpressen könnte! Und wer erpresste den einen Reisenden ohne Wertsachen?  
„Basil Hawkins.“ Schromms Blick verfinsterte sich. Es war offensichtlich das er die Geschichte nicht glaubte.  
„Warum bitte sollte ein gesuchter Pirat, mit einem Kopfgeld von über 100 Millionen, sie erpressen, Marineschiffe zu besprayn?“ DAS war die dümmste Ausrede, die er je in seinem Leben gehört hatte und er hatte eine Menge an Ausreden gehört.   
„Um die Marine abzulenken.“ Merkte Diandro hoffnungsvoll an und betete dass das ganze wenigstens ein bisschen plausibel war.  
„Und warum? Warum frage ich sie Mister Gonzales! Sind sie nicht einfach geflüchtet?“ Das war eine sehr gute Frage und Diandro wusste genau, das die Antwort drauf vermutlich nicht dazu beitragen würde das ganze glaubhafter zu machen.  
„Er hatte eine Voodoopuppe!“ Kommandant Schromm zog skeptisch und abwartend eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Und eine Nadel!“ Eine Stoffpuppe und eine kleine Nadel. Wenn man es aussprach, klang es so dämlich. Schromm würde ihm niemals abkaufen das diese zwei Dinge eine Bedrohung für seinen Leib und sein Leben dargestellt hatten!  
„WOLLEN SIE MICH VERARSCHEN!“ 

Unendlich erleichtert verließ Diandro die Marinebasis. Es hatte lange gedauert Kommandant Schromm den Vorfall hinreichend zu erklären, das er ihm tatsächlich glaubte aber er hatte es mit Mühen und Not geschafft. Im Nachhinein glich es einem Wunder, das Schromm ihn nicht für verrückt erklärt hatte.  
Schromm würde ihn nicht verhaften oder verpfeifen, nein er wollte sogar versuchen die Situation zu klären. Eine Bedingung hatte er aber daran geknüpft. Da Diandro auch weiterhin keinerlei Interesse an einer Marinelaufbahn hatte, musste er sich wenigstens dazu verpflichten, wo immer es ihm möglich war die Marine, sozusagen freiberuflich, mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu unterstützen und die Piraten in Schach zu halten.  
Beispielsweise indem er deren Schiffe versaute.


	6. Kidd-Piraten, ein wüster Haufen

Eine Insel noch. Eine noch und er wäre wieder Zuhause. Zuhause auf Mexicalia bei Dolores und den ganzen restlichen Idioten.  
Vermutlich würden die sich erst mal über seine Blödheit schlapp lachen. Gut, es war auch wirklich blöd die beiden Eternalports für Mexicalia und für Matmaros, wo er eigentlich hinlaufen wollte, zu vergessen.  
Allerdings würde ihnen das Lachen schon noch vergehen, wenn er erst mal von seinen Erlebnissen erzählen würde. Keiner von den anderen war je weiter als bis Matmaros gekommen, er war sozusagen ein Pionier.  
Der Erzählstoff würde eine Ewigkeit halten. Verrückte Piratencrews, lebende Skelette, durchgeknallte Psychoärzte und ein total verpennter Admiral. Da konnte keiner der anderen mithalten.  
Und Dolores hatten ja schon in ihrem Brief gesagt, wie stolz sie wäre. Ein Abenteurer und Marinesoldat zum Freund. Naja, ein freiberuflicher Marinesoldat mit wenig Lust auf den Job aber das musste er ihr ja nicht genau so sagen.  
Und falls es einer nicht glaubte, dann hatte er ja Fotobeweise. Die Kamera, die er auf Land gekauft hatte, war nicht unbenutzt geblieben. Auch wenn einige der Fotos etwas erschreckend wirkten. Insbesondere die von dem Unterseeboot, speziell dem dortigen Untersuchungszimmer.  
Die Fotos hatte er per Post, zusammen mit einem weiteren Brief, vorausgeschickt, bevor er selbst an Bord des Passagierschiffes „Birth of Venus“ hinterher gereist war.  
Der Weg Richtung Matmaros war definitiv zu weit zum Laufen gewesen. Er hielt ja lange durch aber 7 Tage am Stück, waren dann doch etwas heftig. Davon mal abgesehen, gab es in der ganzen verdammten Stadt nicht einen Eternalport dorthin.  
Man musste allerdings sagen das so eine Reise auf einem Luxusschiff echt was hatte. Hatte zwar gut die Hälfte seines Geldes gekostet, obwohl es nur dritte Klasse war aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Essen und Getränke frei, ein schönes Zimmer mit weichem Bett, und das Abendprogramm war auch nicht schlecht. So konnte man es durchaus die knapp 6 Wochen Reisezeit aushalten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchte am Horizont endlich mal wieder ein anders Schiff auf. Wurde auch langsam mal Zeit, die Crew begann sich schon zu Tode zu langweilen und der Rum ging auch zur Neige. Schon wieder. Wer soff hier nur immer so viel?  
Antwort darauf: Alle. Wenn es nichts sonst zu tun gab eben.  
„Scheint ein Passagierschiff zu ein. Ein recht großes.“ Meinte einer der Männer an Bord, der das Schiff am Horizont durch ein Fernrohr beobachtete.  
„Wire, halt drauf zu, wir gehen kostenlos einkaufen.“ Auf diese Aussage von Kapitän Eustass Kidd reagierte die Mannschaft mit großer Begeisterung. Passagierschiffe dieser Größe hatten meist viele gute Sachen zu bieten. Und auch viel Geld, da die Reisenden meist wohlhabend waren.  
Knapp eine Stunde später hatten sie das panisch flüchtende Schiff eingeholt. Der Kapitän von selbigen hatte kaum erkannt was da auf ihn zusteuerte, als er sofort Kehrt machte und zu entkommen versuchte. Ein Sinnloser Versuch, der bei den Kidd-Piraten nur für Erheiterung sorgte.  
„Los Männer, nehmt alles wertvolle mit und plündert die Vorräte. Wen einer von denen Zicken macht, killt ihn.“ War die unmissverständliche Ansage von Eustass und kurz drauf sprang die Mannschaft auf das Zivilschiff über.  
„Harharahar... Soll das ein Scherz sein?“ Diese bekloppten Angestellten versuchten allen Ernstes ihn mit ein paar Pistolen zu bedrohen! Die hatten wohl überhaupt keine Ahnung wer er war und was er konnte. Das würde sich gleich ändern.  
„Ahhh! Meine Waffe! Was ist passiert.“ Entsetzt starten die Matrosen der „Birth of Venus“ ihren Waffen hinterher, die sich selbständig gemacht hatten und nun in der Luft schwebend auf sie zielten.  
„Ich lass mich nicht gern bedrohen. Für diesen jämmerlichen Versuch werdet ihr jetzt büßen.“ Wie von unsichtbaren Händen bedient, zogen die Metallischen Abzüge der Waffen durch und erschossen ihre vorherigen Besitzer. Jedem weiteren Angreifer der so dumm war Eustass anzugreifen, ging es ähnlich. Die Passagiere machten zum Glück weniger Ärger und rückten anstandslos mit ihren Wertsachen raus.  
Wer nicht damit beschäftigt war das Vorratslager zu plündern oder die Passagiere um ihr Geld zu erleichtern, der durchforstete die Kabinen nach Wertsachen. So wie Heat. Er hatte schon unzählige Goldketten und Armbänder gefunden, die er sich kurzerhand selbstumgehängt hatte. Er sah aus wie eine Bizarre Version von Mr. T, nur ohne den Irokesenschnitt.  
„Hey! Stehenbleiben.“ Gerade hatte Heat wieder eine Kabine verlassen, als aus einer der weiter hinten liegenden jemanden davon schleichen wollte.  
„Äh, Nö.“ Meinte Angesprochener nur und schnappte nach seinem Rucksack, während Heat tief Luft holte.  
„Waahh! Verflucht der spuckt ja Feuer!“ Als die Flammensäule verschwunden war, war von dem Flüchtenden nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Aber sie können mich doch nicht einfach so ohne Proviant, mit einem kaputten Schiff und ohne Mannschaft mitten im Ozean aussetzen? Ich bin von edler Herkunft ich verlange das sie mich bis zur nächsten Insel mitnehmen!“ Willhelm von und zu Lohenfeld war am verzweifeln. Die Hälfte seiner Dienerschaft war tot oder verletzt, sein gesamtes Hab und Gut im Besitz dieser Rüpel und nun hatten diese Barbaren sogar noch die Dreistigkeit, ihn hier einfach auszusetzen. Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit war das.  
„Seid froh das ihr überhaupt noch ein Schiff habt ihr Memmen. Wenn ihr Hunger habt, fang euch eben ein Paar Fische.“ Diese Aufgeblasenen Adeligen, glaubten doch tatsächlich das sie was besseres wären. Als ob er sich von denen irgendetwas sagen lassen würde. Der konnte sich seine Herkunft sonst wohin schieben.  
„Das ist unmenschlich! Sie sind ein widerlicher, gewissenloser Piratenbastard. Ich werde das der Marine melden und dann werden sie dafür zahlen.“ Wie konnte dieser Pirat es nur wagen so mit ihm umzugehen? Das würde er bereuen, er würde dafür sorgen das die Marine ihn mit allen Mitteln jagen würde. Einen Admiral würde er auf ihn ansetzen. Nein am besten gleich alle Drei!  
„Die Marine kann mich mal.“ Eustass Kapitän Kidd war nicht beeindruckt. Der konnte die Marine gerne informieren, die waren ohnehin schon hinter ihm her und es kümmerte ihn nicht ein bisschen.  
„Sie… Sie sind nur ein elender Dieb und Mörder, sie Abschaum der Menschheit!“ Lohenfeld zuckte zusammen als Eustass sich langsam umdrehte und von Deck seines Schiffes zu ihm hinüber starrte. Die anderen Reisenden warfen Lohenfeld böse Blicke zu. Es war schon schlimm genug das sie ausgeraubt und ausgesetzt wurden, da musste dieser Adlige die Piraten nicht auch noch wütend machen.  
„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen. Killer! Mach die Kanonen klar, wir versenken den Kahn.“ Während an Bord des Piratenschiffes die Kanonen ausgerichtet wurden, brach auf der „Birth of Venus“ das Chaos aus. Alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich an die Rettungsboote zu kommen und das Schiff zu verlassen.  
Kurz drauf begann die Kidd-Piraten zu feuern und das Passagierschiff zu versenken.

Auf Mexicalia in der Stadt Salvator, in irgendeiner Kneipe.  
„Alter ich werd echt neidisch. Was der so alles erlebt hat!“ Eine Gruppe von 12 Leuten saß an einem Tisch und reichte sich mehrere Fotos rum, die Dolores mitgebracht hatte.  
„Ja aber ein paar von den Sachen möchte ich jetzt nicht auch erleben. Sieh dir mal das an, das ist voll gruselig.“ Auf dem gruseligen Foto war ein leicht unscharfes und schiefes Bild von einer Art Laborraum zu sehen. Es schien in großer Hektik gemacht worden zu sein.  
„Stimmt, der Kerl ist echt unheimlich. Dem möchte ich lieber nicht begegnen.“ Besagter Kerl war ein bösartig Lächelnder Mann, mit einer Spritze in der Hand. Vermutlich war das Bild deshalb so verzehrt, weil Diandro auf der Flucht vor diesem Kerl gewesen war.  
„Ich find das romantisch.“ Alle Anwesenden sahen skeptisch zu Dolores.  
„Was soll daran den romantisch sein Doli?“ Keiner von ihnen fand das Bild auch nur annähernd ansprechend. Wenn überhaupt, dann verstörend oder beängstigend.  
„Na mein Süßer nimmt diese ganzen Strapazen und Gefahren nur auf sich, um zu mir zurückzukommen. Das ist sehr Romantisch.“ Das war fast wie in den alten Märchen und Kitschromanen. Da musste der Held auch immer gegen Drachen und Ungeheure kämpfen, um zu seiner Prinzessin zu kommen.  
„Na dann wollen wir deinem strahlendem Ritter mal einen tollen Empfang bereiten wenn er hier ankommt. Sollte ja nicht mehr allzu lange dauern oder?“ Nach dem kollektiven Lachanfall den die Vorstellung von Diandro als Ritter in Silbernen Rüstung ausgelöst hatte, begann die Gruppe damit, eine Party zu planen.  
„Nach dem Fahrplan legt sein Schiff irgendwann in den nächsten 8 Tagen auf Matmaros an und dann braucht er nur noch 2 weitere bis er hier ist.“ Meinte Ombre, der als Verlader am Hafen arbeitete.  
„Ich werde einen Wilkommenskuchen backen.“ Besonders Ruben war von diesem Vorschlag sehr begeistert, auch wenn er nichts sagte. Der Speichelfaden, der bis auf den Tisch hing, war Beweis genug.  
„Leute ich mach die gute Laune ja nur ungern zunichte aber ich hab schlechte Nachrichten.“ Sancho war in den Raum gestürzt. Etliche Zeit zu spät zu ihrer gemeinsamen Verabredung aber das war man gewohnt. Sancho vergaß oft wo er hinwollte, beziehungsweise nicht wohin er wollte, sonder wo dieses hin genau war.  
„Haste wieder deine Hausschlüssel verlegt?“ Das kam am Tag mindestens einmal vor und man fand ihn dann meistens in der Hosentasche.  
„Nein schlimmer.“ Gott warum hatte er sich nur an den Zeitungsstand verlaufen. Er wollte keine schlechten Neuigkeiten überbringen. Besonders nicht so schlechte.  
„Du hast vergessen wo dein Haus ist.“ Das war auch schon mal vorgekommen.  
„Nein Mann! Hier ließ mal die Zeitung.“ Also echt jetzt. Wie konnten die nur Witze machen bei dem was passiert war. Nun ja es lag vermutlich daran das sie noch nicht wussten was passiert war.  
„Das is nich war?“ Also das was da stand war definitiv schlimmer als zu vergessen, wo man wohnte. Was hatte Diandro aber auch immer für ein Glück.  
„Da steht dass das Passagierschiff „Birth of Venus“ von Piraten angegriffen und versenkt wurde. Die Marine hatte es nur mitbekommen, weil sie den Brandrauch gesehen hatten.“ Fassungslose Stille. Alle sahen zu Doli, die keinen Ton von sich gab.  
„Neeiiiiin! Diandrohohohooo!“ Mit etwas Verzögerung brach Dolores dann doch noch in Tränen aus. Dieser elende Bastard, wie konnte er sich nur so kurz vor dem Ziel umbringen lassen. Sie würde ihn töten, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre.  
„Ganz ruhig Doli. Er lebt schon noch. Du weißt doch, er ist wie Unkraut. Und wenn mans tausendmal raus reist, es taucht immer wieder auf.“ So wie er seinen Kumpel Speedy kannte, war der schon davongekommen. Sie hatten schon zu oft gedacht das er jetzt hinüber wäre, wenn er wieder irgendwo rein gekracht war, als das er sich da noch sorgen würde. Der Kerl war eben ein Stehaufmännchen.  
„Meinst du?“  
„Sicher, ich hab nen Garten. Ich kanns bestätigen.“ Für diesen dämlichen Kommentar bekam Alinja gleich mal eine gezwiebelt.  
„Ja. Ja du hast recht. Er lebt noch und kommt hierher. Und wenn er da ist, dann werd ich töten dafür das er mir so einen Schreck eingejagt hat.“ Und wie sie ihn umbringen würde. Verprügeln bis er um Gnade winselnd am Boden lag, würde sie ihn. Dieser dämliche Idiot. Das er sich auch immer in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen musste.  
„Na bei den Aussichten kommt er sicher wieder.“ Höchsten Respekt an Diandro, das er mit Doli schon seit 3 Jahren zusammen war und noch immer atmete.

Die Schicksalsgöttin hasste ihn. Definitiv. Das oder sie hatte einen abartigen Sinn für Humor.  
„Scheißdreck auch.“ Nach dem Überfall auf das Schiff hatte er in aller Eile alles in den Rucksack gestopft was er besaß und sich versteckt. Dabei war er von einem Pyromanen mit Schmucktick angegriffen worden, der ihm den Hosenboden verbrannt oder besser, weg gebrannt hatte.  
Da die Piraten dummerweise beschlossen hatten das Schiff absaufen zu lassen und er keinen Port hatte, war ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben als sich auf das Piratenschiff zu retten und zu hoffen, das ihn bis zur nächsten Insel die diese Typen ansteuerten keiner entdeckte.  
„Hey hast du das auch gehört?“ Lass ihn nicht hier reingehen, lass ihn NICHT hier reingehen!  
„Nein. Was meinst du?“ Ein Glück, der andere hatte nichts mitbekommen und die Zwei gingen weiter. Er musste dringend lernen leiser zu fluchen, wenn er nicht doch noch auffliegen wollte. Auf einem Piratenschiff voller Mörder zu sein, war ja schon gefährlich genug. Aber als Blinder Passagier, war das nochmal eine ganze andere Kategorie von gefährlich.  
„Ich brauche einen Plan. Und ein besseres Versteck.“ Er konnte sich nicht für den Rest dieser Fahrt in einer Besenkammer verstecken. Auch wenn Piraten den Ruf hatten äußerst Putzfaul zu sein, selbst er wusste das man das Deck eines Schiffes regelmäßig reinigen musste. Außerdem brauchte er auch was zu essen und zu trinken und pissen musste er auch dringend mal. Vielleicht wäre es auch ratsam sich eine neue Hose zu besorgen. Bei der hier zog der Wind hinten so durch.

„Kapitän, ich fürchte wir haben einen ungebetenen Gast an Bord.“ Meinte der Schiffskoch 2 Tage später zu seinem Kapitän. Anders konnte er sich das ganze einfach nicht mehr erklären.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Eustass Kidd war leicht verwundert. Wann bitte hätte sich ein Blinder Passagier hier einschleichen sollen und selbst wenn er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, welcher Mensch wäre schon so lebensmüde?  
„Einige der Männer behauten, sie hätten einen Schatten gesehen und aus der Vorastkammer sind Lebensmittel verschwunden.“ Hätte nur einer aus der Mannschaft den Schatten gesehen, dann hätte er ja auf ein Hirngespinst getippt. Aber Hirngespinste mussten bekanntlich weder essen noch trinken und als selbst Wire anfing zu behaupten, er hätte bei seiner Wache jemanden wegrennen sehen, war die Sache klar gewesen.  
„Soso. Da hat sich wohl einer von diesem Schiff letztens eingeschlichen. Killer! Schnapp dir ein paar Männer und durchsucht das Schiff. Findet und bringt den Eindringling her.“ Wer immer hier unberechtigt rumlief und Verstecken spielte, er konnte nur von diesem Schiff sein. Was für ein Idiot, er hätte mit dem Rest der Leute absaufen sollen, das wäre weniger scherzhaft für ihn geworden.  
„Aye Kapitän. Soll ich ihn sofort hochbringen oder erst mal etwas zappeln lassen?“ Killer kannte Kidd schon lange genug um zu wissen, was den Burschen erwarten würde. Natürlich würden er und die anderen ihn vorher noch ordentlich zusammenstauchen.  
„Gebt ihm ruhig einen kleinen Vorgeschmack aber töten ihn mir nicht gleich, ich will auch noch etwas Unterhaltung.“ Kidds Lächeln war diabolisch. Der Kerl würde seinen Entschluss sich an Bord seines Schiffs zu schleichen aufs bitterste bereuen.

Killer hatte die Suchmannschaft in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt. Jeder Raum wurde gründlich durchforstet und danach abgeschlossen. Auf diese Weise arbeiteten sie sich langsam von unten nach oben durch das Schiff. Bis jetzt noch erfolglos.  
„Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“ Langsam aber sicher gingen ihm die Verstecke aus. Es wurde brenzelig, wenn die ihn erwischten, dann war das höchstwahrscheinlich sein Ende.  
„Ich brauch ne Idee und zwar schnell. Vielleicht kann man ja mit denen Handeln?“ Ok verhandeln wäre dann Plan absoluter Notfall, denn die sahen nicht aus, als ob sie mit sich handeln lassen würden.  
„Hm? Am besten ich renn nach unten sobald die den nächsten Raum durchsuchen.“ Das würde ihm auf jedenfall Zeit verschaffen. So wies aussah arbeiteten die sich systematisch durch das Schiff. Demnach waren die unten Bereiche bereits durchsucht worden. Wenn er ungesehen an der Gruppe vorbeikam, dann konnte er sich unten wieder in einem der Räume verstecken.  
Als Killer nach den anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, spürte er hinter sich einen scharfen Luftzug. Als er sich umdrehte war nichts zu sehen, der Gang war leer wie zuvor. Trotzdem gab er dem Rest des Trupps Anweisung alleine weiterzumachen und schritt den Gang gemächlich zurück.  
Er hatte die untrügliche Ahnung das der Luftzug von ihrem Eindringling verursacht worden war, der sich nach unten flüchten wollte. Er würde eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn er merkte, das alle Türen verschlossen waren und Heat am Ende das Ganges wartete.

„Ahh Verdammt! Der Hosenbrenner!“ Nicht nur das diese Piraten alle Türen abgeschlossen hatten, nein die hatten da unten auch noch auf ihn gewartet! Zu allem Übel war es der Flammenwerfer der da stand und ihn böse anstarrte.  
„Öhm. Hi. Du wärst nicht zufällig an einem Handel interessiert oder?“ Dem unverändertem Zombiegesicht nach zu urteilen nicht. Es schien eher so, als ob ihn das Angebot beleidigt hätte.  
„Versucht du gerade uns zu bestechen Kleiner?“ Vor Schreck sprang Diandro zur Seite. Leider mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit, welche von der dortigen Wand wieder abgebremst wurde.  
„Musst du dich so anschleichen? Und wärt ihr den bestechlich.“ Genau wie Killer vermutet hatte, war der Luftzug von dem vorbei hetzenden Eindringling verursacht worden. Der seltsamen Reaktion auf sein Erscheinen in dem Gang nach hatte er wohl eine besondere Fähigkeit im Bezug auf Geschwindigkeit. Sie mussten aufpassen das er ihnen nicht entwischte, es könnte schwierig werden ihn einzufangen. Am besten sie setzten seine Beine außer Gefecht.  
„Nein.“ Mister Maske zeigte genauso wenig Reaktion wie Mister Feuerzombie. Allerdings war er noch um Längen unheimlicher. Man konnte unter dieser Maske nicht sehen was der Typ wohl dachte und das er so völlig entspannt in diesem Gang stand, steigerte Diandros Nervosität nur.  
„Aber....“ Der Zweite Versuch einer Verhandlung wurde von Killer unterbrochen, indem er seine Sicheln zog.  
„Kann ich ihn jetzt rösten?“ Fragte Heat ohne Diandro aus den Augen zu lassen, dem langsam der Schweiß ausbrach.  
„Ja.“ War Killers knappe Antwort.  
„Da hab ich aber was dagegen!“ Natürlich hatte er etwas dagegen. Sehr sogar.  
„Deine Meinung zählt hier nicht.“ Killer machte sich bereit zum Angriff. Er würde diesem Burschen die Beine aufschlitzen, dann wäre das Problem mit dem Weglaufen geklärt.  
„Ich könnte euch Geld geben oder einen neuwertigen Fotoapparat, Armbanduhr oder...“ Hektisch begann Diandro seinen Rucksack zu durchforsten. Irgendwas musste da doch dabei sein, womit er die beiden bestechen konnte. Leider schienen die beiden unbestechlich zu sein.  
„Wir verhandeln nicht. Moment mal! Macht dieser Strohalm da einen Looping?“ Oooookaaay! Das war jetzt unerwartet. Anscheinend gab es doch Dinge mit denen man diese Kerle bestechen konnte.  
„Killer!!!“ Heat verschluckte sich an seinen eigenen Flammen und starrte seinen Vorgesetzten fassungslos an.  
„Ruhe Heat. Ich verhandle gerade.“

„Wieso ist der Kerl unverletzt und an einem Stück Killer?“ Nachdem Diandro tatsächlich einen Verhandlungsgegenstand gefunden hatte, konnte er den Maskenmann, der sich als Killer vorstellte, tatsächlich zu einem Deal überreden. Diesen Heat einzubeziehen war auch überraschend einfach geworden, als Diandro im Scherz meinte er würde ihm mal ein übelst scharfes Chili kochen. Anscheinend mochte der Kerl scharfes Essen, aber der anwesende Koch brachte einfach kein ordentlich scharfes Gericht zu Stande.  
„Er könnte nützlich sein.“ Versuchte Killer seinen Kapitän erst mal etwas zu beruhigen. Es war schon äußerst unüblich das er gegen Kidds Anweisung handelte aber er hatte einen Deal und er war immerhin ein Mann von Ehre. Falls der Kapitän allerdings den Befehl gab den Jungen zu töten, dann würde er das trotzdem tun, er hatte immerhin nur versprochen zu versuchen ihm zu helfen.  
„Seit wann schützt du irgendwelche Fremden? Und inwiefern soll der nützlich sein?“ Kidd sah keinen Sinn darin den Kerl nicht gleich über Bord zu kippen.  
„Nun ja, das Geschirr stapelt sich seit Tagen.“ Meinte Killer und deute wage in Richtung Küche.  
„Das stimmt. Ein paar Teller haben angefangen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln.“ Murmelte der Koch halblaut vor sich hin. Es gab zwar eine feste Spülordnung aber die Mannschaft drückte sich liebend gerne davor.  
„Und er sagt er kann Chili kochen.“ Merkte Heat an.  
„Heat! Meuterst du jetzt auch noch?“ Jetzt drehte anscheinend die ganze Mannschaft durch! Erst Killer und jetzt auch noch Heat. Und der Fremde stand die ganze Zeit nur rum und starrte ihn an wie ein Huhn den Schlachter.  
„Was glotzt du mich so dämlich an?“ Gut, jemanden der den Abwasch machte war vielleicht nicht das verkehrteste und Heat schwärmte ohnehin immer allen die Ohren voll, endlich mal was ordentlich brennendes zu essen. Andererseits ging ihm der Bursche jetzt schon auf den Keks.  
„Verzeihung Sir. Habe nur diese Muskeln bewundert Sir.“ Hatte er natürlich nicht. Aber zu sagen das er starr vor Angst war, wäre nicht hilfreich gewesen. Der Typ war wie ein wildes Raubtier, sobald die Angst witterten, war man erledigt.  
„Was?“ Kidd wusste ernsthaft nicht was er davon halten sollte. Diese Antwort hatte er jetzt am wenigsten erwartet.  
„Äh! Sie... trainieren sicher viel, wünschte ich würde so gut aussehen Sir.“ Immer schön Honig ums Maul schmieren, vielleicht half es ja was und dieser Kidd brachte ihn nicht um die Ecke. Und etwas Respektvolle Höflichkeit konnte auch nicht schaden. Er hätte nie erwartet das ihm die Marineausbildung hier nützlich werden konnte.  
„Versuchst du dich gerade einzuschleimen Wicht?“ Ein plumpes und leicht durchschaubares Manöver.  
„Funktionierts?“ Gut schön, er war durchschaut worden. Scheiß drauf dann starb er jetzt eben.

Kidds nächste Reaktion überraschte Diandro dann aber doch sehr. Auch seine Crew schien etwas konfus zu sein. Eustass Kidd brach nämlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Harharhar. Du hasst Mut, lässt dich wohl nicht so schnell unterkriegen. Wie heißt du?“ Kidd war ein gnadenloser Mann der nicht lange fackelte aber er zeigte seinen Gegnern durchaus Respekt, sofern sie ihn verdient hatte. Dieser Kerl hatte es verdient. Nicht jeder wagte es in so einer Situation noch so mit dem Henker zu reden.  
„Diandro Gonzales. Die meisten nennen mich Speedy, weil ich so schnell bin. Ich werd sogar von der Marine gesucht.“ Davon, das die Fahndung eingestellt wurde, sagte er mal nichts.  
„Hab noch nie von dir gehört.“ Wenn der Kleine gehofft hatte ihn damit in irgendeiner Weise zu beeindrucken, dann war er gnadenlos gescheitert.  
„Hab ein paar Marineschiffe verschönert, seitdem werd ich als Rasender Sprayer gesucht. Ich hab noch Farbe, ich könnte es beweisen!“ Dem Blick nach zu urteilen hatte Kapitän Kidd von den Vorfällen gehört und war dem Vorschlag einer Vorführung, abgeneigt.  
„Wag es dir.“ Mehrere Waffen im Raum erhoben sich in die Luft und begannen auf ihn zu zielen. Er war definitiv abgeneigt.  
„Schon kapiert, ich werde die Dosen nicht anfassen. Ich werde nicht mal daran denken sie anzufassen.“ Erleichtert atmete Diandro aus, als die Waffen sich wieder senkten, ohne ihn zu durchlöchern und durchbohren.  
„Ok, von mir aus. Killer, gib ihm nen Schrubber, das Deck sieht aus wie Sau. Aber häng ihm ne Kanonenkugel ans Bein. Wir wollen doch nicht das er plötzlich verschwindet.“ Sollte der Junge doch seine Chance haben. Wenn er ihm auf die Nerven gehen würde, durfte er sich samt Stahlkugel auf ein Bad im Meer freuen.  
„Mit dem Ding kann man ja kaum richtig laufen!“ Die Kanonenkugel war an einer Kette befestigt, welche an einem Metallring hing, der um sein rechts Bein gelegt wurde. Die Kugel war um einiges leichter als die Gewichte die ihm Schromm damals umgehängt hatte, leider war die Kette so kurz das er die Kugel nicht tragen konnte. Laufen wollte er lieber nicht versuchen, das Ding würde wild hinter ihm her schwenken und ihm am Ende noch zwischen die Füße geraten.  
„Das ist der Sinn des ganzen. Alternativ bin ich natürlich auch bereit dir die Beine zu brechen. Deine Entscheidung.“ Die Wahl fiel Diandro leicht. Er hing an seinen Beinen.  
„Die Kugel ist in Ordnung.“

Während des restlichen Tages war Diandro dazu abgeordnet worden zuerst das Deck zu schrubben, was im übrigen einen beängstigenden Rotton hatte und danach die Küche auf Vordermann zu bringen. Bei einigen Dinge hatte er lange überlegen müssen ob es sich um Besteck oder grüne Pelzmonster handelte. Dies war keine Küche, es war eine Kleintierzucht.  
Am Abend fand sich die Mannschaft zum Essen zusammen. Es gab, vollkommen überraschend und zu Heat großer Freude, Chili. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
Wenn es eines gab was Diandro genauso gut beherrschte wie Laufen, dann war es Chilikochen. Nicht umsonst arbeitete er Aushilfsweise im Löschhaus. Das im übrigen seinen Namen nicht von ungefähr hatte.  
Zum Glück hatte er etwas Incendio Pulver in der Innenseite seines Ranzens. Man wusste nie wozu es gut sein konnte Chilipulver dabei zu haben. Er hatte nur einen Fingernagelspitze hinzugefügt aber das sollte reichen, das sogar der Feuerfresser sich die Zunge verbrannte.  
Misstrauisch wurde das Essen von allen beäugt, nur Heat schöpfte sich breit lächelnd einen Löffel nach dem anderen in den Mund. Genau das war auch der Grund für die Misstrauischen Blicke. Heat grinste fast genauso breit wie Kidd und das war mehr als ungewöhnlich.  
Davon abgesehen wirkte es äußerst verstörend.  
„Na dir scheints ja zu schmecken.“ Auf die Frage seines Kapitäns wurde Heats grinsen noch breiter und er reckte beide Daumen nach oben.  
Da das Essen allem Anschein nach genießbar war, griffen auch alle anderen zum Besteck, nur um kurz darauf röchelnd nach den Getränken zu greifen. Einzig Kidd und Killer, der sich zum Essen die Maske etwas hochgeschoben hatte, blieben aufrecht sitzen.  
Als alle wieder bei Atem waren und klar sehen konnten, kam die nächste Absonderlichkeit.  
„Killer? Was ist das?“ Kidd bemühte sich darum ruhig zu bleiben, während er sich an seinen Vizen wand. Dieser trank Wasser mit einem langen, schnörkeligem, pinkfarbenem Etwas.  
„Ein Strohalm Kapitän."


	7. Nicht schon wieder Kidd!

Sklaverei. Jawohl Sklaverei war das und nichts anderes. Natürlich würde er sich hüten das laut auszusprechen aber er dachte es. Das man ihm inzwischen die Kanonenkugel abgenommen hatte, änderte daran auch nicht viel. Im übrigen hatte ihm Kidd das Ding sicher nicht abgenommen, weil er so nett war oder ihm vertraute. Vermutlich ging ihm das ständige Poltern wenn das Teil über den Boden schleifte einfach nur gehörig auf den Senkel.  
Seit ihn die Kidd Piraten vor knapp 4 Wochen entdeckt und gefangengenommen hatten, durfte er das sprichwörtliche Mädchen für alles mimen. Sehr zur Freude der Mannschaft, die sich nun nicht länger mit der unliebsamen Aufgabe des Abwaschens oder des Aufräumens beschäftigen musste.  
Piraten konnte solche, um es milde auszudrücken, chaotischen, schludrige Drückeberger sein. Und das war wirklich noch untertrieben. Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen. Aber wie heißt es doch, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.   
Hier wurde die Regel definitiv bestätigt. Mit allen Regeln der Kunst.  
Wenigstens war Kidd nicht ganz so ein Arschloch das er ihn alles allein machen ließ. Er verdonnerte immer noch ein paar aus der Crew zum helfen. Zum einen damit es schneller ging und zum anderen damit die >Saftsäcke< nicht faul wurden. Nach anfänglichem Zögern schaffte Diandro es sogar sich mit einem Großteil der Crew anzufreunden. Mehr oder weniger zumindest.   
Im Grunde waren die Typen gar nicht so schlimm. Blutrünstig, rücksichtslos, ein wenig brutal und mit zweifelhaften Moralvorstellungen aber sonst ganz in Ordnung.  
Die Passagiere der überfallenen Schiffe, denen sie unterwegs begegnet waren, würden das vermutlich anders sehen.

„Ich fass das nicht an!“ Heute war Waschtag und zusammen mit Jake stand er nun vor einem Berg aus Schmutzwäsche. Hauptsächlich bestand der Schmutz aus eingetrocknetem Blut.   
„Heute ist die Wäsche dran, also mach.“ Jakes Devise lautete in diesem Fall, Augen zu und durch. Das ganze hinauszuzögern würde es auch nicht besser machen, also schnappte er sich die erste Ladung Wäsche und begann mit dem einweichen.  
„Ich hab nix gegen die Wäsche an sich. Die mach ich ja. Aber das da fass ich nicht an.“ Damit deutete Diandro auf ein ganz spezielles Kleidungsstück. Eine Unterhose Modell XXL. Besagtes Teil musste dem Aussehen nach seit mindestens Einem Jahr in Gebrauch gewesen sein und Diandro könnte schwören das es sich eben bewegt hatte.   
„Ach komm, es gibt schlimmeres.“ Mit gestrafften Schultern schritt Jake nach vorne um sich selbst zu beweisen, das er selbst solche Abartigkeiten locker wegsteckte. Mutig griff er nach dem Wäschestück und.... sprang einen Mordssatz nach hinten weg. Hatte dieses Ding sich gerade bewegt???  
„Gut dann mach du sie sauber.“ Einladend winkte Diandro seinen momentanen Leidensgenossen wieder nach vorne.  
„.... Ähh... Was meinst du, hier ist doch nichts!“ In hohem Bogen war das Monster, von der Wucht eines Besenschwungs, durch das Bullauge verschwunden. Möge es ertrinken und nie wieder gesehen werden.  
Die restliche Wäsche entpuppte sich als unlebendig, worüber beide mehr als froh waren.  
„Seid ihr Zwei endlich fertig? Es gibt Essen.“ Stunden später waren sie fertig und wie auf Kommando tauchte im selben Moment Wire auf.  
„Endlich triffts gut.“ Jake wusste, das er selbst an den Mengen an Wäsche nicht unbeteiligt war aber das es sooo viel Arbeit war, hätte er nicht gedacht. Normalerweise gab es weniger zu tun. Normalerweise fuhren sie aber auch nicht auf den großen Handels und Passagierrouten. Die Gefahr war zu groß auf Marine zu stoßen. In letzter Zeit hatten sie aber genau das gemacht.   
Unglaublich wie hartnäckig Blutflecken waren.  
„Wir haben das Ungeheuer, genannt Dreckwäsche erfolgreich bezwungen.“ Salutierend machte Diandro Meldung. Seine stramme Haltung stand in starkem Kontrast zu seinem fröhlichem Grinsen.  
„Und du bleibst wirklich bei deiner Aussage, das du nicht heimlich irgendwas einwirfst Diandro.“ Den Verdacht hatten schon einige gehegt. Kein Wunder bei der überdrehten Art.   
„Was den? Wenn ich schon die ganze Arbeit machen muss, lass mich wenigsten meinen Spaß dabei haben.“

Das Essen musste Diandro zum Glück nicht machen. Dafür gabs ja den Schiffskoch. Vermutlich lag es aber zum Teil auch daran, das er nur im Chilikochen gut war und außer Heat konnte das keiner essen, ohne danach literweise Wasser zu trinken. Alles andere was er am Herd zustande brachte waren schwarze Klumpen oder undefinierbares Irgendwas, in fragwürdigen Farben.  
Heats trauriger Gesichtsausdruck, das es nichts scharfes gab, hatte dann aber nicht nur ihn bewegt. Um ihn aufzuheitern, hatte Diandro ihm etwas von dem Chilipulver geschenkt, nicht nur weil ihm Kidd das befohlen hatte, sondern auch von sich aus, damit er es sich über seine Portion drüber streuen konnte. Daraufhin wäre er von Heat, der einem Hai mit Lachkrampf alle Ehre machte, fast zerdrückt worden, während sich Captain Kidd bei dem Anblick halb tot lachte.  
„Wir legen morgen Nacht auf Dune an. Auf der Insel ist eine ziemlich große Marinebasis. Killer wie sieht das mit dem Logport aus?“ Nach dem Essen besprach Kidd mit seinem Vizen das Tagesgeschehen. Meist völlig belanglos, heute allerdings nicht, da sie eine Neue Insel erreichten. In solchen Fällen blieb auch immer die ganze Restliche Mannschaft am Tisch.  
„Er wird nur etwa eine Stunde brauchen um sich aufzuladen, dann könne wir weiter.“ Klärte Killer auf. Da sie durch die Überfälle der letzten Tage genug Vorräte hatten, mussten sie auch nicht zwingend länger bleiben.  
„Hey Speedy, du warst schomal auf der Insel, wie siehts da so aus?“ Wand sich Kidd an Diandro. Das Schiff auf dem er ursprünglich gesegelt war kam von Dune aus. Ob er auch von da aus zugestiegen war, konnte er nicht sagen aber vielleicht wusste er ja trotzdem was zu berichten.  
„Meilenweit Steinwüste, ein paar kleine Fischerdörfer, eine große Hafenstadt und eine Monströse Festung voller Soldaten direkt daneben. Die haben da wirklich nen beeindruckenden Kasten aufgestellt. Meterdicke Mauern und jede Menge Kanonen.“ Oh ja die Festung. Die Marinebasis von Kommandant Schromm. Eigentlich hatte er wirklich gehofft ihn nicht nochmal wiederzusehen aber daran konnte man jetzt nichts mehr ändern.  
„Also viel Ärger und Gefahr. Wie kommts das du dich da so gut auskennst? Als gesuchter Verbrecher hält man normalerweise Abstand zur Marine oder hast du da was verschwiegen?“ Misstrauisch musterte Kidd den Jungen. Der Kerl hatte gesagt er würde steckbrieflich gesucht werden. Das Bild auf dem Wisch war völlig verwischt und unkenntlich aber seine Erklärungen waren schlüssig gewesen. Das er sich so gut auf der Insel und besonders bei der Marine auskannte, konnte bedeuten das der Kerl ein Spion war und sie in eine Falle locken wollte.  
„Nein, ich bin nur sozusagen gefangengenommen worden. Kurzfristig. Der Kommandant ist ein ziemlich fieser Kerl mit bösartigen Folterideen das kann ich sagen.“ Er hatte mal wieder nicht aufgepasst was er gesagt hatte. Natürlich klang das in den Ohren der Piraten verdächtig wenn ein Verbrecher sich mit der Verteidigung und Bewaffnung einer Marinebasis auskannte.  
Hoffentlich kam er mit dieser Halbwahrheit durch. Ganz gelogene wars ja immerhin nicht. Der Vertrag war so was ähnliches wie eine Gefangennahme und die Trainingsmethoden glichen einer Folter.  
„Ach?“ Fragende Blicke aus allen Richtungen.  
„Ich musste als Zielscheibe für die Rekruten herhalten und über Minenfelder laufen und all sowas.“ Der Hindernislauf, eigens von Schromm entworfen. Eine unvergessliche Erinnerung.  
„Harharhar. Die Methoden gefallen mir.“ Irgendwie war es klar gewesen, das Kidd an sowas gefallen hatte.

Es war kurz vor 1 Uhr morgens als das Schiff der Kidd Piraten in einer abgelegenen Bucht anlegte.  
Der größte Teil der Mannschaft schlief, nur Wire, Killer und Zwei weitere Mannschaftsmitglieder waren an Deck und behielten die Umgebung im Auge.  
In der Ferne konnte man die Lichter der Stadt ausmachen und sogar die Festung war schemenhaft zu sehen. Alles war ruhig und die ebene Steinwüste leicht zu überblicken. Außer einigen Felsen und kargem Gestrüpp konnte man allerdings nicht viel mehr sehen.  
Killer wollte gerade einen der anderen nach unten schicken, um Speedy wecken zu lassen, als er eine Bewegung ausmachte. Sofort schlich er geduckt zurück an die Reling und bedeutete den anderen leise zu sein.  
Während Killer angestrengt die Küste absuchte, konnte er erneut eine Bewegung ausmachen. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand schlich oben zwischen den Felsen herum.  
Ein gezielter Pistolenschuss erledigte den Beobachter kurz darauf, dummerweise musste Killer festellen, das es ein Marienangehöriger war und er eine Teleschnecke dabei hatte.  
Ihre Überfälle der letzten Wochen waren nicht eben unauffällig gewesen und sowohl er wie auch Kidd hatten damit gerechnet, das die Marine darauf warten würde, das sie auf Dune ankamen. Es war nunmal die nächste Insel und ihre Route war mehr als eindeutig mit gekaperten Schiffen gekennzeichnet.  
Das sie aber so schnell entdeckt worden waren, war schlecht. Das der Kerl mit der Teleschnecke seine Leute informiert hatte, machte es nicht besser und das man die Soldaten bereits hören konnte, wie sie näher rückten, rundete das ganze ab.  
„Kidd, wir haben ein Problem.“ Sofort war Killer wieder zurück an Bord und weckte den Kapitän auf.  
„Wie viele?“ Er hatte es doch geahnt. Schiffe plündern machte zwar enormen Spaß aber leider erweckte es auch Aufmerksamkeit. Besonders wenn auf der nächsten Insel ein Stützpunkt war.  
„Ein Kriegsschiff und mindestens eine Abteilung über dem Landweg.“ In der Dunkelheit war es schwer zu erkennen, wie viele Soldaten auf sie zukamen aber die Menge ließ nichts gutes ahnen.  
„Son Scheiß. Los weck alle auf, lass den Anker lichten und bring uns auf Abstand. Wir segeln einmal rund um die verdammte Insel, und machen sie unterwegs platt.“ Weiter in der Bucht zu bleiben wäre glatter Selbstmord gewesen. Die Marine würde ihnen den Weg versperren und konnte dann ungehindert auf sie schießen, das musste vermieden werden.   
„Repel!“ Die ersten Kanonenschüsse hallten durch die Nacht und etwa die Hälfte der Geschosse wurde zurückgeworfen. Wer nicht schon vorher wach war, war es spätestens seit diesem Zeitpunkt.  
„Captain, da ist noch ein zweites Kriegsschiff.“ Noch eins? Die Marine musste ja echt schiss vor ihm haben!  
„Harharhar, die müssen ja echt sauer auf uns sein. Dabei waren wir doch so brav in letzter Zeit! Nur Drei Schiffe haben wir versenkt!“ Inzwischen hatten das erste Kriegsschiff soweit aufgeholt, das die ersten Soldaten zu ihnen übersetzten konnte. An Bord brach das heillose Chaos aus, als die Kämpfe Mann gegen Mann begannen.  
„Ich verabschiede mich mal, ich hoffe wir sehen uns so schnell nicht wieder. Nichts für ungut.“ Schrie Diandro durch den Lärm und versuchte sich möglichst unverletzt durch die Kämpfenden zu bewegen.

„BONG!“ Einer der Marinesoldaten wurde von einem Schraubenschlüssel getroffen und ging zu Boden. Kurz darauf folgten ihm weitere Soldaten, die Werkzeug, Küchenutensilien oder gar einen Waschzuber abbekommen hatten.  
Kidd hatte anscheinend genug von den ungeladenen Gästen auf seinem Schiff und hatte einen wahren Metallsturm entfacht. Seine eigenen Leute wusste genau was sie zu tun hatten und gingen sofort in Deckung. Die Soldaten traf es jedoch völlig unvorbereitet. Meist am Kopf.  
„Schmeißt diesen Müll von Bord Männer.“ Die Nacht war vorüber und der Kampf auch.   
Die Marineschiffe sowie Dune lagen hinter ihnen, es war Zeit aufzuräumen. Ohne großes Bedauern wurden die Soldaten, die noch verstreut an Deck lagen, einfach ins Meer gekippt.  
„Speedy? Mann ich dachte du wolltest da hinten aussteigen?“ Jake hatte inmitten der Bewusstlosen auch seinen Kumpel entdeckt, der mit einer ziemlichen Beule an Deck lag. Auf seine Fragen und ein beständiges schütteln, um ihn halbwegs wach zu bekommen, erhielt er jedoch nur unverständliches Gemurmel und ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen als Antwort.  
„Captain!“ Auch einige der anderen hatte ihren immer noch Gast bemerkt und auch Kidd wurde nun dazu gerufen. Immerhin war es sein Schiff und er musste entscheiden ob man den Burschen nun auch ins Meer werfen sollte, was die Mannschaft für unwahrscheinlich hielt, oder ob er weiter bleiben konnte.  
„Was ist? Ah, sieh mal an. Was macht der denn noch hier? AUFWACHEN!“ Dieser Weckruf hätte Tote aufspringen lassen, Diandro dagegen blieb davon unbeeindruckt liegen. Killers weitaus praktischere Lösung, die aus einem Eimer Meerwasser bestand, zeigte bessere Ergebnisse.  
Mit einem spitzen Schrei saß Diandro aufrecht und versuchte sich zu orientieren, während die Welt Karussell fuhr.   
„Fliegende Suppentöpfe... schmerzhaft....Gute Nacht!“ Damit kippte Diandro zurück auf die Planken und lies sich auch nicht mehr wachrütteln. Auch nicht mit Wasser.

„Ich hasse mein Leben. Ernsthaft.“ Wieder auf Kidds Schiff. Oder besser immer noch.   
Als er endlich wieder zu sich gekommen war, war von Dune nichts mehr am Horizont zu sehen und auf gut Glück loszulaufen ohne eine Richtung, war wie Diandro aus Erfahrung wusste, völlig Hirnrissig. Es blieb nichts anderes übrig als wieder mit den Kidd-Piraten zu segeln, bis sie erneut eine Insel erreichten.  
„Hm.“ War Killers einziger Kommentar zu Diandros Aussage.   
„Ich erzähl dir grad von meinem ganzen Kummer und der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt mir gegenüber und du kannst nur Hm dazu sagen?“ Dieser unsensible Maskenmann! Da erzählte er ihm von seinem ganzen Unglück und der konnte nur Hm sagen?   
„Hm.“ War Killers Antwort darauf.  
„Kannst du auch mal ne richtige Antwort geben?“ Oh wie Diandro diese Maske hasste. Nie konnte man sehen ob der Kerl einen gerade verarschte oder einem womöglich nicht mal zugehört hatte. Irgendwann würde er ihm das Teil vom Gesicht reißen und es dann so an Bord verstecken, das Killer suchen konnte bis er schwarz wurde. Vermutlich sah er unter dem Ding aus wie Käse. Der bekam ja nie Licht im Gesicht ab! Herrgott, nicht mal zum Schlafen oder Duschen nahm er das Teil runter.   
Woher Diandro das wusste? Er war neugierig gewesen und hatte sich heimlich in die Kajüte des Vizen geschlichen. Leider hatte Killer ihn erwischt und ihn zur Strafe für den Rest der Reise zum Harre kämmen verdonnert. Killer hatte lange Haare. Und viele Haare und so wie die Mähne aussah, wälzte er sich nachts auch sehr viel herum.   
„Du scheinst das Unglück magisch anzuziehen, ich würde dir raten deine Erwartungen an das Leben etwas niedriger zu setzen.“ Es konnte reden! Killer hatte eine Antwort gegeben, die mehr als nur Zwei Buchstaben hatte. Unglaublich!  
„Das ist ja sehr aufmunternd.“ Mürrisch ließ Diandro die Schultern hängen und machte dann seufzend damit weiter, die Nester aus Killers Haaren auszubürsten. Und ja, Killer trug auch hier eine Maske. Zwar nicht die Blau weiße, die fast seinen ganzen Kopf bedeckte aber er trug eine.   
Er hatte jede Menge Masken hier in seinem Zimmer. So wies schien für jeden Anlass eine.  
Da war zum einen eine sehr schöne Goldfarbe Maske. Wie man sie bei diesen Venezianischen Karnevalsumzügen sah. Möglich das er sie zu Feiern trug. Zum Kämpfen war das sicher unpraktisch. Daneben hing eine seltsame Holzmaske mit Monstergesicht. Das wäre was für Halloween. Die meisten waren allerdings schlicht gehalten. So wie seine übliche Blau weiße eben.   
Was nur versteckte er darunter das es so dringend zu verstecken gab? Oder war er einfach schüchtern? Eher unwahrscheinlich.  
„Hm.“ Oh dieser... Das einem der Kerl so dermaßen nerven konnte, obwohl er genaugenommen nichts tat als hier zu sitzen, war nicht normal.  
„Kannst du mir nicht mal Mut zusprechen, das ich schon irgendwann nach Hause komme?“ Diandro war langsam am Ende. Nicht nur mit den Nerven.   
„Hm.“ Dafür gab es keine Worte! Der Typ war nicht normal.   
„Killer!“ Schnappte Diandro dann nachdem die Welle Frustration vorübergezogen war und einer Welle aus Empörung Platz machte.  
„Irgendwann sicher.“ Ließ sich Killer zu einer Antwort herab.  
„Na schönen Dank auch.“ Er würde ihm die Maske klauen. Und wie er das tun würde. 

Leider hatte Kidd keinen Eternalport nach Mankroll gehabt, geschweige denn einen nach Dune. Selbst wenn hätte er aber wohl kaum umgedreht um ihn abzusetzen, Diandro blieb somit nichts anderes übrig als seine Route leider erneut Umzuplanen. Die nächste Insel laut dem Logport war Caelestis. Nach fast Zwei Monaten kamen sie dort an. Der Weg von hier nach Dune war zu weit um zu laufen und Schiffe fuhren leider nur alle halbe Jahr mal dorthin. Diandro würde wohl oder übel erneut einen Umweg nehmen müssen. Wenn das so weiterging, hatte er bald jede verdammte Insel auf der Grandline durch!  
„So, diesmal aber wirklich, Lebt wohl.“ Kaum das Kidds Schiff angelegt hatte, sprang Diandro von Bord und wollte verschwinden.  
„Vergiss es. So ein Abschied muss gebührend gefeiert werden!“ Er war keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als Kidds Anziehungskraft den Metallgürtel, die Armbänder und seinen Rosenkranz erfasste und ihn damit zurückzog.  
„Könnt ihr denn nicht ohne mich feiern?“ Flehend schaute er Kidd an. Der deute nur breit grinsend mit einem Kopfschütteln auf Heat, Jake, Wire und einige andere. Die sich diebisch zu freuen schienen.  
„Nein. Los jetzt mitkommen. Da drüben seh ich ne Kneipe die nach mir ruft.“ Entschlossen schritt Kidd aus. Der Rest folgte ihm. Diandro wurde von Heat und Wire einfach mitgeschleift.  
„Wehe ihr füllt mich ab, um mich wieder an Bord zu schaffen und abzulegen.“ Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Nicht das er die Spinner nicht leiden konnte aber er wollte nicht weiter mitfahren.  
„Harharhar. Wofür hältst du uns denn? Wir entführen doch niemanden.“ Kidds Worte lösten ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl in Diandro aus.  
„Ich möchte da lieber kein Risiko eingehen.“

Kaum das die Nacht halb angebrochen war, waren alle Piraten besoffen. Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung eine Menge Gläser gingen zu Bruch und der ein oder andere unbekannte Gast bekam ein Messer ab. Zum Glück gab es wenigstens noch keine Toten. Der Wirt hoffte sehr, das es auch dabei blieb.  
Piraten waren gut zahlende Gäste, was nur deshalb funktionierte, weil sie im Voraus bezahlen mussten und soffen einem schon mal den gesamten Vorrat von gut einer Woche an nur einem Abend weg. Leider waren sie aber auch sehr schwer zu kontrollieren und ruhig waren sie erst recht nicht. Und vor allem waren es alles Verrückte.   
Einer zündete seinen Alkohol immer erst an, bevor er trank! Ein paar andere stritten sich seit einer guten halben Stunde um das selbe leere Glas! Und er wollte verdammt sein aber dieser komische Kerl mit der Maske trank seinen Rum mit einem verdammten Strohhalm!!  
Sein Schankraum glich mehr einem Irrenhaus und er wusste, es würde definitiv schlimmer werden, bevor es dann zum Morgengrauen hin besser würde.  
„Mehr Rum und zwar schnell!“ Hektisch rannten die beiden Bedienungen durch den Raum, um die Gäste zufriedenzustellen. Immer darauf achtend die Hände der Gäste im Auge zu behalten, die sich nur allzu oft auf ihre Hintern verirrten.  
„Los Kleiner, trink noch einen.“ Wurde Diandro immer wieder ermutigt wenn sein Krug leer war.   
„Hicks.“ Zu mehr war Diandro nicht mehr in der Lage. Alles schwankte so furchtbar und er fühlte sich so fröhlich. Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung warum. Genau genommen wusste er nicht mal mehr, wer er war! Oder wo! Oder wann!  
„Das nehm ich als Ja.“ Lachend wurde ihm ein weiterer Krug in die Hand gedrückt, den er verständnislos anstarrte.

Der Morgen kam und genau wie der Wirt es vorausgesehen hatte, wurde es immer stiller, je mehr die Zeit voranschritt. Die Piraten lagen Kreuz und Quer im Raum verteilt, laut schnarchend und in kürze wohl auch laut fluchend. Wenn er sie alle weckte und rausschmiss.  
„Mir ist schlecht, lasst mich liegen und sterben.“ Er hatte einen Kater, das Licht stach ungemein in seinen Augen und er könnte schwören, wenn er sich jetzt auch nur versuchte aufzurichten, würde er seine Innereien auf dem Tresen verteilen. Was war nur letzte Nacht passiert?  
„Wach auf du Bastard von einem Piraten und sorg dafür dafür, das deine Kumpels meinen Laden verlassen!“ Unerbittliches lautes Geschrei dröhnte in seinem Schädel wieder und blinzelnd versuchte er sich trotz des besorgniserregenden Gefühls in seiner Magengegend aufzurichten. Vor ihm stand ein Breitschultriger Mann, mit einer Flinte in der Hand.  
„Oh Gott, jetzt kommt mir alles wieder hoch.“ Stehen. War. Keine. Gute. Idee gewesen.  
Während der Wirt fluchend davon gestiefelt war, um einen Mob zu holen, fühlte sich Diandro schon sehr viel besser. Langsam konnte er sich sogar wieder erinnern was eigentlich gestern so los war.   
Die Kidd Piraten hatten eine Abschiedsparty geschmissen, dabei den Laden um all seinen Alkohol erleichtert und lagen nun schnarchend auf den Tischen.  
Es wäre vermutlich besser hier zu verschwinden, bevor der Rest von dem Wirt geweckt wurde. Kidd war nicht eben der Typ, der gerne aus einem erholsamen Alkoholkoma geweckt wurde.  
Gerade als er die Türe öffnete fiel ihm allerdings noch etwas enorm wichtiges ein.  
Grinsend drehte er sich um und suchte in dem Chaos einen Blonden Haarschopf.

Der Wirt hatte alle wecken können, dabei fast mit seinem Leben bezahlt und war nun stolzer Besitzer einer Bar mit Dachfenster. Die Kidd Piraten waren mehr zurück zu ihrem Schiff gewankt als gegangen, ohne dabei großartig ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Die frische Luft hatte dabei allen geholfen, wieder etwas klarer zu werden und dann war ihnen allen etwas aufgefallen.  
„Was starrt ihr mich alle so an?“ Genervt schaute Killer die Mannschaft, inklusive Kidd an, die ihn wiederum anstarrten.  
„Killer?“ Fragend richtete sich Wire an ihn, nicht ganz sicher, was er zu erwarten hätte.   
„Was?“ Emotionslos schaute Killer zu Wire hinüber. Dessen Augen noch größer wurden.  
„Er ist es wirklich!“ Kam es von irgendwo aus der Gruppe und Gemurmel wurde laut.  
„Wer sonst.“ Langsam wurde das doch wirklich unangenehm.  
„Sag mal Killer, fühlst du dich nicht etwas... befreiter als sonst?“ Vorsichtig versuchte Kidd seinen Vizen darauf hinzuweisen, das etwas entscheidendes anders war als sonst.  
„Hm.“ Jetzt wo es einer sagte, irgendwas war anders. Als ob etwas fehlen würde. Nur was? Was nur fehlte denn? Gedankenverloren legte Killer den Kopf schief und versuchte es herauszufinden. Dabei fiel ihm seine Mähne übers Gesicht und kitzelte auf der Haut.  
MOMENT MAL!!  
Panisch riss Killer die Augen auf und keinen Moment später hing seine komplette Haarmähne über seinem Gesicht. Noch einen Moment später war er auf das Schiff und in seine Kabine gestürmt. Einen völlig perplexen Kidd nebst Crew zurücklassend.  
„Ich bin sprachlos.“ Kidd wusste wirklich nicht was er sagen sollte. Nichtmal er hatte so genau gewusst wie Killer ohne Maske aussah aber das hätte er nicht erwartet. Das war wirklich... wirklich...!  
„Aye Captain. Ebenso.“ Langsam nickten auch die restlichen Crewmitglieder und langsam begannen auch sie an Bord zu gehen.  
Wenig später tönte ein lauter Schrei über das Schiff und erschrocken fuhren alle herum. Der Schrei stammte von Killer, der soeben entsetzt feststellen musste, das all seine Masken verschwunden waren.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schlendere Dinadro durch die Straßen. Wie die anderen Piraten wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie ihren Vizen sahen? Einen kurzen Moment lang war er versucht sie heimlich zu beobachten, verwarf die Idee jedoch wieder. Würde Killer ihn entdecken, dann könnte er höchstwahrscheinlich sein Testament machen.  
Trotzdem fand er das es absolut richtig war. Die anderen sollten ruhig wissen, wie ihr Erster Maat aussah und verflucht noch eins, der Kerl hatten nun wirklich keinen Grund sein Gesicht zu verstecken. Und das würde er auch so bald nicht mehr. Vorsorglich hatte er nämlich alle Masken aus seinem Zimmer entfernt und in den unmöglichsten Ecken des Schiffes versteckt. Ganz wegnehmen wollte er ihm seine Sammlung ja schließlich auch nicht.   
„Ein bisschen was zu essen wäre jetzt sicher gut.“ Es gab hier viele gute Restaurants und daher begann Diandro seinen Rucksack nach dem Geld zu durchforsten. Plötzlich stockte er und zog ganz langsam die Hand aus seiner Tasche.   
„Ich bin so ein IDIOT.“ Mit voller Wucht schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Nahe Mauer. In seiner Hand hielt er den Eternalport nach Dune, den ihm Kuzan geschenkt hatte. Hätte er nur eher dran gedacht, er hätte einfach Kidds Schiff verlassen und zurück laufen können! Jetzt war es zu spät.

Auf dem Piratenschiff herrschte seit einiger Zeit eine besonders fröhliche Stimmung. Nur Killer fand sein Leben furchtbar. Ständig starrten ihn die anderen so komisch an. Inzwischen ging er nur noch mit Schal und Sonnenbrille raus und kämmte sich die Haare extra ins Gesicht.  
Speedy, dieser miese Scheißer, hatte tatsächlich seine Maske geklaut. Alle Masken! Warum er sich so sicher war? Der Mistkerl hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen.  
Seine Masken waren irgendwo auf dem Schiff versteckt hatte er geschrieben! Eine Lüge. Killer hatte überall gesucht. Nichts hatte er gefunden.  
Das sein Misserfolg zum größten Teil dran lag, das die anderen die Masken vor ihm entdeckt hatten, daran dachte er natürlich nicht.  
Als der Erste Kidd sagte, das er eine von Killers Masken entdeckt hätte, meinte dieser nämlich. Das sie die Dinger doch bitte zu ihm bringen und Killer kein Wort sagen sollten.  
Er würde sie ihm später mal geben. Irgendwann.


	8. Die Foxy Bande

Caelestis war keine große Insel. Es gab nur eine Stadt und in dieser nur eine Kneipe. Es war sehr ruhig hier, was vermutlich daran lag, das Dune die Insel vor dieser war und Piraten eher selten hier aufkreuzten. Nachdem Diandro die Mauer, die er aus Frust mit seinem Kopf eingehauen hatte, wieder aufgebaut hatte, hatte er erst mal ein gutes Restaurant gesucht, dann ein Hotel und danach eine Postfiliale.  
Die Mauer wieder aufzurichten war nicht seine Idee gewesen, sondern die der Grundstücksbesitzerin und ihres Nudelholzes.  
Nachdem er nun also gut gegessen und sich Briefpapier besorgt hatte, war es Zeit Dolores zu schreiben. Bestimmt hatte sie in der Zeitung gelesen das sein Schiff gekapert und versenkt wurde. Dass er daher nicht gekommen war wie angekündigt, hatte sie sicher entweder in tiefste Trauer gestürzt oder verdammt wütend gemacht. Es war dringend nötig, ihr zu schreiben und alles zu erklären. Sonst könnte er sich, bevor er Nachhause ging, gleich einen Sarg bestellen. Alleine schon dafür das er ihr so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.  
Selbstverständlich wurden dem Brief etliche Fotos beigelegt, um seine Geschichte zu untermauern, und um das ganze abzurunden hatte Diandro sogar sein Restgeld für äußerst teure Schokolade ausgegeben. Versöhnungsgeschenke liebte Doli über alles. So wie alle Frauen.  
Danach machte Diandro sich auf seine neue Reiseroute zu planen. Da die Insel wie erwähnt sehr klein und recht unbedeutend war, gab es entsprechend wenig Schiffsverkehr. Auch Eternalports konnte man kaum kaufen und der nach Dune war nutzlos, da es zu weit war um zu Fuß hinzukommen, auch wenn er noch so schnell war. Immerhin musste er auch mal schlafen und die Technik, gleichzeitig schlafen und laufen, beherrschte er leider nicht. Essen und trinken konnte er zwar mitnehmen aber er würde alles tragen müssen und es gab da gewisse Menschliche Bedürfnisse, die er verständlicherweise nicht im Laufen verrichten wollte.

„Ok die beste Route wäre dann wohl Richtung Long-Ring-Long-Land und Navarone. Man was fürn dämlicher Name. Wie kommt man den auf langer Ring langes Land?“ Ok es war immer noch besser als die Insel >Land< aber echt mal!  
„Ahh Mist, Navarone ist wieder sone Marinebasis, das fehlt mir ja grade noch.“ Nochmal dieses Marinetraining würde er nicht überstehen. Schromm war schon mehr als genug.  
„Sie machen wohl ne kleine Weltreise was?“ Die Bedienung die den Kaffee brachte hatte die Karten gesehen, die Diandro vor sich ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Also eigentlich mach ich ja ne Heimreise, leider komm ich aber immer wieder vom Weg ab.“ Seltsamerweise schien er sich immer weiter von Mexicalia zu entfernen, je verzweifelter er versuchte hinzukommen. War die Welt nicht witzig?  
„Können sie mir sagen auf welchen von den Inseln hier es nen größeren Hafen gibt, wo Passagierschiffe fahren? Oder von mir aus auch Handelsschiffe? Wäre mir recht egal eigentlich, Hauptsache es geht in Richtung Westen.“ Obwohl, wenn man bedachte das er mit hinlaufen bisher nicht gut gefahren war, sollte er vielleicht mal weglaufen? Vielleicht kam er ja dann an!  
„Naja, den größten Hafen hat ja Water Seven aber das liegt im Osten. Von da kann man aber fast überall hinfahren.“ Während sie redete blätterte die Dame in den Karten und suchte die entsprechenden heraus. Schaute ihn dabei immer wieder durchdringend an, als ob sie versuchte ihn zu erkennen. Was natürlich quatsch war, woher sollte sie ihn schon kennen!  
„Dann muss ich wohl da hin, wann fährt den ein Schiff?“ Ob die Theorie stimmte, das er erst weglaufen musste um anzukommen, würde sich bald zeigen. Viel zu verlieren hatte er aber ohnehin nicht.  
Das nächste in 4 Monaten.“ Nun gut, er hatte Zeit zu verlieren. Und da es in diesem Kaff nicht allzu viel gab, womit man sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte, waren 4 Monate dann doch viiiiel zu lange zum warten.  
„Oh...Wie weit ist den der Weg von hier bis dahin und gibt es Inseln dazwischen?“ Vielleicht konnte er ja rüberlaufen? Hoffentlich konnte er und hoffentlich traf er unterwegs nicht wieder auf ungeplante Hindernisse.

Glücklicherweise konnte er rüberlaufen, zwischen hier und Water Seven lagen nur Zwei Inseln. Das eine war Long-Ring Long-Land, dafür musste er sich dann aber erstmal einen Eternalport besorgen und danach konnte er mit einem Logport weiter. Ein Logport würde kein Problem sein, das zweite war schwieriger aber er hatte einen Auftreiben können. Nur beim Thema bezahlen hatte es Probleme gegeben. Das Problem hieß in diesem Fall, Pleitegeier.  
Diesmal gab es keinen Rummelplatz und keinen durchgeknallten Wahrsager-Voodoo-Piraten. Einerseits erleichternd, andererseits unpraktisch. Der Tag wurde auch nicht besser, denn es gab nur einen einzigen Job in der Stadt, den er übernehmen konnte und das war, tadam, Tellerwäscher.  
Als ob er in letzter Zeit nicht schon genug hatte putzen müssen.

Eine Woche später auf Mexicalia.  
„Gib uns doch auch was ab Doli. Bitte.“ Seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten durften Ombre, Sancho, Alonso und der ganze Rest zusehen, wie Dolores Edle Pralinen futtert und natürlich gab sie nichts aber auch gar nichts ab.  
„Nein. Meine Schokolade! Ganz allein meine!“ Nicht mal ein Krümelchen gab sie her.  
„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, das es Speedy gut geht.“ Wehmütig starrte Alonso den Trüffelpralinen hinterher.  
„Ich hab Hunger.“ Kollektives Seufzen erfüllte nach dieser Aussage den Raum. (Übrigens, an alle die jetzt auch Hunger bekommen haben. Ich werde meine Schokolade auch nicht teilen Muhahahahaaa... Aber ihr könnt einen Keks haben.)

Einige Tage und Unmengen an Schmutzgeschirr und Spülwasser später, hatte Diandro es geschafft genug Geld zusammenzubekommen, um sich die Ports zu kaufen. Auch wen seine Hände nun aussahen wie Rosinen.  
Dafür das der Wirt sich immer über zu wenig Kundschaft beschwerte, hatten er immerzu eine große Anhäufung von Tellern und Töpfen, die gesäubert werden mussten.  
Immerhin war zumindest das Problem mit der Weiterreise nun geklärt und wenn er demnächst wieder mal Piraten begegnete, würde er, natürlich erst nachdem er sichergegangen war sie los zu werden, erstmal um ihr Geld erleichtern. Wenn er schon ständig von diesen Typen aufgehalten, mitgeschleppt oder für Fluchtmanöver missbraucht wurde, dann wollte er für diese Unannehmlichkeiten wenigstens entlohnt werden. Davon abgesehen war es wohl kaum ein Verbrechen einen Dieb zu bestehlen.  
Nun war er also wieder unterwegs. Diesmal nach Long-Ring-Long-Land um von da aus mit dem Logport nach Water Seven weiterzureisen. Zu dieser Insel hinzukommen war kein Problem, die Gewässer hier waren sehr ruhig. Die Insel dann aber zu finden war schwieriger. Den als er laut dem Port da war und die Nadel anfing sich im Kreis zu drehen, war er immer noch auf dem Meer. Der Verkäufer hatte schon gemeint das sowas passieren kann, weil der größte Teil der Insel fast ganzjährig überflutet war. Nach einer kurzen Panikattacke, und etwas umhergelaufe, fand Diandro dann aber doch noch die Küste.  
Zumindest wusste er nun warum die Insel diesen seltsamen Namen hatte. Die Tiere und Pflanzen sahen irgendwie alle aus, als ob sie in eine mittelalterliche Streckbank geraten wären.  
„Haha... Ich lach mich tot! Ein Fünf Meter Dackel! Hahaha... das gäb nen tollen Hot Dog! Wo ist bloß mein Fotoapparat?“ Die längste Wurst der Welt, das war definitiv ein Bild wert, die anderen würden sich totlachen. Voller Begeisterung begann sich Speedy durch die Fauna zu knipsen und versuchte dabei nicht vor lachen zu sterben.  
„Wow! Hey Grinsekatze sag mal Cheeeeese!“ Was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies, bei so überaus abstrakten Tieren.

„Wer ist dieser Kerl da?“  
„Keine Ahnung Bossi aber er scheint nicht von hier zu sein.“ Meinte Porsche und schaute ebenfalls zu dem Fremden, während Hamburger neben ihr sich ins Fäustchen lachte, als der Unbekannte von einem wütendem Schneeeeleoparden verfolgt wurde, der anscheinend keine Kameras mochte.  
„Hm? Irgendwas stimmt mit dem doch nicht? Ich komm bloß nicht drauf was?“ Grübelnd versuchte Foxy zu ergründen, was ihm so im Hinterkopf bohrte. Er war sich absolut sicher den Burschen schon mal gesehen zu haben. Auf einem Fahndungsplakat, genau, nur leider wollte ihm Partout nicht einfallen auf welchem.  
„Hey, wo ist er hin?“ Als Diandro von einer Sekunde auf die andere im Nichts verschwand, schaute nicht nur der Kamerascheue Kater blöd aus der Wäsche. Auch alle Foxypiraten die sich mittlerweile im hohen Gras und das Gras war verdammt hoch gewachsen, nicht mal Hamburger brauchte sich zu büken, um darin versteckt zu sein, versammelt hatten, schauten sich hektisch suchend um.  
„Da drüben.“ Mindestens einen Kilometer entfernt konnten sie ihn ausmachen, wie er einen Hasen fotografierte. Wobei man sagen muss das die Hasen auf Long-Ring-Long-Land zum größten Teil aus ihren extrem hohen Ohren bestanden.  
„Whaa, wie ist der so schnell da hingekommen????“ Da fielen nicht nur Foxy fast die Augen raus, den Kerl musste er unbedingt haben.  
„Bossi, können wir den nicht in die Mannschaft aufnehmen? Ich wollte schon immer meinen eigenen Fotografen haben.“ Begann Porsche zu schwärmen, zusammen mit den restlichen weiblichen Crewmitgliedern, die von Modelkarrieren träumten.  
„Foxypiraten her gehört, wir fangen uns eines neues Crewmitglied.“  
„War da was?“ Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Diandro geglaubt das da ein Jubeln gewesen wäre aber es war so schnell vorbei, wie es gekommen war. Schulterzuckend ging er weiter auf Fotosafari.  
Foxy derweil hatte es gerade noch geschafft seine Leute mit einem lauten PSSST zur Ruhe zu bringen. Jetzt begannen sie damit ihren neuen Mannschaftskameraden, der von seinem Glück noch nichts ahnte, einzukreisen.

„Irgendwie komm ich mir so beobachtet vor!“ Seit einiger Zeit schon hatte Diandro so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Und es kam ganz bestimmt nicht vom Essen.  
„Slow Beam Hahhahaa…“ Urplötzlich wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Typ mit einer selten dämlichen Frisur und einer noch dämlicheren Nase auf und schoss mit einem lilafarbenem Strahl auf ihn. Instinktiv machte Diandro einen Satz zur Seite, statt eines Hochgeschwindigkeitssprungs, wurde es aber ein ganz normaler erschrockener Hüpfer.  
„Cool. Kannst du das nochmal machen?“ Als der Strahl ihn getroffen hatte, fühlte sich Diandro plötzlich so ruhig. Für jemanden dessen Körper ständig auf Hochleistung lief, dürfte das eine angenehme Abwechslung sein. (Stellt es euch wie eine höchst entspannende Massage vor, wenn ihr einfach nur platt herumliegt und euch wohlfühlt.)  
„…“ Unter den fassungslosen Blicken der Foxys, ließ sich Diandro entspannt aufseufzend ins Gras fallen.   
„Ohh was ist das nur? Hat unser über alles geliebter Kapitän nicht getroffen? Sein Gegner zumindest scheint wohlauf zu sein und äußerst dreist nebenbei auch, den er ignoriert Foxy eiskalt.“ Wurm hatte die gesamte Aktion von seinem Spatzen aus beobachtete und konnte sich einfach nicht verkneifen das ganze zu kommentieren. Diandro derweil lächelte glückselig und machte von dem Mann auf dem Riesenvogel ein Bild.  
„Es hat nicht funktioniert Bossi! Du musst daneben gezielt haben.“ Meinte Porsche etwas perplex und sofort startete Foxy eine neue Attacke.  
„Na warte jetzt aber. Slow Beam!“ Mit neuem Elan zielte Foxy auf Diandro, der regungslos, wenn auch leicht bekloppt lächelnd, am Boden vor ihm saß.  
„Ich fühl mich so chillig. Das ist echt geil.“ Wieder hatte Foxys Slow Beam keinen ersichtlichen Erfolg gebracht. Außer das Diandro nun so aussah, als hätte er zu viele Antidepressiva geschluckt.  
„Wahhh. Meine Kräfte sind nutzlos! Warum nur? Warum?“ Verzweifelt starrte Foxy seine Hände an und rang mit den Tränen.  
„Eine Sensation bahnt sich an. Der dreiste Unbekannte scheint in der Lage zu sein Foxys Beam abzuwehren. Das gab es noch nie, was wird wohl als nächstes passieren? Ich werde genauestens berichten.“ Kommentierte Wurm aus dem Himmel über der Gruppe. Und während Porsche und Hamburger den Fremden mit hängender Kinnlade anstarrten und die restliche Mannschaft es ihnen gleichtat, verfiel Foxy in einen depressiven Weinkrampf.  
Klick.  
„Hast du gerade ein Foto von unserem weinenden Bossi gemacht?“ Völlig entrüstet fauchte Porsche drauflos und tätschelte Foxy aufmunternd auf den Rücken.  
„Ja. So eine furchtbar traurige Jammergestallt sieht man nicht oft.“ Sowas sah man wirklich nicht alle Tage!  
„Traurige Jammergestallt sagt er…“ Foxy versank so tief in den Erdboden, das man es kaum glauben mochte. Das erregte sogar Diandros Mitleid.  
„Man krieg dich wieder ein. Dann bin ich halt immun was solls, bei allenanderenwirtsimmerochsuersueruichbierdagteust……..“ Die Stimme, die zu Anfang noch fast einschläfernd geklungen hatte, verwandelte sich innerhalb eines Augenblicks in eine unverständliches Kauderwelsch, dem keiner folgen konnte.  
KlickKlickKlickKlickKlick……BUMM  
„….!!!“ Ausnahmslos allen Foxypiraten fiel die Kinnlade gen Erdboden.  
„Was war das den jetzt?“  
„Mist jetzt hats nachgelassen. Hat jemand nen neuen Fotoapparat? Meiner ist explodiert.“

Während Foxy schluchzend im Erdboden versank und Diandro damit beschäftigt war die Überreste des Fotoapparats aus seinen Haaren zu klauben, war die restliche Foxycrew nähergekommen. Nach vielen Aufbauenden Worten, war Foxy auch bald schon wieder auf den Beinen.  
„Wir fordern dich zum Davy Back Fight heraus. Wenn du nicht annimmst bist du eine Memme und die ganze Grandline wird über dich lachen.“ Das hatte bisher jeden Mann dazu gebracht anzunehmen.  
„Ist mir doch egal!“ Nun, es gab immer Ausnahmen.  
„Sowas ist niemandem Egal. Du verstehst es wohl nicht. Das ist ein Kampf der Ehre. Du willst doch nicht als ehrloses, feiges Hühnchen verschrien sein?“  
„Ich bin kein Feiges Huhn aber ich mach trotzdem nicht mit.“  
„Dann werden wir auf der ganzen Grandline verbreiten, das du ein Angsthase bist.“ Das zog immer und um es zu verdeutlichen, hatte die gesamte Piratenmannschaft begonnen, lautstark den Angsthasensong zu schmettern. Der eigentlich nur darin bestand das Wort immer wieder in unterschiedlichen Tonhöhen zu brüllen.  
„Kannst es gerne versuchen aber ohne meinen Namen wird das echt schwer.“ Schade das seine Kamera kaputt war, von diesem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, hätte er gerne auch ein Bild gemacht.  
„Oh stimmt ja wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Foxy, von den berühmten Foxypiraten. Du hast sicher schon von uns gehört.“ Was für eine Frage. Natürlich hatte er von ihnen gehört, sie waren die vermutlich bekannteste Bande auf der Grandline. Eine absolute Weltsensation!  
„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.“  
„Sei nicht so ungehobelt! Komm schon Bossilein. Der hat bloß gelogen, der kennt dich.“ Sofort war Porsche zur Stelle und baute Foxy wieder auf.  
„Gut ich nehm dir das mal nicht übel. Mit wem haben wir den das Vergnügen?“ Was für eine Unverschämtheit, ihn so zu demütigen und vorzugeben, ihn nicht zu kennen. Pha!  
„Diandro Speedy Gonzales. Oh Mist.“ Zu spät merkte Diandro, was der Plan von diesem Foxy gewesen war. Eins musste man dem Spinner lassen, er war verdammt hinterhältig und gerissen.  
„Haha. Nun kennen wir deinen Namen. Pech gehabt. Ha und jetzt weiß ich auch woher ich dich kenne!“  
„Sie kennen mich?“ Das war jetzt wirklich überraschend.  
„Ja da kam vor einigen Tagen mit der Zeitung ein neuer Steckbriefe raus und sieh doch mal.“  
„Verdammter Dreck!“ Die Schlagzeile der Zeitung lautete, >Rasender Sprayer enttarnt<.  
Um es kurz zu fassen stand da, das es sich bei besagtem Unhold um einen Einzelgängerischen Piraten handelte, der sich zeitweilig mit anderen seinesgleichen zusammenschloss, um für Chaos und Unfrieden zu sorgen. Angeblich hatte er Hawkins zur Flucht verholfen, die Festung in Dune infiltriert, um anschließend den Kidd Piraten die Informationen zu übergeben und möglicherweise auch mit Trafalger Law zusammengearbeitet, wobei darüber nichts genaueres bekannt war.  
Allem Anschein nach hatten Schromm oder einer der anderen ihn auf Kidds Schiff gesehen und das ganze ein klein wenig fehlinterpretiert.

„Na was meinst du? Willst du dich nicht einem so unvergleichlich, großartigem Kapitän wie mir anschließen und meiner Mannschaft beitreten? So einen wie dich könnte ich durchaus brauchen.“ Also der Kerl war ja mal so gar nicht eingebildet und prahlerisch. Erinnerte ein wenig an die Adligen, die taten auch immer so etepetete, ich bin der beste.  
„Äh ja danke für das Angebot aber ich bleib lieber für mich. Außerdem muss ich demnächst mal wieder nach Hause.“ Vor allem musste er dieses Missverständnis aufklären. Er war kein Pirat, Unterschrifteinfälscher, Chaosstifter oder Spion. Ok Chaosstifter vielleicht schon aber das war keine Absicht. Nicht immer jedenfalls.  
„Wie wärs dann mit einem Wettkampf? Der Gewinner kann verlangen was immer er will.“ Jetzt kam der schon wieder mit seinem Davy was auch immer. Obwohl!  
„Was immer er will? Was genau umfasst dieses >was immerWildrennen<. Unsere allseits geliebte Porsche erklärt nun die Regeln.“ Hoch über dem Gelände schwebte Wurm und kommentierte alles. Diandro saß zusammen mit Foxy auf einer Bühne und litt still unter Lampenfieber.  
„Das Wildrennen beginnt hier vorne an der Bühne und geht einmal quer über die Insel und zurück. Wer als erstes wieder da ist, gewinnt. Unterwegs ist alles erlaubt um den Gegner aufzuhalten. Zum Beweis das ihr auch wirklich am anderen Inselende wart, müsst ihr dort einen dieser Ringe aufsammeln und mitbringen. Für die Foxys geht Chiqicheetah ins Rennen.“ Die Erklärung beruhigte Diandro enorm. Bei einem Wettrennen konnte er gar nicht verlieren. Daher war es für ihn klar gewesen das er ein Wettrennen wählen würde. Und wenn der ganze Spuk vorbei war, würde er einfach fordern, das diese bekloppten ihn nach Hause brachten und alles wäre in Ordnung.  
Zusammen mit dem Katzenmann stellte er sich auf und als der Startpfiff ertönte, war von ihm schon nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Hui, der ist aber schnell!“ Die Foxys staunten nicht schlecht, ließen sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ihr Boss hatte bereits einen Plan ausgeklügelt. Nachdem Speedy ein Rennen ausgewählt hatte, hatte er sich sofort dran gemacht geeignete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Während Chiqicheetah rannte, war Diandro in die erste Falle getappt. Klebstoff. Und zwar überall. Im Grass, an den Bäumen, den Steinen! Sogar zwischen den Bäumen wie riesige klebrige Spinnennetze aufgefächert! Verzweifelt versuchte Diandro sich zu befreien, verhedderte sich dabei aber immer mehr, während der Gepard die Stelle lachend umkurvte.  
"Oh das sieht nicht gut für Speedy aus, er ist uns doch tatsächlich auf den Leim gegangen. Ich fürchte das wird etwas dauern, bis er sich befreit hat. Eine gute Gelegenheit für unseren Läufer, sich einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen." Wurms Kommentar ließ Foxy zufrieden grinsen, die Mannschaft jubeln und Diandro genervt aufstöhnen.  
Letztlich schaffte Speedy es doch noch sich zu befreien, musste nun aber Barfuß weiterlaufen, da seine Schuhe noch immer festklebten. Um die alten Tretter war es zum Glück nicht schade. Schnell war der Vorsprung des Gegners wieder aufgeholt, doch da kam schon Falle Nummer zwei. Die Frage warum der Kater eine Schutzbrille trug, klärte sich nun auf, als von vorne ein Sandsturm losbrach. Die Foxybande hatte am Abholpunkt der Ringe mehrere Ventilatoren aufgestellt und Sandsäcke davor drapiert. Speedy bekam nicht nur tränende Augen, einen trockenen Mund und musste husten was das Zeug hielt, er verlor auch völlig die Orientierung. Der Kater nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich seinen Ring zu hohlen, und den von Diandro auch gleich mitzunehmen.  
„Jetzt wird es langsam eng für unseren Herausforderer. Chiqicheeetah hat es bereits durch den Sandsturm geschafft und sich die Ringe geholt. Speedy wird nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als ihn zu verfolgen und ihm zumindest einen davon wieder abzunehmen.“ Wurms Kommentar ging in einem lautem Fluchen unter, das aus der Sandwolke dröhnte. Einige der Wörter kannten noch nicht mal die Foxys und die hatten in ihrem leben als Piraten schon so einiges von ihren Gegner zu hören bekommen.  
Als Speedy es hustend aus dem Sturm schaffte und seinen Ring nehmen wollte, musste er frustriert feststellen, das dieser leider weg war und wie ihm die Foxys sagten, würde er nur siegen können wenn er ihn vorweisen konnte. Genervt begab er sich daher auf Katzenjagd.  
Der Übeltäter war auch schnell eingeholt doch es brachte nicht viel. Chiqicheetah verschluckte nämlich einfach beide Ringe, als er seinen Gegner hinter sich bemerkte.  
Und während Diandro mit zuckendem Augenlid dastand und dem Kater hinterher starrte, rannte der ins Ziel und würgte die Ringe, ähnlich einem Haarball, wieder hoch.

„Schiebung. Das war nicht nur unfair, das war auch ekelhaft!“ Die hatten heimtückisch Klebstoff auf der Strecke verteilt und ihm Sand in die Augen geworfen! Das konnte nicht fair sein. Und das der Kater sich einfach beide Ringe nahm und die Teile auffraß, war ganz bestimmt nicht Regelkonform!  
„Tut mir leid aber wie meine liebe Porsche schon am Anfang erklärt hat, ist alles was den Gegner aufhält erlaubt. Wir waren eben einfach nur besser vorbereitet als du. Bei solchen Kämpfen musst du damit rechnen, das man dir Fallen stellt.“ Foxy ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Aber er hat die Ringe gefressen und dann wieder ausgekotzt!“ Der Kater hatte die Teile geschluckt! GESCHLUCKT!!  
„Es hieß, einer der Ringe muss mitgebracht werden, niemand hat je behauptet, das man nicht beide nehmen kann und davon wie sie ins Ziel gebracht werden sollen, war auch niemals die Rede!“ Die Foxypiraten im Hintergrund begannen bereits die Siegesfeier zu schmeißen. Es war zwar nur ein kurzer Kampf gewesen aber gewonnen, war gewonnen.  
„Dann verlange ich Revanche!“  
„Bedaure kein Interesse. Auch übrigens. Willkommen in meiner Mannschaft.“


	9. Die Verrücktmacher

Diandro, auch bekannt als Speedy, Gonzales. Neuestes unfreiwilliges Mitglied der Foxy Piratenband, stand an Deck der Sexy Foxy, die aufgrund des überaus ansprechenden Bildes auf dem Segel allerdings nicht sehr Sexy aussah und überlegte sich ernsthaft ob er nicht einfach springen sollte.  
Er war auf seiner Odyssee nach Hause ja schon so einigen Spinnern begegnet aber diese Deppen hier stellten Rekorde auf. Allen voran Foxy, der sich aufführte wie die Krone der Schöpfung. So wie das hier ablief schien jeder der sich dieser Mannschaft anschloss früher oder später dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Ein Schiff das Verrückte machte. DAS war doch mal die ultimative Geheimwaffe, gegen die die anderen Piratenmannschaften abstinken konnten.   
Hätte er gesagt, wenn er nicht selbst hier wäre. Herrgott er musste von diesem Schiff weg und zwar schnellstens, bevor er noch den Verstand verlor.  
„Wie lange wollt ihr eigentlich noch hier vor Anker bleiben?“ Hoffentlich sagte Foxy das sie bald weiterzogen, unterwegs würde sich schon irgendwo eine Fluchtmöglichkeit ergeben.  
„Solange bis das nächste Piratenschiff auftaucht, dann legen wir ab und kesseln sie ein wenn sie hier anlegen.“  
„Ok und dann?“  
„Dann fordern wir sie zum Davy Back Fight heraus, gewinnen und stärken damit meine Crew.“  
„Ok und dann segelt ihr zur nächsten Insel.“ Bitte sag ja! Bitte sag ja! Bitte sag ja!  
„Nein. Dann warten wir wieder auf das nächste Piratenschiff.“ Foxy verdreht die Augen. Was für eine dämliche Frage das doch war. Man merkte das der Kerl noch nicht lange in seiner Mannschaft war.  
„Ahja? Seufz.“ Kein Kommentar hierzu. Diese Piraten waren doch wirklich die beklopptesten, die es je auf der Grandline gegeben hatte und vermutlich geben würde. Wenn dieser Foxy tatsächlich Piratenkönig werden sollte, dann... dann... Ja dann würde er Doli einen Heiratsantrag machen, nur um ihr gleich danach zu sagen, das es nur ein Scherz war.  
Was er definitiv niemals tun würde, denn A.) Liebte er diese rassige, temperamentvolle Frau.   
B.) Hatte er entgegen der Meinung diverser Leute durchaus so etwas wie Anstand und Ehre und   
C.) Wäre es sein Todesurteil, wenn er das tatsächlich wagen sollte.  
Und während Foxy selbstzufrieden grinsend über sein Schiff schritt, überlegte Diandro erneut, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, einfach über die Reling zu hüpfen.

RUMMS...  
„Wer zur Hölle kam auf die Idee hier unten ein Spiegellabyrinth einzubauen? Ich krieg hier noch die Kriese!“ Diandro hatte sich verlaufen. Erneut. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Dieses Schiff war nicht nur Riesig, es hatte auch noch unzählige, bizarre Räume, die in einer Ordnung eingebaut waren, die sich jedem menschlichem Verständnis entzog. Und Dinadro kannte noch nicht mal die Hälfte dieser Räume, obwohl er nun schon seit beinahe Zwei Wochen auf diesem Kahn festhing.  
Natürlich gab es auch schöne Überraschungen. Zum Beispiel als er die Tür zu einem richtigen Wellnessbereich aufgemacht hatte, indem sich Porsche und einige andere Damen gerade in Schaumbädern räkelten. Leider hatte er diese Tür danach nicht mehr wiedergefunden. Dafür aber etliche Waffenkammern, Bodenlose Räume oder diesen Dunkeln Raum mit dem üblen Geruch. Als da auch noch etwas anfing zu knurren, hatte er lieber schnell die Tür zugeschlagen und war weitergelaufen. Tja und jetzt saß er hier fest. Irgendwo verschollen in den Tiefen eines Piratenschiffs des Grauens. Noch dazu in einem Irrgarten aus tausenden Spiegeln und Glaswänden. Oh wie er den Architekten verfluchte.  
RUMMS ... Wieder eine Sinnestäuschung. Dreck auch.  
„Ich werde sterben. Ich werde niemals wieder hier rauskommen und elendig hier drin verrecken! Mein Leben ist zu Ende!“  
„Hallo! Oh Du bist doch der neue oder? Warum sitzt du da rum und schlägst den Boden?“ Nicht das er sich nicht freuen würde endlich mal wieder etwas anders als sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen. Hier unten bekam man so selten Besuch. Sein einziger Gesprächspartner war Boris, denn er mal in einer der hinteren Ecken gefunden hatte. Das Plappermaul wurde er seitdem einfach nicht mehr los.  
„Oh, Äh. Nur so. Weißt du wo der Ausgang ist?“ Jaaa das war jetzt doch etwas peinlich gewesen. Der hätte aber ruhig auch schon früher auftauchen können.  
„Klar ist doch ganz leicht! Musst nur den Markierungen folgen.“ Man war der Kerl doof, das wusste doch jeder!  
„Welche Markierungen?“ Verpeilt schaute Diandro seinen Gegenüber an, der wohl auch schon länger kein Tageslicht gesehen hatte.  
„Na die da am Boden.“  
„Oh!“ Schön, die hatte er ja noch gar nicht bemerkt aber sehr viel aufschlussreicher war das auch nicht! Welche Linie stellte den bitte was dar? Das waren Hunderte!  
„Ist ganz einfach, die Grünen führen zu Schlafräumen, die Blauen zu Aufenthaltsräumen, die gelbe zum Bad, die Schwarzen zu den Waffenkammern, die roten zu Fallen, die Lilanen...“ Der andere hatte wohl gemerkt das Diandro weitere Hilfe brauchte und begann aufzuzählen. Es gab viele Farben und alle führten woanders hin.( Ich gebe ehrlich zu, würde ich an Diandros Stelle stehen, ich würde auch aussehen wie ein Fragezeichen. Ist ja schlimmer als am Flughafen.)  
„Halt Stopp ich krieg Kopfschmerzen. Welche führt zu den Treppen nach draußen?“ Einfach? Einfach?!? Also den Sinn dieses Wortes hatte das Alterchen da aber nicht ganz verstanden.  
„Richtung Deck? Die Weiße.“  
„Danke.“ Kopfschüttelnd blickte das Foxy Crewmitglied ihm hinterher, bevor er sich seinen Schiebewagen mit den Putzmitteln schnappte und weiterging.  
„Was für ein seltsamer Kerl. Komm Boris wir müssen die Spiegeln weiter saubermachen.“ Das Skelett das hinten an den Wagen gebunden war grinste nur dümmlich vor sich hin.

„Jahahaha ich habs geschafft. Süße Freiheit!“ Euphorisch tanzend und singend sprang Diandro über das Deck der Sexy Foxy. Die Mannschaftsmitglieder die ihn sahen, fingen allesamt an zu lachen und auch wenn keiner wusste warum der Kerl so fröhlich war, tanzten und sangen sie einfach mal mit. Was nach wenigen Minuten zu einer Meterlangen Polonaiseschlange wurde.  
„Was ist denn mit denen los?“ Foxy war es schon gewöhnt das seine Mannschaft etwas >ungewöhnlich< war aber normalerweise wusste er schon wenn eine Party stieg, was der Grund dafür war.  
„Der hübsche Fotograf mit den schnellen Beinen, hatte sich glaub ich im Spiegelkabinett verlaufen.“ Ganz sicher war sich Suzana da aber auch nicht. Genaugenommen war es ihr aber auch egal. Hauptsache sie hatte ihren Spaß.  
„Ah das erklärts. Das Teil ist gemeingefährlich. Boris ist bis heute nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Hm, vielleicht sollten wir ihn langsam mal suchen gehen!“ Begann Foxy zu sinnieren und ging dann zurück in seine Kajüte.

Auf Mexicalia war derweil wieder Post angekommen und wie schon bei den letzten Malen versammelten sich alle in der Kneipe.   
„Und wieder wurde Speedy aufgehalten. Wieso haut er nicht einfach von diesen Verrückten ab? Dieser Foxy sieht nicht so aus als ob der was drauf hätte. Der könnte Speedy doch nie aufhalten.“ Dieser Foxy sah aus als ob er als Kind ein Paar mal zu oft mit der Schaufel geschlagen worden wäre. Davon abgesehen litt er, wenn man sich die Kleider ansah, wohl unter Geschmacksverirrung.  
„Na da steht doch das sie ihm die Ports weggenommen haben, wie soll der denn da wegkommen?“ Des Rätsels Lösung, warum Diandro nicht schon längst das weite gesucht hat. Foxy ist anscheinend doch nicht so blöd wie er aussieht.  
„Ach stimmt ja.“ Seufzend wand sich Ombre wieder dem Bilderstapel zu.  
„Wir wissen ja was das letzte mal passiert ist als er ohne Port losgelaufen ist, er ist schließlich deswegen immer noch unterwegs.“ Merkte Lorena an. Das er sich verlaufen hatte, hatte aber auch seine Vorteile, immerhin schickte er Doli oft Geschenke von den fernen Inseln. Und da Freundinnen alles teilten, hatten sie und Alinja auch was davon.  
„Immerhin schickt er inzwischen regelmäßig Post.“ Zumindest soweit man es regelmäßig nennen konnte.  
„Und mir diese hübsche Kette.“ Strahlend packte Doli eine Kette aus Bunten Steinen und Muscheln aus.  
„Hahaha...“  
„Was lachst du so blöd? Ich find die Kette steht mir sehr gut.“ Beleidigt schnauzte Doli Sanchez an, der urplötzlich einen Lachanfall bekam.  
„Ja tut sie auch, ich lach auch nicht deswegen. Seht mal den riesen Hot Dog. Hahahaha.“ Damit hielt Sanchez das Bild eines Hundes hoch. Eigentlich Drei Bilder, die er aneinanderreihte.  
„Boa das ist die längste Wurst der Welt!“ Das Speedy genau das selbe, wortwörtlich das selbe gesagt hatte, als er diesen Hund erblickte, beweist uns das die Zwei sich definitiv schon seeehr lange kennen müssen.  
„Ich frag mich nur wie die darauf kommen, das Speedy ein Pirat wäre. Oder Unterschriftenfälscher.“ Natürlich war die Zeitungsmeldung bezüglich des >Rasenden Sprayers< nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Und das gestiegene Kopfgeld war auch nicht ohne.  
„Gute Frage. Ich meine, Speedy kann ja noch nicht mal seine eigene Unterschrift, wie soll der die von anderen können?“ (Solche Fälle gibt es wirklich. Auch ich gehöre dazu. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen sieht meine Unterschrift zwar immer gleich unleserlich aber leider auch jedes mal anders aus.)

Die Tage vergingen und Dinadro fand keine Gelegenheit sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Foxy hatte alle Eternal sowie Logports, auch die die ihm gehört hatten, in seinen Privaträumen gebunkert, mit Ausnahme der Ports nach Long-Ring-Long-Land. Die Crew machte regelmäßig Wettrudern und nicht selten kamen sie dabei etwas zu weit von der Insel ab. Leider nutze ihm das mal so gar nichts. Aufs Geratewohl loszurennen, war einfach nicht drin.  
Einer der wenigen Lichtblicke war, das dieses Schiff unter anderem seine eigene Poststation hatte, von der aus er gleich mal Briefe nach Hause verschickte. Mal ehrlich, was hat dieses Schiff eigentlich nicht in seinen Untiefen gebunkert?  
Ein weiter Lichtblick eröffnete sich als Diandro die unzähligen Handwerker und Bastler entdeckte, die hier wirklich alles herstellten. Von äußerst hässlichen Anstecknadeln, mit Foxys Gesicht drauf, bis hin zur kompletten Couchgarnitur. Ebenfalls im Foxy Stil. Was wohl jedem der sich hinsetzt Komplexe bescherte.  
Immerhin aber waren die Foxy begeisterte Fans des Tauschhandels und so konnte Diandro neben einem neuen Fotoapparat auch einige schöne Schmucksteine und zu seiner enormen Freude, neue Laufschuhe ergattern. Das ständige Barfußlaufen hatte nämlich so seine Nachteile auf einem hölzernen Schiff.  
„Hey Speedy, du hast ein Paket bekommen.“ Und was für ein Paket das war, der arme Postvogel wäre unter der Last ja fast vom Himmel gefallen!  
„Hä? Was? Von wem?“ Dämliche Frage, so viele Leute wussten ja jetzt auch nicht wo er gerade war.  
„Von einer gewissen Dolores Condor.“ Ein Päckchen von Doli! Ja, der Himmel meinte es gut mit ihm! Hoffentlich war da drin was er hoffte das drin war.  
„Jaaaa Oh Doli ich lieeeebe dich.“ Sie hatte ihm selbstgemachtes Tamarinde Konfekt geschickt. Oh wie er diese kleinen scharfen Teile doch liebte und Dolis selbstgemachte waren die besten überhaupt. Und neues Chilipulver und Schoten und boa ey, sie hatte ihm sogar Tortillas mitgeschickt und jede Menge Dips! Da waren sogar Zwei Flaschen Tequila dabei! Also man konnte nicht behaupten, Doli würde ihn verhungern lassen.  
„Hey Leute, Speedy gibt einen aus.“  
„Was? NEIN, das ist mein Zeug Finger weg!“ Er hätte das Paket nicht an Deck vor aller Augen öffnen sollen. So ein Mist auch, den Alkohol würde er niemals wiedersehen. Andererseits könnte er jetzt vielleicht seinen Rausschmeißplan beginnen.  
„Hey Foxy Äh Kapitän Foxy mein ich. Möchten sie mal eine der gefüllten Jalapeños probieren?“ Hehe, der würde sich gleich wundern. Aber sowas von.  
„Was bitte sind Jalapeños?“ Misstrauisch beäugte Foxy die in Teig eingehüllten Dinger. Er hatte schon bemerkt das sein neuestes Crewmitglied versuchte hatte, in seine Kajüte einzubrechen und die Ports zu stehlen. Das Speedy nicht hier sein wollte, war deutlich zu erkennen.  
„Eins meiner Leibgerichte von Zuhause. Hier.“ Damit reichte Diandro ihm eines, und steckte sich das andere genüsslich selbst in den Mund. Als Foxy das sah, war er beruhigt. Es schien nichts giftiges oder widerliches zu sein.  
„Ajaiajaijai.....“ Dafür war es scharf wie Hölle.  
„Ahh Bossilein!!“ Verzweifelt hechtete Porsche ihrem Liebsten hinterher und versuchte ihn zu löschen.  
„Hahaha... Ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein!“ Diandro bekam einen Lachanfall, als er sah wie Foxy fast genauso schnell wie er übers Deck sprintete und dabei Heat, von den Kid-Piraten, im Feuer spucken Konkurrenz machte.  
Seltsam aber anscheinend vertrugen die Leute außerhalb von Mexicalia und Matmaros kein scharfes Essen. Außer Lysop, von den Strohhüten und Heat, von den Kid-Piraten, hatte das bisher noch jeden umgehauen. Die waren hier wohl alle nichts gewohnt.

„Ahhh, wer hat mein Haarspray gegen Sprühfarbe ausgetauscht?“ Wutentbrannt stampfte Foxy, inzwischen mit einer Neuenorangen Haarpracht durch die Gänge und suchte nach dem Übeltäter. Er konnte sich schon denken wer das war.   
„Ajaiajajia....“ Anscheinend hatte der Übeltäter auch schon wieder sein verdammtes Chillipulver ins Mittagessen gekippt, denn direkt vor Foxy stürmten alle Insassen der Kombüse schreiend aus dem Raum und sprangen ins kalte Meer.  
„Speedy! Wie oft sagte ich dir das du als Teil MEINER Mannschaft, gefälligst MEINE Befehle zu befolgen hast!“ Der Unruhestifter saß derweil seelenruhig am Esstisch und aß sein pikant gewürztes Schnitzel als Foxy in den Raum stürmte und ihn anbrüllte.   
„Ich halt mich doch an ihre Befehle Kapitän Foxy.“ Er hielt sich sogar ausnehmend genau an die Befehle. Er tat nichts was der Trottelkapitän verboten hätte. Nur das was er Nicht verboten hatte, das machte er.  
„Ich hab nie befohlen das du mein Pflegeprodukte vertauschen sollst!“ Anklagend deutete Foxy auf seine schlaff herabhängend, orangen Haare.  
„Sie haben aber auch nicht gesagt das ich es nicht tun soll.“ Und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er einen anderen Weg gefunden, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.  
„Du denkst wohl du bist besser darin zu schummeln als ich aber das werden wir noch sehen. Ich, Foxy der Silberfuchs, untersage dir ab sofort meine Sachen anzufassen, das Essen zu würzen, die Wegweiser zu verdrehen, Mäuse in die Damenunterkünfte zu schmuggeln....“ (Die Liste ging noch sehr lange weiter aber ich habe nicht die nötige Ausdauer um das jetzt alles aufzuschreiben. Wie ihr vielleicht noch wisst, war bereits das Regelbuch für den Dodgeball ziemlich umfassend, das hier ist ähnlich ausführlich.)  
„Ajaijajaaa...“ Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich das Spiel in der Kombüse und es war auch wieder Ungeziefer in den Damenunterkünften aufgetaucht. Vor Wut kochend standen Foxy und Porsche vor Speedy, der diesmal seelenruhig ein pikantes Stück Pizza aß.  
„Du hast schon wieder Bossileins Regeln missachtet, das gibt eine harte Strafe.“ Kreischte Porsche drauflos und zeigte anklagend auf Diandro.  
„Ich hab gar nichts missachtet.“ Erwiderte der gelangweilt und kaute genüsslich weiter. In seinem Kopf lachte er sich derweil einen Ast ab.  
„Ohh doch, du hast schon wieder, trotz meines Befehls, das Essen nachgewürzt und Kakerlaken in die Schlafräume geschmuggelt.“ Brauste jetzt auch Foxy auf.  
„Ah, aber ich habe nicht gewürzt, ich habe nur das Paprikapulver mit Chillipulver vertauscht. Der Koch hat gewürzt, kann ich ja nix dafür wenn er das falsche drüber streut. Und was die Kakerlaken angeht. Es war nur die Rede davon keine Mäuse reinzuschummeln.“ Also wirklich er hatte sich hier doch eindeutig an die Regeln gehalten. Musste sich Foxy halt beim nächsten mal klarer ausdrücken.  
„Ich sagte keine Mäuse oder ähnliches!“ Er wusste genau das er das gesagt hatte, er hatte es aufgeschrieben. Jede einzelne Rege hatte er schriftlich festgehalten.  
„Kakerlaken und Mäuse sind sich ja auch nicht ähnlich!“ Wo bitte waren sich die den ähnlich? Das waren zwei völlig verschiedene Tiere und für den Fall das Foxy das noch korrigierte, gab es ja noch Wespen, Grashüpfer, Schnecken oder Frösche.  
„Wahahahaaa, der Kerl macht mich fertig Porsche.“ Heulend brach Foxy zusammen. Die Zeitungen hatten Recht als sie ihn als gemeingefährlichen Unruhestifter bezeichnet hatten.

„Wir halten es nicht mehr aus Bossi.“ Eine Woche später stand die versammelte Mannschaft vor Foxy und flehte ihn an, Speedy aus der Mannschaft zu schmeißen.  
„Ja bitte, scheiß ihn raus, bevor wir alle verhungern.“ Jedesmal schaffte Speedy es das essen zu >verschärfen< und egal was Foxy tat, er fand immer ein Schlupfloch. Ihm selbst machte die Schärfe nichts aus, ihm schmeckte das so aber der Rest der Mannschaft hatte seitdem nichts mehr runterbekommen außer den Süßwaren, die sie auch immer bei den Davy Back Fight Spielen reichten. Und das ganze Popcorn stand ihnen schon bis hier hin.  
„Der Kerl ist wahnsinnig!“ Nicht das sie das nicht auch waren aber nicht soooo!  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht!“ Was hatten die bloß alle, er war doch ein völlig normaler, liebenswerter Bursche. Oder?  
„DOCH!“ Schrie die gesamte Mannschaft ihn an und wie das stimmte!  
„Hey wer hat hier den eine Geisterbahn vor den Türen zur Toilette eingebaut, also ich bestimmt nicht!“ Diese Toilette würde er garantiere niemals wieder freiwillig aufsuchen, lieber rannte Zwei Decks weiter von den Schlafräumen nach oben wenn er Nachts mal musste.  
„Weißt du mein Freund, so kann das wirklich nicht weitergehen. Du machst hier ja nur schlechte Stimmung unter meinen Leuten. Deshalb hab ich jetzt einen Spezialauftrag für dich.“ Oh und wie er den hatte, damit schaffte er sich diesen Unhold vom Hals, verdiente etwas daran und verpasste ihm zusätzlich noch eine schöne Abreibung.  
„Und der wäre?“ Endlich war es soweit, Foxy hielt es nicht mehr aus. Der Plan sich unbeliebt zu machen hatte gefruchtet.  
„Nun, in letzter Zeit kommen auffallend wenige Schiffe hier vorbei, ich möchte das du diesen Eternalport nimmst und damit zur nächsten Insel läufst. Schau doch mal nach was da los ist ja?“ Oh dieser elende Bengel würde sein blaues Wunder erleben wenn er dort ankam.  
„Oh Super. Mach ich glatt. Ich muss nur eben packen.“ Da er nicht viele Besitztümer hatte, war das Packen schnell erledigt. Foxy gab ihm auf seine Frage hin sogar seinen Eternalport für Dune wieder, denn was sollte Foxy schon mit einem Port zu einer weit abgelegenen Marinebasis. Einen Lockport gab er ihm auch, allerdings hatte er dafür gesorgt, das dieser nicht auf die nächste Insel eingestimmt war, sodass Diandro nicht einfach kehrt machen und in die andere Richtung davonlaufen konnte. Das allerdings war Diandro völlig egal, sobald er auf dieser anderen Insel war , würde er einfach von dort aus mit einem Schiff weiterreisen oder sich in der Stadt dort einen neuen Port besorgen. Er hatte sich zwar mal angesehen was hier alles für Inseln waren, aber leider hatte er das in den letzten Tagen und Wochen alles wieder vergessen. Dennoch, auf so ziemlich jeder Insel gab es irgendwo eine Stadt oder ein Dorf.  
„Sag mal Bossi, liegt in der Richtung nicht Navarone?“ Als Speedy weg war, atmete die Mannschaft erleichtert auf, manche jedoch hatten die Befürchtung, er würde bald schon wieder hier auftauchen. Einzig Porsche schien zu erkennen wohin Foxy den Rebellischen jungen Mann geschickt hatte.  
„Ja Porsche das tut es.“ Bösartig lächelnd sah auch Foxy dem kleiner werdenden Punkt in der Ferne hinterher.  
„Oh du bist so genial Bossilein.“ Euphorisch umarmte Porsche ihren Boss und der Rest der Mannschaft brach nun auch in Jubel aus. Den Spinner würden sie so schnell nicht mehr wiedersehen.

Foxy hatte ihn reingelegt, das begriff Diandro als er einem Marineschiff hinterher durch das gigantische Tor gerannt war, das ins Inselinnere führte und sich hinter ihm schloss. Das war keine einfache Insel, sondern eine Festung. Und was für eine. Der einzige Zugang war das Tor, das nun geschlossen war, ansonsten war alles von Meterhohen Klippen umgeben. Zudem war das Innere der Insel voll von Marineschiffen und Soldaten. Ja und die waren nicht sehr begeistert über seinen Besuch und hatten ihn gleich mal in eine Zelle gesteckt.  
„Na wenn haben wir den da.“ Kommandant Jonathan war in die Kerker gekommen um sich mit dem neusten Insassen zu unterhalten. Es kam immerhin nicht oft vor das Piraten freiwillig in die Basis kamen. Genaugenommen war das bisher nur einmal passiert.  
„Jemand sehr angepisstes!“ War Diandros bissige Erwiderung. Er war momentan nicht zu reden aufgelegt.  
„Jahaha das sieht man. Selbst schuld, was rennt auch ein gesuchter Pirat einfach so in eine Marinefestung rein!“ Der Junge war wirklich eine Nummer für sich. Anstatt in Sorge zu sein, was mit ihm passierte, saß er beleidigt am Boden seiner Zelle und grummelte vor sich hin.  
„Witzig Haha, ich lach mich gleich tot.“ Pha dieser blöde Marinekommandant konnte ihn mal sonst wo! Lachte ihn hier auch noch aus, als obs nicht schon schlimm genug wäre! Oh wenn er jemals hier raus kam, dann würde Foxy das sowas von bereuen.   
„Nein wirklich, das wüsste ich sehr gern. Warum Speedy, auch bekannt als Rasender Sprayer, sind sie hier einfach rein gerannt? Was hattesn sie vor?“ Auf die Antwort war Jonathan jetzt mal gespannt, ob er wohl die Wahrheit bekam?  
„Ehrliche Antwort? Ich bin reingelegt worden. Ich hatte hier gar nichts vor, außer vielleicht nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit Ausschau halten. Aber das hat sich jawohl erledigt.“ Da Lügen sowieso nichts gebracht hätte, sagte Diandro einfach die Wahrheit. Womöglich konnte er ja ein paar Mitleidspunkte sammeln.  
„Soso reingelegt also. Wie ich so hörte bist es sonst eher du, der die anderen reinlegt. Du hast schon in Dune so eine Nummer abgezogen, vielleicht wolltest du das selbe hier auch machen?“ Jonathan war sich nicht sicher ob das nun wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach aber so wie sein Gegenüber sich benahm, war es durchaus möglich. Andererseits hatte er sich auch auf Dune eingeschlichen indem er einfach eine gefälschte Unterschrift von Aokiji vorgelegt hatte.  
„Seh ich so blöd aus?“ Verpeilt, durcheinander, wütend, das kam alles hin aber so wie Foxy doch nicht!  
„Wer hat dich den reingelegt.“ Ok er ging jetzt einfach mal davon aus, das der Pirat die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, in dem Fall war die Frage, wer ihn den so dermaßen verarscht hatte, das er sich quasi freiwillig der Marine ans Messer lieferte.  
„So ein bekloppter Pirat namens Foxy.“ Wehe diesem verdammten, ecklehaften, prahlerischem Etwas von einem Mann! Wenn er ihn jemals erwischen sollte, würde er ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen.  
„Hm Foxy der Silberfuchs. Wir versuchen schon seit geraumer Zeit ihn zu erwischen aber obwohl er immer im selben Gebiet bleibt, stellt sich das als äußerst schwierig heraus.“ Die Foxypiraten waren tatsächlich noch nie seit ihrem Bekanntwerden von Long-Ring-Long-Land weggesegelt. Leider war diese Insel aber doch recht weitläufig und schwer zu überwachen. Man wusste einfach nie an welcher der vielen Inselteile diese Piraten gerade festgemacht hatten und auf irgendeine Weise hatte es dieser Foxy tatsächlich geschafft, einen Weg zu finden, wie er problemlos die einzelnen Inselteile ansteuern konnte.  
„Ach tut es das? Wie wärs denn mit einem Deal.“ Diandro war hellhörig geworden. Möglicherweise bekam er seine Rache ja schneller als gedacht.  
„Mit Piraten verhandelt man nicht.“ Auch Jonathan war ganz gespannt und entgegen seiner Worte ging er näher auf die Zelle zu und schaute den Gefangenen vielsagend an.  
„Ach, was keiner weiß, macht keinen heiß. Was meinste, ich sorge dafür, das du Foxy verknacken kannst und dafür lässt du mir nen Vorsprung.“ Ihm einen Vorsprung zu lassen, war gleichbedeutend mit laufen lassen aber so klang das ganze sicher sehr viel besser für den Kommandanten.  
„Du scheinst ihn nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können.“ Was für ein durchtriebener Kerl dieser Speedy doch war. Aber er schien in dieser Sache durchaus vertrauenswürdig zu sein und wenn er entscheiden müsste, ob er lieber einen chaotischen Piraten mit 10 Millionen Berry Kopfgeld oder eine Mannschaft voller gesuchter Piraten, von denen alleine schon der Kapitän 24 Millionen wert war, hier dingfest machen wollte, war die Entscheidung recht klar.  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung wie wenig ich ihn leiden kann.“

Wenige Tage später war Foxy von Fünf Marinekriegsschiffen überrascht und eingekesselt worden. Sein Schiff wurde kurzerhand mit Harpunen beschossen und im Kompletten nach Navarone gezogen. Im Inneren der Festung war das Schiff dann gestürmt und die Mannschaft gefangengenommen worden.  
Kommandant Jonathan war mehr als zufrieden und Speedy hatte einen ganzen Tag Vorsprung erhalten. Die Nachricht, das der Rasende Sprayer bei der Verhaftung dieser Bande eine große Rolle gespielt hatte, wurde jedoch vom Marinehauptquartier totgeschwiegen. Speedy war es egal.

„Kommandant Jonathan! Kommandant Jonathan kommen sie bitte schnell! Im Gefängnistrakt ist die Hölle los!“ Jonathan knallte den Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch. Seit sie die Foxybande hier eingekerkert hatten, wurde er am Tag mindestens Zehn mal zu den Zellen gerufen, weil die Piraten wieder verrückt spielten. Von den wildesten Raufereien, bis hin zu nervtötenden Dauergesängen ala >I`m Henry the Eight I am....<, was sogar ihn an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben hatte, war alles dabei.   
Sie mussten inzwischen sogar eine eigene Psychologische Beratungsstelle einrichten, für die Wachen in den Kerkern. Er verstand diesen Speedy mehr als nur gut. Warum er diesen Foxy so wenig hatte leiden können, war gut nachvollziehbar. Die gesamte Bande war einfach nur verrückt. Selbst das Piratenschiff war verrückt. Bereits Sieben seiner Leute waren darin verschwunden und bis jetzt unauffindbar und auch wenn sie das Schiff nun seit fast Einer Woche im Dock hatten, tauchten immer noch Piraten aus den Räumlichkeiten auf.   
Er hatte angeordnet das die Soldaten nur mit Marschgepäck und in Teams hineingehen durften und in jeder Gruppe hatte ein Kartograf zu sein. So konnte er zumindest verhindern, das seine Leute sich Tagelang verirrten.  
„Was zum...!“ Als Kommandant Jonathan in den Kerkern ankam, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Die weiblichen Crewmitglieder hatten tatsächlich begonnen laut kreischend und lachend eine Kissenschlacht zu veranstalten. In Unterwäsche.  
Zusammen mit seinem Stellvertreter und den Soldaten stand er vor den Zellen und konnte einfach nicht wegsehen.


	10. Schaffe, schaffe, Schiffe bauen

Von Navarone aus war Diandro einfach dem Logport gefolgt. Eher beiden Logports, denn als er sich in Caelestis einen kaufte, vergaß er total das er sich bereits auf Land einen besorgt hatte. Umsonst Geld ausgegeben aber wer wusste schon wozu das noch gut sein würde.   
Bei seinem Pech würde er einen irgendwo liegen lassen und dann konnte er froh sein einen zweiten dabei zu haben.  
Der Port führte ihn über Long-Ring-Long-Land direkt nach Water Seven. Von dieser Stadt hatte auch die Kellnerin damals auf Caelestis gesprochen. Sie hatte nicht übertrieben als sie sagte das dort der wohl größte Hafen weit und breit war.   
Die gesamte Stadt dort erinnerte mehr an einen Hafen als an sonst was. Die meisten Teile standen unter Wasser und statt Straßen gab es Kanäle. Seltsamerweise schien niemand hier irgendein Problem damit zu haben, das er von der Marine gesucht wurde. Eine sehr verständnisvolle Stadt war das.   
Im Hafen fanden sich schnell Schiffe, die auch zumindest in Richtung Mexicalia oder Mancroll fuhren. Direkt dahin gab es leider keines aber Diandro hatte sich ohnehin entschlossen die Idee des Gegenteils zu testen und würde einfach in die andere Richtung weiterziehen. Womöglich brachte das einen größeren Erfolg, als zu versuchen, auf direktem Wege nach Hause zu kommen.   
Das war bisher zumindest ergebnislos geblieben und hatte nur dazu geführt das er weiter von Zuhause entfernt war, als je zuvor.

Laut den Seefahrern war die nächste Insel des Logports die Fischmenscheninsel. Angeblich ein Paradies am Meeresgrund, in dem es vor Meerjungfrauen nur so wimmelte. Wie man auf den Meeresgrund kam und wie man da unten Atmen sollte, das konnte ihm allerdings niemand sagen.  
Vielleicht band man sich ja einen Stein um und derjenigen mit dem längsten Atem gewann dann sozusagen. Überraschen würde ihn das auch nicht mehr.  
Wenn alles gut ging würde er da aber ohnehin nicht hin müssen, auch wenn es sich wegen der Meerjungfrauen durchaus gelohnt hätte.   
Direkt über dieser versunkenen Insel lag wohl eine Art Wald, der im Wasser wuchs. Auch da konnte ihm niemand sagen wie das funktionierte.  
Sollte wohl sehr schön sein dort und laut Aussage der Bewohner Water Sevens ein wahres Einkaufsparadies, das sogar einen eigenen Vergnügungspark hatte. Diese Angaben hatte stark dazu beigetragen das er die Theorie testen wollte, ob er schneller Zuhause ankam wenn er weglief, als wenn er hinlief. Irgendwie tief in sich hoffte er diesmal sogar, das es nicht funktionierte.  
Er wollte schon immer mal einen richtigen Vergnügungspark sehen. Nicht nur diese popligen kleinen Jahrmärkte mit den Kinderkarussells. Die waren langweilig.  
Außer man machte es wie Ombre und trank vorher drei Flaschen Tequila. Dann war es sehr lustig. Dann war eigentlich alles lustig.  
Naja, zumindest bis man am nächsten morgen in einer Ausnüchterungszelle aufwachte.

Auch wenn Water Seven eine wunderschöne, malerische Stadt war, wollte Diandro nicht lange dort bleiben. Geldsorgen hatte er keine, also musste er nicht arbeiten gehen um zu verdienen.   
Im Geiste beglückwünschte er sich dafür die Foxy-Piraten ausgeraubt zu haben, bevor die Marine alle eingebuchtet hatte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er wegen dieser Sache ganz und gar nicht. Und Leid taten ihm Foxy und der Rest auch nicht.   
Lediglich wegen Kommandant Jonathan hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Der Kerl war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung gewesen, hoffentlich erlitt er keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, wo er sich doch jetzt mit diesen bekloppten rumschlagen musste.  
„Ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken und mich um meine eigenen Probleme kümmern.“ Das sollte er wirklich. Es brachte nichts über den Geisteszustand des Marinekommandanten zu grübeln. Der wollte die Foxys einbuchten und das hatte er. Die Konsequenzen musste er also auch tragen.  
„Wo ich so über Konsequenzen nachdenke. Ich glaube ich sollte das Geld besser nicht so mit mir rumschleppen. Bei meinem Glück werd ich bloß wieder von Piraten erwischt und ausgeraubt.“ Er trug knapp 30 Millionen mit sich rum, wenn ihm das geklaut werden würde, wär das echt scheiße.  
„Am besten ich schicks nach Hause. Wenn ich was brauch kann ich Doli bitten es zurückzuschicken.“ Das war eine gute Idee, wo war hier noch gleich die Poststation?   
Erst im Nachhinein kam Diandro der Gedanke, das er vielleicht nicht alles wegschicken hätte sollen. Jetzt hatte er nämlich kein Geld mehr für was zu essen.

„Ich bin so blöd.“ Niedergeschlagen saß Diandro in einer Bar und verfluchte sich selbst. Da hatte er so viel Geld und konnte sich trotzdem nicht mal ein Bier leisten.   
„Jetzt muss ich tatsächlich doch wieder arbeiten. So ein Mist.“ Das Leben war soooo ungerecht.  
„Hey Kleiner bestellst du nun was? Wenn nicht verzieh dich und mach zahlender Kundschaft Platz.“ Genervt stemmte der Wirt die Hände in die Hüften. Es war Feierabend auf der Werft und gleich kamen die ganzen Arbeiter um ihren Lohn zu versaufen. Platzbesetzer konnte er da nicht brauchen.  
„Ach lass den Burschen John, ich geb ihm einen aus.“ Während Diandro verzweifelt am überlegen war, wo er kostenlos für die Nacht unterkam, waren die Handwerker der Werft eingetroffen.   
„Du gibst einen aus? Du hast doch selber keine Kohle Pauly!“ Dem entgegen legte Pauly ein Bündel Berrys auf den Tresen und löste damit vorerst Diandros Problem. Vielleicht nur für eine Stunde oder Zwei aber da konnte er sich jetzt schlecht beschweren.  
„Von dem Geld solltest du lieber mal deine Spielschulden abbezahlen.“ Trotzdem steckte der Wirt das Geld ein und stellte zwei Bier ab.  
„Pah. Das wäre doch unsinnig. Ich gewinne einfach und dann hab ich keine Schulden mehr.“ Lachend verzog sich Pauly an einen der Spielertische im hinteren Bereich. Diandro folgte ihm einfach. Womöglich war das ja die Lösung seines Problems. Er musste nur einfach ein Paar Spiele gewinnen und dann hätte er Geld. Er brauchte bloß etwas um ins Spiel einzusteigen.  
„Wie oft haben sie den schon gewonnen.“ Er würde sich an diesen Pauly dranhängen. Fürs erste zumindest.   
„Bisher noch nie aber heute habe ich Glück. Ich weiß es.“ Na das konnte ja was werden. Er war an einen notorischen Zocker geraten. Einen glücklosen, notorischen Zocker.

„Wie zur Hölle macht der Kerl das?“ Breit grinsend zog Diandro alles Bare auf dem Tisch zu sich. Das Siebte Spiel in Folge hatte er nun gewonnen. Die anderen Zocker schauten blöd aus der Wäsche.  
„Ist alles Können. Nichts als Können. Und etwas Glück.“ Jaaa. Das Können zu schummeln und das Glück, das ihn keiner dabei erwischte.  
„Na warte, dich besiege ich auch noch.“ Die anderen Mitspieler blieben hartnäckig, der Kerl konnte nicht ewig gewinnen. Sie würden sich das Geld schon wiederholen.  
„Hey, leihst du mir mal was, ich bin blank?“ Pauly hatte kein Glück. Er hatte seinen gesamten Lohn verspielt. Schon vor fünf Runden war er pleite gewesen aber Diandro war einfach zu herzensgut, und gab ihm seine Einsätze einfach kommentarlos zurück. Woraufhin Pauly sie erneut verlor.   
„Sag mal Pauly, wo wir doch jetzt so gute Kumpels sind, du arbeitest doch in der Werft oder?“ Diandro war gerade eine gute Idee gekommen. Er wollte ein Schiff. Eins mit dem er laufen konnte. Gut vielleicht war die Idee auch Ursprung des Alkohols, den er inzwischen zur genüge intus hatte aber im Moment kam sie ihm absolut genial vor.  
„Ja. Genaugenommen bin ich der Stellvertretende Vorsitzender der Werft.“   
„DU!!!“ Diandro bekam einen Lachanfall und kippte seitlich vom Stuhl.   
„Was ist daran so unglaublich?“ Was war den jetzt so komisch? Pauly verstand es einfach nicht.  
„Äh nichts weiter. Vergiss das eben einfach.“ Mühsam beherrscht kletterte Diandro zurück auf seinen Stuhl und auch die anderen Spieler verkniffen sich ihr lachen.  
„Also irgendwie kann ich den Kleinen verstehen. Wenn man dich so ansieht, würde man niemals auf so nen Job kommen.“ Alle nickten bestätigend.  
„Was bitte soll das den heißen? Ich seh doch ganz normal aus?“ Was stimmte den nicht mit seinem Aussehen? Er trug doch genau das selbe wie sonst auch? Da hatte sich doch noch nie einer drüber beschwert!  
„Stimmt ja auch aber eben nicht wie ein hohes Tier. Vorsitzende tragen doch Anzüge und Krawatten und sind Sauber geschniegelt und gestriegelt.“ Ja Geschäftsvorsitzende und Leiter von sonst welchen Firmen hatten immer Anzüge an und schauten aus der Wäsche wie saubergeleckt. Der da sah aus wie ein mittelloser Herumtreiber und das er sein ganzes Geld verzockte, verstärkte den Eindruck nur noch.  
„Soll das heißen ich seh aus wie ein Penner oder was?“ Er sah doch nicht aus wie ein Penner von der Straße oder? Obwohl er sich vielleicht doch mal wieder etwas um sich kümmern könnte.   
„Na so drastisch nun auch wieder nicht.“ Um die Stimmung wieder zu heben, gab diesmal Diandro eine Runde aus und zwar für alle am Tisch.

„Du willst ein Schiff mit dem du laufen kannst?“ Die Nacht war um, die Spielerträge waren reichhaltig und Pauly war nicht besoffen genug gewesen um Diandros Auftragsanfrage zu vergessen.  
„Ja. Ich weiß das ist ne blöde Idee aber ich war ja gestern Abend auch besoffen das gibt mir doch wohl Narrenfreiheit.“ Gut das er Pauly keine Skizzen von seinen kranken Ideen gegeben hatte, das wäre mehr als beschämend geworden. Zumal da so kuriose Einfälle wie ein Ruderboot mit Gummistiefeln an der Unterseite dabei waren.  
„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf laufen?“ Pauly sah ziemlich verständnislos drein. Kein Wunder, wer kam schon darauf, das es da einen gab der lieber übers Wasser drüber lief, als durchzuschwimmen.  
„Wegen meiner Teufelskräfte. Ich kann sehr schnell rennen aber auf weiten Strecken geht mir halt auch mal die Puste aus. Es wäre geil was dabei zu haben, wo ich mich dann reinsetzten kann.“ Das wäre wirklich praktisch. Dann wäre er auch bei weiteren Strecken nicht auf irgendwelche Schifffahrtsrouten angewiesen. Sondern nur darauf genügend Proviant mitzunehmen.  
„Hm. Wir haben ja schon einiges hier gebaut, auch für Teufelskraftnutzer aber sowas!“ An sich sollte das doch machbar sein. Sie hatten hier immerhin auch schon ein Motorrad mit Schaufelrädern an den Seiten, für irgendso einen Marinetypen gebaut. Oder auch das Fahrrad mit den Haken an den Reifen, statt normaler Mäntel, damit es auf glattem Untergrund nicht wegrutschte.  
„Vergiss es einfach.“ Seufzend wand Diandro sich um, um zurück zu seiner momentanen Bleibe zu gehen. Nach dem er gestern so guten Gewinn eingefahren hatte, hatte er sich als erstes mal ein Zimmer gemietet um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.   
„Nein das ist eine Herausforderung. Das schaff ich.“ Das würde sein erster Spezialauftrag werden, damit konnte er mal zeigen das er genauso Einfallsreich wie Herr Eisberg war.   
„Du willst das aber jetzt nicht nur machen weil ich dir im Suff all mein gewonnenes Geld versprochen hab oder?“ Stören würde es ihn nicht. Er könnte jederzeit neues besorgen. Wenn er dafür tatsächlich einen geeigneten Untersatz bekam, sollte der ruhig die Kohle haben.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Nicht nur jedenfalls.“ Einen gewissen Beitrag sich dafür zu entscheiden, hatte das Geld aber sicher auch gespielt.

Letztlich blieb Diandro noch gut über zwei Woche in Water Seven und nahm dort systematisch alle Spieler aus. Leider hatte sein >Glück< an den Kartentischen zur Folge, das ihn auch schon sehr bald die Besitzer der Hiesigen Spielkasinos auf ihre schwarze Liste setzten.  
Niemand wusste wie er es machte aber alle wussten, es ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.  
„Hey Speedy, es ist fertig.“ Während Diandro sich ein paar schöne Tage gemacht hatte und abends mit Pauly durch die Kasinos zog, hatte dieser tagsüber gearbeitet.   
„Na jetzt bin ich aber gespannt was da rausgekommen ist.“ Er war wirklich gespannt, denn Pauly hatte ihn partout nicht aufs Werftgelände gelassen. Er machte ein mächtiges Geheimnis aus seinem Werk.  
„Du wirst begeistert sein, im übrigen, ich denke es ist gerecht wenn ich 80 Prozent deiner Gewinne der letzten Tage bekommen.“ Pauly war dabei gewesen, als Speedy ein Spiel nach dem anderen gewonnen hatte und nach seiner Rechnung dürften das inzwischen fast 10 Millionen Berry sein.  
„WAS? Sag mal bei dir hakts wohl!“ Er war nicht geizig nein. Aber er war auch nicht blöd.  
„Na immerhin hab ich dir alle die schicken Zockerecken gezeigt! So gesehen hab ich also wesentlich zu deinem Gewinn beigetragen.“ (Verquere Logik aber wir reden hier von Pauly. Der kann das Geld sicher brauchen um seine Schulden zu tilgen. Wobei ich fürchte das er es am Ende doch nur wieder verspielt.)  
„Nicht so wesentlich das ich dir gleich Acht Millionen geben würde.“ Empört schritt Diandro neben Pauly her. Inzwischen waren sie in der Werft und vor einer Halle angekommen.  
„Vier für meine Hilfe und noch ein mal Vier für meine Arbeit.“ Pauly ließ nicht locker.  
„Die Arbeit will ich erstmal sehen. Am Ende taugts nichts.“ Und Diandro gab sich geschlagen. Wenn das Schiff was taugte, dann sollte es eben so sein.

„Krass!“ Diandro blieb die Spucke weg. Der hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Das sah absolut funktionsfähig aus und auf ihn angepasst.  
Das Boot war vorne wie ein Kanu geformt, wurde hinten breiter, hatte zwei Haltegriffe um es zu schieben und war fest mit einem Anbau verbunden, der einem Katamaran ähnelte.  
Diandro konnte das Gefährt schieben wie eine Schubkarre und wenn er müde wurde, musste er sich nur hoch stemmen und konnte auf das eigentlich Boot hinter ihm aufspringen. Es war genial.  
„Wirklich gute Arbeit Pauly. Ich wusste schon immer das du ein guter Handwerker bist.“ Lobend betrachtete auch Herr Eisberg die Konstruktion.  
„Danke Herr Eisberg.“ Pauly war sichtlich stolz.  
„Was ist das für eine Stange die da in der Mitte liegt?“ Voller Begeisterung erkundete Diandro jeden Zentimeter seines neuen Eigentums. Sein eigenes, ganz persönliches, nur für ihn speziell gemachtes Schiffchen.  
„Das ist ein Segelmast, falls du mal keine Lust hast zu laufen. Du kannst ihn bei Bedarf aufstellen.“ Dieser Zimmermann war ein Spielsüchtiger, verschämter Freigeist aber er war auch ein genialer Schiffsbauer.  
Das verschämt hatte Diandro herausgefunden, als sie zufälligerweise in eine Oben ohne Bar geraten waren. Er fand es herrlich dort aber Pauly war zuerst feuerrot angelaufen, hatte dann Nasenbluten bekommen und danach angefangen die ganzen hübschen Damen dort mit den hässlichen, sichtverdeckenden Vorhängen einzukleiden.

„Mister Gonzales auf ein kurzes Wort. Pauly entschuldige uns doch kurz.“ Mit einem freundlichen Wink bat Eisberg Diandro kurz zu sich. Der immer noch völlig aus dem Häuschen war.  
„Das ist so krass. Ich dachte ja erst das sie total bekloppt sein müssen, um den zum stellvertretenden Leiter zu machen aber das nehm ich zurück.“ Pauly war immer noch irgendwie bekloppt aber das konnte man von den meisten seiner Freunde und Bekannten sagen.  
„Ja Pauly hat so seine Fehler aber er ist ein guter Kerl. Seine Fehler sind aber leider gerade das Problem, er hat sehr viele Schulden bei verschiedenen Geldeintreibern dieser Stadt.“ Pauly hatte definitiv viel zu viele Schulden und inzwischen standen die Schuldeintreiber sogar schon vor seiner Tür und verlangten eine Tilgung.  
„Das hab ich mitgekriegt.“ Und wie Diandro das hatte. Pauly war nicht gerade selten von einem wütenden Mob durch die Straßen gehetzt worden und hatte ihm unterwegs ein, wir sehen uns später, zugerufen.  
„Ich möchte das sie die Bezahlung nicht direkt Pauly geben, sondern damit einige seiner Schulden bezahlen. Ich habe mir die entsprechenden Schuldscheine geben lassen.“ Damit reichte Eisberg ihm einige abbezahlte Schuldscheine, ziemlich genau im Wert von Acht Millionen, die er für seinen Mitarbeiter ausgelegt hatte. Diandro gab ihm wortlos das Geld.  
Das sein neuer bester Kumpel Schulden hatte war ihm ja klar gewesen. Aber das sprengte alle Dimensionen.  
Woher Eisberg allerdings gewusst hatte was Pauly mit ihm als Bezahlung ausgemachte, war ihm schleierhaft.

„Verräter!“ Wütend stand Pauly am Hafen und kaute auf seiner Zigarre herum.  
„Ach komm schon Pauly, was hätte ich den tun sollen? Er ist dein Chef und der Bürgermeister und er hatte schon alles für dich ausgelegt.“ Versuchte Diandro ihn zu beruhigen, was aber nur mäßigen Erfolg hatte.  
„Es musste sein Pauly, du hattest einfach zu viele Schulden angehäuft und wenn er dich normal bezahlt hätte, wären es sicher noch mehr geworden.“ Sprang nun auch Eisberg ein.  
„Aber das ganze schöne Geld.“ Seufzend ergab sich Pauly seinem Schicksal. Er blieb weiterhin mittellos.  
„Dafür könntest du mir jetzt aber wenigstens verraten, wie du immer gewonnen hast.“ Das würden hier wohl alle gerne wissen was?  
„Naja, eigentlich war es ganz einfach. Jedes mal wenn ich mit ziehen dran war, hab ich ganz schnell alle Karten im Stapel durchgeschaut und mir die raus gepickt, die ich brauchen konnte.“ Unglaublich das sich das Marinetraining mit dem Tennisballfangen hier als nützlich erwiesen hatte.   
„...“ Pauly schaute dumm aus der Wäsche. Er hatte nie etwas mitbekommen.  
„Ich bin halt nicht nur mit den Beinen schnell. Hehehe.“ Ein schnelles Auge und ein flinkes Händchen waren doch extrem praktisch.  
„Das ist Schummelei!“  
„Ich würde sagen, es ist das ausnutzen eines Vorteils. Schummeln ist es nur wenn man erwischt wird.“

„Auf wiedersehen dann. Ich schau mir jetzt die Meerjungfrauen an. Ich wollt schon immer mal eine sehen.“ Voller Elan sprang Diandro in sein Boot und machte sich bereit zum auslaufen. Im wahrsten Sinne das Wortes.  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, wir haben hier eine!“ Meinte Pauly und auch wenn Diandro bei diesem fiesen Grinsen ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, war er trotzdem neugierig.  
„Echt jetzt? Wo?“ Es gab so viele wunderschöne Frauen hier aber eine mit Fischschwanz hatte er nicht entdecken können. Andererseits war es eigentlich ganz logisch. Die Straßen waren ja aus Wasser, die schwamm bestimmt durch die Stadt.  
„Da hinten kommt sie. Seit Kokolo sich auf Enies Lobby als Meerjungfrau geoutet hat, schwimmt sie hier jeden Morgen zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle und zurück.“ Pauly hatte diesen Bereich des Hafens nicht umsonst gewählt, er wusste ganz genau das Speedy zur Fischmenscheninsel unterwegs war. Das hier würde seine Rache werden.  
„Wo denn ich seh sie nicht. Nur so ne Alte Trulle.“ Vieleicht war die hübsche Meerjungfrau ja hinter der dicken Oma?  
„Das ist Oma Kokolo.“ Pauly brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„DAS ist ne Meerjungfrau?“ Das war ein Scherz. Pauly verarschte ihn hier total. Niemals war das eine Meerjungfrau.  
„Ja.“ Die Hoffnung zerbrach. Es war kein Scherz.  
„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.“ Vielleicht sollte er seine Route doch nochmal umändern. Wenn alle Meerjungfrauen so aussahen, dann wollte er lieber nicht zur Fischmenscheninsel.  
„Warte bis du sie nackt gesehen hast.“ Meinte Pauly noch, bevor er sich wohl wissend was gleich kommen würde aus dem Staub machte.  
„Oh Gott.“ Ganz böses Kopfkino.  
„Hallo Jungs.“ Oma Kokolo hatte nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen und war an die Hafenmauer getreten. Freundlich grüßte sie die Arbeiter dort und zog sich dann aus.  
„...“ Wegsehen er musste wegsehen. Verdammt, warum konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden? Waren das Flossen an ihren Füßen?  
„Jetzt ist mir schlecht.“ Als Kokolo dann letztlich einfach ins Meer hüpfte und kurz darauf mit einem Kompletten Fischschwanz statt ihrer Beine durchs Wasser pflügte wie ein seeeehr voluminöser Delphin, musste Diandro sich erst mal hinsetzten und einen ordentlichen Schluck Sake trinken.

Auch wenn der Schock tief saß war Diandro dem Logport Richtung Fischmenscheninsel gefolgt.  
Diese Kokolo war schon alt. Auch Meerjungfrauen mussten alt werden auch wenn das etwas war, woran eigentlich nie einer dachte. Es gab sicher auch schönere als die Olle.  
Das Boot erwies sich als absolut perfekt. Er konnte ohne Einschränkung laufen und das Gewicht des Bootes war nur Minimal, da es wie ein Pfeil übers Wasser flog. Hinten hatte er seinen Krempel verstaut und da er sich um anzuhalten nur mit den Armen hoch stemmen musste und hinten auf die Ablage des Bootes aufsprang, war es auch kein Problem mitten auf dem Meer eine Rast einzulegen.  
Auch das Wetter spielte mit. Es war sonnig und wolkenlos und das Meer war ruhig. Die Tage verliefen ereignislos, zumindest zu Anfang.  
„Verflucht noch eins! Wo kommt den jetzt der Nebel her?“ Das kam plötzlich. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war alles grau geworden. Nebelsuppe. Dichte, schwere Nebelsuppe.   
„Wär ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn ich hier mal ohne Probleme hingekommen wäre.“ Hoffentlich war die Nebelbank nicht allzu groß und hoffentlich gabs hier keine Riffe im Wasser. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, das sein neues Boot ein Leck bekam. Langsam und vorsichtig begann Diandro sich durch die Nebelbank hindurch zu bewegen.  
Und während Diandro sich heillos verlief, saß in Mexicalia eine überglückliche Dolores und spielte Dagobert Duck.


	11. Das mysteriöse Dreieck

„Nebelsuppe wunderbar und dieser Scheiß ist leider wahr. Total verlaufen in dem Dreck, wie komm ich nur wieder weg, alles düster und und ... scheiße jetzt fällt mir kein Text mehr ein. Maaaan und dabei ist das erst die erste Strophe. Ich sollte es aufgeben Songwriter werden zu wollen.“ Diandro hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er jetzt schon in diesem Nebel feststeckte und zu tun gab es kaum etwas. Kein Wunder, in dem dichtem Weiß konnte man weder Sonnenauf noch Untergang erkennen, eine Uhr hatte er nicht mitgenommen, ebensowenig wie Lesestoff. Etwas das er gerade jetzt sehr bereute..  
Das Gebiet einfach zu durchlaufen war erfolglos geblieben. Es war ein sehr großes Gebiet. Schnell laufen konnte Diandro hier nicht, weil er nicht sah ob vor ihm etwas war. Selbst das langsame Tempo hatte sich beinahe als zu schnell erwiesen, als vor ihm plötzlich ein abgehalfterter Marinekahn aufgetaucht war.  
Das Ding hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt.  
Leider schien man sich hier auch nicht unbedingt auf den Logport verlassen zu können. Diandro hatte das Gefühl wenn er das Ding auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, änderte es seine Richtung.  
Konnte auch eine Täuschung sein und er änderte ohne es zu merken die Richtung. Ohne Orientierungspunkte war das schwer zu sagen.  
Das Marineschiff war nicht das einzige dem er unterwegs begegnete. Aber keines der Schiffe sorgte auch nur annähernd dafür, das er sich besser fühlte. Allesamt waren in erbärmlichem Zustand. Schwimmende Fracks voller Toter. Die Teile mussten Jahrelang durch den Nebel geirrt sein.  
Keine Guten Aussichten.

„Ahhhh ein riesiges Ungeheuer! Oh Moment das ist ein Tor. Ein Hässliches Tor.“ In den Nebelschwaden vor sich hatte Diandro einen ziemlich großen Mund ausgemacht. Im erstem Moment dachte er wirklich, das wäre das Maul einen sehr großen Tieres, bis er erkannte, das es sich um ein Zugtor handelte, das nur die Form eines Mundes hatte. Wer immer auf die Idee gekommen war, dieses Kussmundtor zu bauen, litt unter furchtbarer Geschmacksverirrung.  
„Naja, wo ein Tor ist muss auch was dahinter sein. Besser als weiter hier herumzuirren wird’s schon sein.“ Hätte Diandro gewusst was dahinter war, hätte er sich das ganze vermutlich besser überlegt.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre er mangels Alternativen aber trotzdem reingegangen.  
Kurz darauf machte Diandro sein Boot am Steg der Insel fest, die hier inmitten des Nebels lag. Seltsamerweise zeigte der Logport nicht darauf, für eine Insel auf der Grandline definitiv nicht üblich.  
Auf der Insel selbst sah es aus wie man es von einem Eiland erwarten konnte, das vielleicht einmal in Zehn Jahren Licht sah. Die Bäume waren abgestorben und vermodert. Grass wuchs nicht und zu leben schien hier auch keiner. Allerdings gab es Bäume also musste es hier früher mal anders gewesen sein. Womöglich fand er hier ja irgendwas, was ihm helfen konnte, aus diesem verdammten Nebel raus zukommen. Tief durchatmend schritt Diandro also voran, um die Insel zu erkunden.

„Ich habe keine Angst überhaupt gar keine. Ich bin der Mut in Person. WAHHH!! Oh Gott sein Dank nur eine Maus.“ Diese Insel war grausig. Ein gigantischer Friedhof samt Spukschloss und unheimlichem Wald. Und als ob das nicht reichen würde, lagen überall tote Körper rum.  
Von Tieren und Menschen und Dingen irgendwo zwischen diesen Beiden.  
Als ob einer die Schöpfungsgeschichte nachgestellt hätte. Besoffen. Und als er wieder nüchtern war und gesehen hatte was er da fabriziert hatte, hatte er alles plattgemacht und dann hier im Nebel versteckt, damit es keiner sah. Das nannte man dann wohl unter den Teppich kehren in der Götterwelt.  
Hinter Diandro ertönte ein schlurfendes Geräusch. Stocksteif blieb er stehen.  
„Das war ganz sicher auch nur eine Maus.“ Langsam drehte er sich um. Es war keine Maus.  
„WAHHHHH.....!!!“ Damit eröffnete Diandro eine panische Flucht und ließ zwei sehr verdattert aussehende Leichengestalten zurück.  
„Oh der kann aber schnell rennen!“ Besagte Leichen, die ganz und gar nicht Leichentypisch durch die Gegend schlurften, starrten dem fremdem Mann verwirrt hinterher. Sie hatten schon viele Reaktionen erlebt und Flucht war eine völlig normale, das Tempo der Flucht allerdings war noch nie so extrem gewesen.  
„Wie sollen wir den denn einholen?“ Eine Gute Frage, auf die aber keiner der beiden eine Antwort hatte, daher beschlossen sie, lieber erstmal ihrem Kommandanten Absalom Bescheid zu geben. Der würde schon wissen was zu tun wäre.  
Währenddessen einige Hundert Meter entfernt.  
„Zombies wollen mein Hirn fressen!!! Ahhh Mamiiii...!“

„Kommandant, Kommandant wir haben wieder einen Fremden auf der Insel.“ Ohne anzuklopfen stürmten die beiden Zombies in das Zimmer und schreckten ihren Vorgesetzten dabei auf, wie er das Brautkleid auf dem Ständer vor sich sehnsüchtig anstarrte und vor sich hin sabberte. Man muss dazusagen, dass der Ständer eine Schaufensterpuppe war, auf deren Kopf Absalom ein Bild von Nami gepinnt hatte.  
„Könnt ihr nicht anklopfen ihr Idioten!“ Nach mehrmaligem Räuspern und dem verstecken des Kleides, wand sich Absalom den beiden zu und verkloppte sie ordentlich. Danach erst reagierte er auf ihre Information.  
„Ah sehr gut, ein weiterer Schatten für unsere Armee. Wo ist er?“ Seit der Strohhut auf der Insel war und ihren Meister besiegt hatte, war es sehr ruhig geworden. Da Moria alle Schatten eingesogen hatte um seinen Gegner zu besiegen und dabei den kürzeren gezogen hatte, waren alle Zombies zu dem geworden, was sie eigentlich waren. Leblose Hüllen. Lediglich eine Handvoll hatte es überstanden. Zu seinem Leidwesen auch sein Persönlicher Alptraum. Lola.  
Bis jetzt hatten sich auch noch kaum neue Schiffe in den Nebel verirrt und so war die Anzahl der verfügbaren Schatten nur recht dürftig gewesen. Ihre Kampfkraft war sehr niedrig. Auch deshalb weil Perona spurlos verschwunden blieb und Moria noch immer nicht wieder auf dem Damm war. Nur er selbst und Hogback waren mehr oder weniger heil aus der Sache raus gekommen und versuchten nun ihr bestes, um die Zombiearmee wieder aufzubauen.  
Während er Schiffe aufrieb um neue Schatten für die Zombies zu organisieren, kümmerte sich Hogback um Moria.  
„Äh, das wissen wir nicht, er ist weggelaufen.“ Im Geiste schlug sich Absalom die Hand an die Stirn.  
„Na dann fangt ihn halt ein. Was soll daran so schwer sein?“ Die Qualität der neuen Zombies ließ noch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Womöglich lag das an Morias derzeitigem Zustand. Er schnitt zwar allen Opfern die er bekam noch die Schatten ab und setzte sie den Leichen hier an aber er war einfach nicht ganz er selbst.  
„Naja. Er ist schnell.“ Versuchte sich einer der beiden Zombies zu rechtfertigen.  
„Ja, sehr schnell.“ Pflichtete ihm der andere unter ständigem Nicken bei.  
„Dann nehmt euch den Rest der Friedhofszombis zur Hilfe und kesselt ihn ein.“ Und mit sowas musste er, Absalom der großartige, arbeiten. Eine Schande war das.  
„Aber es gibt außer uns doch nur noch Elf weitere!“ Merkten die beiden kleinlaut an.  
„Dann nehmt die und fangt den Burschen.“ Hoffentlich würde der neue Zombie den sie nun bald erschaffen würden nicht auch so werden. Das ertrug er einfach nicht.  
„Äh. Jawohl Absalom.“ Die beiden Dumpfnasen verließen derweil fast schon panisch seine Räumlichkeiten, um seine Befehle in die Tat umzusetzen. Nach kurzem überlegen entschloss sich auch Absalom auf die Jagt zu gehen. Etwas Abwechslung würde ihm sicher gut tun.

„Ich hab ihn... nicht.“ Der Hechtsprung vom Grabmal ging leider auch daneben. Ebenso wie die zahllosen anderen Versuche, den vorbeihuschenden, kreischenden Schemen irgendwie zu ergreifen.  
„Man ist der schnell.“ Ihrem Opfer nachzulaufen hatten die Zombies schon nach der ersten Runde aufgegeben. Sie warteten einfach bis er die Insel umrundet hatte und wieder vorbeikam. Solange er nicht auf die Idee kam, einfach auf der anderen Seite der Thriller Bark stehenzubleiben, würde das sicher bald wieder geschehen.  
„Und laut.“ Anscheinend kam ihr Opfer nicht auf die Idee stehenzubleiben. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen war er schon bald wieder da.  
„Ja. Er schreit als ob der Teufel hinter ihm her wäre.“ Was, mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, aus Speedys Sicht durchaus der Fall war.  
Besagte Rennmaus lief nun seit geraumer Zeit wie ein Irrer rund um die Thrillerbark. Begonnen hatte die panische und absolut ziellose Flucht auf einem der Friedhöfe, nachdem er einen der Zombies hinter sich entdeckte, der sich halb aus seinem Grab gewühlt und seine gammelige Knochenhand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.  
Der Bloße Anblick hatte Speedy dermaßen in Panik versetzt, das er partout nicht mehr anhielt.  
Die Horde Untoter die seitdem begonnen hatte nach ihm zu schnappen, machte es auch nicht besser.  
„Ihhh! Ahhh! Mamiiiii!“ Wieder war er an einer Gruppe lebender Leichen vorbeigekommen und wieder hatte er gerade noch so ihren gierigen Griffeln ausweichen können. Das er nun schon zum sonst wievielten mal an der selben Gruppe vorbeikam, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Inzwischen war nun aber auch Absalom zu besagter Gruppe hinzugestoßen und auch wenn er das Schauspiel mit einem gewissen Humor verfolgte, so ging es ihm schon bald auf die Nerven.  
„Du da, hohl ein Seil aber plötzlich.“ Kurz darauf spannte sich das Seil einmal Quer über den Friedhof. Als Speedy das nächste mal vorbei rennen wollte, wurde er abrupt abgebremst, legte einen beeindruckenden Salto hin und klatschte dann recht schmerzhaft zu Boden.  
Die Zombies applaudierten. Absalom nickte sich selbst lobend zu. Diandro stöhnte und begann sich in irgendeinem der hinteren Winkel seines Hirns über die hübschen Sterne zu freuen, die er gerade sah.

„Jihihihi neues Spielzeug wie schön.“ Gecko Moria hatte bis vor kurzem in seinem Zimmer gesessen und mit seinen Puppen gespielt. Etwas das er häufig tat, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Früher hatte er es gehasst wenn irgendjemand dabei zusah, inzwischen verlangte er aber sogar, das die anderen Mitspielten.  
Die Zombies taten ohnehin was er wollte, das war also kein Problem. Als er allerdings verlangte das Hogback Prinzessin spielen und Absalom den Prinzen mimen sollte, er selbst wollte die böse Hexe sein, da war ein gewisses Maß übervoll. Sowohl Hogback als auch Absalom weigerten sich vehement, mussten dann aber schlussendlich nachgeben, als Moria sie mit einem Dackelblick anfleht und gut hörbar schniefte. Ja, seit ihm der Strohhut eins auf die Rübe gegeben hatte, benahm er sich stellenweise sehr kindisch.  
„Das ist alles nur ein Irrtum, ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.“ Verzweifelt versuchte sich Diandro aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien und abzuhauen. Keins vom beidem gelang ihm. Man hatte ihn wohlweislich kopfüber an den Deckenbalken gebunden.  
„Oh keine Sorge, ich tu dir schon nicht weh, ich will nur eben deinen Schatten, dann kannst du gehen.“ Mit einem breiten Lachen, das nicht im geringsten aufmunternd auf Diandro wirkte, näherte sich Moria.  
„Meinen Was? Das geht doch nicht!“ Das meinte der gruselige Riese doch nicht Ernst? Oder doch? Man konnte einem Menschen doch nicht einfach den Schatten wegnehmen, das ging einfach nicht.  
„Los meine Untergebenen, macht den Scheinwerfer an.“  
„Ich hab schon den perfekten Körper für den Schatten gefunden.“ Hogback, den man in der Zeit während Diandro gefangen wurde unterrichtet hatte, war eben mit einem Rolltisch eingetroffen, auf der eine verhüllte Gestalt lag.  
„Jihihi Schnipp Schnapp gleich ist er ab.“  
„Hey halt nein, geh mit der Schere weg!“ Es gab in diesem Raum viele Sachen die Diandro momentan in Angst und Panik versetzten. Da wäre ein Mann mit einem Löwengesicht, der aussah, als würde er einem gleich den Hals durchbeißen. Ein Haufen Untoter, die ganz nach Untotenart durch den Raum wankten. Ein Doktor Frankenstein, der sein Monster gleich mitgebracht hatte, es aber gottlob unter einer Decke verhüllte. Die allgemeine Stimmung im Raum und die Tatsche, das er fest verschnürt mittendrin stand. Oder besser hang. Das Erschreckensde war jedoch der Riese mit der Monsterschere, der mit einem sadistischem lachen auf ihn zu schritt und zu seinem Entsetzten tatsächlich seinen Schatten vom Boden löste.  
„Ahhh Stopp, halt!“ Alles wilde umhergezappel half nichts, chancenlos sah Diandro zu, wie der Riese ihm seinen Schatten abschnitt als, wäre es ein Stück Papier, kurz drauf viel er ihn Ohnmacht.  
„Na endlich ist er Still, das war ja nicht auszuhalten.“ Erleichtert atmete Absalom auf.  
„Jihihihi, er scheint etwas überängstlich zu sein aber er ist kräftig. Sieh nur wie sein Schatten zappelt. Jihihihi.“ Moria war dagegen hoch erfreut über den lebhaften Schatten in seiner Faust, der wild versuchte auszubüxen, um zu seinem Besitzer zurückzukehren.  
„ Absalom sagte ja das unser Neuzugang ein beachtlicher Läufer ist. Dieser Körper wird hervorragend dazu passen.“ Damit machte Hogback wieder auf sich aufmerksam und zog mit einem Ruck das Tuch von der Leiche.  
„Was ist an dieser Halbratte den so besonders?“ Absalom betrachtete den Körper mit geringem Interesse. Wie ein neuer Zombie aussah, war ihm gleichgültig, solange er nur kämpfen konnte.  
„Ratten sind sehr flinke und verschlagene Tiere wusstest du das nicht.“ Hogback dagegen legte durchaus einen gewissen Eifer an den Tag, wenn es um seine Kremationen ging.  
„Nein, ich fand sie immer nur ekelhaft und hab sie umgebracht.“

Nur langsam kam Diandro wieder zu sich und starrte verständnislos auf den Boden der unter ihm vorbeizog. Das er getragen wurde realisierte er dann mit einiger Verzögerung. Die Frage war nur von was? Er konnte nämlich niemanden sehen. Er schien durch die Luft zu schweben.  
„Alles muss man selber machen, diese nutzlosen Zombies.“ Murrend stapfte Absalom durch die Gänge zum Ausgang. Normalerweise wäre es Aufgabe der Zombiediener gewesen, den Gefangenen zurück auf sein Schiff zu bringen aber leider wollte Moria eine Teeparty machen. Die Zombies beugten sich natürlich bedingungslos seinem Willen und spielten mit.  
„Ahhh ein Geist!“ Als der Gefangene auf seiner Schulter plötzlich aufschrie und sich hochwarf, bekam Absalom beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.  
„Was zur Hölle? Warum bist du schon wieder wach? Du solltest noch mindestens einen Tag bewusstlos sein?“ (Ich könnte jetzt hier eine lange Erklärung über die Auswirkungen eines beschleunigten Kreislaufes schreiben aber ich schreibe einfach nur das Diandro einen beschleunigten Kreislauf hat. Erklärung abgeschlossen.)  
„Mir egal was ich sollte, ich will hier weg!“ Diandro begann wie ein Fisch an Land zu zappeln und bekam so sogar seine Hände aus den Fesseln frei.  
„Hör auf zu zappeln und auf mich einzuschlagen!“ Absalom packte fester zu und ignorierte es, dass sein Gefangener auf seinen Rücken einschlug.  
„Absalom mein Liebling.“ Stocksteif blieb Gerufener stehen, als er diese Stimme vernahm und sogar Diandro stoppte in seinen Befreiungsversuchen.  
„Oh nein. Sei jetzt bitte mal kurz ganz still.“ Völlig verkrampft versuchte Absalom möglichst geräuschlos eine der Türen zu erreichen.  
„Lass mich raten, deine unsichtbare Ehefrau?“ Flüsterte Diandro.  
„NEIN!“ Der entsetzte Aufschrei Absaloms dürfte im ganzen Schloss zu hören gewesen sein. Die Dame die gerade um die Ecke stürmte, hatte ihn aber auf jeden Fall gehört.  
„Ich kann dich zwar nicht sehen mein Geliebter aber ich höre und rieche dich.“ Lola stürmte den Gang hinab ziemlich genau auf die beiden Männer zu, die durch Absaloms Kräfte immer noch unsichtbar waren. Leider hatte Lola als Schwein eine unglaublich gute Nase und roch genau, wo sich Absalom befand.  
„Ist das ein Warzenschwein im Brautkleid?“ Völlig schockiert starrte Diandro den Miss Piggy Verschnitt an, der wie eine Dampfwalze näher rückte.  
„Nichts wie weg hier.“ Absalom hielt sich nicht mir hinsehen auf, sondern gab Fersengeld.  
„Bleib stehen und Heirate mich!“ Lola stürmte in ihrem Brautkleid hinterher.  
„Niemals!“ Absalom rannte weiter um sein Leben.  
„Lauf schneller Unsichtbarer Mann, sie holt auf!“ Diandro klammerte sich an den Rücken, den er nicht sehen konnte und trieb Absalom zu höherer Geschwindigkeit an.

Die wilde Flucht ging durch das ganze Schloss und die umliegenden Gärten, bis Absalom vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach.  
Während Absalom nach Luft hechelnd am Boden lag, stand Diandro auf, entledigte sich der restlichen Fesseln und verknottete damit im Eiltempo den empörten Löwenmann, danach machte sich aus dem Staub. Er hatte genug von dieser Insel des Grauens und wollte einfach nur noch weg.  
Zwei Gänge weiter wurde ihm allerdings der Weg versperrt.  
„Wer bist du denn?“ Vor ihm ragte die gewaltige Schweinebraut auf und blockierte den Gang.  
„Äh ich bin... bin Amor und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen.“ Es war das erstbeste was Diandro einviel und so unglaublich es erscheinen mag, Lola glaubte es.  
„Wirklich?“ Voller Erwartung wurde Diandro angesehen und diese monströse Schnauze und die großen Hauer so nahe an seinem Gesicht zu haben, von dem Verwesungsgeruch mal ganz abgesehen, behagte ihm nicht.  
„Ja. Ich hab deinen Zukünftigen für dich eingefangen, er liegt da drüber im Gang und wartet auf dich. Du solltest dich beeilen.“ Und wie sich Lola beeilte. Voller Verzückung rannte sie in die angegebene Richtung.  
„Oh Absalom mein Süßer Schnuckelkater, ich komme.“  
„NEIN! HILFE, HILFEEEE...!“ Absaloms verzweifelte Hilfeschreie hallten noch lange im Schloss nach.  
„Nur Bekloppte Monster hier.“ Erleichtert atmete Diandro auf und durch.

Zu seinem Glück traf Diandro auf keine weiteren Zombies oder heiratswütigen Ungeheuer und kam unbeschadet am Eingangstor an.  
Auch jemand anderes hatte sich daran gemacht, das Schloss so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.  
„Ahhhh!!! Ein Zombie!“ Kaum das Diandro sich umdrehte, sprang er erneut kreischend in die Höhe. Da war schon wieder einer! Ein besonders hässlicher Rattenähnlicher.  
„Ahhhh!!! Ein Vampir!“ Mickey dagegen tat genau das selbe, nur sein Ausruf war ein anderer. Dafür machte er mit seinen Finger ein Kreuzzeichen und hielt dieses wie einen Schutzschild vor sich, in Diandros Richtung.  
„Friss mich nicht!“ Diandro registrierte das weniger. Er sah nur auf den untoten Rattenmann und versuchte in der Wand zu verkriechen.  
„Beiß mich nicht!“ Mickey hatte keine Wand im Rücken in die er sich zu verkriechen versuchen konnte, stattdessen wich er langsam zurück und ließ den Vampir nicht aus den Augen.  
„Bleib ja weg von mir du Untoter Wiedergänger.“ Er hätte niemals die Insel betreten sollen. Das war die Hölle hier. Hatte er schon einmal erwähnt das er Ratten hasste und vor Leichen und Skeletten eine Heidenangst hatte? Wieso musste er sich also jetzt mit all seinen Ängsten Konfrontiert sehen? Wenns wenigstens nur eine Sache gewesen wäre aber nein. Es kam alles gebündelt.  
„Ich bin kein Wiedergänger du elender Blutsauger!“ Wo war er hier nur? Warum wimmelte es hier vor unheimlichen Schreckgestalten und Monstern. Seit er aufgewacht war, war er auf der Flucht. Zuerst dieser verrückte Riese mit der gigantischen Schere. Dann ein fetter Doktor Frankenstein der an ihm rumschnippseln wollte, dann jede Menge Zombies und jetzt auch noch ein Vampir, der ihn verarschen wollte.  
„Ich bin kein Vampir du Zombie du!“ Der wollte ihn doch verarschen dieser Rattenzombie. Er war doch kein Vampir. Das wüsste er doch wohl.  
„Doch bist du, da ist doch der Beweis.“ Damit zeigte Mickey auf die verglaste Wandseite zur rechten.  
„Was soll an einem Fenster beweisend sein?“ Voller Unverständnis betrachtete Diandro das Fenster vor sich. Welcher Depp baute den ein Fenster an einer Stelle ein, wo man nur Wand sehen konnte?  
„Das ist kein Fenster sondern ein Spiegel und du hast kein Spiegelbild also musst du jawohl ein Vampir sein.“ Entweder war dieser Vampir total verblödet oder das war ein Trick um besser an seinen Hals ranzukommen.  
„Ahhhhh!!! Der Zombie hat recht, ich bin ein Vampir.“ Kreischend sprang Diandro vor sich selbst erschreckend weg und dabei ziemlich genau in Richtung von Mickey.  
„Ahh bleib weg von mir und hey! ICH BIN KEIN ZOMBIE!“ Mickey sprang entsetzt nach vorne um dem Vampir auszuweichen, der ganz offensichtlich versucht hatte ihn in diesem Moment der Überraschung anzufallen und auszusaugen. Anscheinend war das ganze tatsächlich ein Bluff gewesen. Von wegen der wusste nicht das er ein Vampir war. Warum er allerdings so sehr darauf bestand das er ein Zombie wäre, das ging nicht in seinen Kopf rein.  
„Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen?“ Jetzt war es Diandro der auf das Glas zur rechten zeigte.  
„Ahhhh ein Zombie!!!!“ Kreischend sprang Mickey weg, als auch er sich vor sich selbst erschreckte.  
„Ahhhhh....!“ Panisch schreiend flüchtete Diandro als der Zombie ihn angriff.  
„Ahhhhh....!“ Panisch schreiend flüchtete auch Mickey als der Vampir vor ihm losbrüllte.

Nachdem Diandro seine Panik soweit wieder heruntergedrückt hatte, das er klar denken konnte, hatte er entschieden das er bestimmt kein Vampir war und alles nur ein Alptraum sein konnte.  
Wahrscheinlich war dieser Nebel giftig und verursachte ganz furchtbare Halluzinationen.  
Mal ehrlich, Zombies und Tiermutanten, Leute die einem den Schatten abschnitten und Unsichtbare Löwen, die von Warzenschweinen gejagt wurden. Das konnte nicht real gewesen sein.  
Sich das immer wieder einredend kletterte Diandro auf sein Boot und machte sich zügig aus dem Staub. Ohne weiter auf den Logport zu achten, einfach immer nach vorne und das war wohl das einzig richtige, denn er kam tatsächlich aus dem Nebel raus.  
Ein letzter Sicherheitstest, das es tatsächlich nur Einbildung war, nach unten, zeigte ihm ein Spiegelbild im Wasser und einen Schatten hinter sich.

Zur allgemeinen Erklärung. Das Diandro nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist und seinen Schatten wieder hatte, ist seinem Zombie zu verdanken, der in seiner absoluten Panik vor sich selbst flüchtend, ins Meer gestürzt ist.  
Ein kräftiger Schluck Salzwasser befreite den Schatten der sogleich zu seinem Besitzer zurückkehrte.  
Morias Teeparty war wie immer ein Riesenhit unter den Zombies, die eh keine andere Wahl hatten, als ihrem Meister in allem recht zu geben.  
Lola konnte einige wundervolle Momente mit ihrem Liebsten verbringen und ihn ausgiebig küssen, bis Absalom es schlussendlich schaffte sich zu befreien und sie aus dem Fenster schmiss.


	12. Auf dem Archipel Teil 1

„Boa Krass! Ne Insel wie frisch aus der Wäsche!“ Diandro war am Sabaody Archipel angekommen und staunte. Überall Seifenblasen, zwischen riesigen Bäumen, wo die Häuser wie Wäsche auf der Leine hingen. Das würde seiner Oma mit ihrem Putzfimmel gefallen.  
„Hier richts genauso gut wie bei uns am Waschtag. Pienienfrisch. Geil. Hm, ich sollte mich auch mal wieder waschen fällt mir da auf.“ Nach Wochen auf See ohne Möglichkeit zu baden, denn ins Meer springen wäre als Teufelsfruchtnutzer doch reichlich blöd, hatte er einen recht eigenen Geruch angenommen. Für die Weiterreise würde er sich definitiv einen Waschlappen und eine Waschschüssel mitnehmen.   
Fürs erste allerdings würde er sich jetzt auf dieser schicken Insel vergnügen. Irgendwo hier sollte es ja auch diesen berühmten Freizeitpark geben. Den musste er unbedingt sehen.  
Eine Unterkunft war schnell gefunden. Die ganze Insel schien ja nur aus Hotels und Einkaufsmeilen zu bestehen. Hier konnte man gut Geld verprassen. Wenn man welches hatte. Er würde Doli bitten müssen ihm wieder etwas zurückzuschicken oder arbeiten müssen. Andererseits gab es hier aber recht viele Spielkasinos.   
Diandro entschied sich es wie auf Water Seven zu machen und seinen kleinen Kartentrick abziehen. Doli hatte er natürlich trotzdem geschrieben. Und da er ein guter Freund war und Frauen in der Beziehung alle irgendwie gleich waren, hatte er auch noch ein paar Verkaufskataloge der ansässigen Boutiquen und Juweliere dazugelegt. Unglaublich wie viele es davon hier gab!

„Auf zum Freizeitpark.“ Am nächsten Morgen war Spaß angesagt. Diandro hatte den Park ausfindig gemacht und alles am vorherigen Abend gewonnene Geld in der Tasche. Er würde solange mit der Achterbahn fahren, bis er kotzen musste, sich mit Zuckerwatte vollstopfen und so viele Bilder von den Fahrgeschäften machen, das die Kinder auf Mexicalia aus dem Staunen nicht mehr rauskamen.  
„Ha, dagegen stinkt der Jahrmarkt daheim voll ab.“ (Um den Unterschied zu verdeutlichen, das ist als würde man den Kindergeburtstag mit Karussell, mit dem Oktoberfest vergleichen.)   
Drei Stunden später. Punkt eins der Liste war teilweise erledigt. Er hatte zwar nicht kotzen müssen aber ihm war vom vielen Achterbahn und Karusellfahren ziemlich schwummerig geworden. Punkt Zwei mit der Zuckerwatte würde er in Angriff nehmen, sobald ihm nicht mehr übel war.  
„Haben wir dich!“ Das kam überraschend. Wer erwartete denn schon das ihn mitten auf belebter Straße ein Paar Typen entführen wollten?  
„Hey was soll das, lasst mich los!“ Wieso zum Teufel schien es hier keinen Arsch zu kratzen, das ihn Fünf zwielichtige Gestalten auf offeneren Straße einfach angriffen und fesseln wollten?  
„Da haben wir ja einen schönen Fang gemacht. Der Rasend Sprayer, Kopfgeld 10.000.000 Berry. Du wirst uns auf dem Menschenmarkt sicher ein gutes Sümmchen einbringen.“ Der Bursche war zwar nicht unbedingt der Hauptgewinn aber für ihre Verhältnisse als Kopfgeldjäger doch ein netter Fang. Die großen Fische wie die Supernova, die sich momentan hier herumtrieben, waren einfach zu gefährliche Gegner.  
„Bitte was? Vergesst es!“ Denen würde er es zeigen. Er hatte sich nicht umsonst Wochenlang von Kommandant Schromm foltern lassen.   
Ein paar gezielte Tritte und Faustschläge später war Diandro wieder frei und seine Angreifer würde so schnell nicht wieder aufstehen. Die Prügelei schien die Leute hier genausowenig gekümmert zu haben wie der vorherige Entführungsversuch. Ob es daran lag das er ein gesuchter Verbrecher war?   
Speedys Gedanken wurden jäh auf etwas anders gelenkt, als er sich umdrehte um weiterzugehen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
„Onkel Pepe? Bist du das?“ Nein er musste sich täuschen. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit das sein Onkel, der im übrigen vor Dreizehn Jahren Spur, Kommentar und Hinweislos verschwunden war, ausgerechnet hier wieder auftauchte.  
„Kennen wir uns?“ Nein es war tatsächlich Onkel Pepe. Das Gesicht war unverkennbar.  
„Ich bins! Dinadro Gonzales? Alter wir dachten alle du bist längst tot!“ Erkennen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Alten Herrn.   
„Diandro? Diandro! Mein Junge, meine Güte was machst du denn hier? Und wieso sollte ich tot sein?“ 

„Also wirklich. Da ist man mal kurz für ein paar Jahre weg und schon denken alle man wäre tot.“ Die Nachricht seines Ablebens, rief bei Pepe nur leichtes Erstaunen und eine gewisse Belustigung hervor.  
„Du hättest eine Nachricht hinterlassen können.“ Meinte Diandro mit einem Fingerzeig.   
„Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Die Welt zu bereisen war so ne Art Kurzschlussreaktion.“ Im Prinzip hatte er ja Bescheid gegeben. Er hatte Penelope gesagt, er wäre mal kurz weg, die Gegend erkunden. Das es am Ende die halbe Welt werden würde, hatte er ja selbst nicht gewusst.  
„Du hättest ja mal nen Brief schreiben können! Auch das wäre hilfreich gewesen.“ Selbst er hatte daran gedacht Doli und den anderen zu schreiben. Gut, erst nachdem ihm auf der Marinebasis Dune jemand gesagt hatte, er könnte hier Post verschicken aber er hatte es getan.  
„Die Idee ist mir oft gekommen aber dann kam wieder was dazwischen und ich habs vergessen.“ Das er tatsächlich mit diesem alten Trottel verwandt war! Kaum zu glauben!  
„Dreizehn Jahre lang?“ Okay er war auch vergesslich aber nicht SO vergesslich! Wie kam seine Mutter da bloß immer auf die Idee, ihn mit seinem Onkel zu vergleichen?  
„Nein nur die ersten Vier oder Fünf. Danach dachte ich mir, jetzt machts auch keinen Sinn mehr.“ Tat Pepe das ganze mit einem entschuldigenden Achselzucken ab.  
„Okay. Das klingt Logisch.“ Meinte Diandro zustimmend.  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Wolltest du auch die Welt bereisen?“ Wechselte Pepe das Thema.  
„Nicht direkt. Das ist eher ein lästiger Nebeneffekt.“ Höchst lästig wobei man nicht sagen konnte, das es langweilig oder nicht irgendwie auch cool wäre.  
„Versteh ich nicht.“ Pepe verstand es wirklich nicht. Würde wohl keiner wenn er die Hintergründe nicht kannte.  
„Du weißt doch das ich mal ausersehenen diese Teufelsfurcht gegessen hab.“ Zumindest das sollte er nicht vergessen haben. Immerhin war Pepe damals schuld gewesen. Dämlicher Kerl. Hatte behauptet es wäre ne Chilischote, ne seltene Delikatesse.  
„Ja. Du hast ein Gesicht gezogen als ob du sterben müsstest und dir mindestens Zwei Stunden lang den Mund ausgespült und die Zähne geputzt. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht wie weiß Zähne sein können.“ Pepe hatte bei der Erinnerung einen furchtbaren Lachanfall bekommen. Diandro verzog das Gesicht.  
„Äh ja. Erinner mich nicht daran. Naja also ich konnte ja von da an schneller laufen und irgendwann hab ich auch gelernt übers Wasser zu rennen.“ Auch wenn das Teil absolut wiederwertig geschmeckt hatte, war die Wirkung doch sehr ansprechend gewesen.  
„Wie praktisch.“  
„Jo normalerweise schon. Bei meinem letzten Ausflug nach Matmaros rüber hab ich nur leider den Eternalport vergessen und mich total verfranst.“  
„Total triffts gut. Das ist mal ne ordentlich Strecke. Respekt Jungchen, von Mexicalia aus hierher in einem Zug. Das nen ich Durchhaltungsvermögen.“ Sein kleiner Neffe musste wirklich verdammt schnell sein, wenn er so weit laufen konnte.  
„Doch nicht ohne Pause, ich bin zwischendurch schon auf andere Inseln gestoßen.“ Ohne Pause bis hierher laufen, das würde niemand schaffen.  
„Und warum hast du dann nicht einfach umgedreht?“ Eine wirklich gute Frage, die Pepe stellte.   
„Wollt ich ja aber immer wenn ich zurück gelaufen bin, ist irgendwas passiert und am Ende war ich nur noch weiter weg. Meistens hatte es was mit Piraten zu tun.“ Kam es Zähneknirschend von Diandro.  
„Ach wirklich? Waren da auch irgendwelche Berühmtheiten darunter?“ Plötzlich schien Pepe sehr aufgeregt, geradezu euphorisch zu sein.  
„Ein paar was! Wieso?“ Die Frage brachte Diandro nun aus dem Konzept. Berühmtheiten? Naja eigentlich waren es nur Berühmtheiten. Bis auf diesen Foxy, der war einfach nur erbärmlich und total durchgeknallt.  
„Och nur so nur so. Nenn es den Spleen eins alten Mannes. Wie wärs wenn du mir von deiner Reise erzählst, während wie gepflegt ein paar Fläschchen leeren?“

„Speedy mein Junge, du bist unglaublich. Du hast wirklich einen guten Sinn fürs Abenteuer.“ Pepe war so stolz, wie er es als Onkel eines so gewagten Jungen nur sein konnte. Endlich einer aus der Familie, der den selben Geist in sich trug wie er.  
„So kann mans auch ausdrücken.“ Er selbst würde ja eher sagen das er momentan das Unglück magisch anzog.  
„Gut, das du Steckbrieflich gesucht wirst ist vielleicht nicht so prickelnd aber hör mal, du hast ein paar der berüchtigsten Piraten diesseits der Redline getroffen!“ Speedy verstand jetzt nicht ganz, wie ihn das aufheitern sollte.  
„Stimmt und sie sind alle total bekloppt.“ Bekloppt kindisch, bekloppt psychotisch, bekloppt mörderisch. Es gab keine Sorte der Beklopptheit, der er nicht begegnet wäre.  
„Haha das sind alle Piraten. Ist sozusagen Voraussetzung.“ In dem Fall schließe ich mich übrigens Onkel Pepes Meinung an. Was wäre das schon für eine Welt, wenns keine Verrückten gäbe. Antwort. Sie wäre sterbenslangweilig.  
„Woher willst du sowas wissen?“ Wie viele Piraten kannte Onkel Pepe denn bitte? Er war schon damals als er verschwand 76 Jahre alt. Es war ein Wunder, das er hierhergekommen war und noch lebte.  
„Na hör mal. Das hier das Sabaody Archipel, die letzte Insel auf dieser Seite. Hier treffen sie alle früher oder später mal ein.“ Wenn er das bloß früher gewusst hätte.  
„Na dann gute Nacht. Wenn die hier ankommen will ich nicht mehr da sein.“ Die Vorstellung davon, was alleine dieser Kid alles anrichten würde wenn er ausrasten sollte, ganz zu schweigen davon was dessen Vice mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ihn entdeckte?  
„Also die meisten von denen, die du getroffen hast, sind schon längst da.“  
„Oh Gott nein....! Einmal hat gereicht!“ Die Welt musste ihn wirklich sehr hassen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen zum Glück ruhig und Diandro konnte stolz behaupten, das er noch keinem seiner Reisebekanntschaften begegnet war. Wobei er sich bei Hawkins nicht ganz sicher war, ob der ihn nicht doch bemerkt hatte.  
Wenn ja, dann hatte dieser jedoch davon abgesehen ihn wieder als unfreiwilliges Ablenkungsmanöver zu missbrauchen. Wozu auch. Das Archipel schien es gewohnt zu sein viele Namenhafte oder auch gänzlich unbekannte Piraten zu beherbergen. Die Marine schien das ganze recht locker zu sehen und zum Ausgleich für deren lasche Maßnahmen, gab es unzählige Kopfgeldjäger.  
Denen war Diandro schon zu Hauf begegnet. Bis jetzt hatte ihn aber noch keine dieser Gruppen fangen können. Lästig waren sie dennoch.  
Aus dem Hotel war er inzwischen ausgecheckt. Onkel Pepe hatte ihm ein kostenloses Zimmer und Verpflegung angeboten. Verlangt hatte er dafür nur das Diandro ihn mit einigen Piraten, denen er begegnet war, bekanntmachte. Etwas vor dem er sich bis jetzt erfolgreich drücken konnte.  
Warum sein Onkel so scharf darauf war, diese ganzen Kerle kennenzulernen, fand Diandro kurz nach seinem Einzug heraus. Onkel Pepe hatte nämlich eine ganz spezielle Sammelleidenschaft. Er sammelte Autogramme. Autogramme von starken Piraten. Überall in seinem Haus hingen eingerahmte Steckbriefe, mit den dazugehörigen Unterschriften darauf.  
Unglaublich das sich so viele Piraten dazu beschwatzen ließen, ihm ihre Unterschrift aufs Papier zu setzen und ihn nicht für seine Dreistigkeit abmurksten.  
Dolores hatte inzwischen zurückgeschrieben. Neben dem Geld um das Diandro gebeten hatte, hatte sie noch einige Berrys mehr, sowie eine recht lange Einkaufsliste geschickt.   
Das er nun für sie Shoppen gehen musste, kümmerte Diandro jedoch recht wenig, in Anbetracht der Tatsche, das vieles auf der Liste höchst aufreizende Dessous waren. Die Vorstellung von Doli in diesem Hauch von Nichts, ließ ihn in andere Welten entschweben. 

„Speedy.“ Ruckartig wurde Diandro in die Wirklichkeit katapultiert, als er bei einem seiner Einkaufsgänge eine vertraute Stimme hörte.  
„Oh oh.“ Oh oh war gar kein Ausdruck dafür. Hinter ihm stand Killer und auch wenn er wieder eine Maske auf hatte und sein Gesicht verbarg, konnte Diandro genau den wütenden, mörderischen Blick spüren, der auf ihm lag.  
„Äh hallo.“ Hoffentlich nahm Killer ihm die Sache mit den versteckten Masken nicht zu übel.  
„...“ Killer sagte kein Wort sonder fuhr nur stumm seine Klingen aus.  
„Und Tschüß.“ Diandro rannte los als ob der Teufel hinter ihm her wäre. Was in gewisser weise sogar stimmte, denn Killer hatte unverzüglich die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Nicht das er große Chancen hätte Speedy einzuholen.  
„Ha abgehängt, Ätsch.“ Einige Hundert Meter weiter war Diandro stehengeblieben, hinter ihm keine Spur von Killer.  
„Denkst du?“ Dafür war Killer neben ihm.   
„Wahhh...“ Die Sichel sauste nur knapp an Diandro vorbei. Die Flucht begann von neuem. Immer wieder von neuem. Wohin auch immer Speedy flüchtet nur Sekunden später war Killer auch da und griff ihn an. Das er seit seinem ersten Angriff nicht ein Wort mehr gesagt hatte, machte das ganze nur noch unheimlicher.  
„Wie zum Teufel holt der mich immer ein?“ (Schwierige Frage. Ich löse das für euch auf. Statt Speedy direkt zu folgen, was wirklich sinnlos wäre, springt Killer auf die Seifenblasen, schaut wo sein Opfer hinrennt und folgt ihm dann über die Schwebeblasen, anstatt sich unten durch die Gassen und Menschenansammlungen zu kämpfen. Verratet das aber Speedy nicht.)  
„Ahh verdammt, er ist schon wieder da!“ Erneut wich Diandro um Haaresbreite einer auf ihn zielenden Sichel aus und rannte davon. Dabei bemerkte er kaum noch wie er seinen Onkel fast über den Haufen rannte.  
„Immer langsam Junge. Oh ich glaubs nicht. Der Massakersoldat! Wo ist meine Steckbriefsammlung!“ Onkel Pepe, der Killer selbstverständlich erkannte, machte sich nun seinerseits an die Verfolgung. Bewaffnet mit einem Steckbrief von Killer und einer Schreibfeder.

„Speeeeeedyyy...!“ Auch die Strohhutbande war auf dem Archipel und deren Kapitän hatte Speedy soeben auch entdeckt.  
„Ruffy ein Glück. Rette mich er will mich umbringen!“ Speedy war noch nie so froh einen Piraten zu treffen. Ruffy war der erste gewesen den er auf seinem Irrlauf getroffen hatte und er war auch der netteste gewesen.  
„Wer?“ Verständnislos schaute Ruffy sich um, während Speedy hinter ihm in Deckung ging.  
„Der da!“ Immer noch hinter Ruffy Schutz suchend, zeigte Speedy auf Killer, der eben vor ihnen auf den Boden sprang. Anscheinend war er auf einer der Blasen gewesen. Kein Wunder das er ihn nie hinter sich bemerkt hatte. Wer kam schon darauf, in der Luft zu suchen.  
„...“ Diesmal griff Killer nicht direkt an, sondern musterte den Strohhut, der zwischen ihm und Speedy stand.  
„Hallo Maskenmann. Boa das sind ja coole Waffen!“ Ruffy war von dem Auftritt begeistert.  
„Ermutige ihn nicht auch noch, sie vorzuführen.“ Speedy war es nicht.  
„Geh aus dem Weg Strohhut.“   
„Geh nicht aus dem Weg Ruffy!“  
„Warum bist du denn so sauer auf Speedy?“  
„Persönliche Gründe.“ Damit ließ Killer seine Säbel rotieren und kam einen Schritt näher.  
„Wahh...!“ Sofort gab Speedy Fersengeld und ließ einen verdutzten Ruffy stehen. Killer wollte sich natürlich an die Verfolgung machen, wurde aber von Ruffy zurückgehalten.  
„Warte er kommt gleich wieder.“ Breit grinsend sah Ruffy zu dem Maskenmann.  
„???“ Normalerweise hätte Killer sich davon nicht abhalten lassen aber in diesem Fall tat er es. Irgendetwas veranlasste ihn, dem Jungen mit dem Strohhut zu trauen, obwohl er ein feindlicher Pirat war. Als sein Blick abschätzend an Ruffy entlangwanderte, wusste er, das dieser nicht gelogen hatte. Abwartend sah er in die Richtung in die Speedy verschwunden war und lachte heimlich unter seiner Maske in sich hinein.

Einige Hundert Meter entfernt rannte Diandro noch immer weg. Ein Blick zurück und diesmal auch noch oben sagte ihm, das Killer nicht in der Nähe war. Ein Blick nach vorne in seine Laufrichtung sagte ihm, das er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war und zwang ihn zu einem Vollstopp.  
„Hallo Hawkins wie gets so?“ Mist, er war direkt zu Basil Hawkins gelaufen. Wenigstens nicht zu Kid oder Law. Das wäre dann wirklich sein Ende gewesen.   
„Erfreut dich wiederzusehen. Bereite dich nun auf eine Schmerzhafte Rückreise vor. Dies hier könnte dir nützlich sein.“ Womöglich wären Law oder Kid doch die bessere Wahl gewesen. Andererseits machte Hawkins keinerlei Anstalten ihn anzugreifen, etwas zu verlangen oder überhaupt etwas zu tun, außer seinen Tee zu trinken. Wobei sich die Frage stellte, was er bitteschön mit dieser schwarzen Gasmaske tun sollte.  
„ Äh?“ Fragend hob Diandro die Hand doch Hawkins tat es ebenso und unterbrach in damit gleich, bevor er überhaupt fragen konnte. Vielsagend deutete er dann auf etwas hinter Diandro.  
„Wahhhh...!“ Panisch versuchte Diandro sich zu befreien. In seiner Hast hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt, das Ruffy ihn festgehalten hatte. Ruckartig wurde er den gesamten Weg den er gerade weggelaufen war, wieder zurückgezogen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Hindernisse.  
Hawkins ließ sich von dieser kleinen Einlage nicht stören und trank entspannt weiter seinen Tee.

Währenddessen bei Ruffy und Killer.  
„Wieso trägst du eigentlich die Maske. Die sieht voll cool aus.“ Ruffy hatte begonnen Killer genauer zu betrachten. Killer lies sich nicht davon stören, das Ruffy um ihn herum schlich und sich fast die Nase an seiner Maske Plattdrücke, als er durch die Löcher lugen wollte. Zumindest ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, schob Ruffy aber bei letzterem entschieden von sich.  
„Schutz.“  
„Und wofür sind die Löcher?“  
„Atmen.“  
„Und wie isst du mit der Maske?“  
„...aaaaAAAAAAaaaaa...“ SCHMETTER! Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Diandro laut schreiend an ihnen vorbeiflog und äußerst unsanft in der nächsten Baumwurzel landete.  
„Au.“ Stöhnend richtete Diandro sich auf. Auf diesen Flug hätte er verzichten können.  
„Nochmal Hallo.“ Grinsend stand Ruffy neben ihm und half ihm auf.  
Das Geräusch auf seiner anderen Seite ließ auf Killer schließen, der wieder zum Angriff überging.  
„Hier für dich! Bitte töte mich nicht!“ Reflexartig hielt Diandro ihm die Gasmaske hin, die Hawkins ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
„Boa. Ich will auch so eine! Wo gibt’s die?“ Ruffy war natürlich begeistert.  
„Gefällt mir.“ Interessanterweise war es Killer wohl auch. Zumindest steckte er seinen Waffen ein und nahm das Friedensgeschenk an. Damit war die Sache mit den versteckten Masken dann wohl für ihn erledigt. Dafür stand er jetzt erneut in der Schuld von Hawkins und der würde die Begleichung seiner Schuld mit Sicherheit einfordern.

„Ach du meine Güte. Junge seid ihr zwei schnell unterwegs.“ Onkel Pepe hatte nun ebenfalls zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. Verständnislosigkeit schlug ihm entgegen, während er sich auf den Knien abstützte und um Atem rang.  
„Gehts dir nicht gut Alterchen?“ Fragte Ruffy besorgt nach. Der Alte Mann schien ganz furchtbare Atemproblem zu haben.  
„Alterchen? Also hör mal ich bin erst 89 Jahre alt und fitt wie ein Turnschuh.“ Entrüstet sprang besagter Alter Mann auf und stauchte Ruffy verbal zusammen.  
„Onkel?“ Bevor schlimmeres passierte ging Diandro lieber dazwischen. Ruffy mochte ein herzensguter Kerl sein aber er war Pirat, wer wusste schon ob er nicht doch zuschlug. Und Killer war da auch noch. Der hielt sich zwar dezent im Hintergrund und betrachtet ausgiebig das Geschenk, das Dinadro ihm gemacht hatte aber das musste nichts heißen.  
„Oh du meine Güte. Strohhut Ruffy!“ Pepe realisierte wenn er da gerade angefahren hatte und ging sofort einen Schritt zurück. Ruffy lachte bloß und Killer gab keinen Kommentar dazu ab.  
Ich fass es nicht. Jungchen wieso stellst du mich nicht mal deinen Freunden vor?“ Jetzt war Diandro an der Reihe gemaßregelt zu werden.  
„...“ Auch dazu sagte Killer nichts  
„Ihr kennt euch?“ Jetzt fiel auch Ruffy die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden auf. Die selben Augen die selbe Hautfarbe und irgendwie sogar die selbe Art zu reden und sich zu bewegen.  
„Onkel Pepe, das sind Massakersoldat Killer, keine Ahnung wie er wirklich heißt und Monkey D. Ruffy. Ruffy, Killer das ist mein Onkel Pepe.“ Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn Pepe zu widersprechen, besser er tat einfach was sein Onkel wollte und hoffte das Beste.  
„Erfreut.“ Killer wusste nicht wirklich was er davon halten sollte aber Diandro hatte seine Schuld beglichen und so blieb er höflich.  
„Hallo Onkelchen.“ Ruffy war sowieso immer höflich.  
„Würdet ihr zwei mir ein Autogramm auf eure Steckbriefe geben?“ Pepe wartete nicht lange und hielt beiden mit funkelnden, erwartungsvollen Augen, ihre Steckbriefe hin.   
„Klar doch.“ Etwas überrascht aber gut gelaunt unterschrieb Ruffy sofort.  
„...“ Killer nahm das Papier vorsichtig entgegen und musterte alle Anwesenden argwöhnisch. Als Pepe dann ein herzerweichendes Bitte von sich gab, Ruffy ihn anfeuerte zu unterschreiben und Diandro ihn nur mit einem flehenden, völlig fertigen Blick ansah, tat er es.  
„Sag mal Bursche, du kannst mich nicht zufällig noch deinem Kapitän vorstellen? Von Ihm hätte ich auch gern ein Autogramm.“ Jetzt haute sein Onkel dem Fass den Boden aus. Klopfte der doch Killer einfach so freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Wie hatte er es bloß geschafft so lange zu überleben, wenn er mit allen Piraten, deren Autogramme in seiner Wohnung hingen, so umgegangen war?  
„Ich glaub nicht das das so ne gute Idee ist Onkel!“ Oh nein das war sicher keine Gute Idee. Kid würde ihn massakrieren, wenn Pepe ihn mit Bursche oder Jungchen ansprach.  
„Ich frag ihn. Bringt Alkohol mit.“ Killer schien mit der Situation überfordert zu sein und stimmte einfach zu. Diandro fiel die Kinnlade zu Boden. Wo war nur das nächste Erdloch, um sich darin zu verkriechen, wenn man es brauchte?

Auf Mexicalia ging es derweil nicht weniger heiß her. Die ersten Pakete von Diandro waren nämlich angekommen.   
„Uh Doli! Seidenunterwäsche! Schick.“ Nacheinander wurden alle Pakete aufgemacht. Ombre hatte dabei eins erwischt, das eigentlich nicht auf dem Tisch hätte landen sollen. Da hatte sie wohl beim aussortieren etwas übersehen.  
„Gib das sofort her!“ Sofort wurde die Schachtel von Dolores außer Sichtweite gebracht.  
„Leute diese Reiskuchen müsst ihr probieren, die sind der Hammer.“ Rochita hatte da etwas andres gefunden und war fleißig mit dessen Vernichtung beschäftigt.  
„Wo steckt eigentlich Sancho? Der verpasst noch alles!“ (Wer war nochmal Sancho? Wer weiß es noch?)  
„Vermutlich hat er wieder vergessen, wo die Bar ist, er taucht schon früher oder später auf.“ (Genau liebe Leser, Sancho war der Typ der vergessen hat, wo sein Haus steht.)   
„Hey Der alte Pepe lebt noch?“ Kaum jemand konnte mit dem Namen etwas anfangen.  
„Wer?“ Das fragten sich so ziemlich alle im Raum.  
„Na Pepe Turulato. Speedys Onkel.“ Jetzt machte sich Verständnis auf den Gesichtern breit.  
„Ist der nicht vor Dreizehn Jahren spurlos verschwunden?“ Grübelte Doli darüber nach.   
„Anscheinend ist er die ganze Zeit auf dem Sapaody Archipel gewesen.“   
„WAS!?!“ Erschrocken flog die halbe Runde von ihren Stühlen, als plötzlich eine alte Lady, mit wütendem Blick, hinter ihnen auftauchte und Brief sowie Foto an sich riss.  
„Oh hallo Penelope, wo kommst du denn her?“ Ida fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder und versuchte die Alte Dame zu beruhigen.  
„Oh dieser elende Drückeberger. Na warte Pepe, du kannst was erleben.“ Welche sie oder einen der anderen überhaupt nicht beachtete. Fluchend stürmte sie zum Ausgang.  
„Wo willst du denn Hin Penelope?“ Alles starrte ihr hinterher.  
„Packen, ich werde verreisen.“ Rief Penelope ihnen zu, als sie zur Tür hinausverschwand.  
„Ohoh. Wir sollten vielleicht eine Warnung abschicken. Ältere Damen sind zu allem fähig.“ Wie Recht Ida doch hatte. Leider würde die Warnung nicht allzu viel bringen, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte, für einen späteren Zeitpunk.

______________________

Besagte Gasmaske sieht im Übrigen aus wie die von Kroenen aus Hellboy. Verständlich das sie Killer gefällt. Mir gefällt sie auch.


	13. Unterschrieftensammeln ala Pepe

„Ich halte das für eine extrem schlechte Idee. Nein falsch, für eine absolut, vollkommen und tödlich sichere, schlechte Idee. Wir sollten umkehren Onkel. Ernsthaft.“ Es würde nichts bringen, das wusste er schon. Hatte die letzten Hundert mal auch nichts gebracht.  
„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd Jungchen. Du hast mehrere Wochen auf seinem Schiff gearbeitet, dein ehemaliger Kapitän bringt dich schon nicht um.“ War klar gewesen. Onkel Pepe umzustimmen war unmöglich. Vielleicht sollte er den Ernstfall simulieren und einen Infarkt vortäuschen?  
„Meine Güte jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Hör auf dich am Boden zu wälzen und komm weiter.“ Speedys Showeinlage war Oskarreif. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Sein Onkel war da wohl anderer Ansicht.  
„Mist.“ Unaufhaltsam auf sein Ziel fixiert. Es gab wohl wirklich nichts was Pepe Turulato davon abholten konnte, seiner Sammlung ein weiteres Element hinzuzufügen.  
„Ah da vorne ist ja das Schiff.“ Das Ende war nah...!  
„Onkel, leihst du mir kurz Stift und Papier?“ Eigentlich sollte er jetzt umdrehen und einfach gehen. Aber verdammt. Pepe gehörte zur Familie. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach alleine in den Tod rennen lassen. Hergott warum musste sein Gewissen sich auch gerade jetzt melden.  
„Klar, wozu brauchst du das jetzt?“ Pepe bekam von dem stillen Dilemma nicht viel mit. Vorfreudig schritt er auf das Schiff der Kid Piraten zu. Selbstverständlich hatte er auch genau wie Killer gebeten hatte Alkohol dabei. Den guten Selbstgebrannten.  
„Ich möchte ein Testament aufsetzten.“ Während Pepe kopfschüttelnd weiterging, begann Speedy damit seine Besitztümer aufzuteilen.

Jetzt so im Nachhinein war es eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlimm gewesen. Zumindest das woran er sich erinnern konnte. Dieser selbstgebrannte Pflaumenschnaps hatte es echt in sich.  
Mal sehen wie weit er den gestrigen Tag noch zusammenbekam.  
Sie waren zu Kids Schiff gegangen und er hatte ein Testament geschrieben. Soweit so gut. Wo war das Testament jetzt eigentlich? Da war irgendwas mit Papierflugzeugen. Oh ja stimmt, Wire hatte Papierflugzeuge gebastelt, die Heat dann aus der Luft >gefeuert< hatte. Jetzt im Nachhinein wusste er gar nicht mehr, was daran so faszinierend gewesen war, dass er applaudiert hatte!  
Ok er schweifte ab, was war passiert nachdem er und Pepe das Schiff betreten hatten? Sie waren an Deck geblieben, Kid war gekommen und dann war alles irgendwie bizarr geworden.  
Möglicherweise verzehrte der Schnaps ja seine Erinnerungen.  
Onkel Pepe hatte Kid mit einem fröhlichem >Hallo mein Junge, schön das wir uns kennenlernen< begrüßt. Kid schien etwas irritiert zu sein und irgendein Muskel in seinem Gesicht hatte gezuckt. An die nächsten Worte und Taten seines Onkels konnte er sich noch sehr gut erinnern.  
„Am besten wir machen das mit dem Autogramm gleich jetzt. Ich fürchte später wird hier keiner mehr dazu fähig sein, einen Stift auch nur zu halten.“ Während dieses Satzes war Pepe auf Kid zugegangen und hatte ihm ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten Federkiel und Steckbrief in die Hände gedrückt. Kid war viel zu verblüfft von dieser Dreistigkeit und nahm die beiden Dinge einfach an, bevor er sich an ihn gewandt hatte und fragte, ob der Alte sie noch alle hatte.  
Was er darauf geantwortet hatte, wusste er nicht mehr aber es war wohl auch egal.  
Auf jedenfall war Kid ausgerastet. Ob wegen der Dreistigkeit, der Tatsache das Pepe ihm tatsächlich etwas befehlen wollte, auch wenn es nur die mehrmalige Aufforderung war, doch endlich seine Unterschrift zu setzten, oder aber das Pepe ihm allen ernstes ermutigend auf die Schulter klopfte, spielte wohl keine Rolle. Auf jedenfall war Kid ziemlich sauer geworden und hatte mit Schwertern und Pistolen auf Onkel Pepe gezielt. Den wiederum hatte das ganze mal so gar nicht beeindruckt. Was so gesehen ziemlich beeindruckend war! Wenn ihn einer mit fliegenden Pistolen ins Visier genommen hätte, wäre er nicht so cool geblieben.   
Sein Onkel aber hatte nur die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und Kid ausgeschimpft wie einen kleinen Jungen. Von wegen man bedrohe keine älteren Leute mit Waffen und das er sich wohl nicht zu benehmen wisse. Als Killer und Wire eingeschrittene waren um das schlimmste zu verhindern, hatte das ganze sogar noch einen Grad an Kuriosität zugenommen. Killer hatte Kid zurück gehalten und Wire hatte versucht Pepe zur Vernunft zu bringen, indem er ihn einfach über Bord zu werfen gedachte. Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne Pepe Turolato und seinen Gehstock gemacht. Die gesammte Mannschaft, sowie Kid und Diandro hatten fassungslos zugesehen, wie Pepe zuerst Wire und danach auch Killer mit seinem Gehstock im wahrsten Sinne das Wortes, zur Sau gemacht hatte.  
Für einen 89Jährigen Mann ein wirklich beachtlicher Kampfstil, den Onkel Pepe da vorlegte.  
Danach verschwand alles in einem dunstigen Nebel voller Erinnerungslücken. Aber er lebte noch. Onkel Pepe saß lachend neben einigen Kid Piraten und Kid selbst meinte er würde sich diese Sammlung sehr gerne mal ansehen, die sein Onkel da Zuhause hatte. Alles gut also.  
„Halt Stopp, was ist?“ Alles auf Anfang bitte, wie war das gerade? Onkel Pepe und Kid saßen zusammen und redeten wie zwei gute Kumpels miteinander und Kid wollte vorbeikommen um sich die Steckbriefsammlung anzusehen? In welcher Paralleldimension war er bitte gelandet?  
„Speedy, Junge wachst du auch mal wider auf? Ich dachte schon du lägst im Koma! Na dann, ich schätze mal wir gehen dann wieder. Wir sehen uns Kid.“ Pepe ignorierte Diandros völlig verstörtes Gesicht, schnappte sich dessen Arm und machte sich mit einem Abschiedsgruß auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus.  
„Harharahar... auf jeden Fall. Speedy, dein Onkel ist echt in Ordnung.“ Rief ihnen Kid hinterher, während sie über den Steg zurück zum Archipel gingen.  
„Ich glaub ich hab Halluzinationen.“ Er träumte. Es musste alles einfach ein Alkohol geschwängerter Traum sein. Bestimmt wachte er gleich auf und dann... ja was dann eigentlich?  
„Ach keine Sorge das vergeht wieder. Selbstgebrannter hat manchmal solche Wirkungen.“ Für Pepe lag wohl alles im Bereich des Normalen.

„Ich glaube ich will gar nicht so genau wissen was gestern alles passiert ist.“ Diese unwirklichen Bilder die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten und gegen seine Schädelwände donnerten, reichten völlig aus.  
„Keine Erinnerungen mehr was? Ja der Schnaps haut schon rein. Ist eben nicht wie dieses lasche Zeug aus den öffentlichen Geschäften oder Kneipen.“ Ja seine Hausmarke war eine Nummer für sich, damit hatte er schon so manchen Piraten umgehauen.  
„Hm.“ Im Vergleich zu diesem Pflaumenschnaps war vermutlich sogar Spiritus ein lasches Zeug. (An diesem Punkt warne ich alle Leser ausdrücklich vor selbstgebrannten. Wenn das Zeug nicht ordentlich destilliert wird, seid ihr nämlich nach dem Suff blind. Das oder ihr kotzt eure Innereien aus, weil ihr Weicheier nix gewohnt seid.)  
„Sag mal Onkel, Kid will doch nicht wirklich deine Sammlung ansehen kommen oder?“ Das war sicher nur ein Scherz gewesen.  
„Doch doch. Er wollte vorbeikommen und sich die Unterschriften der ganz großen ansehen.“ Oh wie er sich darauf freute. Es war einfach toll die Leute durch seine kleine, naja nicht ganz so kleine, private Ausstellung zu führen. Zumal er damit auch noch ordentlich was hinzuverdiente.  
„Der ganz großen?“ Welche großen Unterschriften hatte er den, das selbst Kid sich dafür interessierte?  
„Withebeard, Shanks, Falkenauge, Rayleigh, Jinbei.“ Begann Pepe aufzuzählen.  
„Du hast von denen Unterschriften?!?!“ Oh man er musste sich diese Sammlung demnächst auf jedenfall mal genauer ansehen.  
„Warum den nicht? Die sind alle mal hier vorbeigekommen und solche Gelegenheiten lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Naja, Rayleigh ist eigentlich immer hier.“ Der Alte Säufer und er waren inzwischen schon sowas wie beste Kumpels. Auch wenn Rayleigh des öfteren für Monate verschwand, wenn er zu viele Schulden angesammelt hatte.  
„Diese, ähm, deine Sammlung, die muss ja schon ganz schön was wert sein.“ (Würd ich auch mal meinen.)  
„Ich hab für ein paar der Autogramme schon ziemlich hohe Summen geboten bekommen, warum?“ Allein die ganzen Frauen, die versucht hatten ihm die Autogramme von Feuerfaust Ace oder diesem Schönling Pad Britt abzuschwatzen. Furchtbar nervig das Ganze.  
„Hast du keine Angst das bei dir einer einbrechen könnte?“ Berechtigte Frage. Onkel Pepes Haus war augenscheinlich nicht sonderlich gesichert und der Gelb, Schwarze Streifenanstrich, war auch nicht gerade unauffällig.  
„Nein. Das würde Bombo nicht zulassen.“ Seine kleine Bombo hatte bisher noch jeden Einbrecher in die Flucht geschlagen und die, die nicht zu vertreiben waren, hatte sie einfach abgehängt. War immer wieder lustig diesen dämlichen Dieben zuzuwinken, wie sie in der Ferne kleiner wurden und dumm aus der Wäsche schauten.  
„Wer ist Bombo?“ Diandro war nicht aufgefallen, das sein Onkel irgendeine Art Haustier oder Wachhund hätte.  
„Na mein Haus.“ Damit war für Diandro wenigstens eine Sache für den heutigen Tag klar.  
„Du und ich, Onkelchen, wir hatten eindeutig zu viel Schnaps.“

„Hallo meine Liebe. Ich bin wieder da.“ Während ihres Heimweges waren sie noch auf Zorro getroffen, der planlos über das Archipel gelaufen war, auf der Suche nach einer Bar. Freudig hatte Pepe auch seine Unterschrift eingesammelt und ihm verraten das direkt hier in der Gasse rechts eine schöne Kneipe war. Als Diandro sich danach noch einmal umgedreht hatte, bog Zorro gerade nach links ab.  
„Bruuuuummmmmm....“ Ein kleines Beben, wie Diandro es in den letzten Tagen schon gewohnt war, erschütterte die unmittelbare Umgeben.  
„Hat... hat dein Haus dir gerade geantwortet?“ Es war das erste mal, das Diandro bei solch einem Beben außerhalb des Hauses war, daher war es auch das erste mal, das er sah, das wirklich nur dieses Haus bebte.  
„Natürlich. Ich hab es immerhin gut erzogen.“  
„...“ Darauf gab es nichts zu sagen.  
„Junge was ist mit dir du siehst so blass aus?“ Das Haus lebte, das verdammte Haus lebte! Diandro konnte nur weiter auf das Haus starren.  
„Haben sich die Fenster gerade in Augen verwandelt?“ Es starrte zurück!  
„Hm? Oh ja. Bombo macht sich eben auch Sorgen um dich. Sie hat dich in den letzten Tagen recht gern gewonnen, weißt du. Oje, setzt dich lieber mal, du siehst aus als ob du gleich umkippst.“ Was zur Hölle hatte Pepe erwartet? Man hatte ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass das Haus in dem er die letzten Tage gewohnt hatte, ein Tier war! Er war im inneren eines riesigen Insekts! Er hatte da geschlafen! Vermutlich war sein Bett sogar die Leber gewesen oder die Milz!  
„Das ist eine gigantische Wespe!“ Mächtig gigantische Wespe!  
„Hummel. Bombo ist eine Hummel.“ Als ob das jetzt so ein großer Unterschied wäre, in Anbetracht der Situation.  
„Riesenhummel! Scheiße Onkel! Wie geht den sowas und warum hab ich nix bemerkt?“ Ok, jedes mal wenn er gemeint hatte, das die Einrichtung oder der Stuck an den Wänden hübsch war, hatte das ganze Haus gewackelt und einmal als er vor die Tür gegangen war, war ihm als seien sie ein paar Meter weiter von dem Baum entfernt, als am Vortag. Das die Wände immer leicht erwärmt waren und es überall nach Honig roch, wäre vielleicht auch als Indiz zu werten gewesen.  
„Also zu dem wie. Naja, Piraten sind nicht die einzigen die hier vorbeikommen und vor vielen Jahren, als ich auch noch recht neu hier war, hab ich halt mal so einem Wissenschaftler den Hintern gerettet. Ist von einem Haufen übler Gesellen angegriffen worden weißt du.“ An den Abend erinnerte er sich noch genau. Es war viel los auf dem Archipel gewesen, irgendeine wichtige Sache war im Gange. Überall patrouillierte die Marine, der Gesetzlose Bezirk wurde streng von allen Seiten bewacht, auch wenn die Soldaten es kaum wagten weiter vorzudringen. Auf dem Heimweg war er alleine schon in Drei Kontrollen geraten. Dann hörte er Kampfgeräusche und sah wie eine Bande Diebe einen Mann auszurauben versuchte. Natürlich hatte er eingegriffen und den Burschen ordentlich was übergebraten.  
„Aha.“ Nickte Diandro ab.  
„Naja dieser Wissenschaftler hieß Vegapunk.“ So gesehen war es nicht verwunderlich, das die Kerle versucht hatten ihn auszurauben. Diese Pläne die der Professor dabei hatte, waren auf dem Schwarzmarkt sicher ein kleines Vermögen wert.   
„WAS?“ Das haute Diandro aus den Latschen.   
„Jo und zum Dank weil ich ihm geholfen und seinen Papierkram gerettet hab, hat er meinem Haus eine Teufelsfrucht gegeben.“ Dieser Vegapunk war wirklich schwer in Ordnung gewesen. Ein bisschen zu viele Fachausdrücke, die er benutzte und mit denen Pepe nichts hatte anfangen können aber sonst völlig in Ordnung.  
„Hä?“ Sollte das jetzt heißen dass das Haus, DAS HAUS eine Teufelsfrucht GEGESSEN hatte?  
„Frag mich nicht wie das genau geht aber kurz darauf hat meine Bude ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Ist aber echt praktisch und Bombo ist auch eine ganz tolle Freundin für mich geworden.“  
„Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.“ während Pepe sein >Haus< tätschelte, ließ dieses, zufrieden mit den Streicheleinheiten, erneut die Erde beben.  
„Hehe. Sie liebt Komplimente.“ Welche Frau, egal ob menschlich oder tierisch, liebte das nicht?  
„Merk ich. Man und ich dachte das wären kleine Erdbeben als da immer alles gewackelt hat.“

Der restliche Tag verlief dann etwas ruhiger. Wobei Diandro zu Anfang eine gewisse Hemmschwelle hatte, das >Haus< zu betreten. Aber auch das legte sich wieder als Bombo ihn an brummte und um Streicheleinheiten bat. Es war eine gigantische Hummel mit einer Tür aber irgendwie war das schon niedlich. Davor konnte Diandro nicht lange Angst haben.  
Gegen Mittag ging Diandro wieder aus, um sich die Stadt näher anzusehen und sich so langsam um die Routenplanung nach Hause zu kümmern. Den Weg zu finden würde diesmal nicht schwer werden. Auf dem Archipel gab es unzählige Geschäfte die Logports und Eternalports zu so ziemlich jeder bekannten Insel anboten.  
Seltsamerweise verwiesen ihn die Geschäftsbetreiber auch allesamt noch zu den Beschichterfirmen am Hafen. Diandro hatte keine Ahnung was es brachte, sein Schiff beschichten zu lassen aber es würde schon seinen Grund haben, also machte er einen Termin aus und brachte sein Schnellboot Schulterzuckend in eines der Werke.   
Danach wanderte er wie so oft am Strand entlang auf der Suche nach einer Meerjungfrau. Eigentlich sollte es hier ja welche geben aber bis jetzt hatte er nicht eine einzige gesehen. Und der einzige Fischmensch den er entdeckt hatte, war Jinbei. Auf einem Steckbrief, an der Wand im Wohnzimmer.  
„Hach Menno. Ich hätte echt gerne mal ne Meerjungfrau gesehen. Ne richtige.“ Diese Oma Kokolo zählte nicht. Das war eher ein Seemonster gewesen.  
„Hey Speedy, hallo.“ Seine verstörenden Erinnerungen wurde zum Glück von einem lauten Ruf Ruffys unterbrochen.  
„Hm? Oh Hallo Ruffy, Chopper, Brook und äh, euch kenn ich leider noch nicht.“ Der Große Kerl mit dem komsichen Mund und das hübsche Junge Mädchen mussten neu bei der Bande sein.  
„Ich bin Kamy freut mich.“ Stellte sich die Junge Dame in dem Rüschenkleid vor.  
„Mein Name ist Okta.“ Meinte der große Kerl mit der Sternfrisur und dem unschönem Pflaster mitten auf der Stirn.   
„Ebenfalls erfreut. Mein Name ist Diandro. Könnt auch Speedy sagen. Was macht ihr hier?“ Eigentlich erübrigte sich die Frage, da sie kurz vor dem Sabaody Park waren und Ruffy eine recht kindische Person war. Nicht das es bei ihm anders gewesen wäre.  
„Wir wollten uns den Vergnügungspark ansehen, willst du mitkommen, das wird sicher lustig.“ Sollte er oder sollte er nicht. Es würde sicher lustig werden aber er war schon 3 mal in dem Park gewesen und bei seinem Glück, würde er mit Ruffy zusammen bloß wieder in irgendwelchen Ärger hineingeraten.  
„Vielleicht später. Ich versuch ne Meerjungfrau zu finden. Wollte schon immer mal eine sehen.“ Dankend lehnte Speedy ab.  
„Du bist aber kein Menschenhändler oder?“ Er wurde misstrauisch von Okta gemustert. Ruffy, Chopper und Brook ergriffen sofort Partei für ihn. Wie kam dieser Okta den jetzt auf sowas? Menschenhändler! Er! Dann kam die Erkenntnis. Pepe hatte ihm gesagt das man hier höllisch aufpassen musste, weil besonders Piraten gerne eingefangen und als Sklaven verkauft wurden. Immerhin schützte das Gesetz sie nicht. Meerjungfrauen waren seiner Angabe nach sogar noch begehrenswertere Ware und deshalb sah man eher selten eine.  
„Was? NEIN. Sklaverei ist echt nicht mein Ding. Ich will bloß eine sehen, nicht einfangen!“ Erschrocken über diese Unterstellung, verteidigte Diandro umgehend seinen Ruf. Man konnte ihn gerne als Pirat oder Taugenichts oder Unruhestifter bezeichnen. Das stimmte mehr oder weniger auch alles aber mit Sklaverei hatte er nichts am Hut.   
„Dann hast du Glück.“ Blinzelnd schaute Diandro zu Ruffy und dann zu Kamy auf die dieser deutete. Lächelnd hob sie ihren Rock etwas an und offenbarte einen Rosafarbenen Fischschwanz.  
„Boa. Darf ich den mal anfassen?“ Wie schön der glänzte. So Rosa glitzerig.   
Kamy nickte zustimmend über die Frage.  
„Man ich dachte der wäre vielleicht glitschig aber das ist er gar nicht. Ok schon auch aber nicht eklig glitschig sondern glitschig glitschig. Äh, das sollte jetzt nicht so dämlich klingen wie es geklungen hat.“ Wie peinlich. Aber es war echt schwer zu beschreiben. Einerseits waren diese Schuppen hart und glatt wie Glas aber andererseits auch ganz weich und naja. Glitschig eben.  
„Schon ok ich versteh schon. Du bist irgendwie witzig.“ Lachend betrachtete Kamy das ganze während Okta und die anderen aufpassten, das keiner der Passanten etwas bemerkte.  
„Darf ich ein Foto machen?“ Fragend schaute Diandro sie an. Hoffentlich war sie einverstanden. Das würde ihm sonst doch keiner glauben.  
„Klar.“ Am Ende wurde es mehr als ein Bild und auch nicht nur von Kamy aber das war in Ordnung. Ihr schien es zu gefallen, als Fotomodell herzuhalten, sie hatte ihren Spaß. Ebenso wie die Drei Strohhüte, die für die Fotos wilde Grimassen schnitten. Okta war zwar furchtbar nervös aber da nichts passiert war, konnte man ihn schnell wieder beruhigen. 

„Eine richtige Meerjungfrau und ich hab Bilder davon. Ich bin ja so ein Glückspilz.“ Freudestrahlend schritt Diandro über die Groves zurück zu seiner Unterkunft, die Kamera fest an die Brust gepresst und mit einem seligem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Die werden Zuhause Augen machen wenn sie die Bilder sehen. Heute ist der beste Tag meines Lebens.“ Sancho und Ombre würden bis an den Rest ihres Lebens neidisch sein. Besonders wenn sie die Schuppe sahen, die Kamy ihm noch geschenkt hatte. Sie war etwa Handflächengroß und glitzerte ganz herrlich. Es gab nichts was diesen Tag vermiesen könnte.  
„Mister Gonzales.“ Zu früh gefreut.  
„Oh nein.“ Warum? Warum ausgerechnet Trafalgar Law! Die Welt war so ungerecht. Da hatte er gerade zum ersten mal eine Meerjungfrau gesehen und nun konnte er es keinem seiner Freunde unter die Nase reiben, weil er gleich von einem wütendem Chirurgen zerlegt werden würde.  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa sauer weil ich dir Aokiji vorbeigeschickt habe?“ Zu dumm das Aokiji ihn nicht eingefroren hatte. Warum war dieser Admiral so furchtbar schlampig bei seiner Arbeit. Da präsentierte man ihm einen gefährlichen Piraten auf dem Silbertablett und der ließ ihn laufen.  
„Wie kommst du nur darauf.“ Was für ein Sarkasmus.  
„Ich hatte echt einen guten Grund. Immerhin hatte er ein schwerwiegendes medizinisches Problem und du hast selbst gesagt, du wärst einer der besten Ärzte.“ Das hatte er wirklich gesagt und Aokiji HATTE ein medizinisches Problem gehabt.  
„Ja das bin ich durchaus. Wie du aber weißt bin ich auch Pirat und dieser Patient, den du mir geschickt hast, war ein Marineadmiral.“ Genau deshalb hatte er ihn ja geschickt, wer hätte ahnen können, dass das mal so auf ihn zurückfallen würde.  
„Ist laut Ärztlichem Eid nicht jeder Kranke gleichberechtigt zu behandeln?“ Hatte er das nicht mal irgendwo gelesen?   
„Im Grunde ja. Doch ich habe diesen Eid niemals abgelegt, folglich trifft es auf mich nicht zu.“ Hey es gab den Eid tatsächlich, er hatte sich richtig erinnert. Nur dumm das Trafalgar das wohl egal war.  
„Konnte ich doch nicht wissen. Sei bitte nicht nachtragend und zerschnipsle mich nicht.“ Es wäre echt toll, wenn seine Körperteile da blieben, wo sie momentan waren.  
„Du hast Glück. Ich bin dir wegen dieses Vorfalls nicht böse. Eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar sein, immerhin konnte ich so einige Interessante Erkenntnisse gewinnen.“ Puh. Schwein gehabt. Allerdings, warum schaute Trafalgar ihn dann so unheilverkündend an und warum hatte ihn die restliche Mannschaft eingekesselt?  
„Oh schön dann äh dann kann ich doch jetzt gehen oder?“ Er hatte da gerade in ganz mieses Gefühl.  
„Nein. Den leider hast du ein anderes Problem.“ Mieses Gefühl wird stärker.  
„Und welches?“   
„Nachdem wir bei Mankroll abgelegt hatten, musste ich leider feststellen das jemand den gesamten Vorrat an Kaffeebohnen über Bord gekippt hatte.“ Mieses Gefühl hat sich bestätigt. Jetzt musste eine Ausrede her und zwar eine gute. Vielleicht..., ja das war eine gute Ausrede.  
„Ach das. Ähm Hehe. Das war nur zu deinem eigenen Wohl.“ Er war damals schon der Meinung gewesen, das Trafalgar Kaffee süchtig war, bei den Augenringen.  
„Wie meinen?“ Etwas verblüfft sah Law seinen Gegenüber an.  
„Also als Arzt müsstest du wissen, das man ausreichend Schlaf benötigt und du sahst furchtbar übermüdet aus, also hab ich den Kaffee zu deinem eigenen Wohl entsorgt.“ Das klang doch logisch oder? Ja das klang logisch.  
„Also Kapitän, irgendwie hat er da schon recht.“ Mischte sich nun Penguin in das Gespräch ein.  
„Penguin!“  
„Man kann nicht bestreiten das sie auf unserem Weg zur nächsten Insel sehr viel entspannter und Ausgeruhter waren.“ Auch Sachi stimmte dem zu.  
„Sachi!“ Entsetzt sah Trafalgar in die Gesichter seiner Mannschaft. Hatten sich jetzt alle gegen ihn verschworen? Das grenzte an Meuterei!  
„Stimmt doch?“ Na herrlich, seine Mannschaft stand auf Seiten des Kaffeevernichters. Gut es stimmte wirklich. Er hatte in der Zeit wirklich gut geschlafen und er fühlte sich wirklich entspannter, sogar die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden. Auch wenn die ersten paar Tage ohne sein geliebtes Heißgetränk die Hölle gewesen waren, konnte er nicht leugnen, das es gut getan hatte.  
„Ha siehst du? Das war nur zu deinem besten.“ Euphorisch zeigte Diandro auf Trafalgar, der sich die Hand an den Kopf schlug und aufgab.

„Jetzt schau nicht so genervt drein.“ Zusammen mit den Heart Piraten war Diandro nun auf dem Weg nach Hause. Trafalgar war noch immer nicht wieder vollends beschwichtigt. Akzeptierte die Niederlage jedoch wie ein Mann.  
Das er und seine Mannschaft mitkamen, lag an dem kurzen Gespräch, das nach Diandros verbalem Sieg stattfand. Sachi und Penguin, mit denen er sich ein wenig während seines Aufenthalts auf dem U-Boot angefreundet hatte, wollten nämlich wissen, wie es ihm so ergangen war und warum er eigentlich hier und nicht wieder auf seiner Heimatinsel war.  
Im Verlauf dieses Gespräch kam auch Onkel Pepe mit seiner Sammlung und seinem Summendem Hummelhaus zur Sprache. Das war der Moment wo Law hellhörig wurde.   
Anscheinend war das Gift der Hummel ein sehr wirksamer Entzündungshemmer. Sehr interessant also für einen Arzt.  
„Der Kapitän ist immer noch sauer, weil du Recht hattest.“ Meinte Sachi nur dazu. Man war Law nachtragend. Nur weil zur Abwechslung mal er der zu Behandelnde gewesen war.  
„Meine Güte. Na zum Glück sind wir jetzt da. Ah eine Sache noch Law.“ Schnell hielt Diandro die Piratenmannschaft zurück, bevor sie hineingingen.  
„Also ich hab ja gesagt, das mein Onkel dir sicher liebend gerne etwas von Bombos Gift geben wird, die Bezahlung wird aber kein Geld sein.“ Skeptisch zog Law die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Diandro misstrauisch an.  
„Ach, und womit will er bezahlt werden?“ Kein Geld also. Was wollte der Kerl denn dann bitte haben?  
„Mit deiner Unterschrift.“ Klärte Diandro Trafalgar Law auf.  
„Ich werde keine Verträge, egal welcher Art sie sein mögen, unterzeichnen.“ Das konnte dieser Mister Turulato gleich wieder vergessen. Keine bindenden Verträge oder Abmachungen. So wertvoll war das Hummelgift dann auch wieder nicht.  
„Nein, kein Vertrag. Dein Steckbrief.“ Meinte Diandro nur und drehte sich um, um die Tür aufzuschließen.  
„Wozu will er das ich ihm einen meiner Steckbriefe unterzeichne?“ Immer noch misstrauisch folgte Law ihm.  
„Wirst du gleich sehen.“  
„Oh. Wie... interessant.“ Kaum das sie das Haus betreten hatte, wusste Law was Diandro gemeint hatte.  
„Boa, da ist ein Signierter Steckbrief von Pandaman!“ Seine Crew war sofort begeistert und bestaunte verzückt und glückselig die vielen Ausstellungsstücke.

Am Abend zogen die Heart Piraten wider ab. Alle waren glücklich und zufrieden. Auf beiden Seiten. Law hatte sein Gift, seine Mannschaft hatte tolle Unterschriften bewundern können. Pepe ein neues Ausstellungsstück für die Sammlung und Diandro lebte noch und war in einem Stück.  
Sogar Bombo war auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Bepo fand sie nämlich ganz toll und hatte fast den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr gespielt, wobei das Innere des Hauses immer wieder von einem leichtem Rütteln und einem wohligem Brummen erschüttert wurde.  
„Ach ja Speedy. Es ist Post für dich gekommen. Hier.“ Das hatte er ja völlig vergessen in der ganzen Aufregung. Da war ja ein ziemliches Päckchen für seinen Neffen angekommen.  
„Oh toll. Dolli hat zurückgeschrieben.“ Freudig riss Diandro den Brief auf und laß ihn durch bevor er dann zu den Fotos überging, die beigelegt waren.  
„Ah deine Freundin was? Nettes Ding, hat ein paar Leckere Sachen mitgeschickt, liegt alles in er Küche drüben.“ Auch Pepe war sehr erfreut über den Tequila und die Cillis gewesen War ewig her, das er sowas gegessen hatte.  
„Ok. Ay Caramba....!“ Beiläufig nickte Diandro und betrachtete das erste Bild, bevor er mit einem Aufschrei und einer Blutfontäne aus der Nase umkippte.  
„Speedy. Speedy mein Gott was hast du, du blutest ja?“ Erschrocken rannte Pepe zu ihm und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln. Dann fiel sein Blick ebenfalls auf die Bilder.  
„ Ay Caramba, was für ein rassiges Weib!“ Kein Wunder das der Junge umgekippt war. Solch ein verführerisches Mädel in solch aufreizenden Dessous würde wohl jedem Mann das Blut ins und aus dem Gesicht schießen lassen. Sogar er musste sich die Nase zuhalten um, nicht alles vollzubluten.

_________________________________________

Ein Autogramm von Madonna ist schon 1600 Dollar wert. So ein Steckbriefchen mit Unterschrift von Ace sollte also auch nicht gerade wertlos sein.  
Auch übrigens, habe mal gegoogelt, das teuerste Autogramm der Welt ist von William Shakespeare und hat eine Wert von etwa 3,5 Millionen. Ein Sammler hatte sogar 5 Millionen geboten. Echt geil was sone Unterschrift einbringen kann.  
Wenn Withebeard seinen letzten Kampf hinter sich hat. Ist Pepe eine der reichsten Personen der Welt. Zumindest theoretisch.


	14. Nix wie weg vom Archipel

Chaos. Es herrschte ein absolutes, nicht zu übertreffendes, heilloses Chaos auf dem Sabaody Archipel. Speedy wusste nicht was passiert war aber es musste etwas verdammt schlimmes gewesen sein. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren gefühlte Hundert Marinesoldaten aufgetaucht, überall schrillten Sirenen, Menschen rannten in Panik über die Straßen und die Piraten flohen fluchtartig von der Insel. Er wurde von der Menge einfach mitgerissen. Es gab kein Entkommen. Eine totale Massenpanik war das hier.  
„Heilige, dreifach gef----, versaute Gottesh---- im Spielzimmer vom Teufel! Was zum dreckssch---- ist hier bloß los?“ (Bitte hier um Entschuldigung, doch leider musste ich das ganze ein wenig einschärfen. Wer alt genug ist kann die fehlenden Buchstaben ja ersetzen. Oder auch die fehlenden Wörter, die ich lieber gar nicht erst angefangen hab zu schreiben.)  
Mit Müh und Not schaffte Speedy es, an den Rand des Menschenstroms zu kommen und durch eine Schwingtür in ein Gebäude zu flüchten. Draußen brandeten die Menschen weiter durch die Straßen richtung Hafen. Erleichtert atmete Speedy auf, er hatte schon befürchtet zerquetscht zu werden.  
Das Gebäude erwies sich dann bei genauerer Betrachtung als Nobelrestaurant und seltsamerweise waren die Leute hier drin ganz und gar nicht auf der Flucht. Auch wenn ein Teil davon am liebsten sofort die Kurve kratzen würde.  
„Wow!“ Die Gruppe, die am liebsten flüchten würde, waren die Köche und Kellner, die hektisch Pizza, Pasta, Braten und was es sonst noch gab herstellten und an den Mann brachten. Frau in diesem Fall. Das war dann die andere Gruppe. Die Frau und ihr Gefolge. Mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit Piraten, da sie die Angestellten mit Waffen zum weiterarbeiten motivierten.  
Die Frau war entweder der Kapitän oder der Schiffseigene Müllverwerter.  
„Das nenn ich mal nen gesunden Appetit!“ Faszinierend, wie die das ganze Essen rein schaufelte! Das ließ Erinnerungen an Ruffy wach werden, der war ja auch immer so... hungrig.

Bonney hatte sich entschieden nicht wie dieses kleinen Idioten von Schwächlingen zu fliehen, sondern hierzubleiben und zu essen, bis sich der Trubel etwas gelegt hatte. Die Häfen waren jetzt vermutlich eh alle dicht.  
„Hey, was glotzt du mich so dämlich an?“ Bonney war so sehr ins Essen vertieft, das sie den Neuankömmling erst jetzt bemerkte. Ohne aufzuhören sich weiter mit Braten vollzustopfen, wand sie sich dem Störenfried zu.  
„Na bei dem Anblick kann man ja nicht anders als hinsehen!“ Es war das erste was Speedy einfiel und ihm dummerweise raus rutschte. Der Vielfraß schien von der Erklärung leider nicht sehr angetan zu sein.  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Keifte die vermutete Piraten los und wischte mit einer wütenden Handbewegung dabei einen ganzen Stapel leerer Teller auf den Boden.  
„Diese Sitzposition, dieser Ausschnitt,... dieser Appetit!“ Er sollte wegsehen. Er musste wegsehen aber er konnte nicht. Dieses Top, dieses Hose! Trug die überhaupt was drunter?  
„Hast du Probleme? Verzieh dich gefälligst!“ Dieser Kerl war doch echt bescheuert, nicht das es sie störte, das die Männer so leicht abzulenken waren, so war es leichter sie fertigzumachen. Ein bisschen Haut zeigen, ein bisschen auf schwaches Mädchen machen und schon war es um sie geschehen.  
„....“ Oh mein Gott! Speedy erstarrte als Bonney sich wieder breitbeinig auf den Tisch fallen ließ und sich den nächsten Teller Nudeln griff. Immerhin war nun geklärt, das sie durchaus etwas unter diesen wahnsinnig knappen Shots trug.  
„Warum wirst du auf einmal so rot?“ Speedy war rot wie ein Feuermelder angelaufen und das blieb keinem verborgen.  
„Ich kann... also ich sehe... Äh. Nun ja ich meine, diese Hotpants die... die sind wirklich sehr kurz.“   
„Meine... Du perverses Schwein!“ Bonney sprang wütend auf und stapfte auf Speedy zu.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen Kapitän Bonney unter den Rock, ich meine Hose, zu schaun!“ Ihre Mannschaft begann ihn ebenfalls zu umstellen. Die Köche und Kellner nutzen die Chance und ergriffen die Flucht.  
„Tut mir Leid.“ Er war erledigt. Die würde ihn sowas von verprügeln! Von einer jungen, pink haarigen Frau verprügelt. Welch ein Ende. Was musste die auch in so einer eindeutig, zweideutigen Position auf dem Tisch sitzen und so kurze Hosen tragen? Was erwartete die denn wo Mann da hinschaute?  
„Du starrst noch immer!“ Bonney hatte sich direkt vor ihm aufgebaut und starrte ihn vernichtend an. Speedy starrte zurück, genau in ihr Dekolletee hinein, das ebenfalls sehr knapp bemessen war.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid aber ich kann einfach nicht wegsehen.“ Es ging einfach nicht. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden!   
Wenige Minuten später rannte ein kleiner, vielleicht 4 Jahre alter Junge weinend durch die Straßen und schrie herzzerreißend nach seinem Onkel.

„Och du armer kleiner Kerl, na komm zu der lieben Tante. Dududududu.“ Das war demütigend.  
Wer immer diese dicke Lady war die ihn gefunden hatte, er war ihr sehr dankbar das sie ihn davor bewahrte niedergetrampelt zu werden und ihn sogar zum Haus seines Onkels brachte aber das sie ihn ständig knuddeln musste!   
„Na siehst du mein Süßer, da vorne ist ja schon das Haus. Es ist wirklich gelb schwarz gestreift, wie du gesagt hast. Was für eine lustige Farbe.“ Endlich waren sie da. ES war ja schon fast unerträglich geworden. Am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt das er kein kleines Kind, sondern ein Erwachsener Mann war, der bloß zusammengeschrumpft wurde. Dann hätte sie ihn sicher nicht ständig so an ihren Busen gedrückt und geherzt.  
Madam Gourdan oder auch Tantchen Gou, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, klopfte an und wartete. Kurz darauf öffnete sein Onkel Pepe die Tür.  
„Oh guten Tag meine Dame. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ Seltsam, er hatte heute eigentlich keinen Besuche erwartet. Wer diese korpulente Frau wohl war? Merkwürdig, dieser kleine Junge der da förmlich zwischen ihren Brüsten zerquetscht wurde kam ihm so bekannt vor!   
„Ach wie reizend. Du hast mir ja gar nicht gesagt was dein Onkel doch für ein attraktiver Bursche ist?“ Um ein Haar wäre Pepe zurückgewichen und hätte die Tür zugeknallt aber seine Manieren siegte dann doch noch.  
„Äh. Tuldidung? Du Ondel, kannste mi ma hefen?“ Damit wurde aller Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kleinen Burschen gelenkt.  
„Diandro? Nein oder? Was ist den mit dir passiert?“ Das war doch nicht möglich? Sein Neffe war doch tatsächlich jünger geworden! Viel jünger. Wie hatte der Bursche denn das jetzt wieder hinbekommen?  
„Och, ich hab den armen Fratz in der Innenstadt gefunden. Mutterseelenallein stand er auf der Straße und weinte ganz furchtbar. Da hab ich ihn einfach mitgenommen und hergebracht.“ Mit den letzten Worten wurde Speedy dann wieder heftig geknuddelt.  
„Das war wirklich sehr nett. Wenn sie ihn mir vielleicht geben könnte, ich glaube er ist so viel Zuwendung gar nicht gewöhnt.“ Bevor die Dame seinen Neffen noch erstickte, griff Pepe lieber ein und nahm ihn ihr ab.  
„Och herje das tut mir aber sehr Leid. Hier hast du ein Bonbon und für sie mein Schnuckel, meine Karte. Tüdelü.“ Etwas perplex hielt Pepe seinen Neffen im Miniformat auf dem Arm und sah zu, wie die Dame mit wildem Hüftschwung von dannen ging.   
„Was war das den eben?“ Immer noch etwas neben der Spur schloss er die Haustür, warf die Karte in den Müll und setze sich auf sein Sofa.  
„Ich glaub sie hat mir die Lunge zerquetscht!“ Keuchte Diandro neben ihm und rang nach Atem.

Es hatte nicht allzu lange gedauert, Onkel Pepe zu erklären was passiert war und wieso er zu einem Kleinkind geworden war. Hier auf dem Archipel waren Teufelskräfte nicht allzu selten anzutreffen. Pepe hatte schon absurderes gehört und erlebt.  
„Na ich denke ich kann dich beruhigen. Diese Art von Kräften ist meist zeitlich oder räumlich begrenzt.“ Hoffte er jedenfalls. Ausnahmen gab es bekanntlich immer.  
„Heid dad ick bin bad wida nomal?“ Oh bitte, bitte lass ihn bald wieder sein Altes ich zurückbekommen. Dieser Kinderkörper gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Und dieser verdammte Sprachfehler machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
„Ja. Vermutlich wird die Wirkung in ein oder zwei Stunden nachlassen, wenn nicht, solltest du einfach versuchen, so weit wie möglich von der Verursacherin wegzukommen.“ Zumindest das letzte sollte kein Problem sein. Nach dem was er vorhin von den Nachbarn gehört hatte, waren sowieso gerade alle Piraten dabei, die Insel im Eiltempo zu verlassen.   
Irgendein Idiot hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, einen der Tenryuubito zu vermöbeln. Gut, die Typen waren allesamt Arschlöcher und hatten eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel verdient aber trotzdem war es ziemlich dumm, das auch in die Tat umzusetzen.  
„Ah da fällt mir ein, es wäre wirklich besser wenn auch du schnell von der Insel runterkommst.“ Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die Marine hier alles umkrempelte. Wenn sie schon mal da waren, würden sie sicher nicht halt machen, nur weil sie den Verantwortlichen hatten, sondern gleich ein großes reinemachen veranstalten.  
„Hm?“ Speedy wusste nicht genau warum er hier weg sollte. Was immer diese Panik ausgelöst hatte, es würde sich schon wieder beruhigen.  
„Du hast doch diese Chaos bemerkt, irgendein Pirat hat Mist gebaut und jetzt rückt die Marine an. Ein Admiral ist auch auf dem Weg. Die werden vermutlich jeden Piraten, den sie erwischen können, einbuchten und es tut mir leid das zu sagen aber du wirst auch gesucht.“ Ok. Da musste er seinem Onkel leider recht geben. Er wurde wirklich gesucht, wenn auch ungerechtfertigter Weise. Es war sicher besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und den Abflug zu machen.  
Wenig später hatte er alle seien Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt und war reisefertig. Sein Schiff lag in der Werft und war ebenfalls reisefertig. Er hatte erst vor kurzem Bescheid bekommen, das die Beschichtung erledigt war. Was auch immer die mit Beschichtung eben meinten.  
Wenigsten würde dieses Kindergestalt jetzt nützlich sein. Keiner würde ihn so erkennen und wenns hart auf hart kam, konnte er immer noch anfangen zu weinen und so tun, als wäre er wirklich ein Kleinkind.

Das schlimmste Chaos hatte sich gelegt, die Situation schien sich langsam wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Vereinzelt rannten Piraten durch die Straßen, verfolgt von einem Haufen Marinesoldaten, doch keiner kümmerte sich um den kleinen Jungen mit dem viel zu großen Kleidern.   
„Wenisens is dida Babyöber tu igenwas gud!“ Im Prinzip war es wirklich Glück auf diese weibliche Piratin, mit dem Mordsappetit getroffen zu sein. Blieb nur zu hoffen, das Onkel Pepe recht hatte, und die Wirkung tatsächlich nachließ. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust die Pubertät zu wiederholen. Einmal Streuselkuchen im Gesicht hatte gereicht.  
Ein Ohrenbetäubendes Splittern und Krachen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Irgendetwas hatte einen Gewaltige Explosion zur Folge und fällte tatsächlich einen der Gigantischen Mangrovenbäume. Eine Staubwolke fegte über die Gebäude und riss ihn glatt um. Egal was da drüben los war, es wäre vermutlich besser, sich von dort fernzuhalten.  
„Der Admiral ist da! Lauft um euer Leben!“ Kaum legte sich er Staub, rannte wieder eine Welle panisch schreiender Leute durch die Gegend.  
„En Amilal! Da is aba nich gud!“ Das war definitiv nicht gut! Hoffentlich war es wenigstens Kuzan, den kannte er immerhin schon und der war ja soweit ganz in Ordnung gewesen. Der würde diese missliche Lage sicher verstehen und ihn nicht ins Gefängnis stecken. Hoffte Speedy zumindest.

Eine Grove weiter waren Basil, X Drake und Uroge in einen Kampf mit besagtem Admiral verstrickt. Es war leider nicht Kuzan, das wäre sicher weitaus weniger problematisch gewesen, den dieser hätte mit Sicherheit ein, zwei Augen zugedrückt und sich irgendwohin schlafen gelegt.   
Nein, es war leider Kizaru, und da der gerade nichts anders zu tun hatte, machte er tatsächlich seinen Job und versuchte zu verhaften, wen er erwischte.  
Zu allem übel war er nicht alleine und hatte gleich noch Batolomäus Bär mitgebracht. Der wirkte zwar auf alle Anwesenden seltsam distanziert und hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt aber zuhauen konnte er leider ziemlich heftig. Das hatte Uroge schon mehrfach testen können. 

Alles in allem stand es schlecht für die Piraten. Basils kryptische Aussagen, das heute nicht ihr Todestag war, stimmte die anderen beiden da auch nicht optimistischer.  
Wenigstens Uroge konnte sich dann eine Pause gönnen, als Kizaru es leid wurde ignoriert zu werden. Alle hatten sich nur auf Bär konzentriert und keiner hatte ihn beachtet, da war ihm so langweilig geworden, das er den armen Mönchspiraten einfach mit einem Lichtgeschwindigkeitstritt, durch die nächsten drei Häuserzeilen trat. Angenehm war das sicher nicht gewesen.  
Als nächstes wand er sich Basil zu. Auch wenn dieser bis vorhin noch behauptete, dass er nicht sterben würde, wurde ihm doch etwas unwohl und so beschloss er sich zu verteidigen.  
„Oh, anscheinend gibt es hier nur Monster!“ Kizaru war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt, als sich Basil in eine Übergroße Strohpuppe, mit Nägeln statt Fingern verwandelt. Genauso wenig wie er zuvor von Drakes Dinosaurierverwandlung oder Uroges Überextremen Muskelwachstum beeindruckt war.  
Mit einem Lichtstrahl wurde Basil geblendet und danach mit Lasern beschossen. Entsetzt stellte Basil danach fest, das er sein Limit erreicht hatte. Überall um ihn herum lagen Voddopuppen von irgendwelchen Leuten auf dem Archipel, die freundlicherweise die tödlichen Schüsse Kizarus für ihn übernommen hatten.   
Das Basil nicht doch noch umgenietet wurde, verdanke er dann einem unerwarteten Verbündeten. Apoo, der bis eben auf einem der Dächer gehockt hatte, hatte sich in den Kampf geworfen. Besser gesagt, er hatte seine Musik, wenn man das den so bezeichnen wollte, in den Kampf geschickt.   
Fassungslos, ob wegen der grottenschlechten Musik oder der Tatsche, das Kizaru plötzlich explodierte und in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde, schauten alle Apoo an.  
„Tja, also ich fürchte ein Admiral wird davon nicht sterben, von daher, man sieht sich.“ Und damit sprang Apoo mit großen Sätzen davon. Verfolgt von einem etwas sauren Kizaru, der seine Flucht keine paar Meter weiter beendete.

Helfen oder nicht helfen? Das war hier die Frage. Wegen Basil hatte er dieses verdammte Kopfgeld am Hals. Wenn der ihn nicht gezwungen hätte, die Marineschiffe zu beschmieren, dann wäre der Rest vermutlich nie so passiert. Andererseits hatte er ihm viel Geld dafür gegeben. Davon abgesehen hatte er ihn in gewisser weise davor bewahrt, von Killer gelyncht zu werden.   
Er war ihm also etwas schuldig. Anderseits aber wieder würde das bedeuten, sich mit einem Admiral anzulegen und entweder würde der ihn kaltmachen, ihn ins Gefängnis stecken oder im glücklichsten Fall, sein Kopfgeld ordentlich in die Höhe treiben. Wobei das ja ein eher weniger glücklicher Umstand wäre aber in Anbetracht der Gegenoptionen...  
Er sollte einfach umdrehen und so tun, als ob er hier nie je vorbeigekommen wäre. Die würden schon zurecht kommen. Ok, der Muskelbepackte Testostertonklotz lag röchelnd am Boden, der maskierte Rächer hing ebenfalls in den Seilen, nachdem der Admiral in weggekickt hatte. Der verkorkste Musiker hatte ebenfalls eins auf den Deckel bekommen und Basil, naja, der sah auch schon mal besser aus.  
„Baa, doffes Gewissen.“ Ok,er würde es tun. Hoffentlich ging das gut und wehe wenn diese Piraten ihm das nicht anrechneten! Hoch anrechneten! Extrem hoch! Redline hoch!  
Entschlossen, krämpelte Diandro die Ärmel wieder nach oben und rannte zielstrebig auf Kizaru zu, der gerade dabei war Basil den Todesstoß, in dem Falls den Todesbeam, zu versetzen.

„Dadaaaa!“ Kizaru erstarrte. Langsam, sehr langsam sah er an sich hinab. Da. An seinem rechten Bein hing ein kleiner, fröhlicher drein blickender Junge, in viel zu großen Klamotten.  
„Dada!“ Lachend strahlte ihn das Kind an.   
„Oh. Das ist wohl eine Verwechslung.“ Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt schob Kizaru den Jungen weg.  
„Du bid mei Dada. Dada.“ Innerlich feixend hüpfte Diandro dem Admiral wieder ans Bein und umarmte ihn.  
„Sicher nicht.“ Kizaru hob den Kleinen hoch, raste in Lichtgeschwindigkeit ans andere Ende der Grove und setzte das Kind dort ab, bevor er ebenso schnell wieder zurück raste.  
„Wo waren wir gerade?“ Gerade als Kizaru da weitermachen wollte wo er unterbrochen worden war, zeigte Basil auf etwas hinter ihm, kurz darauf hing dieses etwas an seinem Rücken.  
„Hahaha, nomal Dada. Will mehr fanden spielen!“ Stocksteif stand Kizaru da. Dieser Junge war ja genauso schnell wie er! Konnte es sein, das er da vielleicht doch ungewollt etwas in die Welt gesetzt hatte? Flottenadmiral Sengoku würde ihm die Hölle heißmachen wenn das rauskam.  
„Hahaha, deine Bille, meine Bille.“ Diandro spielte weiter kleines Kind und schnappte sich Kizarus Sonnenbrille. Während der, anscheinend immer noch von der Tatsche, einen unehelichen Sohn zu haben, geschockt in der Gegend stand.  
„Oh, was mach ich den jetzt?“ Bei Zurückverfolgung der letzten drei bis vier Jahre war es durchaus möglich, das er einen Sohn hatte. Er war nicht gerade untätig gewesen was die Damenwelt anging. Wer konnte auch ahnen, das mal so was passieren würde?   
POFF  
„Oh?“ Ich denke jeder kennt das Gefühl, oder auch die Tatsache, das Dinge, die man sich wünscht das passieren, meist dann passieren, wenn man sie nicht brauchen kann. Oder wie in diesem Fall, wenn es das schlechtest ist was gerade passieren kann.  
„Äh hehe. Hi auch, beachte mich gar nicht weiter, ich bin schon weg.“ Flink entschlüpfte Diandro den Armen Kizarus, der ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche schaute und rannte was das Zeug hielt.  
„Nanu? Hat er mir eben meine Sonnenbrille geklaut? Wie dreist.“ Was war den da eben passiert? Das Kind war ja gar kein Kind. Der Bursche hatte ihn reingelegt. Und beklaut hatte er ihn auch noch? Einen Admiral beklauen, das konnte er so nicht stehen lassen!

„Oh, bleib doch stehen!“ Kizaru hatte umgehend die Verfolgung aufgenommen, doch in diesem Fall erwies es sich tatsächlich als schwieriger als gedacht. Wer immer dieser dreiste Dieb war, er konnte mit seiner Geschwindigkeit mithalten, das war mal was ganz neues.  
„Na also das werd ich ganz bestimmt nicht machen, wow verflixt, das war knapp.“ Einfach laufen, laufen was das Zeug hielt und dabei diesen Laserstrahlen ausweichen. Ein Hoch auf Schromms Ausdauertraining und die Ausweichübungen. Diese Hölle damals lohnte sich tatsächlich nochmal.  
„Dann werde ich dich wohl zwingen müssen.“ Weitere Laserstrahlen schossen durch die Gegend und verwandelten das Stadtgebiet in ein Schlachtfeld. Stören würde das wohl kaum einen, besonders ordentlich hatte es in der Gesetzlosen Zone auch vorher schon nicht ausgesehen.  
„Da wehr ich mich aber vehement dagegen, ich lass mich doch so ungern zu irgendwas zwingen.“ Ubs, jetzt hattet er den Admiral noch mehr verärgert. Das tat ihm jetzt aber ganz doll leid.  
„Oh, dein Mundwerk ist genauso schnell wie deine Beine.“ Kizarus freundliche Erwiderung und sein lächeln, standen im starken Kontrast zu seinen Tritten, mit denen er Speedy nun zu Fall zu bringen versuchte.  
„Ah, jetzt weiß ich wer du bist, ich hörte von diesem Vorfall auf Land. Du bist zwar nur ein kleiner Pirat aber ich werde dich wohl trotzdem verhaften, bevor du zu gefährlich wirst.“ Kizaru hatte genug von den Spielerein und wurde aggressiver in seinen Angriffen.   
„Danke sehr und jetzt rechtsum!“ Ihm ging langsam die Puste aus. Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu halten brauchte wirklich immens viel Energie! Zeit für ein Ablenkungsmanöver.  
„Ha! Das hat sogar geklappt!“ Während Kizaru nach rechts gelaufen war, hatte er sich nach links gewandt. Viel Zeit würde ihm die Täuschung aber wohl nicht bringen.  
Rumms! Es wäre sicher besser gewesen, weiter auf den Weg zu achten, als nach seinem Verfolger zu spähen, so hätte Diandro die Wurzel sicher rechtzeitig entdeckt und wäre nicht darüber und dann senkrecht in das Loch dahinter gestürzt.  
„Autsch. Also dass mich ein Sturz mal retten würde? Darauf wär ich nicht gekommen!“ Glück im Unglück. Dieses blöde Wurzel hatte ihm einige fiese blaue Flecken eingebracht aber ihn dafür vor dem Admiral gerettet. Der hatte ihn jetzt nämlich aus den Augen verloren und Diandro hatte nicht vor im so schnell zu sagen, das er hier unten war.

„Oh? Wo ist er den jetzt plötzlich hin?“ Während Diandro sich in seinem Erdloch versteckte, stand Kizaru oben zwischen den Bäumen und wunderte sich, wo der Pirat so plötzlich abgeblieben war.   
Und während Kizaru nach Diandro suchte, machten sich Basil, Drake, Uroge und Apoo klammheimlich aus dem Staub.  
Zur selben Zeit legte mehrere Kriegsschiffe der Marine auf dem Archipel an, um die Verstärkung an Soldaten abzusetzen. Auf einem dieser Schiffe war auch eine etwas rüstigere Dame, die eigentlich absolut nichts dort zu suchen hätte.  
Als die Kriegsschiffe den Sperrgürtel um das Archipel durchquert hatten, hatte sie sich einfach von einem der Passagierschiffe zu ihnen hinüber geschwungen.  
Die Soldaten und auch der Kapitän des Marineschiffs waren an ihr verzweifelt. Sie ließ sich durch nichts und niemand dazu bewegen, wieder von Bord zu gehen und ging sogar soweit, die Soldaten mit ihrer Handtasche zu verprügeln, die es wagten Hand an sie zu legen.  
Beschämt über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit hatten sie die Dame mitgenommen.  
Wenigstens konnten sie sich damit trösten, das nach dem Anlegen auch die Flüchtenden Piraten respektvoll zurückwichen, als sie die dunkle, bedrohliche Aura dieser so zierlich wirkenden Dame spürten.   
„Pepe Turolato, warte nur bis ich dich gefunden habe dann kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!“

Von alledem bekam Diandro jedoch nichts mehr mit. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft zum Hafen zu kommen und sein Schnellboot zu besteigen. Über den merkwürdigen Überzug, der auf dem gesamten Boot war, machte er sich erstmal keine Gedanken.   
Da er nach diesem Wettlauf gegen Kizaru am Ende seiner Kräfte war, setze er zur Abwechslung mal das Segel und ließ sich treiben. Wollte er zumindest.  
„Ahhhhhh! Ich gehe unter!“ Kaum dass das Schiff die Anker gelichtete hatte, blies sich der Seifige Überzug auf und das Boot tauchte unter.


	15. Unter dem Meer

In was weiß ich wie vielen Metern Tiefe hockte ein höchst deprimierter Speedy auf seinem Boot und ertrank zwar nicht im Wasser, dafür aber in Selbstmitleid. Er hätte sich definitiv informieren sollen, was genau coaten eigentlich bedeutete. Jetzt war es dafür zu spät.   
„Es ist arschkalt, stockdunkel, ich bin umgeben von Tonnen von Wasser und führe Selbstgespräche. Mein Leben ist die Hölle. Au! Verdammt.“ Immerhin ließ sich das Boot noch steuern, und der Logport zeigte auch eine Richtung an, auf die er zuhalten konnte.  
Neben den bereits genanten Problemen, hatte Speedy es allerdings mit einem weiteren zu tun. Seinen Füßen, die aussahen als wären sie gehäutet worden.   
„Au. Nie wieder Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Nie wieder!“ Langsam und mit höchster Vorsicht war Diandro damit beschäftigt, die kläglichen Überreste seiner Schuhe auszuziehen. Viel war davon nicht mehr übrig, im Grunde nur noch der obere Teil. Die Sohle hatte sich allem Anschein nach in Luft aufgelöst.   
Zum Glück hatte er wenigstens etwas Verbandsmaterial an Bord gehabt und der Alkohol, auch wenn er tierisch brannte, gab ein gutes Desinfektionsmittel ab. Laufen würde aber vermutlich erstmal ausfallen. Vermutlich durfte er sich schon freuen, wenn er normal gehen konnte.  
Hm. Er sollte vielleicht anfangen zu lernen, wie man auf den Händen lief.

Es war gruselig hier unten! Diandro hatte alle Lichter an Bord gelöscht und saß nun in absoluter Finsternis in der Tiefe. Am liebsten würde er die Lichter ja wieder anmachen aber das würde vermutlich die Seemonster wieder anlocken, die da draußen rum schwammen.  
So schwammen sie sicher auch noch dort herum und umkreisten ihn aber immerhin musste er sie wenigstens nicht in all ihrer Schrecklichkeit sehen. Die Schatten, die sich sogar noch von der Dunkelheit dort draußen abhoben, reichten völlig aus.  
„Beachtet mich gar nicht ihr Gruselgetier. Ich schmecke ohnehin ganz widerlich.“ Das war so unheimlich hier. Schlimmer noch als dieser Halluzinogene Traum in diesem Nebel damals.  
„Ein Licht? Ein Licht! Ich sehe Licht, ich bin gerettet. Oh halt, Moment. Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen, ist doch eigentlich eher ein schlechtes Vorzeichen!“ War er jetzt etwa von einem dieser Seemonster verspeist worden, ohne es zu merken? Dann wäre das da vorne der Himmel. Andererseits, gefressen zu werden hätte er doch wohl gemerkt? In dem Fall war da vorne dann ja die Fischmenscheninsel. Egal, was immer es war, es war besser als diese Dunkelheit.

„Ich glaub ich hab nen Tiefenrausch!“ Das Licht war tatsächlich von der Fischmenscheninsel gekommen, welche sich als Korallenriff in einer Blase entpuppte. Einer gigantischen Blase, eingehüllt in strahlendes Sonnenlicht.  
„Die müssen hier echt gute Elektriker haben!“ Und sehr viele Glühbirnen. Die Stromkosten mussten wirklich enorm sein, um eine ganze Insel am Meeresgrund zu erhellen.  
„Man, dafür hat sich der Weg echt gelohnt.“ Euphorisch steuerte Speedy nun die mächtigste Seifenblase der Welt an und suchte nach etwas wie einem Eingang. Den er letztlich auch fand.  
Für die Schiffe gab es vor dem Eingang einen Ankerplatz, an dem er sein Boot festmachte. Mit hineinnehmen konnte man die Schiffe nicht, da sonst die schützende Hülle zerstört worden wäre.   
Dann hätte man das ganze nochmal coaten müssen und warum unnötig Geld ausgeben, wenn man es einfach so lassen konnte.  
„Man, von innen sieht es noch viel krasser aus!“ Humpelnd betrat Speedy die Insel und staunte über die Farbenpracht. Überall leuchtend bunte Korallen und Muscheln. Häuser die Aussahen wie Korallen oder Muscheln und genauso bunt waren. Straßen aus Wasser, die sogar durch die Luft führten. Und überall Seifenblasen.   
Allerdings nicht solche die nur durch die Luft schwebten, wie auf dem Sabaodi Archipel, sondern zu Schwimmreifen umfunktioniert.   
„Sowas will ich auch! Nein. Sowas brauch ich auch!“ Diese Schwimmreifen, mit denen man über den Boden schwebte, konnte er momentan wirklich brauchen. Er war zwar keine Meerjungfrau, Verzeihung, Meerjungmann aber seine Fußsohlen sahen nicht besser aus als vor einer Stunde und auch wenn sie gut bandagiert waren, tat das Auftreten dennoch weh.

Einige Stunden später hatte Diandro eine vorläufige Bleibe gefunden und begonnen, sich durch die örtlichen Spezialitäten zu fressen. Unglaublich wie viele verschiedene Muschelgerichte und Algensalate es gab. Und auch wenn letztere recht gewöhnungsbedürftig aussahen, waren sie ganz in Ordnung.  
Auch einen Arzt hatte er gefunden, der sich mal die Wunden an den Füßen angesehen hatte. Es war zum Glück nichts ernsteres, nur starke Hautabschürfungen und zur Verwirrung des Doktors, Brandblasen. So eine Kombination hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
Nach dem Essen, dem Arztbesuch und endlosem staunen über die schrillen Farben der Häuser, machte Diandro sich auf die Suche nach einem Schuhgeschäft. Eine Suche die sich als weitaus Zeitintensiver und schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte. Die Hälfte der Einwohner dieser Insel hatte Flossen und brauchte keine Schuhe, die andere Hälfte hatte Schwimmhäute, und brauchte extra breite Schuhe oder trug Sandalen oder gar keine Fußbekleidung.  
Sandalen konnte Diandro nicht nehmen, die wären ihm beim Laufen nur wieder abgefallen und bei seinem Tempo wäre das eine Hundertprozentige Sturzgarantie. Nicht gut auf offenem Meer für einen Nichtschwimmer.  
Die Schuhe für Leute mit Schwimmhäuten waren extra breit oder lang und auch da rutschte er einfach wider raus. Ebenfalls unpraktisch. Es dauerte noch mehrere Stunden, bis er endlich einen Laden gefunden hatte, indem er etwas passendes auftrieb. Auch wenn sie leider Neonblau waren und überhaupt nicht seinem Farbgeschmack entsprachen.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen ruhig und ereignislos, eine herrliche Abwechslung für Diandro. Was die Rückreise anging, schaute er jeden Tag bei den Anlegestellen vorbei um zu sehen, ob jemand da wäre, der ihn mit hoch nehmen könnte. Alleine wollte er nicht wieder Stundenlang durch die von Seemonstern wimmelnde Dunkelheit. Leider fuhren die meisten Schiffe Richtung Neue Welt.

„Oh ein Brief für mich?“ Tag Drei auf der Fischmenscheninsel und Diandro hatte Post bekommen. Statt Seemöwen wurden hier unten spezielle Fische genutzt, die die Post zustellten. Wie die Fische oder weiter oben auch die Möwen wussten, wo sich die Empfänger immer aufhielten, wird auf immer ein Mysterium dieser Welt bleiben.  
„Oh hey er ist von Onkel Pepe! Hoffentlich geht`s ihm gut nach diesem Chaos da oben.“ Damit begann Speedy zu lesen.

Mein lieber Neffe,   
ich hoffe der Brief erreicht dich, wo immer du auch gerade stecken magst. Falls es das Gefängnis ist, mein herzliches Beileid. Wenn nicht, dann eine schöne Heimreise.  
Außer du hast dich wiedermal verlaufen.  
Penelope lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten und dankt dir, das sie durch deinen Brief erfahren hat, wo ich stecke. Ich bin dir deswegen nicht sauer Junge, wer hätte sowas schon ahnen können.  
Sie ist kurz nach deiner Flucht hier aufgetaucht und war sehr nett zu mir. Der Arzt meinte auch, das ich bald wieder ohne zu hinken laufen kann und die Flecken an meinem Hintern bald verschwunden sein werden.  
Falls du wissen willst, wie sie so schnell hier sein konnte, das hab ich sie auch gefragt.   
Sie meinte, sie hätte unterwegs so einem Haufen verrückter Schausteller getroffen. Einer davon, mit einer Stierfrisur, hätte eine Tür für sie aufgemacht und als sie durchging, war sie in einer anderen Stadt.  
Ich weiß nicht inwieweit ich ihr das glauben soll aber ihr nicht zu glauben könnte schmerzhaft werden.  
Sie hat sich entschlossen auch hier auf dem Archipel zu bleiben. Ihr gefallen die vielen Geschäfte und der Seifengeruch. Bombo mag sie auch, keine Ahnung warum, normalerweise ist die Gute auf meiner Seite. Verräterin.  
PS: Es sind neue Steckbriefe rausgekommen. Es war wirklich gut, das du mir auch deinen Steckbrief unterschrieben hast. Der Wert ist ziemlich angestiegen. Du stehst jetzt bei satten 60Millionen. Dafür das du kein Pirat sein willst, machst du ziemlich schnell Karriere Junge.  
Mit Grüßen dein Onkel.

„Na herrlich. Dieser Borsalino nimmts einem wirklich übel wenn man ihm die Brille klaut.“ Wobei er zugeben musste dass das Teil wirklich schick war und ihm auch ziemlich gut stand.   
(Los liebe Leser, zieht aus und kauft euch Borsalino Sonnenbrillen. Dann machen wir gemeinsam eine Elvis Party. Der King lebt! Yeahh...!)

Einige Tage zuvor, weit entfernt auf einer Insel, deren Namen mir gerade nicht einfallen will.   
„Was soll das heißen, es fährt kein Schiff in den nächsten Wochen Richtung Sabaodi?“   
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid Madam aber es ist Sturmsaison, wir können jetzt nicht rausfahren, das ist zu gefährlich.“  
„Paperlapap gefährlich. Ich habe habe die große Kneipenschlägerei von 1796 überstanden, erzählen sie mir nichts von gefährlich. Machen sie das Schiff klar ich habs eilig.“   
Hier eine kurze Unterrichtsstunde in der Geschichte Mexicalias. Die berühmte Schlägerei von 1796 entstand aus einer Meinungsverschiedenheit, was genau es war, weiß leider niemand mehr, nicht mal diejenigen, die diese Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten.   
Besagte Schlägerei artete derart aus, das binnen Zwei Stunden mehr als 140 Personen daran beteiligt waren, Zahl steigend. Am Ende war quasi die gesamte Insel darin verwickelt, die Polizei ließ den Notstand ausrufen und die Marine musste anrücken, wurden jedoch sogleich mit in den Kampf eingebunden.   
Bilanz dieser unvergesslichen Nacht waren völlig überfüllte Krankenhäuser, drei versenke Marineschiffe, ein Sachschaden in Milliardenhöhe und ein Eintrag ins Guinessbuch der Rekorde, für die Größte Massenschlägerei der Welt. Verhaften konnte man deswegen allerdings niemanden, weil keiner mehr wusste wer was getan hatte und man, um es gerecht zu machen, alle Bewohner der Insel, die Hälfte der Marine und einige arme Schweine, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren, hätte verknacken müssen.  
„Aber Mam, das kann man wirklich nicht vergleichen.“  
„Stimmt, die Kneipenschlägerei war definitiv gefährlicher, als es je ein Sturm sein könnte.“  
„Die Alte Schachtel ist ziemlich hart drauf, was Ecki?“  
„Ja und sie hat ein gutes Gehör, du solltest dich ducken.“  
„Ich geb die gleich alte Schachtel du Rüpel. Kein Respekt vor dem Alter.“  
„Jauuullllll! Meine edelsten Teile!“  
„Guter Schlag Mütterchen.“  
„Ermuntere diese Alte Fregatte gefälligst nicht auch noch!“  
„Na warte du ungehobelter Kerl.“  
„Du solltest dich entschuldigen Jabura,“  
„Niemals. Aua!“  
Wenig später war auch Ecki zum Leidtragenden geworden und Lucci, der unvorsichtigerweise gefragt hatte, warum die beiden von einer Alten Schrulle vermöbelt wurden.   
Während die Bewohner der Stadt und der Rest der ehemaligen Agentengruppe zusah, wie die drei stärksten Mitglieder ihrer Bande von einer alten Dame mit einem rosa Blümchenregenschirm verprügelt wurden, erbarmte sich Kalifa dazu den Streit zu schlichten.  
Einige nachfragen bei den Zuschauern später wusste sie immerhin, das die Dame nicht von hier kam, zum Sabaodi Archipel wollte und es so eilig hatte, das sie sich vermutlich auch ein Schiff stehlen würde.   
„Verzeihung Madam, ich weiß das die drei furchtbare Manieren haben aber wenn wir ihnen behilflich sind, Richtung Sabaodi zu kommen, würden sie dann womöglich von ihnen ablassen?“  
„Oh was für eine höfliche Junge Frau. Davon könnt ihr drei Banausen euch eine Scheibe abschneiden.“ Penelope ließ tatsächlich von den drei Agenten ab und nahm Kalifas Angebot freudig an. Bruno öffnete eine Tür, die auf eine befestigte Insel, keine zwei Stunden Seeweg vom Archipel entfernt, führte und ließ die Dame passieren. Erleichtert atmeten die drei Halbtiere auf. Man sollte alte Leute besser auf keinen Fall unterschätzen.

Zurück in die Gegenwart und zur Hauptperson, die immer noch auf der Fischmenscheninsel festsitzt und auf eine Begleitung durch die Dunkle Nacht des Meeres wartet. Herje war das gerade poetisch!  
„Das ist ein verdammt großer Fisch, äh Schiff mein ich.“ Fasziniert stand Diandro am Kuppelrand und betrachtete die gigantische Flotte, die an der Fischmenscheninsel anlegte. Alle Schiffe kamen aus der Richtung der Neuen Welt und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, würden sie in die Alte Welt weiter segeln. Eine perfekte Mitfahrgelegenheit. Ein einzelner würde unter dieser Masse an Leuten nicht mal auffallen.   
Und kein Seemonster der Welt wäre so dämlich diese Flotte anzugreifen.  
Gedacht getan, hatte Diandro sogleich mit packen angefangen. Sonderlich viel hatte er nicht dabei, also dauerte es nicht lange.  
Während die Piratenflotte am Hafen der Fischmenscheninsel lag und zu warten schien, anscheinend gesellten sich da noch ein paar Nachzügler zu den bereits vorhandenen Schiffen, befestigte Diandro sein Rennboot an dem vermutlichen Flaggschiff.  
„Bei Piraten ist es vermutlich besser, erst an Bord zu gehen und danach zu fragen. Oder überhaupt nie zu fragen und so zu tun als wäre alles ganz normal.“ Während er sich damit selbst seinen Plan bestätigt hatte, kletterte Diandro an Bord und suchte nach einem hübsch, unauffälligem Plätzchen.   
Wahrscheinlich würden die Piraten denken, das er auch zur Mannschaft gehörte und nicht weiter fragen, wenn er so tat als wäre das tatsächlich der Fall. An Bord eines solchen Kastens konnten unmöglich jeder jeden Kennen. Zur Not sagte er halt, er wäre von einem der anderen Schiffe.  
Mal davon abgesehen das er ja nur bis zur Wasseroberfläche mitfuhr und sich dann still und heimlich von dannen machen würde.

Nachdem noch Fünf weitere Schiffe aufgetaucht und sich der Flotte angeschlossen hatten, legten die Piraten ab.  
Wie erwartet hatte keiner das kleine Boot bemerkt, das an einem der großen Dreimaster hing wie eine Zecke am Hund. Auch der Besitzer des Bootes war niemanden aufgefallen. Zumindest nicht negativ. Manch einer fragte sich vermutlich wer das war aber alle dachten auch, das wenn er sich hier an Bord befand, er schon zur Crew gehören würde.   
Wer wäre schon so lebensmüde und würde sich auf Withebeards Schiff als blinder Passagier einschmuggeln? Noch dazu, wenn dieser gerade in den Krieg zog!

„Warum sind wir nicht schon längst aufgetaucht, die Schiffe sind doch jetzt schon locker Neun Stunden unterwegs?“ Die Reise hinunter hatte auch nur 4 Stunden gedauert, auch wenn es ihm so alleine in der Dunkelheit wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.   
Sie hätten längst die Wasseroberfläche erreichen und auftauchen müssen, stattdessen fuhr die Piratenflotte seit Stunden Unterwasser weiter. Inzwischen waren alle Arbeiten an Bord erledigt, die Mannschaft kam zum Essen und zu Gesprächen zusammen und seine Tarnung begann zu bröckeln.   
Er kannte ja schließlich niemanden hier, zumindest nicht persönlich. Einige der Gesichter kamen ihm von Steckbriefen her schon bekannt vor. Er hatte in Onkel Pepes Haus ja mehr als genug Zeit gehabt sich die Gesichter Namenhafter Piraten anzusehen.  
Die Erkenntnis, die er aus den bekannten Gesichtern zog, auf wessen Schiff er sich hier vermutlich befand, machte ihn zunehmend nervöser.   
„Sag mal Junge, wer bist du überhaupt? Dich hab ich noch nie gesehen?“ Ok. Jetzt musste eine logische durchdachte und glaubwürdig wirkende Ausrede her.  
„Kann schon sein, ich bin neu hier.“ Vermutlich die älteste und erbärmlichste Ausrede die es gab. Das er nun aufgeflogen war, war nur zu verständlich und keine Zwei Minuten später durfte er sich vor dem Kapitän des Schiffes und auch der gesamten Flotte verantworten. Flucht? Unmöglich. Nicht zuletzt da sie immer noch Unterwasser waren.

„Äh. Hehehe. Öhm Hi?“ Absehen von der Tatsche, das er umringt war von höchst gefährlichen Piraten mit gezogenen Waffen, dem mächtigsten Mann auf den Meeren gegenüberstand, auf dessen Schiff er sich unerlaubterweise eingeschlichen hatte und auf eine zwar nicht wütend oder mörderische aber dennoch äußerst angstauslösende Weise gemustert wurde, war eigentlich alles in Ordnung.  
Ein Glück das er nicht viel getrunken hatte heute, sonst wäre seine Hose jetzt auf peinliche Weise nass geworden.  
„Ein ungezogenes Gör, das sich auf mein Schiff einschleicht was!“ Dieser unergründliche aber tadelnde Blick von oben, den Withebeard ihm zuwarf, war nicht auszuhalten. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der von seiner Mutter mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war. Das ging auch nie gut aus am Ende.  
„Bringt es was zu sagen das es mir leid tut und ich es ganz sicher nicht nochmal machen werde?“ Vermutlich brachte es nichts aber man musste es zumindest mal gesagt haben.  
„Wieso hast du es überhaupt gemacht, bist du hier weil du mich angreifen wolltest oder spionierst du vielleicht für die Marine?“ Jetzt wurde der Blick schon bedrohlicher, seeehr viel bedrohlicher.  
„Was? NEIN. Keins von beidem!“ Also selbst wenn dem so gewesen wäre, was es ja zum Glück nicht war, dann würde er das jetzt ganz sicher nicht sagen, da konnte er sich ja gleich die Pistole geben.  
„Weswegen dann. Erkläre dich Bursche oder ich zertrete dich wie eine Ameise.“ Bei der Körpergröße durchaus eine realistische Drohung.  
„Äh, Naja, ich wollte nicht alleine durch die Dunkelheit nach oben zur Oberfläche fahren.“ Jetzt im Nachhinein wären die ganzen Seemonster und Meeresungetüme vermutlich weniger Angsteinflösend und gefährlich gewesen.  
„Und da schleichst du dich einfach auf mein Schiff?“ Von Withebeard ging eine seltsame Aura aus und ein kleiner Teil der Crew fiel in Ohnmacht. Speedy blieb zwar auf den Beinen aber sonderlich gut fühlte er sich nicht.  
„Als ich an Bord ging, hielt ichs noch für eine gute Idee. Jetzt nicht mehr so. Man ich will doch nur zurück zu meiner Familie.“ Oh Gott klang seine Stimme piepsig.  
„Ich sollte dich einfach über Bord werfen für diese Dreistigkeit aber meine Familie ist in Gefahr, ich habe es eilig.“  
„Na dann bleib ich eben an Bord bis sie auftauchen und verschwinde dann ganz schnell. Ich werd bis dahin auch ganz artig sein und keinen Mucks machen.“  
„Hm. Marco? Pass auf dieses unverschämte Kind auf, er soll sich sofort wenn wir auftauchen zu den hinteren Schiffen begeben, da wird er sicherer sein als hier.“ Das Withebeard sich plötzlich so >sanft< zeigte, lag wohl hauptsächlich an Diandros Aussage, das er zu seiner Familie wollte.   
„Ja Vater.“ Sonderlich begeistert schien Marco nicht zu sein. Aber er würde diesen unerfahren Jungen wie befohlen zu den hintersten Schiffen bringen und dann zurückkehren.  
„Also das muss gar nicht sein, ich schnapp mir sofort wenn wir oben sind mein Boot und schon bin ich weg.“ Das war ohnehin der Plan gewesen.  
„Wir werden mitten unter unseren Feinden auftauchen und den Kampf starten, du wirst nicht rauskommen.“ Machte Marco ihn auf die Problematik aufmerksam.  
„Wir könnten einen Deal machen. Familie ist ja wichtig also helf ich ihnen ihre zu retten und sie helfen mir, zu meiner zurückzukommen. Was meinen Sie?“ Dieses Angebot war durchaus wohl überlegt. Mal ehrlich, wenn Withebeard mit dieser Flotte plötzlich auftauchen würde, dann würde der Feind doch sofort den Schwanz einziehen und flüchten. Vermutlich würde es überhaupt nie zu einem Kampf kommen und wenn, dann war er mit Sicherheit schnell vorbei.  
„Gurarara. Ich weiß nicht warum aber du bist mir sympathisch Bengel. Gut abgemacht ich bring dich zu deiner zurück. Falls du die Schlacht überlebst.“ Er hatte Withebeard, den stärksten Mann der Welt auf seiner Seite! Und diese Schlacht war ja wohl eher eine Farce. Wer legte sich schon mit dem Kerl an?  
„Klasse. Oh, wenn genau retten wir eigentlich?“   
„Mein Sohn hat sich wieder in die Klemme gebracht. Ständig stellt er Unsinn an.“  
„Ich dachte das da ist dein Sohn?“ Damit zeigte er auf Marco, der über diese Naivität den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ja auch. Alle hier an Bord und an Bord der anderen Schiffe, sind meine Söhne und Töchter.“  
„Man, da waren sie aber fleißig!“ Die arme Frau!! Oder eher arme Frauen?  
„Gurarara...“ Nicht nur Withebeard brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Diese Antwort brachte die gesamte Mannschaft zum schmunzeln.

Kurze Zeit später.   
„Jetzt mal ehrlich, wen retten wir genau und vor wem?“ Mangels anderer Alternativen, weil er die Namen der anderen nicht kannte und weil Withebeard ja auch gesagt hatte, das der auf ihn achtgeben sollte, hatte Speedy sich an Marco gehängt.  
„Du ließt nicht viel Zeitung was?“   
„Bin in letzter Zeit nicht dazu gekommen, hatte andere Sachen im Kopf.“ Überleben zum Beispiel. Und schöne Meerjungfrauen. Vor allem schöne Meerjungfrauen, in knappen Bikinioberteilen.  
„Wir retten Ace vor der Hinrichtung durch die Marine.“ Ace die Feuerfaust? Der musste gerettet werden? Dieser superstarke, mächtig berühmte Pirat? Moment!   
„Die Feuerfaust wurde von der Marine gefangen und soll hingerichtet werden?“ War die Marine bekloppt? Die mussten doch wissen, das Withebeard da sauer wurde und mobil machte!  
„Ja. Deshalb fahren wir zum Marienford. Vermutlich ist es eine Falle und sie warten dort schon auf uns.“ Oh Scheiße, war alles was Speedy noch denken konnte, bevor er abschaltete.  
„....“  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Eine Hand, die vor seinem Gesicht umher wedelte, holte Speedy in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Ja mir geht’s gut ich geh mir mal eben eine Schale Sake hohlen. Oder besser gleich die ganze Flasche.“ Die gesamte Flotte der Withebeard Piraten, gegen die Hauptstreitmacht der Marine, auf deren Territorium. Und er mitten drin. Er war so gut wie im Arsch.


	16. Für Withebeard! Oder so...

Ohne Worte. Nein doch, es gab Worte dafür. Furchtbar zum Beispiel oder Oh Scheiße!  
Oder man konnte auch pragmatisch bleiben und sagen, da standen zig Tausend Marinesoldaten und irgendwo auch sicher die sieben Samurai und zielten mit Kanonen, Pistolen, Schwertern und was sonst noch, von einer riesigen Festungsanlage herunter auf sie, während im Hintergrund das Marinehauptquartier aufragte und rechts und links jede Menge Schlachtschiffe im Wasser lagen.  
Gut die pragmatische Sicht war nicht besonders beruhigend, er blieb wohl besser bei OH Scheiße!  
Wenigstens die Piraten unter Withebeard schienen optimistisch und voller Tatendrang. Nebenbei waren die auch überhaupt nicht überrascht über das Aufgebot.  
Mehr Zeit um sich selbst zu verfluchen, für den dämlichen Vorschlag hier mitzumachen und Withebeard zu helfen, verdammt wie hatte er nur so selten dämlich sein können, blieb dann auch nicht.  
Das nächste was Diandro wahrnahm waren zwei riesige Flutwellen, die auf sie zurasten. Und mit riesig meinte er auch riesig, denn die Teile waren locker mal einen Kilometer hoch. Vielleicht auch zwei. Sie verdunkelten den Himmel so riesig waren die.  
Die Marine war in heller Panik. Withebeard lachte wie verrückt und er selbst starrte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht auf das herannahende Wasser.  
Dann war es vorbei. Die Wellen stoppten. Eingefroren, nicht nur in der Zeit sondern auch real. Sie waren zu Eis erstarrt. Die restliche Bucht tat es den Flutwellen gleich und dann wurde das Feuer eröffnet und alles ging drunter und drüber.

„Scheeeeeiißeeeee! Wow das war knapp. Ziel gefälligst bevor du schießt!“ Die Kugeln flogen nur so durch die Gegend, tausend kleine Kampfherde hatten sich gebildet und irgendwo in dem Schlachtengetümmel versuchte Diandro, nicht erschossen zu werden.  
Das schloss Querschläger und schlecht gezielte Schüsse der >Verbündeten< mit ein.  
„Von hinten angreifen ist unfair! Nimm das!“ Gezwungenermaßen hatte sich Diandro ebenfalls ins Gefecht geworfen. Leider hatte er keine Waffe, daher blieb es bei Fäusten und Tritten. Was durch seine Geschwindigkeit jedoch nicht zu unterschätzen war. So langsam fing es sogar an Spaß zu machen. Die Hoffnung, irgendwann mal dieses Missverständnis wegen dem Steckbrief aufklären zu können, hatte er ohnehin verworfen. Spätestens hiernach würde ihm niemand mehr seine Version der Geschichte abkaufen.  
Gerade noch so kam Diandro schlitternd und rutschend zum stehen, als etwas, das aussah wie eine Schwertklinge, an ihm vorbeirauschte und die gesamte Eisfläche auf seinem Weg zerteilte.  
Kurzzeitig unterbrachen sich die Kämpfe und die Marinesoldaten glotzten dumm aus der Wäsche als besagter Schwertstreich von einem Übergroßen Diamanten geblockt wurde.  
„Krasse Sache! Ob seine Haare und Fingernägel wohl aus Diamant bleiben, wenn er die abschneidet?“ Schlechter Zeitpunkt um über sowas nachzudenken, er würde den Kerl später mal deswegen befragen. Aber so ein Paar Diamatohrringe und Ketten, das hätte was.  
Dann erscholl Kanonendonner und die Schlacht tobte mit neuer Härte weiter. Die Marine gab jetzt wohl auch einen Dreck auf ihre eigenen Leute und feuerte mit ihrer Artillerie mitten in die Kämpfenden.  
„Kammeradenschweine!“ Zustimmende Rufen der anderen Piraten um ihn herum.  
„Was erwartest du? Das ist die Marine, die würden alles tun um uns aufzuhalten!“ Das war auch wieder wahr.

„Warum wird es auf einmal so hell?“ Gleißendes Sonnenlicht erschien mitten über dem Schlachtfeld. Reflektiert von den Eiswänden und dem nicht mehr ganz so sauberen Eisboden, wurde es fast unerträglich hell.  
„Nicht hinsehen. sonst seht ihr gleich gar nichts mehr.“ Ja guter Tipp, da wär er ja jetzt nie drauf gekommen ohne Hilfe.  
„Zu spät. Ich bin blind.“ Sarkasmus zurück, manche kamen auch mit Hilfe nicht drauf.  
„Das ist Admiral Kizaru!“ Verdammt, der war also auch hier. Natürlich war er hier, das war die größte Schlacht der Marine seit Jahrzehnten und der Kerl war Admiral. Hoffentlich entdeckte der ihn nicht. Von Verfolgungsjagden in Lichtgeschwindigkeit hatte er die Schnauze voll.  
Glücklicherweise kümmerte sich dieser Marco um den Lichtfritzen. Ein blau, brennender Marco mit Flügeln. Ok der hatte offensichtlich auch von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen.  
„Hahahahahaha...“ Diandro konnte nicht anders, auch wenn er sich gerade in einer alles andere als sichern Umgebung befand, musste er einfach lauthals lachen, als er zurückblickte und den Marcovogel sah.  
„Der Vogel hat ne Brille. Hahaha. Ein Brillenvogel!“ Foto. Wo war der Fotoapparat, das musste festgehalten werden.  
„Das ist ein Phönix du Idiot.“ Ein Einwand der Diandro ziemlich egal war. Dann war es eben ein Phönix mit Brille. Sah trotzdem zum schießen aus.  
„Und außerdem ist es unser erster Kommandant!“ Und dieser Einwand machte es auch nicht weniger Amüsant.  
„Aber mit Brille. Hahahahaha.“ (Hier muss ich ehrlich zugeben das ich damals fast an meiner Cola erstickt wäre, als ich es das erste mal sah. Diese Gesichtszeichnung sah und sieht so dämlich aus. Ehrlich, da tut er mir fast leid der Marco.)  
„Irgendwie hat er aber schon recht, das sieht wirklich witzig aus.“ Die Marinesoldaten, gegen die man bis eben noch gekämpft hatte, warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, nicht wissend wie sie auf dieses seltsame Gespräch reagieren sollten.  
„Haltet ihr das jetzt für einen Guten Zeitpunkt über sowas zu reden?“ Der wütende Schrei eines Piratenkapitäns, keine Ahnung von wem, unterbrach die Diskussion.  
„Verzeihung.“ Thema beendet und weiter gingen die Kämpfe.

Einige Explosionen, einen fliegenden Eisberg und eine gigantische Lavasäule später, rannten alles in heillosem Chaos durcheinander. Panisches entsetzen unter den Piraten als einer der Marineadmiräle brennendes Gestein vom Himmel regnen lies.  
Einzig Withebeard schien völlig unbeeindruckt und stand weiter an Deck seines Schiffes und schaute zu. Die Ruhe in Person war das. Beeindruckend.  
Noch beeindruckender war der gigantische Schatten, der sich von Meer her näherte.  
„Da kommt Little Oars Jr.!“ Während die Marinesoldaten entsetzt und leicht ängstlich zurückwichen, brachen die Piraten in Jubel aus.  
„Ja mach sie fertig Oars.“ Begründeter Jubel, denn der Gigant der da durchs Meer stapfte, war wohl auf ihrer und somit auch auf seiner Seite.  
„Little! Das nennt ihr klein?“ Also unter klein verstand er wohl etwas völlig anderes als diese Typen. Der passte ja gar nicht aufs Bild, da musste er glatt mehrere machen und die dann zusammenkleben , so groß war der.  
Nachdem der erste Schreck verdaut war, sowohl von Diandro als auch von der Marine, gingen die Kämpfe weiter, allerdings jetzt zum Vorteil der Piraten. Oars hatte bereits die Hälfte der Schiffsblockade zersäbelt, die die Marine aufgestellt hatte, und stapfte unbeirrt weiter auf die Insel zu.  
„Die Riesen der Marine greifen an, sie haben es auf Oars abgesehen!“ Damit startete die Gegenoffensive der Marien, wobei deren Riesen im Vergleich zu diesem Oars wirklich klein aussahen. Und entgegensetzen konnten sie ihm auch nicht viel. Der Gigantonomische Kerl hob einfach mal eben ein Schlachtschiff der Marine hoch und pfefferte es ihnen entgegen.  
„Hui, das sah aus als hätts wehgetan.“ Das war eine hübsche Schneise im Kampfgetümmel und ein sehr schönes Loch in der Mauer.

Weit entfernt auf Mexicalia saß beinahe die gesamte Insel vor den Bildschirmen und folgte den Live Übertragungen aus dem Marinehauptquartier.  
Neben dem Kneipeneigenen Apparat hatte man noch drei weitere hergeholt und auf verschiedene Sender eingestellt, sodass man möglichst viel von der Schlacht mitbekam.  
„Unfassbar.“ Die Bar war gerammelt voll, das gabs sonst nur bei Sportübertragungen. Obwohl es hier mindestens genauso viele Wetten gab, wer gewinnen oder verlieren würde und was womöglich noch alles passierte. Natürlich alles ganz legal und niemals mit Geld. Offiziell zumindest.  
„Hast du diesen Riesen da gesehen, der hat die Marineschiffe einfach durchgehaun!“ Wer das nicht gesehen hatte war blind, alle verdammten Kameras hatten dorthin geschaltet.  
„Er hat die Mauer MIT einem Marineschiff durchgehaun!“ Auch das dürfte so ziemlich die ganze Welt mitangesehen haben, die Marien machte keine gute Figur bisher.  
„Was zur Hölle war den das jetzt? Eine Schockwelle?“ Eine Großaufnahme der sieben Samurai wurde eingeblendet und kurz darauf wackelten die Bilder wie bei einem Unwetter höchsten Grades. Überall flogen Soldaten und Piraten durch die Luft.  
„Ich glaubs nicht. Da war Diandro!“ Alle Gespräche verstummten. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Alinja und das lag diesmal nicht an dem verschütteten Wasser, das ihr Oberteil durchtränkte.  
„WAS?“ Ein Kollektiver Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, bevor alle sich um die Bildschirme drängten und suchten.  
„Du spinnst doch!“ Auf allen Einblendungen waren haufenweise Menschen zu sehen, die sich stöhnend vom Boden erhoben, um wieder aufeinander loszugehen.  
„Nein ehrlich. Da ist grad Diandro durchs Bild geflogen.“ Alinja beteuerte ihre Worte mit so viel Nachdruck, das keiner an ihr zweifeln wollte.  
„Wo. Lass mich näher ran da.“ Rabiat dränge sich nun Dolores nach vorne um einen besseren Blick zu haben.  
„Zurückspulen müsste man können.“ Das wäre jetzt echt praktisch aber bei Live Übertragungen etwas schwierig.  
„Da ich seh ihn.“ Kurz drauf drängte sich alles um den einen Bildschirm auf dem tatsächlich Diandro zu sehen war.  
„Tatsache.“ Alle waren baff.  
„Wie zum Teufel ist der Junge den jetzt da wieder hingekommen?“ Diandros Vater war nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch aber warum stellte er sich eigentlich noch solche Fragen? Der Junge kam eben ganz nach seiner Mutter, ihr Bruder war ja auch schon so gewesen. Warum auch immer aber diese Familie machte das unmögliche war und das nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne.  
„Ha, ich hab die Wette gewonnen, er ist dort, her mit dem Geld Alter!“ Andere sahen in dieser Entwicklung durchaus positives und strichen saftige Wettbeträge ein.

Weniger Positiv sah Diandro derweil seine Zukunftsaussichten.  
Der Riesenriese Oars war gefallen. Er kannte ihn zwar nicht aber er trauerte trotzdem um den Kerl. So kurz vor dem Ziel und doch nicht erreicht, das war bitter.  
Aber selbst im Tode war das Ungetüm noch dabei zu helfen. Die Piraten kletterten jetzt nämlich über ihn drüber und direkt in das Fort hinein. Und ob er wollte oder nicht, Diandro wurde einfach mitgerissen.  
„Die Vorstellung über eine Leiche drüber zulaufen ist irgendwie eklig.“ Die Sache blieb ihm zum Glück erspart, da ein Schiff vom Himmel fiel. Wo das herkam blieb ein Rätsel aber die Mannschaft musste echt ein Haufen Glückspilze sein, wenn sie in dem einzigen Wasserloch in der Eisdecke landeten, das es im Umkreis von Drei Kilometern gab.  
„Das... Das ist der Strohhut!“ Jetzt wo er drauf hingewiesen wurde, sah er ihn auch. Ruffy und einige andere, die er nicht kannte. An den Haufen würde er sich nämlich auf jeden Fall erinnern.  
Ahja, das erklärte das unnatürliche Glück selbstverständlich. Wo Ruffy auftauchte, geschahen immer die unglaublichsten Dinge.  
Zum Beispiel ein schlecht geschminkter Kerl mit Strapsen, der durch die Reihen der Soldaten tanzte und sie kampfunfähig machte, indem er ihnen unsanft in den Schritt grapschte. Den Typ wollte er wirklich nicht zum Feind haben. Um keinen Preis der Welt.  
Oder der Fischmensch, der mal Samurai war, obwohl der mehr wie ein Walross aussah.  
Noch ein Ex-Samurai mit Hakenhand. Der hatte sich aber anscheinend noch nicht entschieden auf welcher Seite er jetzt eigentlich stand, den er griff als erstes mal Withebeard an und wurde von Ruffy aufgehalten und zurechtgestutzt. Merkwürdige Situation die man da beobachten konnte. Erwachsener Mann im Mafiosi Look, wurde von dürrem Burschen in Sandalen ausgeschimpft wie ein kleines Kind. Und Withebeard hat er auch einen alten Mann genannt. Immerhin besser als wenn er Opa gesagt hätte.  
„Das Ruffy damit auch noch durchkommt, ist echt krass. Ich frag mich langsam echt, ob er wirklich so naiv und kindisch ist wie er damals auf seinem Schiff getan hat. Vielleicht ist er ja ne gespaltene Persönlichkeit?“ Das oder ein guter Schauspieler. Ein enorm guter Schauspieler.

„Hui, jetzt geht’s aber richtig rund hier!“ Männer in Frauenkleidern, die die Soldaten völlig aus dem Konzept brachten, ein Sandsturm der durch die Eiswüste tobte, wahnsinnig geiles Supermodel, das Soldaten und Piraten gleichermaßen zu Stein erstarren ließ.  
„Haaaaaaaaaaach...“ Sabberfäden hingen zu Boden und mechanisch wurde die Lady porträtiert, als sie ihre Beine steckte.  
„Los Leute, der Plan heißt, macht Kapitän Buggy berühmt.“ Oh und ein Clown der eine Horde Sträflinge anführte.  
„Jaaaa... Kapitän Buggy, ihr seid so unglaublich toll.“ Und die Sträflinge schienen den Clown total zu vergöttern, warum auch immer. An den Klamotten konnte es jawohl nicht liegen.  
„Verflucht noch eins, das verkommt hier ja zum reinsten Irrenhaus.“ Immer mehr verrückte, seltsame und absolut unglaubliche Dinge passierten, man wusste gar nicht mehr wo man hinsehen sollte. Das war kein Krieg mehr, das war eine Schlammschlacht.  
„Ah! Der hat den Eisberg zerschnipselt!!“ Falkenauge hatte erneut in den Kampf eingegriffen und das Schlachtfeld etwas mehr zerlegt. Eine seiner Attacken hatte auch den kompletten rechten Tsunami, der immer noch gefroren war, mitten durchgeschnitten. Riesen Eistrümmer regneten nun auf das Kampfgebiet runter und erforderten ein schnelles und präzises Ausweichen. Teilweise artete dieses Ausweichen auch in ein schlittern und rutschen aus, er brauchte dringen irgendwas, das er an den Schuhsohlen festmachen konnte, das wurde hier einfach zu glatt.  
Besonders da die oberste Schicht anfing zu schmelzen. Ständig rutschte man hier aus.

Diandro wusste nicht mehr wie viele Soldaten er niedergeschlagen hatte, er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, seine Fäuste taten weh und bluteten, sein Hintern war vermutlich grün und blau so oft wie er ausgerutscht war und es nahm einfach kein Ende. Immer mehr Soldaten tauchten auf, der Rückweg war von einer Armee Kumas abgeschnitten, die Laserstrahlen abfeuerten. Warum es so viele identische Kumas gab und warum sie alle Laserbeams drauf hatten, darüber wunderte er sich schon gar nicht mehr.  
Mit der Tatsache vermutlich niemals mehr lebend nach Hause zu kommen, damit hatte er sich inzwischen abgefunden. Er war zusammen mit hunderten Piraten eingekesselt.  
Eine scheiß Situation. Einziger Lichtblick war, das Withebeard nun auch aktiv in den Kampf eingriff. Ob das aber reichen würde um das Ruder herumzureißen, war fraglich.  
Die Marine hatte die Wälle hochgefahren, die unter Wasser verborgen waren. Meterhoch aus massivem Stahl sodass man nicht durchkam, der Rückweg war von Kumas blockiert, der einzige Ausweg war nach vorne über Oars Leiche, dumm nur, das da auch die meisten Kanonen waren, ganz zu schweigen von den noch lebenden Marinesoldaten und ihren Waffen.  
Und vom Himmel regnete brennendes Gestein. Es war die Hölle auf Erden.  
„Strohhut! Wir kommen auch! Jaaaa!“ Plötzlich stürmten alle voran auf die einzige Lücke zu. Direkt hinein wo die Soldaten waren aber besser als hier draußen würde es da sicher sein also stürmte Diandro mit.  
„Bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch vieeel weiter..!“ Diandro wusste nicht woher es kam aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt irgendetwas poetisch zum Abschied zu sagen.  
„Was soll das den heißen?“ Die Piraten rechts und links von ihm sahen ihn seltsam an.  
„Keine Ahnung aber es klingt doch toll.“ Er wusste wirklich nicht woher er den Spruch hatte aber es passte eigentlich ganz gut zur Situation.  
„Du bist verrückt.“ Wer hier nicht verrückt war musste verrückt sein und das sagte Diandro ihnen auch.  
„Ihr rennt zusammen mit mir in den beinahe sicheren Tod, ihr müsst auch verrückt sein.“  
„Jaaaaaaa.“ Da hatte er auch wieder Recht und das sahen die Piraten wohl genauso. Sie nahmen das ganze wohl sogar als Kompliment auf und stürmten mit neuem Kampfgeist voran.  
Zumindest solange bis der Boden endgültig durch die Brennenden Feuerbälle geschmolzen war, dann war nämlich Diandro der einzige der noch rannte, der Rest musste schwimmen.

Auf dem Platz vor dem Schafott war es auch nicht viel besser als draußen in der Bucht, er hätte besser in die andere Richtung rennen sollen.  
Vielleicht wäre er durch die Kumablockade ja durchgekommen aber nein, jetzt stand er hier zwischen hunderten Soldaten direkt vor den Admirälen, die ihn mit schiefen Blicken ansahen.  
„Hi.“ Mehr brachte er gerade nicht mehr raus.  
„Oh Diandro, was tust du hier?“ Kuzan schien ehrlich überrascht.  
„Kennst du ihn Kuzan?“ Kizaru zwar auch aber auf eine andere Weise.  
„Du anscheinend auch.“ Jetzt fingen die beiden Admiräle tatsächlich ein Gespräch an, das so unverfänglich war, als würden sie übers Wetter reden.  
„Er hat mir meine Sonnenbrille geklaut.“ Auch wenn Kizaru weiterhin diesen belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, wusste Diandro unwillkürlich, dass er gleich ein Donnerwetter zu erwarten hatte.  
„Hatte mich schon gefragte wo das Ding ist.“ Kuzan nahm es gelassen zur Kenntnis.  
Akainu sagte nichts, starrte aber so böse drein, das Diandro ziemlich froh war, das er nichts sagte. Was immer es gewesen wäre, er wollte es vermutlich gar nicht hören.  
„Ihr Idioten, hört mit dem Geschwätz auf und tut wozu wir hier sind.“ Hätte er doch nur weithin geschwiegen, jetzt wars nämlich vorbei mit dem netten Plausch.  
„Verzeihung Diandro mein Freund aber wir stehen leider auf verschiedenen Seiten.“ Gerade noch so konnte Diandro verhindern zur Eisskulptur zu werden. Zum Glück waren die Admiräle dann auch gleich von Ruffy abgelenkt, der es jetzt auch endlich über die Mauer geschafft hatte.  
Die Ablenkung hielt leider nicht so lange vor wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, den kurz darauf hatte er Kizaru im Nacken. Der verlangte nachdrücklich sein Eigentum zurück.  
Im zickzack Kurs durch die Reihen der Soldaten, tretend und schlagend seinen Weg bahnend, versuchte Diandro sein möglichstes nicht erwischt zu werden. Er kam sich vor wie ein Karnickel auf Ecstasy. Das klang zwar ganz lustig aber nur solange man nicht selbst besagtes Tierchen mimen musste.  
Die Piraten hatten auch die Bucht erreicht und zusammen mit ihrem Kapitän Withebeard sorgten sie für noch mehr Chaos. Die Menschen flogen nur so durch die Luft. Wortwörtlich.  
Diandro achtete nicht mehr darauf, er brauchte seine ganze Konzentration um auszuweichen, zuzuschlagen, nicht erwischt zu werden. Keine ruhige Minute gab es, nicht mal eine Sekunde.  
Er kam an die Grenzen. Kurz bevor er zusammenbrach, begannen die Jubelrufe. Eine Feuerwalze raste über das Schlachtfeld und er konnte sich in die Trümmer eines Gebäudes retten. Kizaru hatte nun hoffentlich andere Sorgen, als seine geklaute Sonnenbrille.

Ein kurzer Moment nur, nur ein ganz kleiner, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Er sah furchtbar aus. Ruß, Dreck und Blut. Unzählige kleine Wunden, Streifschüsse und Schnitte. Seine Hand schien gebrochen das hatte er noch gar nicht gemerkt. Es gab einfach zu viel anderes, auf das er hatte achten müssen.  
Die Schlacht schien dem Ende entgegenzugehen. Ace war befreit worden, Withebeard gab seinen letzten Befehl.  
„Moment was? Wieso hält er hier seine eigene Grabrede?“ Das war mehr eine an sich selbst gestellte rhetorische Frage. Es gab nur einen Grund warum jemand seine Grabrede halten würde.  
Withebeard ließ die Erde beben, nein, die ganze verdammte Insel bebte.  
„Haltet ihn auf! Er will sich zusammen mit Marinefort im Meer versenken!“ Er musste hier weg, alle mussten hier weg. Wenn der Marinekerl da oben auf dem Schafott recht hatte, dann soff hier gleich alles und jeder ab. Nichts bei dem er Live dabei sein wollte.  
Wieder bebte die Erde. Withebeard musste stinke wütend sein  
Er rannte los, die Erde brach auf. Die Ganze Insel schien in Stücke zu brechen, die Stadt lag bereits in Trümmern und die Kämpfe nahmen einfach kein Ende.  
Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappte sich Diandro die ersten beiden Piraten die ihm in den Weg kamen und raste auf eines der Schiffe zu, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Später wenn er wieder aufwachen würde, würde er feststellen, das es sich bei den beiden Gerettete um Ivankov und seinen Kollegen Inazuma handelte. Das Schiff ein Marineschiff war, das sich Boa Hancock zur Verfolgung ihres Liebsten kaperte und das sich im Newkama Land zwar gute Ärzte befanden, aber leider keine Krankenschwestern.  
Zumindest keine mit denen Diandro etwas zu tun haben wollte.


	17. Bei Emporio Ivankov

Die Welt war schön und alles war in Ordnung. Bis auf diesen kruden, überaus realistischen Traum, von einer unfreiwilligen Reise quer über die Grandline. Dass seine Phantasie manchmal recht überbordend war, das wusste er ja aber sowas? Da könnte man ja glatt ein Buch mit füllen!  
Was zur Hölle war das nur für Zeug gewesen, was er da gesoffen hatte? Er musste Ombre später unbedingt fragen, was er da serviert hatte, zumal er keinen Kater davon bekommen hatte. Erstaunlicher Alkohol.  
Fürs erste würde er aber in diesen wundervollen, weichen Bett liegen bleiben, das so schön nach Blumen duftete. Auch wenn er absolut keine Ahnung mehr hatte wie er nach dieser Geburtstagsfete hierhergekommen war. Vielleicht hatte Doli ihn ja nach Hause geschleppt. Hm. Wo war Doli eigentlich? Sie schlief doch sonst immer bis in die Puppen und dreht dann dafür am Abend wieder voll auf! Und normalerweise, drückte sie ihn doch auch immer wie einen Teddy an sich ran!  
Jetzt wo er so nachdachte, das war ja gar nicht sein Bett! Sein Bett war weder Rosa, noch hatte es Rüschen! Oh Gott hoffentlich hatte er keinen versehentlichen One Night Stand mit irgendeiner Frau. Doli würde ihn sowas von killen.  
Da wünschte man sich fast, der Traum wäre echt gewesen. Bei genauerem Nachdenken war er das vielleicht auch. Würde die Sache allerdings auch nicht unbedingt besser machen, denn das würde dann bedeuten, dass er monatelang durch die Weltgeschichte gelaufen war, ein Kopfgeld an der Backe hatte und immer noch in einem Fremden Bett mit rosa Wäsche und Rüschen lag. Nackt wohlgemerkt.  
„Oh mein Süßer, du bist ja endlich aufgewacht, wir haben uns ja solche Sorgen gemacht.“ Diese Stimme klang seltsam unnatürlich, als ob da einer extra hoch sprechen würde. Diandro lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Äh.“ Mit dunkler Vorahnung dreht er sich langsam im Bett um. Innerlich auf alles gefasst.   
„Ahhhh!“ Er war nicht gefasst genug. Der Schock schickte ihn erneut in die Ohnmacht. Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er wieder umkippte war, Was habe ich getan!!!!!

„Das Schnuckelchen ist einfach wieder umgekippt.“ Nach dem Erwachen und erneuten in Ohnmacht fallen von Diandro, hatte sich eine beachtliche Anzahl Transen um dessen Bett versammelt.  
„Ach wie niedlich, bestimmt war er so unglaublich ergriffen von unserer Fürsorge.“ Die Deutung von Diandros Reaktion ist zwar eher ein Wunschtraum besagter Transen, doch fürsorglich waren sie wirklich. Nach Diandros hastiger Flucht vom Marinefort, bei der er zwei wahllos aufgegriffene Typen mit gerettet hatte, war er aufgrund völliger Überanstrengung zusammengebrochen.   
„Für den Retter unserer Königin ist nichts zu Schade. Iva-San hat es so angeordnet.“ Die beiden gerettet waren zu seinem Glück oder Unglück, das ist eine Auslegung die jeder für sich zu treffen hat, Emporio Invankov und Inazuma.   
Invankov war von der Rettungstat, die zwar nicht zwingen notwendig gewesen wäre, er hätte sich sicher auch selbst retten können, überaus gerührt und nahm den komatösen Helden mit in sein Königreich, um in dort wieder aufzupeppeln.  
„Hach, heldenhafte Männer sind ja so sexy. Ich würd ihn am liebsten küssen.“ In exakt dem Moment in dem Susanna ihre Lippen spitzte, erwachte Diandro erneut und bekam den zweiten beinahe Herzinfarkt des Tages.  
„AHHHHHH!! BLEIB WEG VON MIR!“ Rummms. In einer Panikreaktion hatte Dinadro einen Fluchtversuch gemacht und war mit der Wand kollidiert. Das knockte ihn gleich wieder aus.  
„Oh er ist ja so schüchtern. Das lässt mein Herz höher schlagen.“ Errötend und frohlockend drehten sich die Transen im Kreis.  
„Und was hat er nicht für einen knackigen Hintern.“ In seiner Kurzschlusschockreaktion, bei der Diandro aufgesprungen und davongerannt war, was in diesem Fall keine zwei Meter waren, hatte er völlig vergessen, das er noch immer nackt war. Nun also klebte ein splitternackter junger Mann an der Wand.

Als Diandro das dritte mal erwachte, war er alleine in dem Zimmer. Auf dem Tisch stand etwas herrlich duftendes zum Essen und und er trug ein Bodenlanges Ultramarinblaues Kleid mit Spitze, das hervorragend zu seinen Augen passte.  
„Wieso trage ich dieses Kleid? Ein zugegeben sehr hübsches Kleid und so schön luftig untenrum. Kein Wunder das Frauen so drauf stehen und.... irgendwie komm ich grad vom Thema ab.“ Hosen. Er brauchte dringend Hosen! Auch wenn dieses Kleid wirklich sehr bequem war.  
„Verdammt. Ich fühl mich so tuntig. Wer hat mich überhaupt da reingesteckt?“ Nein, auf diese Frage wollte er dann lieber doch keine Antwort.   
„Hm. Und warum sind meine Hände eingegipst?“ Auf diese Frage hätte er schon viel lieber eine Antwort aber irgendwie konnte er es sich schon denken. Dem unangenehmen, wenn auch dumpfen Pochen nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich wohl mal wieder was gebrochen. Diesmal nicht die Nase, war mal was neues.  
Leider fand sich im ganzen Raum nichts, was seine Fragen wo er hier war und wie er hergekommen war, beantwortete. Klamotten fand er leider auch nicht. Mal von BHs und Schlüpfern abgesehen.  
Diandro beschloss das Nachdenken auf nach dem Essen zu verschieben.  
Das Essen war gut, auch wenn er erhebliche Probleme mit dem Besteck hatte, letztlich hatte er die Suppe einfach geschlürft und sich den Rest mit der Zunge geangelt. Sicher nicht unbedingt die manirlichste Art aber hey, er hatte Hunger wie ein Wolf.  
„Echt lecker. Ok. So, wo bin ich und was ist passiert.“ Zeit zu rekonstruieren. Er war bei Withebeard gelandet und hatte gegen die Marine gekämpft. Soweit, so gut. Naja wie mans nimmt.   
Er hatte jedenfalls mitgekämpft und dabei waren ziemlich viele verrückte Sachen passiert. Verflucht, was war den das letzte was er getan hatte? Seine Faust in einem Gesicht, noch ein Gesicht, hm. So viele Fäuste in Gesichtern, das erklärte immerhin schonmal den Gibs an seinen Händen. Wenn er das nächste mal in den Krieg zog, würde er Boxhandschuhe mitnehmen.  
Warum aber war er in einem Rosa, glitzernden Raum, trug ein Kleid und hatte fürchterliche Visionen von Geschminkten Kerlen, die ihn küssen wollten?  
Moment, irgendwo in diesem Schlachtengetümmel war doch auch son Transe gewesen, der Leuten an die... Naja, das da unten eben, gefasst hatte. Der musste ihn wohl mitgenommen haben.  
„Oh Gott ich muss hier weg.“

Die Türe mit den Ellbogen aufzubekommen war eine Leistung für sich aber er hatte die Hürde gemeistert. Mehr oder weniger Stilvoll sogar.  
Nun schlich er durch die endlosen Gänge eines überaus kitschigen Palastes. Die Orientierung hatte er längst verloren, an der Herzchensäule war er bestimmt schon Achtmal vorbeigelaufen.  
„So langsam werd ich von dem ganzen Rosa wahnsinnig. Das hält doch keiner aus!“ Rosa überall nur Rosa. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen davon.  
„Bleib doch stehen mein Süßer, du musst nicht schüchtern sein.“ Diandro lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenigstens schien der Ruf nicht ihm gegolten zu haben, so wie die Antwort ausfiel, war er wohl nicht der einzige unfreiwillige Gast hier.

„Endlich bin ich sie losgeworden.“ Erleichtert schnaufte Sanji durch. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause. Auch wenn er diese Rezepte definitiv wollte und ihn das Training stärken würde, irgendwann war jeder mal am Ende. Jetzt musste er nur noch dieses verdammte Kleid loswerden.  
„Woa!“ Erschrocken das hinter ihm schon wieder so eine Transe war, ging Sanji sofort wieder zum Angriff über.  
„Ah scheiße, was trittst du nach mir?“ Besagte Transe wich mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit aus und die Stimme die Sanji angiftete, kam ihm doch bekannt vor.  
„Speedy? Was zur Hölle... seit wann bist du ne Tunte?“ Das Sanji irritiert war, wäre untertrieben. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht das Speedy auf Frauen stehn würde und nicht selbst eine sein wollte. Hatte der nicht sogar ne Freundin gehabt?  
„Keine Ahnung, bin so aufgewacht, was ist deine Ausrede?“ Erklärte Diandro seine Aufmachung.  
„Eine verrückte Horde Tunten hat mich gezwungen es anzuziehen.“ Das war Sanjis Rechtfertigung.  
„Steht dir gut, das Make up betont deine Augenbrauen.“ Mit fragwürdigem Erfolg versuchte Diandro sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.   
„Hör auf zu lachen du dämliche Rennmaus. Als obs dich besser erwischt hätte in diesem Ballkleid.“ Sanjis Laune war an einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt. War aber auch kein Wunder, nachdem er seit fast zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafenen hatte.   
„Steht mir aber besser als das Nachthemdchen. Man trägt übrigens normalerweise keinen Anzug unter sowas.“ Diandro hingegen war topfit. Die gebrochenen Finger mal außen vor.  
„Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst dich über mich lustig zu machen, tret ich dich durch die Wand.“ Diandro versuchte es. Wirklich. Leider machte es ihm der Anblick schwer. Die Drohung zog dennoch, nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Kämpfe des Kochs mit dem Schwertkämpfer und besagter Koch sah momentan ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus. Von lächerlich mal ganz zu schweigen.

Diandro und Sanji hatten sich nach einigem hin und her in einem Zimmer versteckt. Seltsamerweise war es das Zimmer, in dem Diandro aufgewacht war. Er war wohl sehr viel öfter im Kreis gelaufen als ihm bewusst war.  
„Kamabakka Königreich sagst du? Hab noch nie davon gehört.“ Nunja, es gab einiges von dem er noch nie gehört hatte, von daher war das nicht weiter schlimm. Schlimm war einzig die Tatsache, dass er es in diesem Fall wissen musste, um wieder hier wegzukommen. Nicht das er am Ende noch im Calm Belt landete, das wäre unlustig.  
„Hatte ich zuvor auch nicht und ich wünschte mir, es wäre so geblieben.“ Die Transen waren gute Kämpfer und auch was das Kochen betraf, konnte er hier eine Menge lernen aber der Rest... Die Hölle könnte nicht schlimmer sein.  
„Du weißt nicht zufällig wie ich hierhergekommen bin?“ Das er eindeutig von der Tunte mit dem Riesengesicht mitgenommen wurde, war inzwischen wohl mehr als klar aber die Frage nach dem warum blieb.  
„Das einzige Schiff das hier seit Tagen angelegt hat, war ein gestohlenes Marineschiff. Ivankov, die >Königin< von diesem bekloppten Haufen, kam damit an. Er hat in der Schlacht am Marinefort mitgekämpft und ist wohl damit geflohen.“ Sasnjis Erklärung war nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich, darauf war er auch schon gekommen.  
„Sagtest du seit Tagen? Den wievielten haben wir den heute?“ Tage? Wie lange hatte er den bitte geschlafen?  
„Den 17ten.“ (Ich mach mir hier mal meine eigene Zeitlinie, den die in One Piece ist so furchtbar krude, das ich keinen Überblick habe. Da fällt mir auf, ich habe dort noch nie einen Kalender gesehen auf dem man was hätte erkennen können!)  
„Ach du Scheiße. Ich hab volle Acht Tage durchgepennt! Kein Wunder das ich mich so energetisch fühle... und überaus hungrig.“ Er musste wirklich ziemlich am Ende gewesen sein wenn er so lange hatte schlafen können. So verausgabt hatte er sich ja noch nie!  
Von draußen näherten sich laute Stimmen und Sanji wurde plötzlich ziemlich unruhig. Diandro konnte sich denken warum. Kurzerhand bedeutete er Sanji sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken während er das Fenster öffnete.

„Raser-boy. Ah wie schön, du bist tatsächlich wach.“ Ohne anzuklopfen trat der Kerl, den Diandro schon am Marinefort gesehen hatte, ein. Hinter ihm eine ganze Schar Männer in Röcken.  
„Hallo, Miss äh Mister. Öm.“ Diandro wusste nicht genau wie er ihn oder sie anreden sollte. Sein erster Impuls wäre ja >Undefinierbares Etwas< gewesen aber das klang selbst in Gedanken sehr unhöflich.  
„Ich bin Emporio Ivankov sag ruhig Ivan-sama.“ Das sich Ivankov bei seiner Vorstellung szenenreich in Pose schmiss war selbstredend.  
„Ok. Hallo Ivan-sama. Darf ich fragen warum ich hier bin? Meine Erinnerungen sind etwas schwammig.“ Diandro beschoss, das er er dieses Theatralische, gestenreiche Getue nie gesehen hatte und fragte einfach was passiert war, während er quasi im Koma gelegen hatte.  
„Oh Süßer, du warst wirklich heldenhaft. Du hast mutig in der Schlacht gekämpft, sogar noch als deine beiden Hände gebrochen und deine Füße blutig waren und bevor du am Ende zusammenbrachst, hast du mich noch auf ein Schiff gebracht und gerettet.“ Auch diese Geschichte wurde sehr theatralisch und effektreich erzählt und die restlichen Transen brachen in Jubelschreie aus.  
„Man bin ich Heldenhaft! Lass mich raten, zum Dank hast du mich dann mitgenommen und verarztet.“ Davon das er so heroisch gekämpft hatte, wusste er gar nichts mehr. Nur noch an seine Faust in vielen gesichtslosen Gesichtern, die in allesamt angegriffen hatten.  
„Ja, ich hab mich sofort in dich verliebt.“ Ivankov drehte sich verzückt im Kreis, der Rest seiner Leute tat es ihm gleich, unter dem Bett war ein gedämpftes würgen zu hören.  
„Was!“ Diandros Stimme war zu einem entsetzten quieken geworden.  
„Oder auch nicht. Heeehaw! Ich hab dich reingelegt.“ Wieder dreht sich Invankov im Kreis, nur das er diesmal dabei lachte wie ein Bekloppter.  
„Er hat dich reingelegt.“ Die restlichen Transen waren mindestens genauso bekloppt.   
„Das war nicht witzig!“ Schrie Diandro zurück, auch wenn es irgendwie doch witzig war, wäre er nicht der leidtragende dieses Scherzes gewesen.  
„Jetzt mal ernsthaft, du hast wirklich gut gekämpft und du hast mich auch gerettet, auch wenns nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Hätte ich dich einfach liegen gelassen, dann hätte ich mich nie mehr im Spiegel ansehen können, so sehr hätte ich mich geschämt.“ (Ich stell mir das für Ivan sehr schlimm vor, sich nie mehr im Spiegel ansehen zu können, das wird sein Make up noch abstrakter aussehen lassen als ohnehin schon.)  
„Du warst sehr erschöpft Raser-boy. Du bist einfach umgefallen und warst nicht mehr wachzubekommen und dein Puls war so schnell, das wir ihn gar nicht mehr messen konnten.“   
„Habs wohl übertrieben. Wieso nennst du mich eigentlich Raser-boy?“  
„Nach dem Kampf habe ich mich bei den versprengten Resten der Withebeard Piraten umgehört. Sie konnten mir leider nichts über dich sagen aber sie haben mir dein Schiff mitgegeben. Da hab ich diesen Steckbrief gefunden.“ Damit hielt Ivan den alten Steckbrief, mit dem verwischten Farbklecksfoto hoch.  
„Mein Schiff ist hier? Oh super, dann kann ich ja gleich weiterreisen.“ Und mir andere Klamotten anziehen, fügte er gedanklich noch hinzu.   
„Nachdem ich noch was gegessen habe.“ Sein Magen gab ein grummeln von sich, die Aussicht auf Essen gefiel ihm wohl.  
„Oh nein. Wir können dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen.“ Plötzlich war Invankovs Gesicht dem seinen beunruhigend nahe und ein mörderischer, bösartiger Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen.  
„Nicht bevor wir gefeiert und uns angefreundet haben. Heehaw.“ So plötzlich wie sie kam, ging die unheilvolle Aura auch schon wieder und Ivankov und der Rest seiner Leute lachte sich einen Ast ab. Diandro grummelte derweil vor sich hin. Er kam sich vor wie in dieser dämlichen Serie. Verstehen sie Spaß oder wie die geheißen hatte.

„Warum ist eigentlich das Fenster offen?“ Sanji lag noch immer unter dem Bett versteckt und harrte der Dinge die da kamen. Bisher hatte ihn noch niemand bemerkt und er hoffte, dass das so bleiben würde.  
„Sanji war vorhin hier aber als er euch gehört hat, ist er aus dem Fenster geklettert und davongerannt.“ Kurz hatte Sanji sich versteift als sein Name fiel und er hatte schon den üblen Verdacht, das Speedy ihn verpfeifen würde, einfach aus Jux und Tollerei. Zum Glück tat er genau das Gegenteil.  
„Sanji-kun.“ Sofort stürzten sich alle Transen außer Ivankov aus dem Fenster und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Erleichtert atmete Sanji auf und dankte Speedy im stillen. Diese Typen wären jetzt erstmal eine Weile beschäftigt und hier in diesem Zimmer, würden sie wohl als letztes suchen.  
Endlich konnte er sich für einen Moment entspannen.  
Es mochte kindisch und unter seiner Würde sein, sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken aber das war ihm ja so was von egal.

Später gegen Abend, nachdem sich Speedy durch Unmengen an köstlichen Gerichten gefuttert hatte, er aß an diesem Tag mindestens so viel und so schnell wie Ruffy wenn er hungrig war, starteten die Bewohner dieser überaus seltsamen Insel ihre Party.   
Eines musste man den Transen lassen, sie war wirklich sehr humorvoll und ausgelassen. Absolute Frohnaturen.  
Sanji war den ganzen Tag über nicht wieder aufgetaucht, die Tunten hatten ihn nirgends finden können. Diandro schon.  
Auch wenn er das Kleid wirklich reizend fand, bat er Ivankov doch seine alten Sachen wieder zu bekommen. Schon allein deshalb, weil er in den hochhackigen Schuhen so schwer vorwärts kam.  
So wies aussah hatte sein Zimmer einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, dessen Türe so diskret in die Wand gebaut war, das er sie bei seiner ersten Inspektor nicht gesehen hatte.  
Während er sich umzog, bemerkte er leichte Schnarchgeräusche und als er dem nachging, fand er Sanji, der noch immer unter dem Bett lag und den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief.

„Oh, diesmal war es aber wirklich Alkohol und nicht die Erschöpfung.“ Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Diandro mit einem Kater. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht waren verschwommen und verworren aber immerhin trug er noch seine eigenen Klamotten und nicht wieder ein Kleid oder das Adamskostüm.  
Allerdings waren seine Fingernägel lackiert und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl geschminkt zu sein. Der Blick in den Spiegel offenbarte schlimmes. Er hatte eine Vielzahl von Lippenstiftabdrücken im Gesicht.   
„Am besten, ich versuch gar nicht erst mich zu erinnern.“ 

„Auf Wiedersehen Süßer.“ Wild winkend standen die Bewohner der Insel Momorio am Strand.  
„Komm uns bald mal wieder besuchen.“ Diandro, der dabei war mit seinem Schiff auszulaufen, würde sich hüten hier nochmal herzukommen. Die Leute mochten ja nett sein und alles aber auf Dauer könnte er das nicht ertragen. Zu viel Pink und Glitter.  
„Hach er war ja so charmant.“ Durch die Reihen der Transen ging ein kollektiver Seufzer.  
„Bleib doch noch ein Weilchen Schnuckel.“Die Überredugnsversuche fruchteten nicht.  
„Lebt wohl und danke für das tolle Essen aber ich muss wirklich gehen, meine Freundin wartet auf mich.“ Und das war nicht mal eine Ausrede. Doli wartete ja wirklich auf ihn.  
„Ach keine Sorge Raser-boy, ich hab ihr heute morgen einen Brief mit der Möwe geschickt und ihr alles erklärt.“ Im ersten Moment war Diandro noch irritiert darüber, das hier tatsächlich eine Frau auf der Insel lebte, noch dazu so eine Ansehnliche. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie dich gleiche Kleidung trug wie Ivankov und auch genauso sprach. Kurz darauf erinnerte er sich daran, das Ivankov während des Festes irgendwie das Geschlecht gewechselt hatte.   
Sofort verdrängte er die Erinnerungen wieder und versuchte es als normal hinzunehmen.  
„Sie haben was?“ Als er nach kurzem verinnerlichen, dass die Frau da vorne ein Mann war und die Kernaussage des Satzes erfasste, schrie er auf.  
„Unter deinen Sachen waren ihre alten Briefe und ich dachte, bevor sie sich Sorgen macht, schreib ich ihr einfach. Du warst ja leider nicht mehr dazu in der Lage. Ich hab auch deine Kamera gefunden und ihr ein paar Bilder mitgeschickt.“ Zwinkernd, warf Ivankov ihm einen Luftkuss zu und ging dann wider in Richtung seines Palastes.  
„Ach du Scheiße.“ Diandro, der erbleicht war, segelte davon. Er hatte eine furchtbares Gefühl, was diese Bilder anging.

Viele, viele Kilometer entfernt auf Mexicalia, bekam einige Tage später der gesamte Freundes, Familien und Bekanntenkreis von Diandro einen Lachanfall nie dagewesenen Ausmaßes.  
Bilder von Diandro in einem Ballkleid und mit Stöckelschuhen, davon wie er sturzbetrunken auf deinem Stuhl saß und geschminkt wurde, sowie von dem Ergebnis dieser Schminkaktion, wurden herumgereicht.  
Abwechslung boten die reizenden Aufnahmen, wie er mit einem Eins Achtzig großen Muskelprotz im Minirock Samba tanzte oder von der wilden Polonaise, angeführt von einem Tätowierten Kerl mit Krone und Strapsen.  
Seine Freunde wussten nicht ob sie lachen oder Mitleid haben sollten, die meisten entschieden sich jedoch nach kurzer Durchsicht und dem lauten vorlesen des Briefes, den eindeutig nicht Diandro geschrieben hatte, dafür war er zu blumig, für lachen bis der Arzt kommt.

Sanji konnte sich im übrigen endlich mal wieder ausschlafen, ohne eine Horde Transen fürchten zu müssen, die ihm ein Kleidchen überziehen wollten.  
Zu seiner großen Freude und Verzückung entdeckte er auch, das ihm Speedy wohl all seine Erotikhefte dagelassen hatte.   
Diandro war einfach der Meinung gewesen, das Sanji sie auf dieser Insel wesentlich besser gebrauchen konnte, als er, der jederzeit die Möglichkeit hatte, sich neue zu besorgen.


	18. Skypia

Er wusste nicht wie oder wann oder warum das passiert war. Wirklich nicht. Er hatte gar nichts mitbekommen. Naja möglicherweise doch aber dann hatte er es wohl falsch gedeutet.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich das sterben ja anders vorgestellt. Nein. Eigentlich hatte er sich überhaupt nicht vorgestellt zu sterben aber irgendwie musste es wohl doch passiert sein.  
Und ganz ohne das er es mitbekommen hatte.  
Das er tot war war ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Zuerst hatte er den wundervollen Sandstrand, mit den Palmen und dem sonnigen Superwetter ja für einen Glücksfall gehalten. Endlich mal ne schöne ruhige Insel ohne, hoffentlich ohne, böse Überraschungen.  
Dann war ihm aufgefallen dass das Meer weiß war. Und das es aus Wolken bestand. Das war schon sehr eigenartig gewesen.  
Bei genauerem Umsehen waren ihm dann noch andere, ziemlich unirdische Dinge aufgefallen.   
Die Berge zum Beispiel, waren auch viel zu wolkig. Generell war alles viel zu wolkig und der Himmel war so furchtbar nah!  
Einzige Erklärung, er musste tot sein. Nur wann genau das passiert war, das wusste er nicht mehr.  
Vielleicht war er irgendwo gestürzt und abgesoffen. Oder dieser monströse Wasserstrahl der aus dem Meer geschossen kam hatte ihn weg gesprengt. Oder er war von dem Ding runtergefallen.  
Oh, jetzt war die Erinnerung wieder da. Klare See, bewölkter Himmel. Riesengroße Wassersäule schießt plötzlich hoch. Schreien, kreischen, Todesangst, dann ein grelles Licht und Cut, erwachen an diesem Strand.  
Naja, das erklärte zumindest warum sein Boot so lädiert aussah.

Morgens halb Zehn in einem Schlafzimmer von Mexicalia.  
Mit einem vom Kissen zerknautschten Gesicht und wild abstehen Haaren schreckte Dolores Condor ruckartig aus ihrem Bett auf. Sie wusste nicht was passiert war aber sie wusste DAS etwas passiert war.  
Und ein untrüglicher Sechster Sinn verriet ihr, das es etwas mit Diandro zu tun hatte. Vermutlich lag das nun doch weniger an ihrem Sechsten Sinn, sondern eher daran, das seltsame Dinge so gut wie immer etwas mit Diandro zu tun hatten. In letzter Zeit sogar noch häufiger als sonst und dabei war er nicht mal hier.  
„Ok, es reicht mir.“ Dieser Moment, der in Dolores Augen viel zu früh am Morgen war, brachte eine Entscheidung von bis dato nicht geahnten Ausmaßen. Bevor sie allerdings zur Tat schritt, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um noch ein Stündchen oder zwei zu schlummern.  
Drei Stunden und ein Ausgiebiges Frühstück später teilte Dolores ihre Entscheidung der Familie und den Freunden mit. Die Reaktionen könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein.  
„Oh Gott, der arme Diandro, das wird sein Ende sein.“ Weibliche Panikmache seitens Alina, so schlimm würde es dann sicher nicht kommen. Wobei man sich da nicht ganz sicher sein konnte.   
„Ach jetzt übertreib nicht, der steckt das schon weg.“ Das oder er bekam einen Nervenzusammenbruch bei der Nachricht, dachte sich Sancho.  
„Ja genau, der hat schon schlimmer es überstanden, viel schlimmeres.“ Mordlustige Piraten, wahnsinnige Ärzte, ein Krieg und jede Menge Verrückte. Er würde es schon nehmen wie ein Mann.  
„Wir sollten Diandro vielleicht schonend darauf vorbeireiten.“ Ombre schien der einzige zu sein, der praktisch dachte und handelte, denn er griff sich gleich einen Stift und begann eine Warnung an seinen Kumpel zu schreiben.  
„Willst du dir das nicht doch noch mal überlegen, das ist ziemlich radikal.“ Dolis Vater hatte da weniger Angst um seinen quasi Schwiegersohn, von dem er ohnehin nicht allzu viel hielt, in seinen Augen war Diandro ein durchgeknallter Freak aber er machte sich Sorgen um sein kleines Vögelchen. Sie war so ein zartes, sensibles Pflänzchen, diese Aufregung würde ihr nicht guttun.  
(Ich persönlich würde Doli wenn dann als eine zarte, sensible Distel beschreiben, auf die man im Begriff ist Barfuß draufzutreten. Die Verklärte Sicht eines manchen Vaters werde ich nie verstehen.)  
„Hey meine Süße, ich bin fertig.“ Voller Elan riss Catarena die Tür des Gasthauses auf, in der einen Hand ein Rührlöffel, Gesicht und Schürze voller Teig und Soßenreste und die Haare Wild zu Berge stehend. Sie sah aus als käme sie soeben von einem Schlachtfeld. Einem Küchenschlachtfeld.  
„Unsere Tochter ist dabei eine furchtbar schlechte Entscheidung zu treffen und lässt es sich nicht ausreden und du gehst kochen?“ Alvess war entsetzt.  
„Natürlich, sie braucht doch genug Proviant für diese Reise.“ Proviant würde Dolores auf jedenfall mehr als genug haben, damit würde man sogar Ruffy satt bekommen, für Zwei ganze Tage!  
„Danke Ma, ich wusste du würdest das verstehen.“  
„Selbstverständlich verstehe ich das, ich hab auch schon deine Reisesachen gepackt und dir einen Lockport besorgt.“  
„Schatz, du kannst sie doch nicht auch noch unterstützen!“ Alvess war noch entsetzter als entsetzt.  
„Ich kann und ich werde. Basta.“ Dindros und Dolores Freundeskreis brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Dolis Vater bockig wie ein kleines Kind die Arme verschränkte und sich beleidigt und überstimmt hinsetzte. Diandros Vater, der sich wohlweislich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

Weit entfernt und hoch über den Wolken ahnte Diandro nichts von alledem und schipperte mit seinem etwas zerrupften Boot an der Küste dieser himmlischen Wolke entlang.  
„Seltsam, ich hab plötzlich das untrügliche Gefühl etwas entscheidendes verpasst zu haben.“ Hoffentlich hatte er jetzt nicht irgendjemandes Geburtstag vergessen! Andererseits, was solls. Er war tausende Meilen entfernt, wenn das keine gute Ausrede war, was dann?  
Während er über mögliche vergessene Geburtstage nachdachte, segelte er weiter um die Küste. Das er tot war, hatte er inzwischen verworfen, wäre er es gewesen, dann gäbe es hier definitiv mehr Tequilla und Chilligerichte.  
Das sein Vorrat den Doli ihm immer wieder per Post aufstockte verbraucht war, sagte mehr als tausend Worte.   
„Uh ein Hafen. Und Menschen.“ Zumindest hoffte er das es Menschen waren, wer wusste schon was hier für Wesen lebten.  
Keine zwei Minuten später hing Diandros Kinnlade am Boden. Da waren Engel! Mit richtigen Flügeln! Verdammte Scheiße, er war doch tot und im Himmel gelandet!

Wie sich herausstellte war es doch nicht tot aber im Himmel war er schon. Irgendwie zumindest. Ob er das jetzt gut oder schlecht finden sollte wusste er allerdings nicht so genau.  
Immerhin war jetzt klar, das er in den Sky Islands gelandet war, die ziemlich weit über dem Meer in der Luft schwebten. Nebenbei waren sie aus festen Wolken und von Leuten mit Flügeln bevölkert.   
Seltsamen Leuten mit dämlichen Frisuren aber sonst sehr nett.  
„Bewegung Blaumeerer.“ Die meistens zumindest. Dieser McKinley war etwas schroff aber immerhin hattet er sich bereit erklärt ihn zu einem ihrer Waver Reparaturwerke zu bringen und ihm dann zu zeigen, wie er wieder von dieser Wolke runterkam. Nachdem er seinem Piraten Namen zu Ehre gereichend durch die Stadt gerast und jeden gefragt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er damit auch ein ziemliches Chaos verursacht und Kinley war deshalb so hilfsbereit geworden.  
„Nabel.“ Vom Boden herauf nickte McKinley einem entgegenkommenden Passanten zu.  
„Warum bewegen sie sich eigentlich kriechend fort?“ Das irritierte Diandro schon die ganze Zeit, immerhin war das schon sehr ungewöhnlich wenn ein erwachsener Kerl mitten durch eine Fußgängerzone kroch.  
„Ich krieche nicht, ich robbe.“ Ja das machte natürlich einen gewaltigen Unterschied und veränderte alles.  
„Nabel.“ Wieder ein Passant.  
„Ja du mich auch. Und warum robben sie, wenn sie auch laufen könnten?“ Diandro beachtete den Herrn nicht weiter und widmete sich wieder dem Kriecher. Verzeihung Robber, vor sich.  
„Auf diese weise wird man von Feinden nicht entdeckt und fällt weniger auf, du hast wohl keine Ahnung von Militärischer Strategie. Typisch Blaumeerer.“ Diandro sah sich kurz zu den drei anderen Robbern um, die in einiger Entfernung durch die Straßen krochen.  
„Also wenn ich mal so frei sein dürfte, ich hab ne Militärische Ausbildung der Marine und bin sogar mit Zweien der Drei Admirälen persönlich bekannt, daher kann ich sagen, das diese Erklärung ziemlich dämlich ist. Sie würden weit weniger auffallen wenn sie normal laufen würden. Zumindest in der Innenstadt und in einer Fußgängerzone.“ Das war nichtmal gelogen. Er hatte ne Ausbildung, die nicht abgeschlossen war, und er kannte Kuzan und Kizaru, denn einen als Freund und den anderen als, naja den hatte er eigentlich nur verarscht und beklaut.  
Mc Kinley sah ihn musternd an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu und robbte stur weiter.  
„Nabel mein Freund.“ Diandros Auge zuckte.  
„Vernabel dich selbst! Hey ehrlich mal, was habt ihr alle mit eurem Nabel?“ Echt mal, das nervte.  
„Das ist hier die übliche Begrüßung.“ Wies ihn Kinley zurecht.  
„Ernsthaft? Nabel? Wie seid ihr den auf sowas gekommen?“ (Ich könnte jetzt eine Erklärung vorbringen, warum ausgerechnet Nabel und nicht zum Beispiel Nase oder Hintern aber mir fällt echt nicht ein warum das so sein könnte oder wie Oda da drauf kam. Vielleicht hat er zu dem Zeitpunkt als er das zeichnete gerade Flusen aus seinem Bauchnabel gepult oder so.)

Eine Ewigkeit später erreichten sie ein kleines Haus am Strand, mit einer dreimal so großen Garage, die aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien.   
„Gefällt mir, das erinnert mich an meinen Kleiderschrank.“ Wobei der nur zur Hälfte Kleider enthielt, die andere Hälfte war irgendwelches Zeug, das im Weg gelegen hatte. Jedesmal wenn er die Türen öffnete kam ihm alles entgegen. Doli nervte ihn ständig damit das Ding auszumisten aber irgendwie war er dafür zu faul. Irgendwann, wenn seine Eltern mal wieder zu Besuch kamen, würde er ganz ohne Hintergedanken die Türe öffnen, sich zurücklehnen und zusehen wie seine Mutter ihren Ordnungswahn nicht unterdrücken konnte und aufräumte.  
„Dies ist Papayas Werkstadt, er und seine Tochter hatten bereits mit Blaumeeren zu tun und werden dir helfen.“ Endlich war er diesen kleinen Klugscheißer los. Er hatte wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, die Bevölkerung musste beschützt werden.  
„Ok Danke.“ Diandro war es recht, er kam schon klar.  
„Nabel.“ Damit salutierten Kiley und seine Leute zackig und sich selbst Hasenohren machend, bevor sie gingen. Pardon, robbten. Dinadro verkniff sich ein Lachen. Verrückte Leute waren das hier.

Verrückte Leute gab es auch auf Mexicalia, inzwischen aber eine weniger. Doli war wortwörtlich ausgeflogen.  
„Woher weiß sie eigentlich wo sie hin muss?“ Alle sahen gesammelt zu Ombre, diese Frage hatte sich noch keiner gestellt bis jetzt, war aber eine gute Frage.  
„Keine Ahnung. Weibliche Intuition vermutlich. Sie wird ihn schon finden.“ Das stand unzweifelhaft fest. Was das finden von Dingen anging, war sie ihnen allen ein ebenso großes Mysterium wie die Postmöwen. Wie die wussten wo sich die Empfänger der Briefe gerade befanden, konnte auch niemand erklären.  
„Ja daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, fragt sich nur ob er das Wiedersehen heil übersteht.“ Das kam dann wohl ganz drauf an, was Diandro als erstes sagte oder tat. Hoffentlich nichts blödes.  
Doli hingegen machte sich momentan keinerlei Gedanken darüber was er tun oder sagen könnte, sie freute sich einfach nur darauf ihre geliebte Rennmaus bald wiederzusehen.  
Sobald sie wieder zusammen waren, würden sie sich ein paar schöne Tage machen und dann die Heimreise mit Zwischenstopps antreten. Sie hatte extra einen Reiseführer der Grandline mitgenommen.  
Oh und diesen lästigen Umstand mit dem Steckbrief mussten sie dann ja auch noch klären. Gut das ihr Vater Rechtsverdreher war, das würden sie schon hin biegen, notfalls mit Gewalt.   
„Mach dich bereit Speedylein, ich komme.“ Damit zog Dolores nochmal etwas an Geschwindigkeit an, zwar konnte sie mit Diandro in der Hinsicht nicht mithalten aber da sie im Gegensatz zum ihm fliegen konnte, war dieser Nachteil fast wieder ausgeglichen.  
Zudem hatte es den Vorteil, das man sich weit weniger mit lästigen Störungen von Außen auseinandersetzen musste. Und eine tolle Aussicht hatte sie auch noch.

„Ok, das ist jetzt aber wirklich klischeehaft!“ Dennoch ein Foto wert. Weiblicher Engel mit Harfe, super Postkartenbild.  
„Nabel, kann ich dir helfen?“ Verflucht wie lange hatte er denn jetzt da gestanden und geglotzt?  
Zum Glück nahm Conis es ihm nicht übel das er gestarrt und sie beim Üben an der Harfe belauscht hatte, sie sah es eher als Kompliment. Anscheinend gehörte die verwilderte Abstellkammer ihrem Vater, der ein Waver Speziallist war. Was genau ein Waver war wusste Diandro zwar nicht aber der Beschreibung von Conis nach war es wohl auch eine Art Schnellboot wie seines, nur nicht mit Fußantrieb.  
Conis Vater Papaya war wohl gerade beim Einkaufen und würde gleich wiederkommen. Diandro nutzte die Zeit um zum Hafen zurückzusprinten und sein Boot zu holen. Conis schaute ziemlich verdattert drein, da er dafür nur wenige Minuten braucht.   
Nunja, schneller ging es eben nicht, er hatte zwischenzeitlich die Befürchtung gehabt, das sein Kahn bei der Geschwindigkeit endgültig auseinanderfallen könnte. Das wäre mehr als schade gewesen, er hatte dieses Gefährt sehr lieb gewonnen.  
„Vater hier ist jemand für dich.“ Sie mussten noch fast eine Stunde warten bis sich vom Wolkenmeer her jemand näherte. Zwar war er nicht annähernd so schnell wie Diandro, doch es konnte sich sehen lassen.  
„Oh wie schön. Achtung, ich bremse gleich!“ Das etwas entpuppe sich als Conis Vater und das worauf er stand war dann wohl ein Waver.   
RUUMMMMS.... Papaya hatte gebremst. In einem Baum. Fünf Meter vom Landesteg entfernt. Jetzt wusste Diandro wenigstens warum dieser Trottel der Bester Waverreparateur war, sooft wie der seine Gefährte schottete, musste er es sein.   
„Alles in Ordnung, mir ist nichts passiert.“ Ihm nicht aber der Waver hatte eine fiese Delle im Rumpf.  
„Vater, das ist Speedy, er kommt aus dem Blaumeer und sein Boot wurde beschädigt. Kannst du es reparieren?“ Ein Glück das er sich während der Wartezeit ein wenig mit Conis angefreundet hatte, sie war wirklich sehr nett und hilfsbereit.  
„Oh wirklich? So viele Fremde Besucher wie dieses Jahr hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr.“ Ob er das gut oder schlecht fand, ließ Papaya offen.  
„Entschuldigung, es war nicht unbedingt geplant herzukommen, es war ziemlich unfreiwillig.“ Absolut unfreiwillig, nicht geplant gewollt oder irgendwie vorauszusehen gewesen. Hey, er hatte ja nicht mal gewusst das da oben was war?  
„Das tut mir leid, was ist den passiert?“ Während Papaya sich das Speedboot ansah, war Conis ins Haus gegangen um die Einkäufe zu verstauen und zu kochen.   
„Keine Ahnung, das Meer schoss plötzlich nach oben und riss mich mit und dann war ich hier.“ Kurz und Bündig und viel mehr hätte er auch nicht darüber sagen können. Er hatte einen heftigen Blackout was die Einzelheiten betraf.  
„Meine Güte, das war ein Nockupstream. Es ist ein Wunder das du noch lebst, du hast viel Glück gehabt Junge!“   
„So kann mans auch sehen.“ Glück. Wieso sagten immer alle er hätte Glück gehabt? Verdammt er war von einem Monstergeysir getroffen worden!   
„Nun gut, es ist ein sehr ungewöhnliches Gefährt. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.“ Papaya hatte noch nie etwas in dieser Art gesehen, die Blaumeerer hatten wirklich seltsame Schiffe, aber er liebte Herausforderungen.  
„Danke, oh wie viel würde es den ungefähr kosten?“ Hoffentlich konnte er es sich überhaupt leisten? Das er hier oben an seine Ersparnisse ran kam, bezweifelte Diandro nämlich stark.  
„Mal sehen. Hmmm. 100.000.000 Extol für Material und Arbeit dürften reichen.“  
„Waaasss???“ Diandro erstarrte. Eine seltene Erscheinung.  
„Äh, Moment, wieviel ist das in Berry?“ Er brauchte einen Moment um das zu verarbeiten, bevor er merkte das hier eine andere Währung galt. Hoffentlich mit einem für ihn günstigerem Umrechnungskurs.  
„10.000 Berry.“ Der Seufzer der Erleichterung war lang und laut, dieser Betrag entsprach schon eher seiner Reisekasse.  
„Phu. Ich dachte schon ich geh kaputt.“

Papaya liebte Herausforderungen und das Schiffe reparieren wirklich sehr enorm. Seine Tochter hatte Mühe ihn aus seiner Werkstadt hervorzulocken. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, hätte er vermutlich Tag und Nacht ohne Unterbrechung daran herum gewerkelt.  
MyKinley hatte ihn ständig unter Beobachtung, wo auch immer er hinging. Vermutlich dachte er, das er und seine Einheit unauffällig waren aber Diandro merkte es allein schon an den anderen Himmelsbewohnern, wenn die Polizeitruppe wieder hinter ihm durch die Straßen kroch.   
Die Leute waren alle sehr glücklich, obwohl hier offensichtlich etwas passiert sein musste, die vielen Baustellen waren ein unumstößliches Zeichen für eine kürzlich zurückliegende Katastrophe. Dennoch herrschte eine Euphorie in der Stadt, die er selten erlebte.  
Diandro ging häufig in die Stadt, während Papaya sein Boot reparierte. Conis begleitete ihn oft während Kinley hinter ihnen herschlich, vermeintlich unentdeckt. Weder Conis noch Diandro sagten irgendetwas dazu.   
Conis war ganz begeistert von seinem Fotoapparat und den ganzen Bildern die er dabei hatte. Er war ganz begeistert von den Dials, die hier überall verkauft wurden. Hier und jetzt machte sich sein gigantischer Kugelschreibervorrat nützlich. Kugelschreiber gab es im Himmel nicht und die Leute tauschten wie blöde um einen zu bekommen.  
„Hammer!“ Besonders beeindrucken wie auch irritierend war die Statue. Gläzend golden, vermutlich auch noch massiv, stand sie am Rand der Stadt.   
Das alleine wäre nichts besonderes gewesen. Statuen gab es überall, nur eine von Ruffy zu sehen wie er triumphierend auf einem Sockel stand, war... seltsam.  
„Das ist Ruffy, er hat uns gerettet als er Enel besiegte und uns nach 400 Jahren Krieg endlich den Frieden mit den Shandia gebracht.“ Lächelnd erklärte Conis ihm die Geschichte.  
„...“ Diandro sagte nichts, dachte nichts, er starrte nur. Sehr lange und ziemlich dämlich starrte er.   
„Aha.“ Dann drehte er den Kopf etwas zu dem was hinter der Ruffystatue war. Eine ebenfalls sehr goldene Glocke in XXXL.   
„Das ist die Goldene Glocke Shandias ihr Klang läutet den Frieden ein. Ruffy hatte sie gefunden und geschlagen.“ Diandro nickte nur und wand den Kopf nach oben zu dem was hinter der Statue und der Glocke war. Ein Wald ein seeeeeeeeehhhhhr großer Wald. Dann warf er einen Blick auf Conis, die wieder erklärte.  
„Das ist die Insel Upper Yard, ursprünglich war es die Heimat der Shandia aber als sie in den Himmel geschleudert wurde kam es zum Krieg um das Veart hier. Jetzt leben wir in Frieden zusammen auf der Insel wie du siehst.“ Wieder nickte Diandro, dann drehte er sich langsam um, um zurück in sein zeitweiliges Heim zu gehen, das musste er erstmal verdauen.

Es dauerte noch Zwei weitere Tage bis Diandros Boot fertig war und er wieder abreisen konnte.  
Zeit in der er ausgiebig die Landschaft bewunderte wenn auch unfreiwillig.   
Er hatte sich in dem Urwald verlaufen und war stundenlang im Kreis umher gerannt, bis er endlich auf eine weitere Stadt gestoßen war. Anders als die Wolkenstadt an der Küste die gerade wieder aufgebaut wurde, war diese in der Inselmitte und gänzlich aus Stein. Sah aber genauso abgewrackt aus.   
Die Bewohner waren immerhin so nett ihn wieder zurück an die Küste zu bringen.  
Auch genoss er in diesen Zwei tagen das Vergnügen sich eine Lehrstunde über den Wolkenbau anzuhören. Conis erklärte das es da verschiedene Arten gab, die dieses und jenes konnten. Für Diandro waren sie alle einfach nur weiß und wolkig.  
„Wie schade das du schon wieder gehen musst, die Kinder lieben deine verrückten Geschichten aus dem Blaumeer.“ Am Tag der Abreise am Clouds End hatten sich neben Conis und Papaya auch noch sehr viele der Kinder versammelt. Die kleinen hatten Diandro während seines Aufenthalts über alles mögliche ausgefragt und einfach keine Ruhe gegeben, also hatte er angefangen die Geschichten seiner Reise zu erzählen. Die Kinder waren ganz begeistert. Viele der Erwachsenen auch. Diandro überlegte ernsthaft ob er nicht ein Buch darüber schreiben sollte.  
>Einmal um die Welt, mit Zwischenstopp im Chaos< Ha den Titel hatte er schonmal!  
„Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann mal wieder hierher oder ihr bekommt irgendwann Anschluss an das Postsystem.“ Ja das war wohl der einzige wirkliche Nachteil dieser Insel, es gab schlicht keine direkte Verbindung zu irgendwas weiter unten.  
„Ja das wäre sicher praktisch aber ich glaube nicht das eure Möwen so hoch fliegen können.“ Conis hatte da allerdings schon eine eigene Idee. Da der Krieg endlich vorbei war, hatte sie nicht mehr viel zu tun und ohnehin nach einer neuen Beschäftigung gesucht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen als erster hier oben in den Sky Eilands ein Postsystem aufzubauen. Mit den riesigen Soutbirds vom Upper Yard. Bei nochmaligem Überlegen könnte sie mit diesen Vögel auch gleich einen Paketdienst eröffnen.  
„Vielen Dank nochmal fürs reparieren Papaya.“   
„Gerne doch, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß wie dieses Boot angetrieben wird, das Segel ist so klein das taugt doch nur als Fischerboot.“ Darüber hatte Papaya sich wirklich schon oft Gedanken gemacht. Das Boot hatte keinen nennenswerten Antrieb außer dem Segel, das aber garantiert nicht hochseetauglich war. Dafür war es extrem leicht und hatte einen sehr seltsamen Rumpf.  
„Auch das benutze ich eh kaum, ich schieb normalerweise.“   
„Hm?“ Darauf konnte sich Papaya keinen Reim machen.  
„Ich zeigs euch gleich, wo muss ich jetzt nochmal hin um wieder runterzukommen?“ Während Papaya sich den Kopf zermarterte, wie man ein Boot schieben konnte, war Diandro nach vorne an die Schubstange gegangen und machte sich zum Start bereit.  
„Oh gleich dort entlang, ich werde den Oktopus für dich rufen, fahr einfach durch das Tor.“ Conis zeigte auf das große Torhaus mit dem Regenbogen darüber. Zusammen mit dem Namen >Clouds End< wirkte es ziemlich theatralisch aber da hatte er schon weit schlimmeres, kitschigeres oder pathetischeres gesehen.  
„Ok, bis bald mal.“ Noch einmal winkte Diandro seinen neuen Freunden zu, dann gab er Fersengeld und schoss von dannen.  
„Ach du meine Güte! Ich wusste nicht das es Menschen gibt die übers Wasser laufen können und auch noch so schnell!“ Alle starrten Diandro hinterher, die Kindern waren begeistert, Conis sprachlos und Papaya glücklich darüber, das er jetzt endlich wusste wie dieses Boot funktionierte. Das erklärte nun auch die leichte Bauweise.  
„Ah oh nein, der Oktopus!“ Dann realisierte Conis, das sie noch immer die Pfeife in der Hand hielt, mit der man die Ballonoktopus rief. Hektisch und etwas verspätet blies sie hinein.

„Etwas weiter unten im freien Fall.  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......................!“ Panisch umklammerte Diandro mit Armen und Beinen seine Schubstange, während er schrie wie am Spieß. Plötzlich wurde der Fall gestoppt und wandelte sich in ein sanftes schweben. Über ihm blähte sich ein riesiger Fallschirm mit Tentakel auf.  
„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott. Ich dachte ich sterbe gleich, verdammt nochmal da oben, hättet ihr mich nicht vorwarnen können?“ Niemand hatte gesagt das er fallen würde, sowas musste man doch sagen!?!


	19. Der rote Shanks

Langweilig. Es war sooooo langweilig. Langweiliger ging gar nicht.  
Rechts endloser Horizont, links endloser Horizont, vorne ebenso und auch wenn er sich nicht umdrehte wusste er, das es hinter ihm das selbe war.   
Über ihm war die fleischige Unterseite eines Riesentintenfisches und runtersehen, das wollte er nicht, da bekam er bloß Komplexe.  
Es musste inzwischen Stunden her sein, seit er aus dem Tor von Skypia gefallen war. Eine unschöne Erinnerung, die seine zum trockenen aufgehängte Hose, die leicht im Wind flatterte, wieder aufleben ließ.  
Seitdem war... nichts passiert. Und mit nichts war genau das gemeint. Es. War. Gar. Nichts. Los! Null. Nada. Tote Hose. Nein besser keine Gedanken mehr an die Hose, das war peinlich.  
Gott war ihm langweilig.   
Zuerst hatte er ja noch die schöne Aussicht genossen aber irgendwann wurde man das auch leid. Dann hatte er ein Nickerchen gemacht, sich aus seinem Proviant bedient, sich mehr als ausgiebig mit seiner inzwischen wieder angewachsenen Pornoheftchensammlung beschäftigt und dann noch ein Nickerchen gemacht.   
Jetzt viel ihm nichts mehr ein und die Meeresoberfläche war kein Stück nähergekommen. Wäre er Mathematiker oder Physiker, dann hätte er sich vielleicht damit beschäftigen können, die Fallgeschwindigkeit auszurechnen und die Zeit bis zu seinem Ankommen auf dem Meer herauszufinden. Leider bekam er von Mathe immer Kopfschmerzen und von Physik wusste er nur, das alles was hoch kam, auch wieder runter musste.  
Diandro hatte sich noch nie sehnlicher ein Buch gewünscht als jetzt.

Der Tag ging, die Nacht kam und dann kam wieder der Tag.   
Diandro schwebte noch immer auf seinem Speedboot mit Oktupusfallschirm durch die Luft. Die Welt war immer noch nicht nähergerückt und so tat er das einzige, das er tun konnte.  
Rumliegen, Löcher in die Luft starren und über den Rand pinkeln.   
„Die Wolke sieht aus wie ein Hund.“ Oh und natürlich in Wolken Bilder suchen, das war auch eine tolle Beschäftigung.  
„Oh und die Wolke sieht aus wie das Häufchen eines Hundes.“ Mit voranschreitender Zeit wurden die Bilder, die Diandro in den Wolken sah, allerdings immer abstruser und dämlicher.  
„Oh wie schade, jetzt wird alles weggeweht. Moment, ist das eine Sturmfront?“ Aus dem Westen zog eine gigantische schwarze Masse über das Meer und den Himmel, es war definitiv eine Sturmfront aber hallo!  
„Scheiße, das Ding zieht direkt in meine Richtung, hoffentlich bist du Wetterfest Oktopussi.“ Schnell sammelte Diandro das wenige ein das auf seinem Boot lag und brachte es in der Kabine in Sicherheit, wenn dieser Sturm ihn traf, würde es ziemlich wild werden.  
„Ob ich vielleicht das Segel setzten sollte? Vielleicht komm ich dann ja schneller runter?“ Einen Versuch wars wert, das schlimmste was passieren konnte war, dass das Segel später nicht mehr da war. Solange er in der Luft hing war es scheißegal ob er ein Segel hatte und wenn er wieder unten war, brauchte er es auch nicht unbedingt.  
Kurz darauf trafen ihn die ersten Windböhen und um ein Haar wäre er über Bord gegangen.   
„Verfluchte Scheiße! Das ist mal ein Mistwetter!“ Fluchtartig begab sich auch Diandro in seine Kabine, um sich vor dem Sturm zu verstecken, wo er für die nächsten Stunden ausharrte und sich wünschte, eine Kotztüte dabei zu haben.

Einige Zeit später und sehr viel weiter weg, mit festem Boden unter den Füßen, rang der Rote Shanks gerade mit seinem gefährlichsten und bösartigsten Erzfeind.   
Man nannte ihn auch Kater nach zu viel Saufen, etwas das Shanks nur zu oft tat und dementsprechend bereits kampferfahren war.  
Im allgemeinen gab es Drei Methoden zu siegen. Nummer Eins, seine mit Abstand liebste Methode, einfach noch ein paar Schluck Sake und alles war wieder gut.  
Nummer Zwei, man ignorierte die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen so lange, bis sie verschwanden. Das war ihm aber meist zu nervtötend, weshalb man wieder bei Nummer Eins landete.  
Die Dritte Möglichkeit war zwar schnell, wirksam und nicht im geringsten schmerzhaft, dennoch versuchten so ziemlich alle aus der Crew sie zu meiden. Bens Katerkiller.   
Ein Mischmasch aus verschiedenen kleingehäckselten Pflanzen und Gemüseteilen, einigen Flüssigkeiten und Salz. Die genaue Zusammensetzung kannte nur Ben. Nicht weil er es nicht verraten würde, sondern einfach, weil keiner so genau wissen wollte, was da jetzt alles drin war.   
Es schmeckte auch so schon schlimm genug. Es sah auch genauso schlimm aus wie es schmeckte und die Konsistenz war... bröckelig bis schleimig.  
„Jeder der was gegen den Kater braucht angetreten.“ Bens Worte lösten einen Schwall von Schreckenslauten, Flüchen und allgemeiner Flucht aus.  
„Was ist mit dir Shanks, so wie du aussiehst kannst dus dringend brauchen.“ Anders als der Rest seiner Leute hatte Shanks es nur bis zu den verhaltener Flüchen geschafft, zum flüchten kam er nicht, da die Welt noch zu heftig schwankte. Nicht das er es nicht trotzdem versucht hätte.  
„Ach nein, das passt schon, ich brauch nur was ordentliches zu essen und nen guten Schluck dann hat sich das.“   
„Dir ist schon klar das wir gestern alles leer gesoffen haben?“ Selten hatte Ben einen entsetzteren, geschockteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Kapitäns gesehen.  
„Was!?!“ Der Weltuntergang stand kurz bevor.  
„Ach ja, wir haben auch nichts mehr zu essen da.“ Der Weltuntergang hatte begonnen. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der weiiiit über Ekel hinausging nahm Shanks das Glas von Ben an und betrachtete lange dessen Inhalt. Als er glaubte etwas darin gesehen zu haben, was sich bewegte, kniff er die Augen zusammen und trank aus, bevor er am Ende noch herausfand, was sich da bewegt hatte.  
Die Wirkung setzte umgehend ein, wie durch Zauberei war der Kater weg, dafür musste Shanks sich nun zusammen reisen, um nicht wieder alles auszuspucken.

Eine halbe Stunde, und viel Überredungskunst später, war die gesamte Mannschaft wieder nüchtern und hatte einen unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund.   
„Ich brauch was zu Essen.“ Lucky Lou war gar nicht Lucky im Moment. Glücklicherweise änderte sich das ziemlich schnell.  
„Seht euch diesen fetten Vogel an? Was schätzt ihr wie groß der ist?“  
„Groß genug um unsere Speisekammer dreimal zu füllen würd ich sagen.“ Die Mannschaft war begeistert und plante schonmal die Feier für den bevorstehenden Jagderfolg.  
„Ok Jungs, macht die Force bereit, Yasopp schieß ihn uns runter heute gibt es Grillhähnchen.“ Unglaublich wie schnell ein Haufen ausgenüchterter Piraten sein kann, wenn sie etwas haben wollen. Noch unglaublicher wie sich jemand so dickes wie Lucky Lou, so schnell bewegen kann, wenn es ums essen geht.  
Während alle anderen das Schiff auf Kurs brachten und Yasopp anlegte um ihre Mahlzeit vom Himmel zu holen, stand Shanks an der Reling und betrachtete den Vogel nachdenklich.  
„Was hast du Shanks?“ Ben war neben seinen Kapitän getreten und betrachtete genau wie dieser das vermeintliche Tier am Himmel.  
„Ich weiß nicht aber irgendwas an dem Vieh ist seltsam.“ Shanks hatte so eine Ahnung dass das kein Vogel, noch sonst irgendetwas essbares war und meist waren seine Ahnungen richtig. Hoffentlich schossen sie da nicht gerade einen Zoannutzer vom Himmel runter, der sich in einen Vogel verwandelt hatte, das wäre echt schlimm.  
„Stimmt, es sieht nicht aus wie ein normaler Vogel, aber jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät.“ Das war es allerdings, denn Yasopp hatte soeben geschossen und egal was es war, es würde gleich im Meer und dann vermutlich auf dem Speiseplan landen.

Hunger! Er hatte HUUUUUNNGER! Es mussten inzwischen schon etliche Tage vergangen sein, das er Skypia verlassen hatte und dieser dämliche Scheißballon kam einfach nicht unten auf dem Meer an!  
Es war zum verzweifeln. Er sank einfach nicht!  
Er war von Stürmen herumgewirbelt worden wie eine Plastiktüte im Wind.   
Er hatte Gigantische Regenwolken erlebt, die ihn die Bedeutung des Ausspruchs, >wie Sieben Tage Regenwetter< und >Sintflut<, neu haben überdenken lassen, wobei das wenigsten einen Vorteil hatte, er hatte genug Trinkwasser sammeln können.  
Er war wahnsinnig geworden und wieder normal. Möglicherweise dachte er das aber auch nur, in seiner Langeweile dachte er ja ohnehin so allerhand.   
Im Moment dachte er darüber nach a) über Bord zu springen und sich einen Fisch zu fangen oder b) seine Linke Hand zu essen. Immerhin war er Rechtshändler, die Linke brauchte er also eh nicht.  
Ganz so wahnsinnig seine Überlegungen in die Tat umzusetzen war er dann aber doch nicht. Noch nicht!  
Trotz allem was passiert war, war eins jedoch nicht passiert. Er war nicht unten angekommen!  
Vielleicht war sein Boot zu leicht. Vielleicht würde er bis in alle Ewigkeit hier oben rumsegeln und irgendwann, wenn er dann doch unten ankam, würden irgendwelche Seefahrer seine ausgeblichenen Knochen finden und sagen >Der Arme Kerl, muss sich verirrt haben und ist verhungert, seht er hat sich sogar seinen Arm abgebissen vor Hunger.<  
(Tatsche ist, dass Diandros Boot wirklich zu leicht ist und nach entsprechenden Berechnungen, unter berücksichtigung des Aufwindes, vermutlich rund 800 Tage gebraucht hätte, um im Blaumeer anzukommen. Zu dumm das weder Diandro noch die Leute in Skypia daran gedacht und entsprechenden Ballast dran gehängt haben.)  
„Ahh Bohneneintopf mit Hack.... Gegrillte Maiskolben mit Butter... Oh Gott ich sollte aufhören ans Essen zu denken.“ Zu dumm das genau jetzt sein Magen wieder Radau machte und er unweigerlich an Essen denken musste!  
Laut stöhnend ließ Diandro sich nach Hinten aufs Deck fallen und starrte den Oktopus an. Vielleicht sollte er ein Loch reinstechen? Vielleicht war das auch eine schlechte Idee, weil er dann abstürzen würde? Was für ein Dilemma.  
Zwischenzeitlich hatte er ja sogar mal Hoffnung gehabt, als er mitten in der Nacht bei Nebel, naja vielleicht warens auch nur tiefhängende Wolken, den Grund gesehen hatte. Zumindest sah es aus wie Grund. Es war Rotbraun und steinig, das war in Diandros Augen sehr grundig.  
Leider war es falsche Hoffnung, was immer es war, er war darüber hinweg gesegelt und am Morgen war er immer noch genauso weit oben in der Luft wie am Vortag.

„Was war das für ein Knall?“ Er wusste nicht wie lange er gedöst hatte aber aufgewacht war er von einem lauten Schussgeräusch.  
„Irgendwas zischt hier.“ Das war das nächste das ihm auffiel. Als wenn einer Luft aus nem Luftballon lassen würden. Dieses nervige, zischende, quietschende Geräusch des Grauens auf jeder Geburtstagsparty. Der Ursprung des Geräusches blieb jedoch verborgen und wurde dann ganz kurz von zwei weiteren Schussgeräuschen übertönt.  
„Jetzt zischts lauter. Hey ich sinke ja endlich!“ Endlich! Endlich ging es runter. Gepriesen sei der Herr er würde landen! Oh als erstes würde er sich ein Steak besorgen. Das gewaltigste Mördersteak der Geschichte und er würde es mit niemandem Teilen. Wobei, erst mal musste er eine Insel finden auf der es Steaks gab, gut das man von hier oben so eine tolle Aussicht hatte, ha da vorne war auch schon ne Insel!  
„Steak ich komme!“ Die Jubelschreie brachen abrupt ab, als Diandro merkte, das er nicht nur angefangen hatte zu sinken, sondern in einen leichten Fall übergegangen war. Einen Fall der immer schneller wurde.  
„Mammiiiiiiii....!“ Ein sehr schnell Fall aus luftiger Höhe direkt ins Wasser. Vom Regen in die Traufe, die Welt war ja so ironsich.

„Was zur Hölle ist das denn?“ Ruhig dümpelte die Red Force im Meer, während ihre Mannschaft sich aufgeregt an der Reling versammelt hatte. Neben ihr im Wasser schwamm etwas, das entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem gigantischen Rosa Sack hatte und in dem sich anscheinend eine Art Boot samt Insasse verwickelt hatten.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir es erstmal an Bord holen, ich glaube nicht das wer auch immer da drin ist, ewig die Luft anhalten kann.“ Leichter gesagt als getan. Was auch immer diese Rosa Ding war, es war sehr groß und Dehnbar und konnte eine Menge Wasser fassen. Es musste Tonnen wiegen. Zudem war es glitschig, fühlte sich unangenehm fleischig an und hatte Saugnäpfe, die auf der Haut widerliche Knutschflecken hinterließen, wenn man sie abzog.  
„Wir müssen aussehen als wenn wir von ner Horde verliebter Weiber überfallen worden wären.“ Eine wahre Aussage. Absolut wahr, wenn auch drastisch untertrieben.  
Irgendwann war es dann geschafft. Der Oktopus, wie sich später herausstellte, war an Bord. Noch immer enthielt er Unmengen an Wasser, welches jedoch ausgeleert wurde. Das Boot darin konnte auch endlich befreit werden und irgendwo zwischen all den Tentakeln und Saugnäpfen wurde ein Junger Mann gefunden.  
„Ist er Tot?“ Still versammelte sich die Mannschaft um den reglosen Körper.  
„Sieht ziemlich tot aus. Ertrunken vermutlich.“ Für Yasopp nur ein kleiner Trost, er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe. Immerhin hatte er es anfangs für einen Vogel gehalten und abgeschossen, wegen ihm war der Ärmste erst abgestürzt. Aber woher hätte er auch ahnen können, das es tatsächlich jemanden gab der mit einem Oktopusballon durch die neue Welt segelte?  
„Quatsch. Ein ordentlicher Schlag vor die Brust und alles ist wieder gut.“ Damit haute Shanks im ordentlich eine rein, was den vermeintlich Ersoffenen eine beträchtliche Menge Salzwasser ausspucken und panisch nach Luft schnappen ließ.  
„Seht ihr, alles wieder in bester Ordnung.“ Der Schiffsarzt würde es zwar anders formulieren aber da er schon weitaus schlimmeres gesehen hatte, nickte er nur und klopfte dem Armen Jungen helfend auf den Rücken, während dieser weiterhin Unmengen an Wasser erbrach.  
Immerhin musste sich Yasopp jetzt nicht mehr schuldig fühlen ihn getötet zu haben. Wegen dem Töten an sich hatte er so gesehen keine Schuldgefühle, das passierte andauernd, immerhin war er Pirat aber einen Unschuldigen zu erschießen, das war was anderes.

„Ich lebe! Ich LEBE!“ Arme dran , Beine dran, keine Rippen gebrochen und der Kopf saß auch noch auf den Schultern. Hahaaaa am Leben! Aber wer waren die Typen die ihn ansahen, als wäre er völlig übergeschnappt? Komisch, irgendwie kamen ihm die Gesichter bekannt vor.  
„Wer seid ihr und wieso habt ihr so viele Knutschflecken?“ Wortlos zeigten die Typen vor ihm auf einen ihrer Mitstreiter, der sichtliche Probleme hatte einen winzig kleinen Oktopus von seinem Gesicht abzubekommen. Damit wären die Flecken schon mal geklärt.  
„Ok, und wer seid ihr jetzt? Halt Moment dich kenn ich, du warst auf einem der Steckbriefe die mein Onkel Pepe hat!“ Scheiße man das waren Piraten und nicht nur irgendwelche! Das waren die Rothaar Piraten und das war der Rote Shanks! Verflucht noch eines, jetzt war er schon wieder bei so nem Haufen berühmter Freibeuter gelandet, konnte es nicht mal was angenehmes sein?  
Zum Beispiel ein Kreuzfahrtschiff voller Frauen und einem FKK-Gebot.  
„Pepe? Hey, heißt dass der verrückte Schwarzbrenner lebt noch?“ Plötzlich fand Diandro sich mit Shanks Arm um den Schultern zwischen den Piraten wieder, die allesamt ziemlich fröhlich wirkten.  
„Wenn ihn Tante Penelope nicht mittlerweile unter die Erde gebracht hat dann ja.“ Die Situation war irgendwie unheimlich und voller böser Vorahnungen.  
„Darauf müssen wir einen Trinken. Auf geht’s Jungs.“ Als ob er nicht geahnt hätte das seine Vorahnung irgendwas mit Alkohol zu tun hätte. Allerdings, wo es zu trinken gab gab es auch zu essen. Steak, Kartoffeln Knödel, Steaaak... Sabber.  
„Wir haben aber immer noch keine Vorräte Shanks.“ Damit war der Traum vom Essen wohl ausgeträumt.  
„Na dann besorgen wir eben was. Kurs zurück auf die Insel, da ist doch irgendwo eine Stadt gewesen.“ Damit wendete das Schiff und fuhr zurück zu der Insel von der es gekommen war.   
Neben dem Drachenköpfigen Bug des Schiffs hing Diandro mehr als das er stand über der Reling und starrte sehnsüchtige auf die näher kommende Stadt.   
„Und ich darf wirklich mitfeiern?“ Das wäre sensationell, denn vermutlich würde ihn kein Gasthaus reinlassen. Er sah aus wie eine eingeweichte Mumie, die unter Schlaflosigkeit litt. Oh und die vielen Saugnapfknutschflecken des Oktopus nicht zu vergessen.  
„Klar doch Speedylein, immerhin sind dein Onkel und ich Kumpels. Nur eine Sache...“ Diandro hatte irgendwie schon geahnt, das die Sache einen Haken haben würde.  
„Es wäre echt klasse wenn du uns ein paar Flaschen von diesem Pflaumenschnapps deines Onkels besorgen könntest.“ 

Nur wenig später fand sich Diandro zusammen mit den Rothaarpiraten in einer der hiesigen Kneipen wieder und verschlang das mittlerweile Dritte Schnitzel in Folge. Samt einer gehörigen Menge Beilagen. Steak hatten sie leider nicht aber darüber würde er sich jetzt ganz sicher nicht beklagen.  
„Hey Lou, da macht dir einer Konkurrenz beim Essen.“ Das brachte die gesamte Meute zum lachen und als Diandro kurz darauf einen ziemlich hektischen Schluckauf bekam, kriegten die Piraten sich gar nicht mehr ein. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst das man so schnell hintereinander hicksen konnte, das man zusammen mit dem Stuhl auf dem man saß durch den Raum vibrierte.  
Letztlich war es Ben der sich erbarmte und Speedy eine Krug Bier in die Hände drückte.  
Der Tag und die darauf anbrechende Nacht waren noch lang und es blieb nicht bei nur einem Krug Bier.  
Diandro wollte nicht wirklich ohne Shanks Einverständnis abziehen. Zum einen, weil der Typ immer noch ein Kaiser war und er keine Lust hatte es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen und zum anderen, weil er absolut nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo er eigentlich war.   
Später kam auch noch hinzu, das er überhaupt nicht mehr laufen konnte. Selbst kriechen wurde schwierig und jedes mal wenn er es versuchte, dachte er an Mc Kinley und bekam einen Lachanfall, gefolgt von einem Schluckauf, der ihn durch den Raum rotieren ließ.  
Der wiederum wurde von irgendeinem der Piraten aufgehalten, indem dieser ihm eine Bier aufdrückte.  
Ein wahrer Teufelskreislauf war das.

Der Morgen kam, die Vögel zwitscherten und Diandro hatte das Gefühl sein Schädel wäre explodiert.  
Das letzte mal das er so besoffen war, war nach der Abschiedsfeier von Kid gewesen. Oder war es die Feier von Kid zusammen mit Onkel Pepe zwecks Autogramm? Vermutlich beides.  
Wenigstens hatte er diesmal keinen kompletten Gedächtnisverlust. Oh, da war die Erinnerung an die Kloschüssel wieder. Vielleicht wäre ein Gedächtnisverlust doch besser gewesen aber es tat gut zu wissen, das er es immerhin noch zu Toilette geschafft hatte.  
„Oh man brummt mein Schädel, was für eine Party.“ Schwerfällig richtete sich Shanks auf, Diandro hatte ihn zwischen all den Alkoholleichen gar nicht gesehen.  
„Katerkiller gefällig?“ Diandro hatte auch noch nie erlebt das jemand der nur Sekunden vorher mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag, so schnell flüchten konnte. Das war schon fast Konkurrenzhaft für ihn.  
„Wie stehts mit dir? Was gegen die Kater gefällig?“ Diandro nahm dankend an, fand jedoch bei genauerer Betrachtung des Inhalts dieses Bechers, das es womöglich keine gute Idee gewesen war.  
„Augen zu und durch.“ In einem zu wurde der Inhalt hinuntergestürzt, augenblicklich fühlte Diandro sich wie ausgewechselt und hatte das Bedürfnis sich nochmal die Toiletten anzusehen.

Während Diandro in einer Bar in der Neuen Welt versuchte seinen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, war Dolores damit beschäftigt die Höhe der Red Line zu verfluchen.  
Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich unten bei Pepe und Penelope Turolato mit neuen Vorräten eindecken können und ebenfalls zu ihrem Glück, gab es auf den Klippen des Kontinents genug Landemöglichkeiten für die Nacht.  
Dennoch, warum musste dieses verdammeleite Ding so hoch sein? Und wie zum Teufel noch eins hatte Speedy es geschafft, sich auf die andere Seite zu verirren, wo er doch bereits auf dem Rückweg gewesen war?


	20. Heimreise, Wiedersehensfreude und was danach passierte

„Man, unsere Partys daheim sind ein Scheißdreck hiergegen!“ Ernsthaft, das was Shanks und seine Leute als Party bezeichneten, das verdiente vielmehr die Bezeichnung eines mehrtägigen Karnevals! Die hörten gar nicht mehr auf und spannten die Stadtbevölkerung gleich noch mit ein!  
Nicht das es nicht lustig war aber irgendwann reichte es auch mal wieder.   
Blöd nur wenn man keine Ahnung hatte wie man hier wegkam. Eine Frage, der Diandro nun schon seit geraumer Zeit versuchte auf den Grund zu kommen, doch einfach keine Lösung fand.  
„Ja Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, Scheißdinges...“ Einer der vielen neuen Flüche die er auf seiner Reise aufgeschnappt hatte. Ein sehr schöner Fluch noch nebenbei, hatte so einen hübschen Altmodischen Klang.  
„Probleme?“ Diandro nickte die Frage ab und Ben setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.  
„Meine Logports wollen nicht so wie ich es will und die Eternalports drehen auch am Rad.“ Ja und wie die drehten, denen musste inzwischen mehr als schlecht sein. Die drei Logports drehten zwar nicht am Rad, im wahrsten Wortsinn, aber entscheiden konnten die sich auch nicht recht. Jedes von diesen Mistdinger zeigte woanders hin. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das die kaputt waren? Nicht alle auf einmal! Verdammt, wie sollte er den da den Weg finden?  
„Hm, das sind Eternalports aus der alten Welt, die Redline bringt sie hier drüben durcheinander, wenn du etwas wartest, werden sie wieder ihren Dienst tun.“  
„Hä? Drüben?“ Ben überging die Frage entweder, oder er hatte sie gar nicht erst registriert, ebenso wenig wie das Gigantische Fragezeichen in Diandros Gesicht.  
„Die Logports funktionieren einwandfrei aber warum hast du sie aus ihrer Halterung genommen?“ Die Ports in den Händen sah Ben sich um als suche er nach etwas.  
„Welche Halterung?“ Diandros Gesicht bildete noch immer ein Fragezeichen.  
„Das Brett auf dem die Logports eingefasst waren, als du sie gekauft hast.“ Das einzige was Diandro dazu einfiel war >Brett???<  
„Äh also, ich hab die so gekauft. Den ersten weil ich keinen hatte, den zweiten weil ich vergessen hatte das ich schon ein gekauft hab und woher der dritte kommt weiß ich nicht mehr. Der war da irgendwo unten in meinem Rucksack.“ Er konnte sich wirklich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, woher der dritte Port gekommen war. Er musste ihn wohl auch gekauft haben. Irgendwo, irgendwann aus irgendeinem Grund. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vergessen, das er bereits zwei hatte.  
Ben schaute ihn nur zweifelnd an.   
„Was denn, ich bin halt manchmal etwas vergesslich, gibt schlimmeres. Andere Frage, was meinten sie mit >alter Welt< und >wieder drüben


End file.
